Solange es geht
by chrissy9
Summary: Fortsetzung zu: "Es hätte anders sein sollen" - Lilly und Severus versuchen sich ein neues Leben in Boston aufzubauen, doch die Vergangenheit und die Welt um sie herum bereitet ihnen mehr Schwierigkeiten als sie meistern können.  Fortsetzung "Der letzte Streich" ebenfalls abgeschlossen
1. Author's Note

Dies ist eine Fortsetzung zu: „Es hätte anders sein sollen" (.net/s/6891956/1/Es_hatte_anders_sein_sollen )

Erst einmal möchte ich allen danken, die mir Reviews geschrieben haben. Sie haben mir wirklich sehr angespornt.

Die Fortsetzung zur „Es hätte anders sein sollen" ist seit gut zwei Monaten fertig und jetzt, da ich auch am dritten Teil schreibe, finde ich, ist es Zeit auch die zweite Geschichte nach und nach hochzuladen. Für jedes Review fünf Kapitel, damit ich auch sichergehen kann, dass die Geschichte gelesen wird. ;) Wie gesagt: die Geschichte ist fertig, also wird es keine endlos langen Wartezeiten geben.

„Solange es geht" ist noch immer eine Severus Snape Fanfiction, allerdings ist sie immernoch ein Crossover mit „Death Sentence" und in diesem Teil der Geschichte von Lilly und Severus werde ich auch auf diesen Teil näher eingehen, das bedeutet einen größeren Fokus auf Joe und Billy Darley.

Mittlerweile bin ich sehr, sehr froh, dass ich diese Geschichte geschrieben habe, obwohl ich das ursprünglich gar nicht wollte. Ich wollte auch den dritten Teil nicht schreiben. Aber Lilly lässt mich einfach nicht los. Trotz ihrer Fehler liebe ich sie, und ich werde wohl nie ganz verstehen, was Severus so zu ihr hinzieht.

Na gut, eigentlich weiß ich es schon, und dafür bewundere ich ihn. Ich hoffe ich beschreibe ihn nicht allzu OoC für euren Geschmack.

Na ja, euch auf jeden Fall viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Chrissy9


	2. Prolog

**Solange es geht**

Prolog

Lucy Darley bereute nichts. Sie bereute nichts, obwohl ihr Leben keineswegs optimal verlaufen war. Im Gegenteil. Ihr Leben war nicht das gewesen, das sie sich einmal erträumt hatte, als sie ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war. Das kleine Mädchen, das sie jetzt nicht mehr war. Das gestorben war. Damals.

Es war nicht einmal lange her.

Sie seufzte und schloss die Augen. Die Hitze des Badewassers drang in ihre Haut ein; wärmte sie nicht nur von außen, sondern auch von innen. Der heiße Dampf stieg ihr in die Nase und verlieh ihr das Gefühl, sie schwebe einige Meter über dem Boden. Wenn es so zu Ende ging, dann war es gut. Sie wünschte sich, dass ihre Kinder nie hiervon erfahren müssten, doch das war unmöglich. Sie würden hiervon erfahren, denn Severus würde es ihnen sagen; würde zu Bones gehen, obwohl er genau wusste, dass Bones sich so viel um sie scherte, wie um die Kinder. Billy und Joe… wenn die beiden nur glücklich werden würden, anders als sie. Wenn sie ihnen doch nur hätte helfen können. Doch sie selbst hatte doch genau diese Erfahrung gemacht: vor einem übermächtigen Vater, konnte man nicht fliehen. Er zerstörte alles, was einem lieb und teuer war.

„_Nein, Billy.", sagte Lucy und fuhr ein letztes Mal die Konturen seines Gesichtes nach. Das seichte Mondlicht schien auf ihn herab und ließ sein schwarzes Haar silbern aufleuchten. Sie wollte nicht gehen, aber es wurde Zeit, dass sie nach Hause kam, ihr Vater würde ohnehin schon nach ihr suchen. „Wirklich, ich muss los, sonst bringt mein Vater mich um."_

„_Ach komm, so schlimm kann es nicht sein." Ein schiefes Grinsen breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus. „Deinen Dad steck ich doch mit Links in die Tasche, meinst du nicht?" _

Nein, das meine ich nicht.,_ dachte sie und fragte sich, wie sie nur so leichtsinnig sein konnte, sich mit einem Muggel einzulassen. Wenn es heraus käme, wäre Billy erledigt. Und sie auch. Und doch protestierte sie nicht, als er sich erneut zu ihr hinab beugte._

_Lucy seufzte ergeben und vergrub die Finger in seinem Haar, als er sich zu ihr hinab beugte und seinen Mund auf ihren presste. All ihre Zweifel waren wie weggewischt, wenn sie mit ihm zusammen war, dabei kannte sie ihn gerade mal ein paar Tage und schon schien ihre Welt aus den Fugen geraten zu sein. Sie fühlte sich seltsam frei, wenn sie bei ihm war, und glaubte zu fliegen, wenn er sie küsste, so wie jetzt. Ihre Füße berührten kaum den Boden. _

_Langsam und zögerlich löste er sich wieder von hier. Seine blauen Augen strahlten geradezu. Er hielt ihr Gesicht in seinen großen, trockenen Händen und Lucy wollte nur noch hier bleiben. Bei ihm. Die ganze Nacht. „Geh nicht nach Hause.", sagte er. Seine Stimme war seltsam rau. „Bleib hier bei mir."_

_Ein heiseres Lachen entrann ihrer Kehle. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was du da sagst."_

„_Wer ist denn dein Dad? Der böse Hexer des Westens?"_

_Lucy konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als sie ihn wieder zu sich hinab zog. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung." Seine Lippen waren so warm, so weich. Sie wollte sich nicht davon lösen, nie wieder. Doch ein Gefühl, ein seltsames, stechendes Ziehen in ihrer Magengegend verriet ihr, dass es nicht gut war. Hier, auf offener Straße, wo jeder sie sehen konnte. _

_Aber es war spät. Niemand war da. Sie waren allein. Die Lichter in den Häusern um sie herum waren erloschen. Eine warme Brise wirbelte um sie herum und sie drängte sich noch enger gegen ihn. Sie wusste, wenn sie ihn losließe, würde sie sich nie verzeihen, gegangen zu sein, denn sie hätte keine Chance wieder zu ihm zurück zu kehren. Ihre Eltern würden dafür sorgen. Doch Billy ließ sie beinahe die Gefahr vergessen, die auf sie lauerte, ließ sie träumen und Träume waren das Einzige, was sie noch hatte._

_Plötzlich wurde sie zurück gerissen. Eine kalte, starke Hand hielt sie an der Schulter fest, drückte zu. Ein brennender Schmerz durchfuhr sie, als ihr Vater ihr den Arm auf dem Rücken verdrehte. Sie wimmerte leise und sah zu Billy auf, flehte ihn mit ihrem Blick auf zu rennen. Weit weg. _

_Der gellende Schrei eines Mädchens hallte durch die Straßen des Dorfes. Ein greller, grüner Lichtblitz erfüllte den Nachthimmel._

Tränen stahlen sich unter ihren Lidern hervor. Es war gar nicht so lange her, dabei schien es ihr wie eine Ewigkeit. Billy. Der erste Junge, in den sie sich verliebt hatte, war der falsche gewesen und das hatte ihr Leben vollkommen verändert. Sie hatte sich nicht mehr in Hogwarts einfügen können und dann… ihr war nur noch Severus geblieben, war sie noch vor ihrem Abschluss auf und davon. Sie hatte keine Wahl gehabt. Nicht nach dem, was damals geschehen war. Ihr kam es vor, als sei sie ihr ganzes Leben nur auf der Flucht gewesen.

Es würde nicht einmal weh tun. Die Rasierklinge war scharf. Ihr Zauberstab lag vergessen neben dem Bett, das Severus ihr hier bereitet hatte. Er war der einzig wahre Freund, den sie hatte. Niemand außer ihm konnte sie verstehen, ganz gleich, ob er ein Todesser war, oder nicht. Er beschützte sie, dabei war sie nicht einmal die Frau, die er liebte… wäre sie es nur gewesen, und wäre er der Mann, den sie geliebt hatte; alles wäre so viel einfacher gewesen. Sie wäre nie nach Amerika gegangen, hätte nie Bones getroffen… hätte sich nicht so leicht von ihm beeindrucken lassen. Aber er war Billy so ähnlich gewesen… und er hatte so viel für sie getan, bis er irgendwann merkte, dass er mit seinem Leben nicht zufrieden war. Wegen ihr. Weil all seine Schulfreunde wegzogen, nachdem die die High School beendet hatten. Nur nicht er. Wegen ihr. Er hatte keinen Schulabschluss. Wegen ihr. Wegen den Kindern. Er wusste nicht, warum sie ihren ältesten Sohn Billy genannt hatte. Sie hatte es ihm nie erzählt.

Sie wünschte sich, es wäre anders verlaufen. Alles. Einfach alles.

Sie wünschte sich, sie wäre niemals geboren, hätte nie in ihrem jugendlichen Leichtsinn Kinder in die Welt gesetzt, hätte nie das Leben zweier Menschen ruiniert, ohne es zu wissen. Billy und Joe. Lucy liebte sie, aber war das genug? Nein.

Sie strich über ihren gewölbten Bauch. Es war bald soweit, doch Lucy hoffte… sie hatte gedacht, wenn sie zu Severus ginge, noch bevor das Kind da wäre, dann würde sie es schaffen. Doch sie hatte sich geirrt. Auch hier zerfiel die Welt in Trümmer. Der Dunkle Lord wurde immer stärker und sie… sie war eine Blutsverräterin, ihr Kinder Schlammblüter. Es war hoffnungslos. Der Dunkle Lord würde Dumbledore und den Orden des Phönix in die Knie zwingen. Ihr Kind hätte keine Chance.

Und sie? Ihr Leben war vorbei.

Ein trockener Schluchzer entrann ihrer Kehle. Was hatte sie nur getan, um das zu verdienen? Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können, zu denken, dass ihr Leben besser werden würde, wenn sie ihre Familie verließe? Sie hätte dort bleiben sollen; dort bleiben und es ertragen, als alle Menschen um sich herum mit sich in den Abgrund zu reißen.

Wer konnte schon wissen, wann Severus aufflog? Er beherbergte jemanden, den seinesgleichen nicht nur meiden, sondern töten sollte. Sie konnte es nicht riskieren. Er hatte noch so viel vor sich, und sie hielt ihn davon ab.

Die Klinge glitt über ihre Haut und sie spürte nichts. Ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut trat aus ihrer Haut hervor und begann das Badewasser rosa zu färben. Lucy schloss die Augen. Das heiße Wasser würde sein Übriges tun. Das Kind trat. Heißes Wasser… das Kind… sie wusste nicht einmal ob es ein Junge, oder ein Mädchen war, und eigentlich war es auch egal. Es würde nicht erleben, welch ein grausamer Ort diese Welt war.

Diese Welt, die nicht lebenswert war… vielleicht… vielleicht wenn es weiterging, würde sie ihn wiedersehen. Den Jungen, den sie geliebt hatte. Aber liebte er sie? Nachdem sie sein Leben beendet hatte, weil sie zu leichtsinnig gewesen war? Zu Selbstsüchtig.

Lucy drückte fester zu. Jetzt. Jetzt spürte sie ihn. Den Schmerz. Den erlösenden Schmerz. Den Schmerz, der alles beenden würde. Sie spürte, wie ihr Blut ihren Körper verließ und sah nicht hin.

Schritte auf dem Flur. _Nein… nicht jetzt…_

Pochen.

„Lucy?"

Ihre Lider flatterten und sie spürte wieder, wie das Kind trat, als könnte es so einem schrecklichen Schicksal entgehen. Nein… das schreckliche war in dieser Welt, nicht dort, wo sie beide hingingen.

Pochen.

Die Tür?

Ihr Herzschlag?

Herz?

Nein.

Sie hatte nur einen Gedanken: „hoffentlich stirbt das Kind vor mir."

Und dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein.


	3. Chapter 1

21 Jahre später –

Billy Darley lehnte an einem Metallgeländer und zog gedankenverloren an einer Zigarette, während er beobachtete, wie das Flugzeug in dem sich sein Bruder befand in den Himmel stieg. Joe brach auf und Billy wusste nicht, wann und ob er ihn wiedersehen würde. Natürlich hatte er gegen Joes Entscheidung zum Militär zu gehen protestiert, insbesondere jetzt, da ihre Schwester sie beide brauchte. Ihre Schwester Lilly, die jetzt auf sich allein gestellt war, weil der Vater ihres Kindes sie verlassen hatte.

Billys Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Dieser Snape, dessen Anblick Billy sofort missfallen war, war verschwunden, bevor er überhaupt wusste, dass sie ein Kind erwartete, nachdem sie ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Er war ein Feigling! Ein verdammter Feigling, der es nicht verdiente Lilly zu haben. Doch sie war nicht einmal wütend geworden. Es war, als hätte sie geahnt, dass er gehen würde.

Nicht, dass Billy sonderlich bedauerte, dass dieser schwarzhaarige Lackaffe nicht mehr da war. Er störte; passte nicht ins Bild. Er war so viel älter als Lilly, war ihr Lehrer gewesen, und Billy wusste genau, dass es für seine Schwester mehr gewesen sein musste als eine Affäre. Lilly war nicht der Typ Mensch, der ihre Brüder waren. Sie war vollkommen anders als sie beiden. Sie war besser, die beste von ihnen, auch wenn Billy das niemals offen zugeben würde. Seine kleine Schwester hatte von ihnen allen die schlimmste Zeit durchstehen müssen und erst jetzt, da sie wieder da war, wurde ihm klar, was Lilly durchgemacht hatte. Bones hatte sie verkauft, an einen Mann, den er selbst kaum gekannt hatte. Sie war auf eine andere Schule gegangen, fernab von den Leuten die sie kannte, während die Gedanken an Jimmy Hendrickson noch immer in ihrem Kopf hatten herumspuken müssen; sie war mit gerade einmal sechzehn Jahren vor Gericht gestellt und des Mordes bezichtigt worden und nur mit Hilfe des Mannes, der ihre Affäre gewesen war, hatte sie frei kommen können. Sie hatte einen Mann gefunden, den sie liebte, und das war etwas, dass Billy ihr nur schwer hatte verzeihen können. Es war nicht der Mann gewesen, der sie erst geschwängert, und dann verlassen hatte. Er war einer ihrer Mitschüler gewesen, älter als sie, und als sie mit der Schule fertig war, war sie mit ihm zusammen gezogen; hatte ihn und Joe zurück gelassen und Billy hatte sich gefühlt wie der letzte Dreck. Er war gut genug gewesen ihr zu geben, was er ihr geben konnte, als sie ihn brauchte, aber daran zu denken, dass auch er an ihr hing, dass sie öfter hätte nach Boston zurückkommen sollen als einmal im Jahr… das kam ihr nicht in den Sinn.

Billy seufzte schwer und mit einem Schnippen ließ er die beinahe abgebrannte Zigarette auf den Flugplatz unter sich fallen. Er musste zurück. Nicht nur die Arbeit wartete auf ihn. Er hätte nicht gedacht, wie viel Zeit es in Anspruch nahm die Dinge zu herbei zu bekommen, die seine Jungs dann verkauften. Nicht, dass das Bones Verhalten entschuldigte, keinesfalls. Billys Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Wie er Bones hasste. Noch jetzt! Dabei war es so lange her, dass er selbst ihn umgebracht hatte.

Bones hatte nichts anderes verdient! Er hatte ihre Mutter misshandelt, sie dazu getrieben zu fliehen, sie sogar dazu gebracht sich selbst das Leben zu nehmen! Er hatte das Leben seiner Kinder verpfuscht, und dem Ganzen die Krone aufgesetzt, indem er Lilly, ausgerechnet Lilly in diesen Teufelskreis mit hinein zog. Sie war fast noch ein Kind gewesen, als Bones sie ans Messer lieferte. Das war der Punkt gewesen, an dem Billy es nicht länger mit ansehen konnte! Er konnte einiges ertagen, konnte alle Last auf seine Schultern nehmen, aber zu zusehen, wie Lilly an ihrem Vater zugrunde ging; das war zu viel verlangt.

Ein letzter Blick in den wolkenlosen Himmel, versicherte ihn, dass Joe nun endgültig aus seine Reichweite war. Billy stieß sich vom Geländer ab und kehrte dem Flugplatz den Rücken. Er musste zurück zu Lilly und ihr sagen, dass Joe weg gegangen war. Billy hatte zur Kenntnis genommen, dass Joe fort wollte aus Boston, aber akzeptiert hatte Billy es nicht; er hatte seinen jüngeren Bruder zum Flughafen gebracht, hatte sich von ihm verabschiedet, doch das änderte nichts an der leise lodernden Wut, die er nur mit Mühe zurückhalten konnte.

Erst verschwand Lilly aus seinem Leben und kehrte erst wieder zurück, als es für sie in ihrer neuen Heimat nichts mehr gab, und jetzt verließ ihn auch Joe. Joe. Ausgerechnet Joe, auf den Billy immer hatte bauen können. Er hatte ihm geholfen Lilly groß zu ziehen, gemeinsam hatten sie ihre kleine Schwester durch so manche Schikane geboxt, und jetzt ließ Joe Billy alleine, obwohl er genau wusste, dass Lilly jetzt sie beide brauchte.

Eine allein stehende Mutter, brauchte ihre Familie, und Billy und Joe waren die einzige Familie, die sie noch hatte.


	4. Chapter 2

Billy wusste genau, dass es die Besucherzeit vorbei war, als er durch den Haupteingang des Krankenhauses ging, in dem seine Schwester lag. Seine wundervolle Schwester, die neben Joe und Cathy das Einzige war, das ihm etwas bedeutete. Cathy. Wie hatte das mit ihr angefangen? Billy wusste es selbst kaum noch. Urplötzlich war er jede Nacht bei ihr und konnte keinen Tag durchstehen, ohne nicht wenigstens für einen kurzen Moment ihre Stimme zu hören. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es ihm einmal so gehen würde; dass er sie manchmal spät in der Nacht noch anrief aus Angst, er hätte sie verloren.

Und dann war Lilly wieder gekommen; hatte ihren damaligen Lebensgefährten verloren, und nur eine Fluchtmöglichkeit gesehen: die Rückkehr nach Hause. Als sie damals im Büro stand, direkt vor ihm, so, als sei nichts geschehen, und doch am Boden zerstört, hatte ihn die kalte Wut gepackt. Er hatte fast damit abgeschlossen, sie je wieder zu sehen; es war Weihnachten gewesen, und Billy hasste jede Sekunde dieses Tages. Lilly hatte ihn nur angesehen; hatte gezittert wie Espenlaub, und ihre Augen waren so glasig; so leer, dass es ihm weh getan hatte. Und in diesem Moment hatte er ihr weh tun wollen. Es tat weh sie wieder zu sehen, weil sie ihn verlassen hatte und es tat weh sie so leiden zu sehen. Wann hatte er ihr wieder verziehen? Er wusste es nicht.

Billy ignorierte die Rufe der Frau hinter der Rezeption. Es war ihm gleich, dass die Besucherzeit vorbei war. Er musste zu Lilly, musste ihr sagen, dass Joe in den Krieg gezogen war, so, wie er es schon lange vorgehabt hatte. Die Familie waren ihm bisher in die Quere gekommen, doch Joe hatte denselben Freiheitsdrang wie Lilly.

Und Billy blieb zurück. Billy blieb immer zurück und immer blieb die Verantwortung an ihm hängen. Selbstverständlich war das sein Problem, aber das hieß ja nicht, dass er die Angst um seine kleine Schwester einfach unterdrücken konnte. Doch sie würden es schaffen! Das stand völlig außer Frage! Sobald es Lilly wieder gut ging, würde sie arbeiten gehen, sich mit Cathy abwechseln, damit immer jemand beim Baby war und Billy würde das Geld herbei schaffen, das sie brauchten um die Kosten zu bestreiten. Sie würden es schaffen, auch ohne Joe.

Eileen, hatte sie das Baby genannt, und als Billy sie nach dem Grund fragte, hatte sie nur traurig gelächelt. Eileen. Billy konnte nur raten, wie Lilly auf diesen Namen gekommen war, und die Antwort musste er nicht einmal weit herholen. Es hatte irgendetwas mit diesem Perversling zu tun, der sich zwei mal an Lilly heran gemacht hatte, und das ohne größere Schwierigkeiten zu haben. Billy konnte nicht verstehen, dass Lilly sich so leicht für so einen hergab. Für jemanden, der sich keinen Deut um sie scherte!

Billy näherte sich dem Zimmer, in dem Lilly lag. Eine Schwester kam ihm entgegen und hub gerade dazu an, ihn zurecht zu weisen. „Nicht jetzt.", sagte er barsch und drängte sich an ihr vorbei zu der Tür. Ohne anzuklopfen, drückte er die Klinke herunter und betrat den Raum.

Lilly spürte die Arme des Mannes den sie über alles liebte um ihre Schulter, spürte seine Wärme, sog seinen Geruch tief in sich ein. In ihren Armen lag ihre Tochter. Eileen. Eileen Darley, dabei hätte ihr Nachname ein anderer sein sollen. Snape. Snape, wie auch Eileens Vater hieß.

Lilly schlug die Augen auf und drehte den Kopf ein wenig, damit sie Severus sehen konnte. Wie hatte sie sich danach gesehnt ihn wieder zu sehen, doch sie war der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass er endgültig einen Strich unter ihre Beziehung hatte ziehen wollen. Sie hatte ihn vermisst, und auch wenn ihre anfängliche Wut so schnell verraucht war, wie sie gekommen war, nachdem sie hatte feststellen müssen, dass er sie wieder verlassen hatte, so glaubte sie doch, dass er wusste, was er tat.

In der Nacht vor der Schlacht um Hogwarts hatte er ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebte. Sie hatte nicht verstanden, warum er sie trotzdem verlassen hatte. Sie hatte nie wirklich einen anderen Mann gewollt als ihn, was ihre Beziehung zu Oliver umso schwieriger gemacht hatte. Sie hatte ihre Gefühle nie wirklich zuordnen können, doch sie hatte auch gewusst, dass sie sich nicht länger etwas vormachen konnte. Sie wollte nicht mehr ohne Severus leben. Umso größer war die Enttäuschung gewesen, als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und neben sich lediglich Severus Kopfabdruck im Kissen fand. Cathy hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie ihn nicht hatte hindern wollen, als er die Wohnung verließ. Cathy. Was hätte Lilly nur ohne sie getan, in dieser ersten Zeit? Lilly hatte ihr Leben, ihre Familie für Severus riskiert, und er verließ sie; einfach so! Nein… er war nicht einfach so gegangen. Er war gegangen, weil er es für das Beste hielt, so wie schon einmal. Doch die Situation war eine vollkommen andere gewesen. Damals war Lilly seine Schülerin gewesen, und ob der Dunkle Lord wieder an die Macht kam, war vollkommen ungewiss. Der Dunkle Lord war besiegt, Lilly war eine erwachsene Frau, die auf ihren eigenen Beinen im Leben stand. Nichts hätte ihn daran hindern können bei ihr zu bleiben. Und doch war er gegangen.

Lilly hatte es nicht begreifen wollen, doch die Erkenntnis brauchte nicht lange, um sie zu treffen; er liebte sie, aber er glaubte nicht, dass er der Richtige war. Hatte er nicht selbst diese Zweifel geäußtert? Oft genug?

Resigniert hatte Lilly sich in ihr Schicksal ergeben, hatte akzeptiert, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen würde… und dann. Als sie erkannte, dass sie sein Kind erwartete, hatte sie in Erwägung gezogen ihm zu schreiben, ihm zu sagen, dass er Vater wurde, aber hatte er ihr nicht klipp und klar zu verstehen gegeben, dass er aus ihrem Leben verschwinden wollte?

Sie spürte wie sich der Druck seines Armes um ihre Schultern verstärkte und sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Er war wieder gekommen. Nichts anderes zählte im Moment, obwohl die Frage nach dem Warum blieb.

Als sie ihn jetzt ansah; erkannte, dass er ebenso erschöpft war wie sie, wurde ihr klar, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte. Er war da, und ihr doch so fremd. Und doch war er kein Fremder. Er sah älter aus, als an dem Tag, an dem er sie verlassen hatte, doch seine Gesichtszüge waren die gleichen geblieben.

Seit er den Raum betreten hatte, hatten sie kaum ein Wort gewechselt. Sie wollte ihn fragen, wo er gewesen war, was er getan hatte, doch sie wusste nicht wie, wusste nicht, wo sie anfangen sollte.

Lilly sah auf Eileen herab. Sie hatte die Kleine nach seiner Mutter benannt. Eileen. Sie war das letzte, das ihr von ihm geblieben war, und dieser Gedanke half ihr über seinen Verlust weitestgehend hinweg zu kommen. Es war seltsam. Er war hier bei ihr und alles schien gut zu sein, alles war so, wie es sein sollte, und doch… sie konnte nicht sagen, woher dieses dumpfe Gefühl kam, das sie so urplötzlich erfüllte. Vielleicht glaubte sie immer noch, dass es ein Traum war, aber vielleicht… war sie unsicher? Wie konnte sie unsicher sein? Hatte sie sich nicht mehr als alles Andere gewünscht ihn wieder bei sich zu haben? Warum hatte sie das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte? Und warum sagte er nichts? Ging es ihm etwa genauso?

Eileen regte sich in ihren Armen und Severus hob eine Hand um seiner Tochter über die Wange zu streicheln. Auf seiner Haut glaubte Lilly noch immer die Spuren der Tränen zu sehen. Sie hatte ihn nie weinen sehen, doch in dem Moment, in dem er durch die Tür getreten war und erkannt hatte, dass er Vater geworden war, ohne von dem Kind zu wissen, hatte er angefangen zu zittern und Lilly hatte geglaubt, er würde jeden Moment zusammen brechen. Es war ein wirklicher Schock für ihn gewesen, und auch jetzt schien er die Situation noch nicht ganz begriffen zu haben. Wie sollte er auch, wenn sie selbst von der Realisierung so weit entfernt war, wie während der ganzen Schwangerschaft nicht?

Sie lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter und holte Luft um etwas zu sagen, irgendetwas, der erste Gedanke der ihr kam und der die Stille durchbrechen könnte, als ohne vorheriges Anklopfen die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

„Lilly?", hörte sie Billys Stimme, doch bevor sie antworten konnte, stand er bereits vor dem Bett, die Augen weit aufgerissen, und Lilly ahnte Böses.

Sie hatte Billy nicht oft so gesehen und die seltenen Gelegenheiten hätte sie am liebsten verdrängt. Billy starrte Severus an; mit einem Blick, der Lilly das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Sie sah, wie seine Halsschlagader deutlich hervor trat und spürte förmlich, wie sein Pulsschlag sich beschleunigte.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte er ruhig, doch seine Stimme war rau und Lilly wusste genau, dass er sich stark darauf konzentrierte nicht zu schreien.

Severus stand langsam auf und trat Billy entgegen. Es war seltsam. Nichts schien passen zu wollen. Lilly mit einem Neugeborenen, das sie liebte, obwohl sie es kaum kannte; die hellen Farben der Wände im starken Kontrast zum Auftreten der beiden Männer, die sich voreinander aufbauten, als müssten sie etwas verteidigen.

„Ich habe dich etwas gefragt!" Billy stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Lilly wusste, er hatte Angst sie zu verlieren, und ihre Beziehung zu Severus hatte ihm nie gepasst.

„Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig.", erwiderte Severus ruhig.

„Verschwinde. Sofort!"

Lilly sah, wie Billys Finger zuckten und sie ahnte, wonach sie greifen wollten. Billy ging nirgendwo ohne seine Pistole hin. „Billy, lass gut sein…", versuchte sie beruhigend einzuwirken. Das Bild schmerzte. Vor ihr standen zwei der wenigen Menschen die ihr etwas bedeuteten, und sie feindeten sich an, als verbünde sie nichts.

„Halt du dich daraus!", bellte Billy laut und instinktiv legte Lilly eine Hand auf Eileens Kopf, wie um sie zu schützen.

Eileen gab einen kurzen, hohen Laut von sich und Lilly beobachtete, wie sich das kleine Gesichtchen verkrampfte.

„Es ist ihr Kind!", fuhr Severus dazwischen. „Ihr Kind und meines. Also schreib uns nicht vor, was zu tun ist."

„Wo warst du dann die letzten Monate du perverses Schwein, he?"

„Billy, hör auf!", sagte Lilly nun lauter, doch er schien sie gar nicht zu beachten. Seine Hände packten nach Severus' Kragen.

„Lass mich los, Darley, ich warne dich." Severus stieß Billy mit einem gewaltigen Ruck von sich, sodass dieser mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand knallte.

Billy hob die geballte Faust und sah Severus mit einem solchen Hass in den Augen an, dass Lilly beinahe übel davon wurde. „Ist dir klar, was du mit meiner kleinen Schwester angestellt hast? Du hast ihr Leben ruiniert, schon zu ihrer Schulzeit! Ich schwöre dir, wenn du sie noch einmal anfasst, dann puste ich dir dein verdammtes Hirn aus deinem dreckigen Schädel!"

Lilly wollte aufstehen, zwischen die beiden gehen, bevor einem von ihnen etwas zustieß, doch ihre Kräfte verließen sie, noch bevor sie die Beine über die Bettkante befördern konnte.

Severus holte tief Luft und warf Lilly und Eileen einen kurzen Blick zu. „Das ist meine Familie, ebenso wie deine, Darley. Eileen braucht ihren Vater und-"

„Niemand braucht einen verfickten Vater!", bellte Billy genau in dem Moment, als eine der Schwestern herein geeilt kam, doch Billy schien sie gar nicht zu bemerken. „Lilly ist gut ohne Vater ausgekommen, genau wie ich! Und dich wird Eileen erst Recht nicht brauchen! Du hast dich an Lilly vergriffen, da war sie nicht einmal volljährig. Du bist abgehauen, nachdem du sie geschwängert hast. Du verdammter Drecksack wärst besser weg geblieben. Lilly geht es ohne dich tausendmal besser."

„Billy! Lass ihn verdammt noch mal in Ruhe!" Plötzlich stand Lilly auf beiden Beinen. Ihre Knie wackelten und wie an einem Rettungsring hielt sie sich an ihrer kleinen Tochter fest. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen und nicht zum ersten Mal verfluchte sie sich selbst für ihre Schwäche.

„Lilly!" Mit ein paar Schritten war Severus bei ihr und legte einen Arm um sie. Augenblicklich fiel es ihr leichter zu stehen.

„Ich muss Sie bitten zu gehen!", meldete sich die Schwester barsch zu Wort. „Sie beide. Unverzüglich! Miss Darley hat gerade eine schwere Entbindung hinter sich und kann ihre Streitereien jetzt nicht gebrauchen!"

Wie aus einer Trance gerissen starrte Billy sie an. Er blinzelte entgeistert, dann sah er Lilly an. Sah sie wirklich an, zum ersten Mal seit er den Raum betreten hatte und plötzlich schien es ihr, als hätte sie ihm mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht geschlagen. Billy holte einmal tief Luft und dann verließ er fluchtartig das Zimmer.


	5. Chapter 3

Den Filter der Zigarette zwischen den Lippen. Sonst ein beruhigendes Gefühl, ließ seinen Puls jetzt noch schneller rasen.

„Rauchen ist hier nicht gestattet! Hey Mister!"

Die Stimme der Krankenschwester ließ ihn kalt. Vollkommen kalt. Er warf ihr einen Blick zu, der sie innehalten ließ. Er hatte keine Lust zu diskutieren. Seine schweren Stiefel schlugen mit solcher Wucht auf den Boden, dass er es in den Knien spürte.

Aus reinem Trotz zog er sein Feuerzeug und steckte sich die Zigarette noch im Foyer des Krankenhauses an. Die Krankenschwester warf ihm noch einen letzten empörten Blick zu, und schien dann doch keinen Elan mehr zu haben sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Gut. Wenigstens eine Person konnte er noch einschüchtern.

Es konnte einfach nicht sein. Wie hatte das passieren können? Billy nahm einen langen Zug, der die Zigarette halb herab brennen ließ. Es beruhigte ihn nicht. Wie sollte es ihn auch verdammt noch mal beruhigen! Billy spürte, wie sein Blut durch seinen Körper raste, hörte das Pochen seines eigenen Herzschlags. Er riss die Tür seines Mustangs auf, doch auch der vertraute Geruch nach abgeschabten Leder tat nichts, um seine Gedanken zu beruhigen. „Verdammter Wichser.", murmelte er und trat mit solcher Wucht auf das Gaspedal, dass der Wagen geradezu aus der Parkeinbuchtung heraus schoss. Doch es war nicht nur er. Auch sie. Der Wagen beschleunigte und innerhalb von Sekunden war er auf der Hauptstraße. Andere Autos hupten. Ihn war es gleich. Er fühlte sich betrogen. Betrogen und verlassen. Wie konnte sie nur so kurzsichtig sein? Glaubte Lilly etwa wirklich, dass er bei ihr bleiben würde? Hatte sie nichts gelernt? Auf niemanden war Verlass. Sie würde sich auf niemanden verlassen können, bis auf ihre Brüder.

Mit einem Schnippen beförderte er die noch immer brennende Zigarette aus dem offenen Fenster. Er atmete aus. Er atmete ein. Es ging weiter. Alles ging weiter. Als er an seinem Ziel angekommen war, hielt er abrupt an. Er wusste; er sollte sich wieder an die Arbeit machen. Aber zuerst musste er seinen Kopf frei kriegen. Irgendwie. Das Klingeln seines Handys raubte ihm den letzten Nerv. Er zog es aus der Tasche und starrte darauf. Er kannte die Nummer nicht.

„Was?"

„Billy?" Es war Lilly. Ihre Stimme klang weinerlich. Er hasste es, wenn sie weinte. Er spürte, wie sich der Knoten in seiner Brust noch mehr zusammen zog. „Billy? Bist du dran?"

„Was willst du?" Er konnte es nicht. Nicht jetzt. Er konnte und wollte nicht einfühlsam sein. Es fiel ihm zu den besten Zeiten schon schwer, doch gerade jetzt war sie der Grund dafür, dass er ihr nicht helfen wollte. Was erwartete sie? Erwartete Lilly tatsächlich, dass sie ihm derart vor den Kopf stoßen konnte, ihn derart in den Rücken fallen konnte, und dann auf seine Zuwendung bauen konnte? Sie hätte es besser wissen müssen.

„Billy… Bitte. Lass uns noch darüber reden."

Reden! Reden! Es war so lächerlich, dass Billy beinahe gelacht hätte. Hatte Lilly nicht eben alles gesagt, was nötig war. Ihr Schluchzen drang an sein Ohr und er sah sie vor seinem inneren Auge in dem Krankenhausbett liegen, ein Neugeborenes neben sich. Allein und schutzlos. Der Gedanke versetzte ihm einen Stich. Wie schaffte sie das nur? Sie ließ an ihm eine Seite zum Vorschein kommen, die er selbst kaum kannte; die ihm sogar manchmal Angst machte. Er hub gerade dazu an zu antworten, als er Snapes Stimme hörte und augenblicklich verkrampfte sich Billys Hand um das Telefon. „Weißt du Lilly, red doch mit deinem verfickten Liebhaber darüber.", sagte er mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln, das ihn beinahe selbst würgen ließ. Er drückte Lilly weg und ließ das Handy auf den Beifahrersitz fallen. Er atmete tief durch. Nein, es hatte wirklich keinen Sinn zu erwarten, dass er heute noch irgend etwas produktives würde erledigen können. Er nahm das Handy wieder auf und wählte Tommys Nummer. Er war nicht der Beste, der für den Job infrage kam, aber besser er, als niemand.

„Japp!", hörte er Tommy, als er abnahm.

„Tommy, du übernimmst heute Nacht den Verkauf." Billy versuchte seine Stimme so ruhig wie möglich klingen zu lassen, doch er wusste genau, dass er es nur mit Mühe und Not schaffte ruhig zu bleibem.

„Heute? Mann, Billy, muss das wirklich-"

„Ich hab dir gesagt, was zu tun ist, also beweg deinen Scheißarsch, bevor ich ihn dir bewege!"

Er warf das Handy auf den Rücksitz. Heute war es genug. Er würde nicht wieder gestört werden. Es reichte. Mehr als das konnte niemand an einem Tag ertragen. Billy stieß die Fahrertür auf und ließ das Handy im Wagen zurück. Er musste weg von alledem, musste weg von Lilly, von der Gang, musste weg von der Straße, auf der er so viel Zeit mit seinen Geschwistern verbracht hatte, während Bones alles tat um ihr Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Hatte Lilly denn etwa vergessen zu was ein Vater, der sich nicht einen Deut um seine Kinder scherte, in der Lage war? Gerade sie, die am meisten unter ihm zu leiden gehabt hatte?

Billy hatte keinen Schlüssel zu ihrer Wohnung. Das war ein Umstand, den er schnellstmöglich ändern musste. Er stieß ungeduldig wieder und wieder mit dem Fuß gegen die Wand. Der Putz begann an der Stelle, mit der seine Schuhspitze wieder und wieder dagegen stieß abzubröseln. Dieses Warten war nervenaufreibend. Er wollte irgendetwas zerschlagen, irgendetwas tun, damit dieses elende Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit endlich von ihm abfiel. Alles lief aus dem Ruder. Er hatte keinerlei Kontrolle mehr über sein Leben, über die Menschen darin.

Als die Tür langsam geöffnet wurde, ruckte sein Kopf nach oben. Sie stand vor ihm, in einem alten T-Shirt und einer Jogginghose, deren Zustand ihm nur allzu deutlich sagte, dass sie sich auf einen Abend nur mit sich selbst eingerichtet hatte. Das konnte sie vergessen. Ohne ein Wort stieß er die Tür weiter auf und schlang einen Arm um ihre schmale Tallie, bevor er sie an die Wand drückte und die Tür wieder hinter sich zuschlug. Sie war so zerbrechlich, so unendlich zerbrechlich und ihr Mundwerk eines der Größten, das ihm je begegnet war. Er presste seinen Mund auf ihren und sog ihren Duft ein. Für einen Moment schien die Welt um ihn herum vergessen.

Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss, stellte keine Fragen, war einfach nur da für ihn, wenn er sie brauchte. Mit einem lauten, haarsträubenden Geräusch riss er ihr T-Shirt entzwei. Sie gab einen leisen Protestlaut von sich.

„Hey, das war mein Lieblingsshirt!", sagte sie, während er ihre Hüften anhob und sie ins Schlafzimmer trug. Er kannte diese Wohnung in und auswendig, auch wenn er versuchte möglichst diskret zu sein, wenn er wusste, dass Lilly auch da war. Aber Lilly war nicht da, und Lilly war die eine Person, an die er gerade jetzt nicht denken wollte. Er ließ Cathy aufs Bett fallen und beugte sich über sie.

„Vergiss das dämliche Shirt.", sagte er und schob die Hand unter den Bund ihrer Hose. Cathy lächelte leicht und zog sein Gesicht wieder zu sich herab. Es war seltsam, wie sie ihn akzeptierte. So wie er war, obwohl er weder sonderlich zärtlich mit ihr umging, noch ihr jeden Tag Geschenke mitbrachte. Er verstand nicht, warum sie ihn noch immer in ihrem Bett, geschweige denn in ihrer Wohnung duldete. Er war kein netter Kerl, und er wusste genau, dass sie etwas besseres als ihn verdient hatte, obwohl er gelb vor Eifersucht wurde bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie das mit einem anderen teilte, dass sie ihm jetzt so bereitwillig darbot.

Er seufzte tief und drückte sie fest an sich und ihr Atem beschleunigte sich, als er mit den Lippen über ihren Hals fuhr. Billy würde sie nicht so schnell gehen lassen.


	6. Chapter 4

Lillys Finger zitterten, als sie wieder und wieder Billys Nummer wählte. Er ging nicht ran. Erst würgte er sie ab, dann ließ er sie klingeln. Sie schluckte schwer. Sie verstand. Er war wütend, weil er glaubte, dass Severus nicht gut für sie war.

Severus. Lilly sah zu ihm herüber. Er hatte Eileen auf dem Arm und lief auf und ab. Das Bild war seltsam und doch schon vertraut. Sie wusste, dass es so sein sollte, dass Severus zu ihr gehörte und zu Eileen, ganz gleich, ob sie sich immer noch nicht sicher war, wie es ihr dabei ging. Seine Anwesenheit verlieh ihr Sicherheit und doch glaubte sie noch immer zu schwanken. Es war so urplötzlich gekommen. Er war wieder in ihr Leben eingedrungen, nachdem sie fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte und jetzt war er wieder da, und Lilly wusste kaum, warum sie immer noch dieses flaue Gefühl im Magen hatte. _Wegen Billy._, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Natürlich wegen Billy.

Sie ließ den Hörer sinken. Es hatte keinen Sinn zu versuchen ihn zu erreichen. Wenn er reden wollte, würde er ihr das Signal dafür geben. Auch wenn es lange dauern würde. Sie würde warten.

„Lilly? Ich glaub… ich glaub sie schreit gleich." Die leichte Panik in seiner Stimme brachte sie zum Lächeln. Er hatte ihr schon vor einiger Zeit gestanden, dass er nicht sonderlich gut mit kleinen Kindern zurecht kam, was ihrer Meinung nach nicht stimmte. Er hatte einfach keine Erfahrung… nicht dass sie welche gehabt hätte, aber irgendwie glaubte sie, das Richtige zu tun.

„Gib sie mir.", sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die sie selbst erschreckte. Sie war rau und klang beinahe erstickt.

„Bist du sicher? Sollten wir nicht eine Schwester holen?"

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, ab morgen muss ich eh ohne auskommen.", antwortete sie und streckte ihm die Arme entgegen.

Severus nickte und legte ihr ihre Tochter an die Brust. Die Kleine regte sich und verzog das Gesicht. Mit einem Mal war Lillys Gehirn wie leergefegt. Sie sah nur das Kind, sah wie die Lippen sich öffneten und hörte wie es einen Laut von sich gab, der ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Sie hob eine Hand und strich ihr über die weiche, zarte Wange. Eileen presste die Augen noch fester zusammen. Und dann fing Eileen an zu schreien.

Panik stieg in ihr auf. Was sollte sie tun? Woher sollte sie wissen, was zu tun war? Warum war sie sich so sicher gewesen, dass sie das hier tun konnte?

Sie wollte hilfesuchend zu ihm aufblicken, doch sie konnte den Blick nicht von ihrem Kind abwenden. Ihr Kind! Es war ihr Kind und sie wusste nicht, was sie tun konnte, um es zu beruhigen. Lilly spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und zuckte zusammen.

„Was ist los?", sie hörte die Angst aus seiner Stimme und ihr lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Wie um alles in der Welt, sollte das funktionieren? Weder sie, noch er wussten, was zu tun war.

Eileens Schreie brachen ihr fast das Herz, und ihr Hilflosigkeit ließ sie verzweifeln. Die Kleine war gerade einmal ein paar Stunden auf der Welt und schon wussten die Eltern nicht, wie sie mit ihrem Kind umgehen sollten. „Ich… ich weiß nicht…", ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Hast du nicht einen dieser Kurse…"

„Von welchem Geld?" Es war beinahe lächerlich, diese Frage überhaupt zu beantworten. Natürlich hätte sie einen Kurs für werdende Mütter besuchen müssen, selbstverständlich! Dadurch wäre vieles einfacher gewesen, doch dafür war schlichtweg kein Geld da gewesen. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Sie konnte froh sein, wenn sie für diesen Krankenhausaufenthalt nichts bezahlen musste. „Entweder der Kurs oder Sprit für das Auto, damit ich zur Arbeit fahren konnte…"

„Lilly…", der Tadel war nur allzu offensichtlich, doch sie sah ihm an, dass er es nicht über die Lippen brachte. Nicht jetzt. Er schluckte schwer und betätigte den Knopf, der neben ihrem Bett befestigt war.

Die bleierne Stille die den Raum erfüllte, wurde von den lautstarken Schreien ihrer Tochter erfüllt und Lillys Herz sank mit jeder Sekunde. Sie hielt ihr Kind und wusste, dass sie für Eileen alles geben würde, doch ihr war auch klar, dass sie dem kleinen Menschen nicht viel würde bieten können. Sie arbeitete noch immer in Barney's Diner; niemand anderes in dieser Stadt würde sie einstellen, denn sie war eine Darley, und Darleys bedeutetn Ärger. Natürlich hätte sie Anspruch auf unbezahlten Urlaub nach der Geburt, für ganze drei Monate, doch wie sollte sie dann die Miete bezahlen, wie sollte sie etwas zu essen kaufen können? Und diese Stadt zu verlassen stand gar nicht zur Debatte, erst recht jetzt nicht, da Billy ohnehin wütend auf sie war. Sie war einmal aus Boston weg gegangen und war wusste nun, dass sie ihre Brüder nicht sich selbst überlassen konnte. Sicher, sie kamen auch ohne sie klar, doch die vorwurfsvollen Blicke der beiden, den gewaltigen Streit, als sie wieder gekommen war.. das würde sie nicht noch einmal ertragen können.

„Was gibt's?" Eine der Schwestern betrat mit einem breiten Lächeln das Zimmer, das Lilly beim besten Willen nicht erwidern konnte. Eine unbeschreibliche Scham stieg in ihr auf. Sie war eine Mutter und konnte ihr eigenes Kind nicht beruhigen und musste sich auf die Hilfe anderer verlassen. Severus drückte kurz ihre Schulter, als die Schwester den Raum durchquerte und Lilly das Baby aus dem Arm nahm. „Na, kleine Eileen…" Die Stimme der Schwester klang süßlich und liebevoll. Am Liebsten hätte Lilly lautstark geschrieen. Warum konnte sie nicht so klingen? Warum konnte sie ihre Tochter nicht so wiegen wie diese Fremde? „Deine Mommy braucht ein bisschen Ruhe, was?" Die Schwester sah auf und lächelte Lilly breit an. „Ich kümmere mich darum.. keine Sorge."

Lilly wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Wie gerne hätte sie der Schwester Eileen entrissen, doch das Wissen darum, dass sie nichts für ihre Tochter tun konnte, hielt sie ab. Sie nickte schwach. Was sollte das nur geben, wenn sie und Eileen morgen entlassen werden würden? Wie sollte sie selbstständig für dieses kleine Wesen Verantwortung tragen?

„Sie sollten gehen, Sir…", wandte sich die Schwester nun mit einem missfälligen Blick an Severus. „Auch wenn Sie ein guter Freund von Miss Darley sind, ist die Besuchszeit schon lange vorbei und Sie sollten wissen, dass wenn überhaupt nur Familienangehörige…"

„Ich bin der Verlobte.", unterbrach Severus sie wirsch und Lilly riss ihren Blick überrascht von Eileen los und sah zu ihm auf. Für einen Moment stockte ihr der Atem. Severus… ihr Verlobter? Das war das Erste, was sie hörte. Sie hätte empört sein sollen, dass er sie gar nicht nach ihrer Meinung fragte? Der Gedanke an Ehe allein war ihr nie gekommen, zu keinem Zeitpunkt. Wie kam er dazu, einfach so zu verkünden, dass er und sie… die Vorstellung allein war seltsam.

„Der… Verlobte…" Lilly spürte dem zweifelnden Blick der Schwester aus sich und wie aus einem Impuls griff sie nach Severus Hand und urplötzlich herrschte Stille im Raum. Absolute Stille. Eileen hatte aufgehört zu schreien.

„Wenn das so ist…", fuhr die Schwester mit rauer Stimme fort, „in diesem Zimmer ist kein zweites Bett im Moment, wie sie sehen, und…"

„Ich sehe den Stuhl, vielen Dank.", erwiderte Severus kühl und mit einem kurzen Nicken verschwand die Schwester wieder aus dem Zimmer.

Für einen Moment wusste Lilly nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Billy und Joe waren die einzige Familie die sie hatte und sie würde nicht zulassen, dass diese marode Familie noch weiter auseinanderbröselte. Eileen würde ihre Onkel kennen lernen, und Eileen würde in Boston aufwachsen. Es war keine rosige Zukunft die der kleinen bevorstand. Verlobter… das Wort an und für sich schien Lilly so fern wie der Mond. Das Wort war ihr bekannt, und doch hatte sie nichts damit zu tun, es beeinflusste nicht ihr Leben, nicht ihr Fühlen, nicht ihr Denken. Es war da, aber es betraf sie nicht. Nicht sie. Nicht Lilly Darley.

Sie ließ die Hand sinken, sie würde ihre Familie nicht verlassen, nicht einmal für Severus, und er würde damit leben müssen, wenn er sie heiraten wollte; er würde damit leben müssen, dass ihre Brüder ihn hassten. „Severus…", begann sie, doch der nächste Teil des Satzes kam ihr nicht über die Lippen. Nein, er hatte es sicherlich nur gesagt, damit die Schwester ihn dableiben ließ. Er meinte es sicher nicht so.

„Hm?" Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Seine dunklen Augen hingen an ihren. „Lilly, ich… ich wollte eigentlich…" Er schluckte sichtlich und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll." Severus schwieg eine Weile und sah auf den Boden vor sich. Genau in diesem Moment wünschte Lilly sich, dass sie wusste, was in ihm vorging. Er war ein Einzelgänger, war daran gewöhnt all seine Gedanken für sich zu behalten und sie hatte das verstanden - bis zu einem gewissen Grad.

Severus holte tief Luft. „Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit alles klar durchzudenken, aber ich glaube, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn wir… also du und ich", er blickte auf und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Ihr Puls beschleunigte sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere und irgendetwas schien ihren Magen zusammen zu drücken. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. „Für Eileen… wir sind vollkommen verschieden, aber vielleicht… ich weiß nicht, ob ich dafür geschaffen bin, aber ich will es versuchen. Ich will eine Familie sein, ich will eine Familie haben, mit dir."

Lilly wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Das schien alles so unmöglich, so irreal. Natürlich wollte sie mit ihm zusammen sein, so lange es ging, doch irgendwie hatte sie nie wirklich daran geglaubt, dass es funktionieren würde; ihr ganzes Leben lang, war alles schief gegangen, was nur hatte schief gehen können. Warum um alles in der Welt also, sollte es jetzt gut werden.

Wie von allein griff ihre Hand nach seiner. Sie war warm und hielt ihre fest, als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan. Und urplötzlich traf es sie und sie wusste, dass sie es auch versuchen wollte.

Lilly beugte sich vor uns zog ihn ein Stück an sich. Ihr Puls raste noch immer. Ob aus Angst, oder aus Aufregung, konnte sie nicht sagen. Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. Er war es noch immer. Er war noch immer Severus Snape, der Mann, nach dem sie sich so lange gesehnt hatte, und er hatte ihr gerade das gesagt, was jede Frau von dem Mann, den sie liebte hören wollte. „Dann lass es uns versuchen.", sagte sie mit fester Stimme und presste ihre Lippen auf seine.

Doch das hohle Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend blieb.


	7. Chapter 5

Ihr Kopf war leer, obwohl ihre Gedanken in einem zu kreisten. Sie kamen nicht zur Ruhe. Tauchten unter und wieder auf; versteckten sich, sprangen wieder hervor. Mit einer grausigen Fratze, mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Bilder huschten vor ihrem geistigen Auge her; rissen Wunden auf, die nie ganz verheilen würden, obwohl sie verdrängt werden konnten. Und jedes Bild war anders.

Bones, der sie nicht beachtete, als sie nach ihm rief. Seine Augen waren auf den Schreibtisch geheftet; auf die Waffen, die Leben von Fremden beendeten und seines ermöglichten. Und plötzlich wurde die Gestalt schmaler. Ein Blinzeln und Bones war nicht mehr da. Billy hob den Kopf. Seine blauen Augen waren kalt. Ihr Körper begann zu beben. Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn. Angst; Angst vor dem eigenen Bruder.

„Es ist deine Schuld." Laut und deutlich hörte sie diese Worte, deren Bedeutung ihr nicht klar war Und doch. Dieses dumpfe Gefühl. Sie wusste, dass es so war, dass Billy recht hatte und die Gewissheit schnürte ihre Luft ab. Sie sagte seinen Namen. „Billy…"

Das war ein Traum… ein Traum … nichts weiter. Warum wachte sie nicht auf. Schuld. Angst.

„Joe ist tot." Seine Stimme war hart.

Jedes Wort ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

„Wegen dir."

Nein. Und doch. Joe… sie hatte nichts getan. Nichts! Aber Billy hatte recht. Alles war ihre Schuld. Alles. „Du hast ihn dabei haben wollen.", hörte sie sich sagen mit einer Stimme die nicht die ihre war.

Billy öffnete den Mund, kam einen Schritt auf sie zu. Doch was er sagte, hörte sie nicht mehr. Mit klopfendem Herzen schlug Lilly die Augen auf. Ihr Atem ging schwer. Wo war sie?

Sie blinzelte und nahm eine Bewegung zu ihrer Linken wahr, und wandte den Kopf. Severus. Halb saß er, halb lag er auf dem Sitz seines Stuhles. Natürlich. Sie war noch immer im Krankenhaus. Es war ein Traum gewesen. Nichts mehr.

Mit zitternden Händen zog sie das Telefon zu sich heran und wählte Joes Handynummer. Sie kannte die Ziffern auswendig, jede Einzelne. Sie musste einfach sicher gehen, dass es ihm gut ging. Der Ruf ging durch. Anders als gestern Abend. Lilly atmete erleichtert auf, als sie das Klingeln hörte und schloss für einen Moment die Lider. Joe. Ihr Joe, auf den sie immer zählen konnte. „Hey…", hörte sie seine Stimme und hätte beinahe einen Freudenschrei ausgestoßen. Ihr Herz schien mit einem Mal mehrere Zentner weniger zu wiegen. „… ich kann grad nicht. Du weißt ja, was du tun musst." Und dann ein lang gezogenes Piepen.

Lilly spürte erneut die Tränen aufsteigen. Das durfte ja nicht wahr sein. Schottete sich alle Welt von ihr ab? Was um Himmels Willen war los?

Sie ließ den Hörer sinken und sah auf das Telefon herab. Irgend etwas stimmte nicht. Joe würde sie nicht einfach ignorieren, Joe würde… nein. Diese Gedanken hatten sie schon einmal in die Bredoullie getrieben. Damals war Joes Handy gestohlen worden und Lilly wurde in einen Hinterhalt gelockt. Sie durfte sich nicht so schnell zu unüberlegten Handlungen hinreißen lassen. Lilly hatte jetzt mehr Verantwortung als damals. Eileen brauchte sie. Joe ging es gut. Es musste ihm einfach gut gehen. Wäre dem nicht so, hätte Billy längst davon Wind bekommen und sie hätte es erfahren, ganz gleich wie wütend er im Moment auf sie war.

Severus stöhnte leise und Lilly wandte den Kopf zu ihm um. Es war unglaublich. Er war da! Sie erwartete, dass ihr Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer machte; wartete darauf, dass sie aus dem Bett springen wollte um ihm um den Hals zu fallen. Doch die Müdigkeit war stärker. Noch immer fühlte sie sich ausgelaugt und kaum dazu bereit irgendwo hin zu gehen.

Severus schlug die Augen auf. „Was ist das?" Seine Stimme klang verschlafen und ein leises Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. Es war unglaublich, wie viel er bereit war für sie auf sich zu nehmen. Er hatte eine Nacht auf dem Stuhl sitzend verbracht, obwohl er genauso gut hätte nach Hause apparieren können. Er sah sich blinzelnd um. „Hörst du das nicht?"

Tatsächlich. Ein ständiges, beinahe klirrendes Klopfen, das Lilly nicht einordnen konnte, erfüllte den Raum und sie fragte sich, wie sie das nur hatte überhören können. Severus stand auf und durchquerte den Raum. „Hast du den Tagespropheten abonniert?", fragte er und schob das Fenster auf, sodass die Eule herein fliegen konnte.

„Nein, hab ich nicht…", sagte Lilly zögerlich und beobachtete, die Severus der Eule die Zeitung, sowie einen Brief vom Bein nahm und sie wieder nach draußen schickte.

„Der Brief ist auf jeden Fall für dich." Severus drehte den Brief in seinen Händen und reichte ihn Lilly. Sie erkannte die Handschrift augenblicklich.

„Der ist von George.", verkündete sie grinsend, während Severus sich mit dem Tagespropheten auf die Bettkannte niederließ. Das Rascheln von Zeitungspapier dran an ihr Ohr, während sie den Umschlag aufriss und ihr eine Wolke von rosanem, nach Zuckerwatte und Puder riechendem Dampf entgegen strömte. Lilly hustete leicht und wartete, bis der Dampf sich verzogen hatte.

„Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze?", fragte Severus mit einem leichten Lächeln und Lilly nickte und für einen Moment war die Freude über den Brief eines ihrer besten Freunde verflogen. Es war nicht einmal ein Jahr her, dass Fred, Georges Zwillingsbruder gestorben war. Fred war ums Leben gekommen, in der Nacht, in der auch der Dunkle Lord endgültig verschwand. Die Erinnerung an ihren guten Freund schürte ihr für einen Moment die Luft ab. Fred war tot, wie so viele andere Menschen die sie gekannt und geliebt hatte. Und doch litt sie bei Weitem nicht so wie George oder Mara, mit der er zusammen gewesen war. Es war nicht fair. Und doch hatte Lilly von anfang an erfahren müssen, dass nie irgend etwas fair war.

George hatte sich nach Freds Tod umso mehr in die Arbeit für den gemeinsamen Scherzartikelladen gestürzt, und hatte sie alle überrascht. Wenn George ein neues Produkt entwickelt hatte war es beinahe so, als wäre Fred noch immer da. Es war etwas, das die beiden zusammen geschaffen hatten, obwohl eine Hälfte des unzertrennlichen Duos nicht mehr da war.

Lilly blinzelte energisch ein paar Tränen weg und holte eine bunte Karte aus dem Umschlag hervor, auf der ein Baby abgebildet war. Es hatte den Mund weit aufgerissen und jeder Schrei, den es ausstieß war eine dünne, beinahe durchsichtige Nebelwolke, geschwängert von dem Geruch, der jetzt noch das Zimmer erfüllte.

Sie schlug die Karte auf und las die paar Zeilen, die da standen.

_Liebe Lilly, liebe Eileen Frederica,_

_Mara hat es mir gesagt. Warum hast Du erst ihr Bescheid gesagt und nicht mir? Ich bin schwer enttäuscht, Lilly Darley! Aber mach Dir keine Sorgen, Eileen: Deine Mum ist nun mal so. Sie vergisst öfter schon mal was!_

_Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen, oder schreiben soll, Lilly. Fred wäre stolz gewesen, aber verstanden hätte er es genauso wenig wie ich. Sein Name… ist das Dein ernst?_

_ Alles Gute und wir sehen uns bald,_

_ George _

_ P.S.: Blanche sendet übrigens auch ihre Grüße! Sie ist jetzt für eine Zeitlang bei mir!_

_ P.P.S.: Ich konnte einfach nicht wiederstehen. _

Lilly las den letzten Satz noch einmal mit einem beinahe schmerzhaften Stirnrunzeln. Er konnte nicht wiederstehen? Was genau konnte er nicht wiederstehen.

„Oha..", machte Severus und Lilly sah auf.

„Was _Oha_?"

Severus reichte ihr die aufgeschlagene Zeitung mit einem Lächeln, das sie nur selten auf seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte. „Was ist denn?", fragte sie und warf einen Blick auf die Seite, die er ihr vor die Nase hielt. Die Anzeige war riesig und für einen Moment glaubte Lilly, der Schlag würde sie treffen. Wenn nicht jetzt, dann aber sicherlich in fünf Minuten.

_Eine tolle Frau, eine tolle Freundin…_

_ Wir gratulieren:_

_ Lilly Darley._

_ Zur Geburt ihrer zauberhaften Zauberertocher_

_ Eileen Frederica Darley_

_ (5. Februar 2006 in Boston)._

_ Eure Freunde denken an Euch und freuen sich auf_

_eine erstklassige Pinkelparty!_

„Das glaub ich nicht.", hauchte Lilly, während sie die Anzeige wieder und wieder las. Sie selbst wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen eine Anzeige in die Zeitung zu setzen.. und warum auch? Wer würde sich darum scheren, dass sie ein Kind bekommen hatte? Alle die es wissen mussten, wussten es schon. Und doch. Georges Geste berührte sie.

„Ist es dir nicht recht?", fragte Severus mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Doch!", erwiderte sie laut. „Es ist nur… es ist nur… ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll."

Severus hob die Hand und strich ihr über die Wange. „Du solltest ihm vielleicht schreiben, wenn du zu Hause bist."


	8. Chapter 6

Die Sonne schob sich nur langsam zwischen den Wolken hervor, die noch immer tief über der Stadt hingen, obwohl ein steter Wind von Osten wehte. Es war, als wollten die Wolken sich festsetzen und die Stadt wieder und wieder versuchen unter Schnee zu ersticken.

Lilly hatte den Schnee, obwohl er seit Tagen beinahe unaufhörlich gefallen war, bis heute nicht wirklich bemerkt. Bereits Tage vor dem ausgerechneten Termin hatte sie auf wenig Anderes denken können, als an das Baby, das in ihr wuchs und bald in diese Welt kommen würde. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl gewesen, und doch hatte sie sich damals sicherer gefühlt als heute. Heute hatte sie nur noch Angst. Angst davor wieder so zu versagen wie letzte Nacht, als sie vor lauter Schock kaum gewusst hatte, was sie tun sollte. Die Angst saß ihr noch immer in den Knochen und sie hoffte inständig, dass sie demnächst besser wissen würde, was zu tun war, dass sie sich nicht von der Angst lähmen ließ.

Sie atmete tief durch und drehte sich langsam um. Sie war noch immer recht wackelig auf den Beinen, doch sie war froh um den Erholungstrank, den Severus ihr geholt hatte, nachdem sie Georges Karte erhalten hatte. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und die Schwester schob Eileen in den Raum. Augenblicklich wurde Lilly das Herz schwer, gleichzeitig vor Freude und Trauer. _Kleine Eileen, was hast du dir nur für eine Mutter ausgesucht?_, dachte sie schwermütig und nickte der Schwester mit einem leichten Lächeln zu.

„Ihr Verlobter ist weg?", fragte die Schwester und ihre schmalen Lippen ließen nicht einmal einen Ansatz eines Lächelns erahnen.

Lilly nickte knapp. „Er holt nur den Wagen."

Severus war der Meinung gewesen, dass sie besser so lange es ging inkognito blieben, deswegen hatte sie ihm ihren Autoschlüssel gegeben in der Hoffnung, dass sein „Ich krieg das mit dem Fahren schon irgendwie hin.", nicht genauso utopisch war, wie es sich angehört hatte.

„Aha. Der Doktor sagte, sie könnten dann jetzt auch gehen."

Natürlich. Der Arzt war, außer bei der Geburt vielleicht zehn Minuten bei ihr gewesen, um mit ihr über das Baby und die Geburt zu sprechen. Natürlich. Sie hatte keine Krankenversicherung; konnte es sich nicht leisten, und wurde deswegen mit dem Wenigsten abgespeist, was dieses Krankenhaus zu bieten hatte. In Ordnung, eigentlich brauchte sie keine Behandlung mehr: ihr ging es gut, und sie wusste sich zu helfen, zumindest was ihren Körper betraf, doch es gab andere Frauen, die sich nicht so gut selbst durchschlagen konnten. Eileen war gesund, sie selbst hatte alles gut überstanden, doch es hätte auch anders kommen können. Sie hatten Glück gehabt.

„Ich warte nur noch auf ihn…", sagte Lilly und ging langsam auf das kleine Bettchen zu, in dem Eileen lag. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und schlief.

„Die Kleine schläft ziemlich viel.", merkte die Schwester an. „Da haben Sie ganz schön Glück gehabt."

Lilly nickte erneut und beugte sich vor, um Eileen aus dem Bettchen zu heben. Ihr war es egal, dass sie die Kleine damit möglicherweise aufwecken konnte. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung, die ihr selbst gekonnter vorkam, als sie es war, nahm sie Eileen an sich, ohne sie übermäßig durch zu rütteln und Lilly atmete erleichtert auf.

„Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben.", sagte eine der Schwestern unvermittelt und Lilly sah überrascht auf. „Sie wären nicht die erste unvorbereitete, junge Mutter, aber letztendlich haben es doch alle geschafft. Und Sie sind ja auch nicht alleine."

_Meine Mutter hat es nicht geschafft._, fuhr es Lilly durch den Kopf, doch sie lächelte nur. „Ja, das stimmt. Trotzdem habe ich gar keine Erfahrung..:"

„Blödsinn!", unterbrach die Schwester sie barsch und für einen Moment erinnerte sie Lilly an Professor McGonagall, eine ihrer früheren Lehrerinnen in Hogwarts und Lilly erwartete fast, dass sie ihr Vorhaltungen über nichtgemachte Hausaufgaben machte, weil sie wieder einmal mehr Zeit auf ihrem Besen, statt in der Bibliothek verbracht hatte. „Lassen Sie es einfach auf sich zukommen." Die Schwester nickte zuversichtlich und Lilly kam nicht um ein Lächeln herum. „Ich habe Eileen vor ein paar Stunden etwas aus der Flasche gegeben, aber sie müsste bald wieder Hunger haben."

„Ja, danke."

Die Schwester, deren Namen Lilly nicht kannte, verabschiedete sich mit einem weiteren Nicken und verließ den Raum. Lilly ließ sich langsam auf ihr Bett nieder ohne den Blick von Eileen abzuwenden. Eileens Lippen bewegten sich, während sie die Nase leicht rümpfte und Lillys Herz schwoll an vor Stolz. Vollkommen unvermittelt war ihr nach Heulen zumute. Ihr Kind bewegte sich. Es regte sich, gab ihr Zeichen und Lilly wollte es der Welt entgegen schreien. Ihr Kind war das Schönste, was sie je gesehen hatte, ganz gleich, ob sie sich unsicher war, was Eillen betraf, ihre Familie oder Eileens Vater. Was zählte war, dass Eileen da war, und das Lilly alles dafür tun würde, dass es ihr ihr ganzes Leben lang gut ging!

Sie atmete tief ein und aus, um ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen. „Na gut, Eileen, dann wollen wir dich mal füttern." Lilly strich mit der einen Hand über den weichen, blonden Flaum, der Eileens Kopf bedeckte und begann mit der anderen ihre Bluse zu öffnen. Gleich nach Eileens Geburt, und ein paar Stunden später, hatte sie Lilly gefüttert, doch da war immer jemand dabei gewesen, der ihr half, der ihr sagte, was sie zu tun hatte. Jetzt war sie allein und wusste, dass sie es schaffen würde und schaffen musste.

Lilly seufzte erleichtert, als sie spürte, dass Eileen anfing zu trinken.


	9. Chapter 7

Langsam fing sie an sich Sorgen zu machen. Lilly hatte Eileen wieder in ihr Bettchen gelegt und sah aus dem Fenster. Der Schnee fiel noch immer unaufhörlich, und Severus war noch nicht aufgetaucht. Sie tippte nervös mit dem Fuß auf den Lenoleonboden und fragte sich, ob sie nicht doch noch einmal versuchen sollte Billy zu erreichen. Severus hatte kein Handy, doch vielleicht würde Billy… nein Billy würde Severus nie suchen; er wäre froh, wenn Severus von der Bildfläche verschwände. Der Gedanke ließ Lilly für einen Moment schwindelig werden. Es war kaum zu ertragen, wie sehr Billy ihn angefeindet hatte. Sah er denn nicht, dass Severus ein Recht darauf hatte bei ihr und bei Eileen zu sein?

Erleichtert drehte sie sich um, als sie das Klopfen an der Tür vernahm. Severus. Es war alles gut gegangen, er hatte das Auto gefunden, er hatte sich nur verfahren, oder nicht gewusst, wie er die Zünding betätigte, oder… aber es war nicht Severus, der den Raum betrat, sondern die Gesichter zweier Menschen unter deren Augen Lilly nie wieder hatte treten wollen.

Richard und Margaret Wood waren für Lilly einst eine wahrhafte Bilderbuchfamilie gewesen; zusammen mit ihrem Sohn Oliver und die beiden hier uns heute zu sehen, versetzte ihr einen Stich. Einen Stich der Schuld, und der Trauer, der sie fast überwältigte. Und sie wusste genau, wie ihnen zumute sein musste.

„Lilly.", sagte Richard mit einem warmen Lächeln, das Lilly hätte in Tränen ausbrechen lassen können. Er trat auf sie zu und schloss sie in die Arme wie eine verloren geglaubte Tochter. Das verdiente sie nicht, das war nicht richtig! Sie erwiderte die Umarmung so gut sie konnte. Er ließ von ihr ab und schob sie ein Stück von sich weg, damit er sie besser betrachten konnte. „Du siehst gut aus.", sagte er und Lilly wäre gerne im Boden versunken. Oliver war gestorben, weil er im Weg gewesen war. Die Todesser hatten es auf sie abgesehen, und als sie nicht zu Hause war, hatten sie ihn getötet. Das alles hatte sie seinen Eltern nicht gesagt, doch den stummen Vorwurf, der ihr aus Margarets Augen entgegensprang, konnte sie nicht übersehen.

„Danke.", sagte Lilly heiser und sah sich nach Stühlen an, die sie den beiden anbieten konnte, doch da war nur der Plastikstuhl, auf dem Severus geschlafen hatte.

„Was.. ehm.. was führt euch hierher?", fragte sie schüchtern.

Richard räusperte sich leise und wandte sich an Margaret, die die Lippen fest zusammen gepresst hielt. „Wir wollten sehen, wie es dir geht!", sagte Richard stattdessen und drückte Lilly auf das Bett. Sie sah, wie er einen zögerlichen Blick auf das kleine Bettchen warf, in dem Eileen leise schlummerte und dann sofort wieder wegsah, als schmerze der bloße Anblick.

Margaret hatte die braunen Augen; dieselben braunen Augen, die auch Oliver gehabt hatte, auf den Boden geheftet. Sie hatte noch kein Wort gesagt.

Lilly nickte langsam und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie wusste; das hier war ein Höflichkeitsbesuch, den sowohl sie, als auch Olivers Eltern schnellstens hinter sich bringen sollten. Olivers Eltern. Oliver. Lilly schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Sie vermisste Oliver schrecklich. Er war ihr bester Freund gewesen und bis zum Tag seines Todes der Mann, der ihr Leben erfüllte. Sie hatte sich schlecht gefühlt, weil sie auch damals Severus nicht hatte vergessen können und heute.. heute machte sie sich Vorwürfe, dass sie ihn so lange, selbstsüchtig wie sie gewesen war, an sich gebunden hatte, wobei ihm eine andere Frau sicherlich mehr hätte geben können. Wobei eine andere Frau sicherlich nicht seinen Tod herauf beschworen hätte. Er hatte eine goldene Zukunft vor sich gehabt. Gerade war er vollwertiges Mitglied er Quidditchmannschaft Eintracht Pfützensee geworden; gerade schien es, als würde ein Leben richtig bergauf gehen; sie waren in das Haus seiner Tante gezogen, hatten es hergerichtet, waren glücklich gewesen. Sie waren so glücklich gewesen, wie man es zu der Zeit hatte sein können. Der Dunkle Lord war an die Macht gekommen und seine Gefolgsleute verbreiteten Angst und Schrecken; sie hatten das Ministerium und auch Hogwarts an sich gerissen, doch Oliver und sie hatten in dieser sicheren Blase gelebt, von der sie meinten, dass sie sie schützen konnte. Sie waren für sich, sie waren zu zweit, doch die Realität hatte viel zu schnell mit ihnen aufgeholt und es hatte Oliver alles gekostet.

Die Stille, die den Raum plötzlich erfüllte war ohrenbeteubend und Lilly spürte wie die Luft, die sie umgab, immer dicker wurde.

„Wie…", sie räusperte sich verlegen. „Wie geht es euch?"

Richard nickte beinahe abwesend. „Gut.", sagte er mit mehr Zuversicht als sein Blick tatsächlich verriet. Lilly konnte sich vorstellen, wie es ihnen ging. Wäre Eileen von hier auf jetzt, ganz ohne Vorwarnung… Lilly stockte der Atem. Obwohl Eileen erst seit ein paar Stunden in ihrem Leben war, war die bloße Vorstellung, dass sie eines Tages nicht mehr da sein würde, unerträglich.

„Wir haben die Anzeige im Propheten gesehen.", sagte Margaret, ihre Stimme schriller als gewöhnlich.

Natürlich hatten sie die Anzeige gesehen, so groß wie sie war. Lilly sah zu dem Bettchen, in dem Eileen schlief. Sie bemerkte, dass Margarets Blick immer und immer wieder zu Lillys Tochter herüber huschte. Lillys Magen verkrampfte sich. Margarets herabgezogene Mundwinkel und Richards gerötete Augen lie0en sie wünschen, dass Oliver für sie mehr gewesen wäre, als zweite Wahl.

„Wer… wer ist ihr Vater?"

Margarets erstickte Stimme drang wie durch einen dichten Nebel zu ihr hindurch und Lilly wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Ihr war klar, dass sie zu Severus stehen musste, doch das, was sie teilten war so lang geheim geblieben; Olivers Eltern hatten keine Ahnung, dass der Mann, den sie als Verräter und Todesser gehasst hatten; dass dieser eigentlich derjenige gewesen war, den Lilly nie aus ihrem Kopf hatte verdrängen können, auch nicht, als sie mit Oliver zusammen gewesen war. Wie sollte sie ihnen sagen, dass sie nicht einmal ein halbes Jahr nach Olivers Tod mit einem anderen Mann zusammen gewesen war und sich von ihm hatte schwängern lassen? Dass sie einen anderen Mann liebte?

Wie sollte sie es ihnen sagen, wenn sie den herzlichen Empfang, den sie ihr bereitet hatten, nicht vergessen konnte. Als Oliver sie in ihrem fünften und seinem siebten und letzten Jahr in Hogwarts nach Hause gebracht hatte, waren die Vorbereitungen für das Weihnachtsfest in vollem Gange gewesen. Severus hatte ein paar Monate zuvor ihre Affäre beendet und Lilly hatte sich und Oliver eine Chance geben wollen; hatte gewollt, dass es funktionierte, weil sie seine traurigen Blicke und ihre Einsamkeit nicht mehr hatte ertragen können.

Damals war ihr Olivers Familienleben wie eine Traumwelt vorgekommen. Seine Eltern hatten sie ohne wenn und aber akzeptiert und ins Herz geschlossen. Sie hatten sich genau so benommen, wie Eltern es in Lillys Vorstellung tun sollten.

Richard hatte seinen Sohn nicht als ein überflüssiges Anhängsel in seinem Leben angesehen; ganz im Gegensatz zu Bones, der jeden Tag deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er seine Kinder verabscheute. Richard war überglücklich und Stolz darauf gewesen, dass Oliver erfolgreich im Quidditch war, ja sogar darauf, dass er glücklich war. Und Margaret… in dem Moment in dem Lilly über die Schwelle des Hauses getreten war, war es gewesen, als setze Margaret alles daran ebenso eine Mutter für sie zu sein, wie für Oliver. In diesen paar Tagen, die sie bei den Woods verbracht hatte, wurde ihr vor Augen geführt, wie sehr sie sich eine ganz normale Familie wie Olivers wünschte, ganz gleich, wie sehr sie ihre Brüder auch liebte, und sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass sie und Oliver einmal solche Eltern werden würden wie Richard und Margaret.

Dass Severus der Vater ihres Kindes sein würde; dieser Gedanke war ihr nie gekommen.

Doch es hatte keinen Zweck es Richard und Margaret zu verheimlichen, doch die Antwort auf ihre Frage wollte ihre Zunge nicht loslassen; es war, als hielt sie daran fest, obwohl sie wusste, dass das Unausweichliche kommen musste.

Warum waren sie überhaupt gekommen? Warum taten sie sich und ihr diese Tortur an?

Richard räusperte sich und erst jetzt merkte Lilly, wie lang sie geschwiegen und auf ihre Hände gestarrt hatte. „Wir hätten nicht kommen sollen.", sagte erruhig und lehte eine kleine Reisetasche, die Lilly bisher nicht bemerkt hatte auf das Bett. „Es tut mir leid, dass wir so herein geplatzt sind."

Lilly schüttelte den Kopf und wollte ihnen sagen, dass es ihr leid tat, doch Margaret kam ihr zuvor. „Das… das sind ein paar Sachen, die wir noch hatten." Sie deutete auf die Tasche. „Vielleicht kannst du etwas davon gebrauchen."

„Danke.", sagte Lilly heiser und spürte wie Tränen in ihre Augen traten. Mit zwei Schritten hatte sie die Distanz zwischen sich und Margaret überwunden und drückte die Frau, die Oliver so ähnlich sah, an sich. Das Beben, war Margaret schüttelte schnürte Lilly die Brust zusammen und sie glaubte für einen Moment nie wieder frei atmen zu können. „Es tut mir leid.", brachte sie hervor und wusste, dass sie keine Absolution zu erwarten hatte.

Richard legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und drehte sie langsam zu sich herum. Sein Blick war ernst, wie Lilly ihn selten gesehen hatte. Nach Olivers Tod hatte sie nicht mehr den Mut aufbringen können seinen Eltern gegenüber zu treten, und dieses Treffen schien so surreal, dass sie kaum daran glauben konnte, dass es tatsächlich geschah.

„Ich weiß, dass es dir leid tut.", sagte er und zog ihn von Margaret weg. Erst jetzt bemerkte Lilly die wütenden Blicke, mit denen Olivers Mutter sie strafte. Es war ganz gleich, wie leid es Lilly tat, wie sehr es sie noch immer schmerzte an Oliver zu denken; seine Eltern, und insbesondere seine Mutter würden ihr nie verzeihen können, dass sie überlebt hatte, und nicht ihr geliebter Sohn.

„Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn wir jetzt gehen.", sagte er und mit einem Mal bemerkte Lilly die Falten in seinem Gesicht. Die Trauer um den einzigen Sohn hatten sie dort hinein gezeichnet.

Lilly nickte und antwortete nicht. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen Margaret und Richard länger anzusehen. Das schlechte Gewissen schien sie zerfressen zu wollen und sie wünschte sich weit, weit weg.

„Also dann… leb wohl, Lilly.", sagte Richard und legte einen Arm um seine Frau. Lilly beobachtete, wie sie sich umdrehten und langsam in Richtung der Tür gingen und mit jedem Schritt, den sie nahmen, verschwand Oliver ein Stückchen mehr aus ihrem Leben und ihr wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass sie kein Recht dazu hatte ihn zu betrauern. Immerhin waren die Todesser hinter ihr her gewesen, als sie Oliver töteten. Es war ihre Schuld, dass seine Eltern jetzt keinen Sohn mehr hatten.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Olivers Eltern beinahe in Severus, in dessen schwarzem, schulterlangem Haar noch immer Schneeflocken hingen. Seine Augen weiteten sich für einen kurzen Moment, dann trat er beiseite, um die Woods vorbei zu lassen, doch Margaret stand wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt da. Langsam wich sie ein paar Schritte zurück und Richard schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Die Erkenntnis war auf beider Gesichtern zu sehen, doch Margaret wandte den verzweifelten Blick von Severus ab und sah Lilly flehentlich an. Wie gern hätte Lilly ihr gesagt, dass Severus nur ein Freund war, nichts weiter, doch das stimmte nicht. Er war der Mann, den sie heiraten würde; der Mann, der auch der Vater ihrer Tochter war.

Severus räusperte sich leise und durchquerte den Raum. Er schloss Lilly in die Arme und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Warum tat er das? Sah er nicht, dass er Margaret und Richard unnötigen Schmerz zufügte? „Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange weg war, ich hatte ein paar Probleme mit deinem Wagen." Er lächelte sanft auf sie herab, doch Lilly konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht dazu bringen sein Lächeln zu erwidern. Sie schluckte schwer und sah wieder zur Margaret und Richard.

Richard sah aus, als hätte jemand ihn direkt ins Gesicht geschlagen und dabei gelacht. Der Anblick war beinahe unerträglich, doch Margaret… sie hatte die Lippen zusammen gekniffen und atmete schwer.

„Also Snape ist es?", fragte sie atemlos.

„Kennen wir uns?" Severus Griff um Lillys Schultern wurde fester, beinahe besitzergreifend. Doch Margaret beachtete ihn gar nicht.

„Oliver … ich habe gewusst, dass da noch ein anderer war; aber ausgerechnet dieser.. dieser… Mein Sohn ist tot wegen Menschen wie ihm und du gehst mit ihm ins Bett!", sie wies mit einem anklagenden Finger auf sie. Lilly wusste nicht, was sie ihr entgegen bringen konnte, doch sie wusste, dass jede Anschuldigung gerechtfertigt war.

„Margaret…", sagte Richard beruhigend, doch sie schnitt ihm mit einer Geste das Wort ab.

„Wäre sie nicht gewesen, dann wäre Oliver noch am Leben! Er hätte ein liebes Mädchen gefunden, ein Reinblut, auf das keiner der Todesser es hätte absehen können!"

„Das genügt!", sagte Severus laut und Lilly zuckte zusammen. „Es ist billig, wie sie über ihren Sohn und meine Verlobte reden!"

„Deine … deine Verlobte, Snape?" Margaret fauchte und ging einen Schritt auf Lilly und Severus zu. „Billig, sagst du? Wie verzweifelt muss ein Lehrer sein, um sich an seiner Schülerin zu vergreifen? Glaub nicht, dass ich vergessen habe, wie du damals um Lily Evans herum schlawenzelst bist! Ich mag zwar ein paar Jahre über dir gewesen sein, aber du warst nie mehr als ihr Fußabtreter und…"

„Margaret!" Richard unterbrach sie rüde und packte sie am Handgelenk. „Lass gut sein."

„Lass gut sein? Ist dir klar, dass…"

„Ich sagte, es ist genug!" Zum ersten mal klang Richard bestimmt. Margaret bebte am ganzen Körper und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab. Er nahm sie bei den Schultern und zog sie langsam in Richtung Tür. Ohne eine Geste des Grußes verließen er und Margaret den Raum.

Lilly spürte, dass ihre Knie weich wurden und sie stützte sich an der Fensterbank ab. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Tasche und gerne hätte sie sie den Woods hinterher geschleudert. Was hatte diese Farce gesollt? Hatten sie sie erniedrigen wollen? Was war es gewesen, dass sie angetrieben hatte hierhin zu kommen.

„Sie sind… verzweifelt.", sagte Severus, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, und Lilly nickte knapp.

„Ja, ich weiß.", sagte sie.

Severus drückte sie noch einmal kurz an sich, bevor er zu Eileens Bettchen ging. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich an ihrer Stelle getan hätte."


	10. Chapter 8

Severus hatte darauf bestanden zu fahren und während der alte Golf mehr schlecht als recht unter Severus' Führung über die verschneiten Straßen Bostons fuhr, konnte Lilly sich nicht dazu bringen ihn anzusehen. Der Besuch von Olivers Eltern hatte sie stark mitgenommen. Noch immer zitterten ihre Knie leicht. Doch der Schmerz, den ihr Besuch ausgelöst hatte, war nicht das Schlimmst. Sie hatte Severus ins offene Messer laufen lassen und hatte nicht zu ihm gestanden. Sie war zu feige gewesen Olivers Eltern gegenüber zu treten und ihnen zu sagen, wer der Vater ihres Kindes war.

Genauso gut hätte sie ihm direkt ins Gesicht sagen können, dass sie sich nicht sicher war, wie es mit ihnen weiter gehen sollte. Nein… das wäre gerechter gewesen; nicht diese Heimlichtuerei. Aber wie sollte sie ihm das auch sagen? Sie war sich nun einmal nicht sicher, wusste nicht, ob es eine gute Idee war mit ihm zusammen zu bleiben, oder nicht. Es gab so viele Gründe die dafür und die dagegen sprachen, dass ihr ganz schwindelig wurde.

Lilly schrak zusammen, als sie eine vertraute Hand auf ihrem Knie spürte. Langsam wandte sie den Kopf, und sah, dass Severus ohne zu blinzeln und hochkonzentriert auf die verschneite Straße starrte. Seine Schultern waren angespannt, und durch ihre weite Jeans spürte sie, wie kalt seine Haut war.

Ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus, als er abrupt vor ihrem Häuserblock anhielt, in dem Lilly und Cathy wohnten und der hoch vor ihnen aufragte. Es war keine schöne Wohngegend, aber es genügte Severus atmete erleichtert auf, als habe er die ganze Zeit über die Luft angehalten.

„Du bist noch nie Auto gefahren, kann das sein?" Lilly drückte Eileen enger an sich, während sie den Sicherheitsgurt löste und lächelte Severus aufmunternd an, doch der verzog keine Miene.

„Doch.", antwortete er ernst. „Den Weg von hier bis zum Krankenhaus."

Lilly lachte leise. Das war eines der wenigen Male gewesen, die Severus einen Scherz gemacht hatte und es war eine Erleichterung ihn nicht immer nur ernst dreinblicken zu sehen. Bevor sie die Autotür aufmachen konnte, war er vom Fahrersitz neben ihre Tür appariert und öffnete sie.

„Frisch gewordene Mütter sollten das nicht allein machen müssen.", sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Zu liebenswürdig.", erwiderte sie und ließ sich von ihm aus dem Wagen helfen. Er nahm ihre Tasche vom Rücksitz und schloss ab. Die Reisetasche, die Olivers Eltern mitgebracht hatten, war noch immer im Kofferraum.

„Wir sollten zusammen ziehen.", sagte er und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Lilly wusste, dass er recht hatte, doch eine Antwort konnte sie ihm nicht geben. Noch nicht.

„Severus…"

„Ich weiß… deine Brüder."

Lilly nickte. „Ich kann sie nicht allein lassen. Sie sind meine Familie."

„Vielleicht… vielleicht könnte ich hierher ziehen. Nach Boston."

Lillys Herz tat einen kleinen Satz. „Willst du dein zu Hause aufgeben?"

„Es ist nur ein Haus.", antwortete er und sein Griff um ihre Schultern verstärkte sich. „Außerdem muss ich mir langsam eine neue Arbeit suchen, und ich habe kaum eine Chance darauf, dass mich in England überhaupt jemand einstellt."

„An was hattest du gedacht?", fragte sie, während sie gemeinsam in Richtung der Haustür gingen.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe eigentlich nie etwas anderes getan, als zu unterrichten."

Das stimmte nicht, wusste Lilly, doch sie wusste auch, dass Severus über seine Zeit als Todesser nicht gerne sprach und sie würde nicht einmal im Traum daran denken das Gespräch gerade jetzt in diese Richtung zu schubsen.

„Hier gibt es keine Zaubererschule.", sagte sie.

„Ja, ich weiß." Er hielt ihr die Haustür auf. „Aber irgend etwas werde ich hier wohl zu tun finden." Er sah an der Wand des Flures hinauf, in dem sie standen und verzog angesichts der Wasserflecken das Gesicht. „Du solltest hier nicht wohnen."

Lilly streckte ihm trotzig ihr Kinn entgegen. „Es ist gut genug.", sagte sie und drängte sich an Severus vorbei zu dem Aufzug und drückte mit dem Ellenbogen gegen den Rufknopf.

Severus sah nachdenklich auf sie und Eileen herab. „Weißt du, dass das Erbe eures Großvaters noch immer herum liegt?", fragte er fast beiläufig und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über Eileens Wange.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte sie erstaunt und bemerkte fast gar nicht, dass der Aufzug hinter ihr aufging.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe vor ein paar Jahren mit Narzissa Malfoy darüber gesprochen. Das war als… als die Sache mit dem Prozess war."

„Wirklich?" Lilly hob überrascht eine Augenbraue und drückte auf den Knopf, der sie ins richtige Stockwerk bringen würde. Sie versuchte den beißenden Gestank nach altem Metall und Schweiß, der die Aufzugkabine einnebelte zu ignorieren und hielt Eileen näher an ihre Brust, damit die Kleine nicht so viel von der schlechten Luft einatmete. „Ich habe doch ohnehin keine Berechtigung daran zu gehen.", sagte sie schließlich, als der Aufzug sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht… Narzissa hatte das Geld damals nicht angerührt und dein Großvater hat festgesetzt, dass sie damit verfahren sollte, wie sie es guthieß."

„Dann ist die Sache ja geregelt. Ich will außerdem kein Geld von einem Mann, der meine Mutter gehasst hat."

Sie konnte sich nicht helfen. Obwohl sie wusste, dass Geld nicht stank, und dass genau dieses Geld ihr ein besseres Leben verschaffen könnte, ja sogar dass es ihr in gewisser Weise zustand, konnte sie sich nicht dazu bringen auch nur darüber nachzudenken, es zu nehmen. Es hätte einen gewaltigen Schritt in die falsche Richtung bedeutet, wusste sie. Alles, was sie über ihren Großvater wusste, hatte Severus ihr erzählt. Ihre Mutter war vor ihm geflohen, gleich nach ihrem letzten Schuljahr in Hogwarts und seitdem hatte er kein Wort mehr mit ihr gewechselt, ja hatte sie sogar aus der Familie verstoßen. Als er aber erfuhr, dass eines seiner Enkelkinder in England geboren worden war, hatte er beschlossen, dass es die Schande nicht wert war, die über sie würde kommen können, wenn herauskäme, dass eine Rosier nicht angemessen zur Schule gehen konnte. Deswegen hatte er in seinem Testament vermerkt, dass Narzissa Malfoy, die über sein Verlies in Gringotts die Vollmachten erhalten hatte, jedes Jahr einen gewissen Betrag für Lillys Schulbildung und Ausrüstung zur Verfügung stellen sollte. Mehr wusste Lilly nicht von ihm, doch mehr brauchte sie auch nicht zu wissen. Sie wollte sein Geld nicht, und würde es nie gebrauchen können.

Severus nickte. „Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass du etwas in der Art sagen würdest.", antwortete er, während er mit ihr und ihrer Tochter zu der Tür ging hinter der sich Lillys und Cathys Wohnung befand.

„Der Schlüssel ist in der vorderen Tasche.", sagte Lilly, doch Severus kam gar nicht dazu ihn auch nur zu suchen. Die Tür wurde vor ihrer Nase aufgerissen und Cathy stand vor ihnen. Sie warf Severus einen strafenden Blick zu, bevor sie Lilly und Eileen an sich zog. Lilly versteifte sich, als sie Billys Aftershave auf ihrer Haut roch. Sie hatte den Streit des Vorabends zwischen ihm und Severus nicht vergessen.

„Kommt rein!" Sie machte eine einladende Handbewegung und erst jetzt fiel Lilly auf, dass ihre Freundin und Mitbewohnerin im Morgenrock und viel zu weiten Jogginghosen vor ihr stand. Billy war vermutlich noch immer da. Sie straffte die Schultern und betrat mit ihrer Tochter auf dem Arm die Wohnung. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm sie wahr, wie Severus ihr beinahe auf dem Fuß folgte und die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

Lilly löste sich von Cathy und ließ den Blick zwischen ihr und Severus hin und her schweifen. „Ihr kennt euch?"

Es war seltsam Severus in ihrer Wohnung zu sehen. Er und Cathy beäugten sich wie zwei Menschen, die miteinander vertraut waren und doch ohne jegliches Vertrauen zueinander standen.

„Er sollte gehen.", sagte Cathy fest und fixierte Lilly mit ihrem Blick.

Lilly kniff die Lippen zusammen und sah zu Cathys Schlafzimmertür hinüber. Wenn Billy noch immer da war, hatte Cathy recht, das war ihr klar. Sie wollte ihn nicht weiter reizen, als sie es ohnehin schon getan hatte. Das würde niemandem gut bekommen.

Severus ließ die Tasche fallen und nahm einen weiteren Schritt in die Wohnung. „Ich nehme mal an, du hast ein Bett für Eileen in deinem Zimmer?"

Sein Kiefer war angespannt, seine Augen funkelten und Lilly ging auf, dass er vor nichts mehr zurückschrecken würde um mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich in ihr aus. Eine Wärme, auf die sie seit gestern Nachmittag gewartet hatte. Sie nickte mit einem leihten Lächeln und reichte ihm Eileen, die langsam die Augen aufschlug und Lilly zögerte einen Moment.

„Ich kümmere mich darum.", sagte er mit mehr Zuversicht als am Vorabend und trug seine Tochter in Lillys Schlafzimmer.

Lilly sah den beiden hinterher; für einen Moment alle Zweifel und Ängste vergessend. Sie würden gut miteinadner auskommen. Sie alle drei.

Cathy packte sie bei den Schultern und schob sie ins Wohnzimmer und drückte ihre Freundin auf die Couch. Lilly protestierte nicht; Cathys Haltung gebot ihr geradezu die improvisierte Rede, die gleich über sie hineinbrechen würde hinzunehmen. Cathy hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und sah mit gerunzelter Stirn auf sie hinab. Doch es kam keine Rede. Stattdessen blickte sie anklagend auf Lilly hinab und fragte: „Bist du wahnsinnig?"

„Cathy, darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du es warst, die mich letzten Mai zu ihm geschickt hat?"

Cathy seufzte und ließ sich neben Lilly auf die Couch fallen. „Ich weiß.", sagte sie. „Aber da habe ich gedacht, dass es das Beste wäre. Und jetzt.."

„Es war das Beste!", unterbrach Lilly sie bestimmt und wusste, dass sie klang wie ein kleines, trotziges Kind. „Wäre ich nicht nach Hogwarts gegangen, wäre er gestorben und ich hätte Eileen nicht."

Cathy nickte langsam, doch ihr Blick verriet lIlly, dass sie nicht daran glaubte, dass Severus Anwesenheit etwas Gutes bringen konnte. „Ihn hättest du nicht hierhin bringen sollen.", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Er ist der Vater meiner Tochter!"

„Ja…" Cathy zögerte einen Moment. „Aber Billy… es geht ihm nicht gut."

Lilly schnaubte und konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie Cathy das heraus gefunden hatte. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass er wutschnaubend mitten in der Nacht zu Cathy gekommen war. „Er macht gerade eine harte Zeit durch.", fügte sie erklärend hinzu. „Ich meine, nachdem Hoe weg iust, und dann kommst du wieder mit Snape an."

Lilly stockte der Atmen. Sie hob die Hand und starrte ihre Freundin mit großen Augen an. „Moment. Wie war das? Wo ist Joe?" Sie spürte, wie ihre Kehle schlagartig eng wurde. Joe. Er war nicht an sein Handy gegangen und sie hatte es einfach abgetan. Und jetzt war er weg?

„Oh, verdammt." Cathy schlug die Hand vor den Mund. „Das hätte ich dir nicht sagen sollen. Scheiße!"

Ein Räuspern aus Richtung der Tür ließ Lilly zusammenfahren. Billy lehnte im Türrahmen und sein Gesicht, das grau und ausgemergelt wirkte, zuckte leicht. Lilly stand langsam auf.

„Du siehst nicht gut aus.", sagte sie leise und er zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern.

„Du hast auch nicht wirklich geschlafen letzte Nacht. Kann das sein?" Ein leises Glimmen der unterdrückten Wut stieg in seinen Augen auf und Lilly ballte die Fäuste. Wenn er sich wieder streiten wollte, sollte er das haben. Aber was würde es bringen Feuer mit Feuer zu bekämpfen? Bei Billy würde das dem Benzin gleichen, das man noch zusätzlich ins Feuer kippt.

Lilly schüttelte den Kopf. Es hatte keinen Sinn dieses Thema wieder hervor zu kramen, wo Billy gerade einmal nicht wütend war.

„Hast du Eileen nicht mitgebracht?", fragte Billy und sie konnte die Spitze in seinen Worten nicht überhören,

„In meinem Zimmer.", sagte sie steif und verschränkte ebenwfalls die Arme vor der Brust Wie schaffte er es nur, dass sie so schnell jedes mal in eine Verteidigungshaltung verfiel? Er war ihr Bruder, aber das hieß doch nicht, dass sie jeden ihrer Schritte vor ihm zu rechtfertigen hatte; ganz gleich wie sehr er sich um sie sorgte, oder wie dankbar sie ihm war für das, was er ihr ganzes Leben lang für sie getan hatte.

Cathy stand langsam auf, ihre Augen huschten wachsam zwischen Lilly und Billy hin und her, als mache sie sich darauf gefasst jede Sekunde zwischen die beiden gehen zu müssen.

Lilly seufzte und beschloss dieses unfruchtbare Thema vorerst fallen zu lassen. Sie war müde, todmüde um genau zu sein und so würden sie beim besten Willen nicht weiter kommen. „Billy, vielleicht sollten wir zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt darüber reden."

Billys Körper verkrampfte sich und Lilly wartete nur darauf, dass er gleich wieder anfing zu schrein. Ihre Beziehung zu ihm war seitdem sie wieder in Boston war so stark angespannt, dass sie selten eine Woche ohne einen großen Streit miteinander verbringen konnten, doch auch wenn Lilly glaubte, dass ihr Verhältnis zu ihrem Bruder sich wieder ein wenig gebessert hatte, so war ihr dennoch bewusst, dass er ihr nie ganz würde verzeihen können. Und manchmal konnte sie sich nicht einmal davon abhalten Vergleiche zwischen ihm und Bones zu ziehen. In genau diesen Momenten hatte sie Angst vor ihm; in Momenten wie diesen, in denen er völlig unberechenbar war und ihrem Vater so ähnlich sah.

Doch statt auf sie loszugehen und ihr wüste Beschimpfungen an den Kopf zu werden, löste er sich langsam aus seiner angespannten Haltung und kam langsam auf sie zu. Er legte seine große, schwere Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie zu sich heran um sie in die Arme zu schließen. Sie spürte wie die Spannung aus ihrem Körper wich und sie drückte ihn fest an sich.

Plötzlich wurde Lilly ihr Dilemma wieder schlagartig bewusst. Sie konnte und wollte sich nicht gegen Billy stellen und genauso wenig gegen Severus. Die einzige Lösung wäre gewesen, wenn Severus und Biully sich endlich dazu entschließen würden sich nicht gegenseitig als Rivalen zu betrachten und ihren Machtkampf beilegten, doch dazu musste Billy erst einmal verstehem, dass er sie nicht verlieren würde, nur weil sie mit Severus zusammen war.

„Billy, wo ist Joe?", fragte Lilly mit erstickter Stimme. „Ich habe gestern versucht ihn anzurufen, und jetzt sagte Cathy…", Sie stockte und spürte, wie ihr Körper zu zittern begann. Sie hatte so eine Ahnung, wo er war, doch sie wollte nicht daran denken, wollte es gar nicht wissen. Doch sie musste.

„Er ist zur Army gegangen.", antwortete er mit einer für ihn vollkommen untypischen Gelassenheit, die Lilly zurückschrecken ließ. Sie wusste, dass Joe vor Jahren einmal drauf und dran gewesen war zur Army zu gehen, war sogar einmal drauf und dran gewesen sich tatsächlich zur Musterung zu melden, doch sie hatte geglaubt, er hätte diesen Traum schon lange begraben.

„Warum? Warum hast du ihn gehen lassen?"

Billy schnaubte, während seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Gut, dass gerade das von dir kommt. Wer will denn um jeden Preis weg, he? Joe hat wenigstens triftige Gründe-"

„Triftige Gründe?", unterbrach Lilly ihn und schob ihn von sich weg. „Triftige Gründe? Dieser dämliche Krieg! Soll er sich für einen Präsidenten abschlachten lassen, dem es um nichts weiter geht als verdammtes Öl und Macht? Billy, wie sollen das triftige Gründe sein?"

Billys Mundwinkel zuckten gefährlich, und Lilly ahnte, dass sie nicht mehr viel Spielraum hatte, bis er endgültig die Geduld mit ihr verlor, doch ihr Geduldsfaden wurde heute auf eine starke Zerreißprobe gestellt. Erst tauchten Olivers Eltern auf mit Vorwürfen, mit denen sie sich selbst tagtäglich quälte und dann fand sie heraus, dass einer ihrer Brüder drauf und dran war in den Krieg zu ziehen, während der andere tatenlos zusah. „Ich will mit dem Mann zusammen sein, den ich liebe, und der der Vater meiner Tochter ist, und du sagst, Joe habe triftige Gründe in den Krieg zu ziehen? Wo ist das bitte gerecht, Billy, he? Sag mir das verdammt noch mal!" Sie schrie jetzt, doch ihr war es gleich. Wie hatte Billy nur zulassen können, dass Joe einfach so verschwand? Wie hatte Joe ihr nichts davon sagen können?

Sie sah noch, wie er in seine Hosentasche griff. Eine Klinge blitzte auf, und bevor Lilly oder Cathy etwas hätten tun können, hatte er Lillys Unterarm zu sich hin gezogen und die Klinge über ihre Haut fahren lassen. Ein gleißender Schmerz durchzuckte sie, doch sie war wie gelähmt vor Schock, als sie das Blut sah, das ihr Bruder zum Vorschein gebracht hatte. Es lief in einem dünnen Rinnsal ihren Unterarm hinab und benetzte seine Fingerkuppen. Ein einzelner Tropfen fiel von der Messerspitze auf den hellen Teppich.

„Siehst du das?", fragte er mit bebender Stimme und sie erschauderte, als sie die Kälte darin vernahm.

„Billy!", Cathy nahm einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch Billy hob abwehrend die Hand, in der er noch immer das Messer hielt um sie zurück zu halten, ohne den Blick von Lilly abzuwenden.

„Der Unterschied zwischen dir und Joe ist, dass Joe wiederkommt. Während du dich vor deiner Verantwortung drückst und irgendwo mit deinem neuen Lover hingehst, wo du weder mich, noch die ganze Scheiße hier ertragen musst.", sagte er kühl. „Aber das hier-" Er zog mit einem gewaltigen Ruck an ihrem Arm und sie stöhnte auf vor Schmerz. Das rote, heiße Blut auf ihrem Arm fiel in steten Tropfen gen Boden, wo sich langsam eine kleine Pfütze ansammelte. „Das hier wird dich immer wieder hierhin zurückbringen. Das solltest du dir ein für alle Mal merken. Aber glaub nicht, dass ich dich das nächste Mal wieder so leichtfertig zurücknehmen werde, wenn du wieder angekrochen kommst." Er ließ Lillys Arm los, als habe er sich daran verbrannt und verließ, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen die Wohnung. Als die Tür hinter ihm zuknallte, sackte Lilly in sich zusammen.


	11. Chapter 9

Billy konnte nicht glauben, was gerade eben geschehen war. Er hatte sie nie angerührt, ganz gleich wie sehr sie ihn zur Weißglut getrieben hatte, und ganz gleich wie gern er sie bei einigen Gelegenheiten gegen die Wand geschleudert hätte! Er dachte an den Tag, an dem sie wieder zu ihm gekommen war, nachdem sie ihn so lange ignoriert hatte. Das war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er beinahe Hand an sie gelegt hätte. Zu lang hatte sich die Wut in ihm aufgestaut darüber, dass sie sich von ihm abgewandt hatte. Und als sie dann wieder gekommen war, hätte er sie am Liebsten erwürgt.

Damals hatte sein Herz mehrere Schläge ausgesetzt, ein Herz das er zu dem Zeitpunkt nur noch selten bemerkt hatte. Er war so sehr in seine Rolle hinein gewachsen und darin verfahren, dass er kaum noch einen Ausweg sah. Joe war seine Stütze gewesen, ohne dass dieser es je gewusst hätte, und wäre er nicht gewesen, war er sich sicher, dass er schon damals so gewesen wäre, wie Bones. Doch auch Joe war ihm zu ähnlich; war zu sehr an dieses Leben gewöhnt, als dass er ihn hätte abhalten können Dinge zu tun, die er an Bones verachtet hatte.

Lilly, die Boston wegen eines Mannes verlassen hatte, und durch dessen Tod aus England vertrieben worden war, war zurück gekehrt, und erst als er sah, dass sie bereits am Boden lag, das Gesicht vor Trauer, Wut und Schmerz verzerrt, hatte er bemerkt, dass sein Herz nicht mehr schlug. Für eine Sekunde war er wie gelähmt gewesen und dann hatte er das stete, feste Schlagen in seiner Brust wieder gespürt. Es war gewesen wie an dem Tag, an dem er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Ihre Mutter war weg gelaufen, hatte ihre beiden Söhne bei ihrem Mann zurück gelassen. Billy hatte damals jeden Tag auf ihre Rückkehr gewartet, doch sie war nie gekommen.

„_Wir sind im vollkommen egal.", sagte Joe._

„_Klar sind wir ihm egal." Billy zog die Stirn kraus und ließ den Blick über die Schulhefte schweifen, die auf dem Boden verteilt lagen. Wie hatte er auch denken können, dass es ihren Vater vielleicht freuen könnte, wenn sie etwas erledigten, und waren es nur Hausaufgaben. Er schnaubte verächtlich, wütend über sich selbst und seinen Glauben daran, seinen Vater mit irgendetwas zu erfreuen. Billy konnte sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern wie es war, wenn Bones Darley lachte. Der versoffene Kerl im Wohnzimmer war nicht der Mann, den er mit irgendetwas erfreuen konnte._

_Die barschen Worte seines Vaters klangen ihm noch immer in den Ohren, und Billy war sich sicher, dass Bones nur so geworden war, weil ihre Mutter weg gelaufen war. Sie war einfach so verschwunden, ohne sich von ihm, oder Joe zu verabschieden. Wenn er jetzt die Augen schloss, würde er sich vielleicht noch grob an ihre Gesichtszüge erinnern, aber nicht an ihre Stimme. _

_Billy sah zu Joe hinüber, der die Beine angezogen hatte und auf seinem Bett saß. Sein jüngerer Bruder sah ebenso niedergeschlagen aus, wie er sich fühlte. „Es ist Mums Schuld.", sagte Billy fest, doch Joe zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Es hatte keinen Sinn zu versuchen ihn aufzuheitern._

_Billy stand auf und ging zu seiner Schultasche herüber. Es war kein Schulrucksack, wie seine Schulkameraden ihn hatten. Der ausgewaschene blaue Jeansstoff war so anders von den bunten Mustern auf den Tornistern seiner Mitschüler, dass er oft nur belächelt wurde. Sich mit ihm anzulegen, wagte keiner und Joe würden sie auch allein lassen, wenn er in die Schule käme._

_Er kramte im Rucksack und als er endlich fand wonach er suchte, stieß er einen leisen Jubel verlauten. Er holte eine kleine Geldbörse zum Vorschein. An dem Tag, an dem er hatte feststellen müssen, dass seine Mutter nicht mehr da war, und auch nicht wiederkam, war er zu dem Versteck gegangen, in dem sie ihr Erspartes aufbewahrte und hatte es an sich genommen. Ihr Vater wusste nichts davon, sonst hätte er sicherlich schon die Wohnung auf den Kopf gestellt._

„_Komm, wir gehen runter.", sagte Billy an seinen Bruder gewandt und nahm eine Zwanzigdollarnote aus der Geldbörse ihrer Mutter, bevor er den Rest wieder sicher im Rucksack verstaute. „Wenn es Bones egal ist, wo wir sind, können wir auch zu Barney gehen und uns da ein Eis holen!"_

_Joes Augen begannen zu strahlen, doch beinahe gleichzeitig huschte ein Schatten über sein Gesicht. „Was ist, wenn er rausfindet, woher du das Geld hast?", fragte er flüsternd, doch Billy zuckte nur mit den Schultern. _

„_Er muss es ja nicht herausfinden. Komm schon!" Er packte Joe am Ärmel und zog ihn in Richtung der Tür. Als er die Stimme seines Vaters vernahm, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen._

„_Was will sie?", bellte er und Billy zuckte zusammen. „Braucht sie Geld? Dann können Sie ihr sagen, dass sie sich ihre Bitte in ihren schönen Arsch stecken kann. Von mir sieht sie keinen Cent, das-"_

„_Sie ist tot.", antwortete eine fremde Stimme, die Billy einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Wer war „sie"? Eine dunkle Vorahnung ließ Billy zurückweichen. Er spürte Joes schmalen Körper in seinem Rücken, doch er musste ihn irgendwie beschützen. Billy glaubte zu wissen, wer „sie" war und auch wenn ihr Vater sich um nichts in der Welt scherte, so würde diese Nachricht ihn nur wütend machen._

„_Wer ist das an der Tür?", hörte Billy Joe fragen. _

„_Keine Ahnung. Und jetzt sei still!", fuhr Billy ihn leise an. Er wusste, es war nicht klug zu lauschen, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle fest. Er konnte sich nicht rühren, als wolle irgendetwas in ihm sich Gewissheit verschaffen._

„_Billy, lass uns gehen!", sagte Joe beinahe flehentlich und zupfte ungeduldig an Billys Ärmel. Unwillig ließ Billy sich wieder ins Kinderzimmer ziehen._

„_Warum hast du mich nicht zuhören lassen?", fuhr Billy seinen kleinen Bruder wütend an mit einer Heftigkeit, die ihn selbst erschreckte. Er ließ sich wieder auf sein Bett fallen und versetzte seinem Englischbuch einen Tritt, sodass es mit einen lauten Knall an die gegenüberliegende Wand prallte._

„_Ich glaub nicht, dass Bones will, dass wir da zuhören.", antwortete Joe unbeeindruckt und Billy verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. Ihm war es gleich, was Bones wollte, er wusste nur, dass er wissen wollte, was an der Haustür besprochen wurde. Er zog die Nase hoch und erst jetzt viel ihm auf, dass Tränen in seinen Augen standen. Er wischte sie energisch weg. Und wenn… dann war vielleicht seine Mutter die, die tot war. Na und? Sie hatte ihn doch alleine gelassen. Sie hatte ihn und Joe doch ausgeliefert. Sie hatte doch gewusst, dass sie ihre Kinder nicht in den besten Händen zurück ließ. Und doch… er ärgerte sich über das unangenehme Ziehen in seiner Brust, dass ihn glauben ließ, dass er nie wieder frei würde atmen können._

„_Billy…", Joe näherte sich ihm vorsichtig. „Was ist denn?"_

_Billy zog die Schultern hoch. Er wollte nicht um eine Mutter weinen, die sich ohnehin nicht um sie geschert hatte und doch sah er sie plötzlich wieder deutlich vor sich. Sie hatte selten gelächelt. Und doch öfter als Bones. Ihre blauen Augen waren trüb gewesen, doch wenn sie strahlten, dann war es das Schönste, das Billy je gesehen hatte. Er erinnerte sich noch daran, dass sie einmal langes Haar gehabt hatte, bevor sie es von einem Tag auf den anderen hatte abschneiden müssen. Er hatte der verlorenen Haarlänge nachgetrauert, aber nicht lang, denn seine Mutter war immernoch da gewesen. Und jetzt war sie weg. Vollkommen und endgültig._

_Ein Geräusch, an das Billy sich noch grau erinnerte und dass ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellte, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. War das… das konnte nicht sein! Ein Baby?_

„_Billy!", hörte er Bones schrein und Billy zögerte keine Sekunde. Er war es gewohnt sofort zu kommen, wenn Bones ihn rief. Alles andere war gefährlich._

_Er sah zu der massigen Gestalt seines Vaters auf, der etwas Undefinierbares in den Armen hielt. Ohne ein Wort der Erklärung drückte Bones ihm das Bündel gegen die Brust. Billy streckte automatisch die Arme aus und starrte fassungslos auf das Neugeborene, das noch immer schrie in einer Lautstärke, die Billy ihm nie zugetraut hätte. „Was ist das?"_

„_Deine beschissene Schwester." Bones wandte sich abrupt von ihm ab und drückte Billy Joe eine Geldnote in die Hand. „Kauf ihr was, das sie verträgt, damit sie dir nicht verhungert." _

_Eine Schwester! Eine kleine Schwester! _

„_Aber was ist mit Mum?", rief er Bones hinterher, doch auf eine Antwort musste er vergeblich warten. Bones war bereits verschwunden._

„_Ich hasse ihn…", presste Billy hervor und versuchte die Tränen der Wut zu unterdrücken. Es war so gemein! Es war so gemein, dass Bones einfach immer machen konnte, was er wollte! Dass er sie behandeln konnte wie den letzten Dreck und ihnen dann auch noch alle Arbeit überließ. Mit einem traurigen Lächeln sah er auf das kleine Mädchen in seinen Armen herab._

„_Sie sieht aus wie Mum…" Joe war zu ihm getreten und folgte seinem Blick. Natürlich stimmte das nicht, doch es tat gut, es wenigstens zu sagen. Das Baby sah nicht aus wie ihre Mutter. Ihre Mutter war tot._

_Billy nickte. „Dad will sie nicht… dann machen wir das eben." _

Billy ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Wie war es so weit gekommen? Er hatte reagiert, wie Bones es getan hätte, hätte der sich je einen Dreck um Lilly geschert!

Er ließ sein Glas mit einem lauten Knall auf den Holztisch fallen. Keiner drehte sich zu ihm herum. Sie kannten ihn. Und sie wussten, dass man es sich nicht mit ihm verscherzen sollte. „Tulio!", rief er dem Barkeeper des _Four Roses_ zu. „Bring mir noch einen!" Seine Stimme war rau, doch er konnte nicht aufhören. Er wollte die brennende Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinabrinnen spüren, damit er nicht mehr an Lilly denken musste.

Wie sollte er sich je verzeihen, was er ihr heute angetan hatte? Sie war doch seine kleine Schwester! Doch den Entschluss, den er getroffen hatte, als er selbst noch ein Kind gewesen war, hatte sich zeitweise als schwere Last erwiesen.

Tulio kam zu ihm herüber und stellte ihm die noch zur Hälfte gefüllte Flasche Whiskey vor die Nase. „Aber sieh zu, dass dich auch jemand abholt.", sagte der Barkeeper, bevor er wieder hinter dem Thresen verschwand.

Billy presste die Kiefer aufeinander. Wer zur Hölle sollte ihn abholen? Joe, der jetzt gottweißwo seine Grundausbildung absolvierte, oder Lilly die ihn mit Sicherheit nie wieder ansehen würde.

_Cathy_., schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Doch ihren Vorwurfsvollen Blick, würde er nicht so schnell vergessen.

Sie nahm ihn so, wie er war, doch Lilly war ihre Freundin und Billy konnte sich vorstellen, dass es harte Arbeit werden würde, sie wieder auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Es würde fast unmöglich werden.

Er packte die Flasche und füllte sein Glas fast bis zum Rand. Seine Finger schlossen sich darum, als könnte er damit den Schuldigen erwürgen und er goss den Whiskey in sich hinein, als würde er damit alles vergessen können, was heute geschehen war.

Doch das konnte er wohl vergessen. Der Whiskey breitete sich warm in seinem Magen aus, doch die Kälte in ihm blieb. Nichts würde diese Kälte vertreiben können.

Er schloss die Augen und fuhr sich mit der Handfläche über den kahl geschorenen Kopf. Was tat er überhaupt? Sollte er nicht froh sein, dass Joe diesem grausigen Lotterleben entkommen war? Ja, das sollte er, aber die Wut wollte sich nicht legen. Er wusste, dass er seinen Bruder beneidete und gleichzeitig schnürte ihm die Angst um Joe die Kehle zu. Und Lilly ging es nicht anders. Lilly. Seine Hände verkrampften sich. Es tat weh.

Es war, als hätte sich im Laufe seines Lebens eine Wut in ihm aufgestaut, eine Wut, die er kaum erklären konnte, obwohl er wusste, woher sie kam. Er war ohnmächtig gegenüber all den Dingen, die erst Bones und dann andere an ihm ausgelassen hatten. Und er hatte sich nicht wehren können. Seine einzige Stützen waren seine Geschwister und beide entfernten sich von ihm. Er war verdammt noch mal allein!

Mit einem wütenden Schnauben riss er den Verschluss von der Whiskeyflasche und setzte sie an die Lippen. Ihm war klar, dass er nicht so viel trinken sollte. Er würde seinen Verstand heute noch brauchen. Er würde arbeiten müssen. Doch er konnte kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen und ihm war alles egal. Fast alles.

Billy hatte darauf gebaut, dass, wenn Joe ging, Lilly noch immer für ihn da sein würde. Lilly und Cathy. Erst hatte er die eine verloren, dann die andere. Alles an einem Tag und Billy wusste genau, wem er das zu verdanken hatte.

Wäre dieser Snape nicht wieder angekrochen gekommen, hätte der sich nicht wieder an Lilly heran gemacht, wäre das alles nicht passiert. Nein. Das alles wäre nicht passiert, wäre Lilly nicht so ein verdammtes Kind, das jedem Kerl in die Arme lief. Snape hatte doch gezeigt, dass ihm nichts an ihr lag, als er sie verlassen hatte. Vielleicht hatte Billy doch zu sehr versucht sie zu behüten. Lilly glaubte noch immer an das Gute in Anderen, obwohl ihre Erfahrungen ihr etwas anderes hätten zeigen sollen. Man konnte auf niemanden vertrauen, insbesondere nicht, wenn er ein notgeiler Perversling war, der sich an seine Schülerinnen heran machte.

Der einzige Unterschied, denn Billy zwischen Snape und Hendrickson war der, dass Snape Lilly dazu gebracht hatte ihn zu wollen. Mit welchen Mitteln war eine andere Frage.

Lilly hätte nicht mit diesem alten Kerl zusammen sein sollen, doch das konnte er ihr unmöglich klar machen, und er sah keine Möglichkeit sie davor zu hindern wieder ins offene Messer zu laufen.


	12. Chapter 10

Cleo: danke für dein Review ;) Ich glaube, dass die Geschichte anders ist (bewusst), schreckt sehr viele auch ab ^^. Ein OC wie Lilly ist ja nie wirklich so beliebt wie beispielsweise Hermine für Snape.

Der Nebel, der sie umgab, war undurchdringlich. Sie spürte, wie ihr Körper hochgehoben und an einen anderen Ort gebracht wurde. Sie nahm Stimmen wahr, und konnte sie doch nicht verstehen. Allein der brennende Schmerz in ihrem Arm hielt sie wach. Sie hörte das Rauschen ihres Blutes, das alles überdeckte. Und dann sank sie in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Die Schwärze umfing sie und sie schwebte. Sie schwebte ohne zu wissen was um sie herum geschah, wo sie sich befand. Der Schmerz verebbte und mit ihm wurde die Erinnerung an Billys wutverzerrtes Gesicht davon gespült. Ein Druck auf ihrer Schulter. Ihr Kopf rollte zur Seite, als sie sanft geschüttelt wurde.

„Lilly?"

Sie kannte die Stimme. Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf. Grelles Sonnenlicht drang durch das Fenster in ihr Zimmer und plötzlich wusste sie wieder, wo sie sich befand.

Severus' Gesicht war nah an ihrem und ihre Hand zitterte noch immer, als Lilly sie auf seine Wange legte. Es tat gut, seine Wärme zu spüren und zu wissen, dass er sie nicht verlassen hatte, wie Billy es sich gewünscht hatte.

Ihr Blick wanderte von seinem sorgenvollen Gesicht hinab auf ihren Unterarm und ein seltsames, dumpfes Entsetzen breitete sich in ihr aus, als sie erkannte, dass weder ein Schnitt, noch eine Narbe zu sehen waren. Severus hatte die Wunde behandelt und Lilly dachte daran, dass das vergossene Blut auf Cathys Teppich vermutlich das letzte war, das sie je von ihrem Bruder sehen würde.

Jetzt würde sie jedes Mal einen kleinen Stich verspüren, wenn sie auf ihren Unterarm sah und dort keine Spur einer Verletzung entdecken würde.

„Alles in Ordnung?", seine Stimme an ihrem Ohr ließ sie unmerklich zusammenfahren und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Wie sollte alles in Ordnung sein? Nie zuvor hatte sie einen derartigen Streit mit ihrem Bruder gehabt. Die bloße Erinnerung riss ihr ein Loch in die Brust.

Severus seufzte und fuhr mit dem Daumen über ihren Kiefer. „Er wird sich beruhigen.", sagte er mit mehr Zuversicht als sie verspürte. Sie zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. Sie hob den Blick, als sie ein leises, jämmerliches Schluchzen hörte.

„Gibst du mir bitte Eileen?", fragte sie, ohne auf seine Anmerkung einzugehen. Er wusste ebenso gut wie sie, dass es keinen Sinn hatte weiter darüber zu diskutieren.

Er nahm Eileen aus dem Bett und als er mit ihr auf Lilly zukam spürte sie wieder, wie sie am ganzen Körper zu zittern begann. Sie war mit ihrem Kind und Severus nun vollkommen allein. Sie würde nicht länger auf Cathy bauen können, denn Lilly wusste, wie sehr Billy sie brauchte. Würde Cathy sich von ihm abwenden, würde nichts und niemand ihn mehr halten können.

„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken.", sagte Severus und legte Lilly Eileen in die Arme. „Aber ich kann sie schlecht selbst stillen." Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, doch seine Brauen blieben sorgenvoll zusammen gezogen. Lilly drückte kurz seine Hand und atmete tief durch, bevor sie sich daran machte das Kind in ihren Armen an die Brust zu halten. Allein fand Eileen die richtige Stelle und begann zu trinken.

„Ich kann nicht hier weg.", sagte Lilly schließlich. Das würde Severus sicherlich als nächstes ansprechen, doch sie würde nicht zulassen, dass er das Thema erneut anschnitt. „Ich habe hier Arbeit und meine Brüder sind hier." Sie konnte sehen, wie Severus die Hände zu Fäusten ballte und wartete auf seine Antwort, während sie auf Eileen hinabsah.

„Nachdem er dir das angetan hat? Lilly, wie kannst du noch zu ihm halten?"

Sie zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht.", antwortete sie und meinte es. „Wenn ich wieder gehe, dann habe ich jede Chance verloren je wieder an ihn heran zu kommen und er ist gefährlich-"

„Genau das ist er!", unterbrach er sie. „Lilly, wenn dir irgendetwas passiert wäre…"

„Ist es mir aber nicht.", sagte Lilly und schob Eileen etwas höher, damit sie besser trinken konnte. Sie hob den Blick und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ich kann mir denken, was du mir sagen willst: bevor Billy mir oder Eileen etwas tut, sollten wir hier verschwinden, aber das kann ich nicht. Ich muss ihm zeigen, dass ich noch für ihn da bin, wenn er mich braucht."

„Lilly siehst du nicht, was er dir antut? Er drängt dich so weit in die Ecke, bis du alles tust, was er will. Was kommt als nächstes?"

Sie wusste genau, was er dachte, hatte sie ihm doch genug erzählt. Trotzig schob sie das Kinn vor. „Er ist nicht wie Bones.", erklärte sie bestimmt.

„Bist du dir da sicher?" Severus packte ihren Unterarm und sein Griff trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen. „Hättest du nicht so viel Diptam im Haus, hätte noch mehr passieren können!"

„Blödsinn!" Sie entwand sich seines Griffes und legte den Arm wieder um Eileen. „Er würde mir nie wirklich etwas tun. Ich muss ihm zeigen, dass er mir nicht egal ist." Doch noch während sie diese Worte aussprach fragte sie sich, ob das überhaupt möglich war. Ob Billy je wieder Vertrauen zu ihr fassen würde. Ob es überhaupt eine gute Idee war weiterhin an ihm zu hängen? Doch sie konnte sich weder dazu durchringen zuzugeben, dass Severus recht hatte, noch dazu sich von Billy vollends loszusagen.

Stumme Tränen fielen auf Eillens, nur mit einem zarten Flaum bedeckten Kopf. Wenn sie Boston verließ, dann hätte sie Billy und damit auch Joe vollends verloren. Denn auch wenn Joe nicht war wie ihr ältester Bruder, so war er doch stark von ihm abhängig, ganz gleich ob er jetzt bei der Army war oder nicht. Joe würde Billy nie den Rücken kehren. Dafür schaute er zu sehr zu ihm auf.

Und Lilly war anders als sie beiden, und doch konnte sie sich ein Leben ohne sie nicht vorstellen. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie die beiden niemals aufgeben würde. Für nichts auf der Welt.

Severus sah betroffen auf seine Hände hinab. „Ich kann mir denken, wie es dir geht.", sagte er schlicht. „Ich weiß wie es ist, wenn man nicht loslassen kann."

Ein kalter Stich der Eifersucht rüttelte sie auf. Warum musste er ausgerechnet jetzt diese Frau erwähnen, die er über Jahre hinweg nicht hatte vergessen können? Ihr Name war Lily gewesen und als er allein mit dem Kind seiner besten Freundin Lucy dagestanden hatte, hatte er dem Neugeborenen den Namen Lilly gegeben.

Lilly schluckte schwer. Es tat noch immer weh daran erinnert zu werden, dass es vor ihr auch eine andere Frau in seinem Leben gegeben hatte, und Lilly konnte das Gefühl noch immer nicht gänzlich abschütteln, das sie befiehl, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie selbst nur ein Ersatz für diese andere Lily war.

Gerne hätte sie ihn jetzt an sich gezogen, ganz gleich wie es ihr jetzt ging, ganz gleich, ob sie es tun durfte oder nicht. Gerne hätte sie ihn geküsst und ihn geliebt nur um ihm zu beweisen, dass sie es war, die er wollte und nicht diese Lily Evans, die ihn für einen Idioten verlassen hatte. In seinem Gesicht konnte sie noch immer seinen Schmerz lesen, und in seinen Gesten, dass er diese Lily vermisste.

Die Eifersucht drohte sie beinahe zu ersticken wenn sie daran dachte, dass er sich vielleicht heimlich sogar wünschte, Eileen wäre das Kind dieser Fremden und Lilly wäre genau diese andere Frau.

Doch da war immer noch Eileen. Das Baby lag an ihrer Brust und trank durstig, als habe es noch nie etwas getrunken. Das Baby, das sie verband und wieder zusammen gebracht hatte.


	13. Chapter 11

Das Geräusch des Teppichs unter ihren nackten Füßen hätte beruhigend sein sollen, doch in der Stille der Wohnung ließ es Lillys Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen.

Der Abend war angebrochen, und Severus war neben ihr eingeschlafen. Lilly hatte noch eine Weile dagelegen, bis Eileen sich wieder bemerkbar gemacht hatte. Bevor Severus aufstehen konnte um sich um die Kleine zu kümmern, hatte Lilly die Initiative ergriffen. Nichts hielt sie mehr unter der warmen Decke, obgleich es ohne diese gleich zehn Mal so kalt war.

Lilly wiegte Eileen und lief im Flur auf und ab. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, wenn Billy sich jetzt entschied wieder hier aufzutauchen. War sie überhaupt bereit ihn sofort wieder zu sehen? Sie konnte es nicht sagen. Wie sollte sie erklären, was in ihr vorging? Sie hatte zum ersten Mal wirkliche Angst vor Billy. Zum aller ersten Mal wünschte sie sich weit weg von ihm. Mit einem Seufzen ließ Lilly sich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer nieder und streckte die müden Beine aus. Ihr war klar, dass andere Frauen, die gerade ein Kind zur Welt gebracht hatten bei Weitem nicht so viel und so schmerzfrei herumlaufen konnten wie sie und war froh um die Heiltränke, die Severus gebraut hatte. Und doch wurde sie schnell müde. Sich wirklich zu erholen brauchte eben doch seine Zeit.

Lilly schloss für einen Moment die Augen, das Neugeborene fest an ihre Brust gedrückt lauschte sie in die Stille hinein, die sie weder durch Musik noch durch den Fernseher zu durchbrechen wagte. Severus schlief und es war gut, dass auch er seine Ruhe hatte.

Doch die schien Eileen gar nicht zu gefallen. Sie öffnete und schloss den kleinen Mund wie im Protest und Lilly rechnete beinahe wieder damit, dass die kleine anfangen würde zu schreien. Doch sie konnte beim besten Willen nicht mehr laufen. Sie seufzte ergeben. „Was mach ich denn mit dir, hm?" Sie flüsterte und doch hatte sie das Gefühl als hallten ihre Worte unglaublich laut von den Wänden wider.

Ein leises Tapsen ließ sie aufhorchen. Sie blinzelte und versuchte im Dämmerlicht etwas zu erkennen. Erst als sie hörte wie das Tapsen näher kam und schließlich spürte wie das Sofa neben ihr leicht nachgab wusste sie, wer neben ihr noch in der Wohnung wach war. Ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus, als eine kalte, feuchte Nase gegen ihren Arm stubste. „Na, Gilderoy? Bist du auch noch wach? Au!" Ein kurzes, stumpfes Paar Krallen war über ihren Unterarm gefahren und resigniert beugte Lilly sich zu dem Welpen hinab, den Joe ihr in die Klinik gebracht hatte. Vermutlich hatte er den kleinen Hund in die Wohnung gebracht, bevor Billy ihn zum Flughafen gefahren hatte.

Joe. Es war, als hätte er ihr den Welpen da gelassen als Trost für die Zeit in der er nicht da sein konnte. Den Namen hatte er ausgesucht. Vermutlich war er an dem Bücherregal entlang gegangen, das noch immer in ihrem alten Zimmer stand und hatte sich den lächerlichsten Namen heraus gesucht. Lilly konnte sich noch gut an den schrulligen Lehrer erinnern, der sie in ihrem vierten Schuljahr in Hogwarts unterrichtet hatte. Wie hätte sie ihn auch vergessen sollen, wo Gilderoy Lockhart doch darauf bestanden hatte, dass all seine Schüler alle von ihm selbst verfassten Bücher kauften und quasi auswendig lernen mussten.

Lilly erinnerte sich noch genau an den ersten Tag nach den Sommerferien, an dem sie ihre Freunde nach zwei Monaten das erste Mal wieder gesehen hatte. Während Fred und George lediglich mit den Augen gerollt hatten, hatten Mara und Blanche ihr voll Begeisterung von dem neuen Lehrer erzählt, der in diesem Schuljahr Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten würde.

Lilly hatte sich dunkel daran erinnert, dass die beiden Freundinnen im Schuljahr zuvor bereits über den besagten Gilderoy Lockhart geredet hatten.

Dieser Lockhart hatte mehrere Bücher mit seinen Heldentaten gefüllt und damit den Großteil der weiblichen, britischen Zaubererschaft in seinen Bann gezogen. Als sioch dann aber im Laufe des Schuljahres herausstellte, dass Lockhart besser reden als tatsächlich zaubern konnte, verlor er jeglichen Respekt, den die Klasse ihm zuvor entgegengebracht haben mochte. Von da an war Gilderoy Lockhart und sein Unterricht mehr ein Witz als alles andere gewesen. Es war eines der wenigen Dinge, die in diesem Schuljahr zum Lachen gewesen waren.

Ein paar Wochen nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts begannen Angriffe auf Muggelgeborene. Es war das Jahr, in dem sie in die Quidditchmannschaft aufgenommen worden war, und die Saison lief gut für Gryffindor, bis die Angriffe sich häugten und alle weiteren Spiele abgesagt wurden. Oliver, dessen vorletztes Jahr in Hogwarts es sein sollte, wurde mit einem Male so beschützerisch, als könnte er persönlich das Ding davon abhalten Lilly etwas zu tun. Unter dem Vorwand mit ihr über Qudditch reden zu wollen, kam er beinahe jeden Abend und in jeder freien Minute zu ihr und schnell hatte sie so viel Vertrauen zu ihm gefasst, dass sie mit ihm über Dinge reden konnte, die sie weder Blanche, noch Mara anvertrauen mochte. Sie wusste noch immer nicht, wie es gekommen war, doch urplötzlich war Oliver ihr bester Freund. Als die Angriffe gestoppt wurden, befürchtete sie fast, dass Oliver sich zurückziehen würde. Sicherlich hatte er sich nur so lange um sie bemüht, weil sie ein Teil des Teams war, nichts weiter. Doch er zog sich nicht zurück.

Oliver hatte sie nie fallen lassen, auch nicht, als Lilly ihn mit aller Macht von sich gestoßen hatte, weil sie keinerlei Gesellschaft, oder deren Fragen hatte ertragen können. Im Gegenteil: er gab nicht einmal auf, als er von ihr und Severus erfuhr. Er deckte sie, obwohl sie ihn zutiefst verletzt hatte.

Sie verstand auch heute noch nicht, wie er ihr je hatte verzeihen können. Sie verstand nicht, wie er ihr so nahe sein konnte, obwohl ihn doch eigentlich jede Faser seines Körpers von ihr hätte wegreißen lassen sollen.

Und im Endeffekt wünschte sie sich, sie wäre konsequent geblieben. Wäre sie allein geblieben, wäre so viel Schlimmes nicht passiert, doch dann… wie sie Cathy schon gesagt hatte, hätte sie Eileen nicht. Der Hund hatte sich auf ihren Schoß gelegt und sein Kopf berührte Eileens. Es war ein so friedliches Bild, dass Lilly es förmlich in sich aufsaugte. Was der nächste Tag bringen würde, könnte jedes Gefühl von Frieden schnell wieder vertreiben. Wie hatte sie denken können, ihr Schulleben sei hektisch verlaufen? Natürlich, heute hatte sie keinen Druck was gute Noten betraf, doch heute war alles was sie tat so viel bedeutsamer!

Sie war selbst dafür verantwortlich Geld für sich und ihr Kind heran zu schaffen. Das Kind allein war eine Herausforderung, der sie sich selbst kaum gewachsen fühlte, ganz zu schweigen von den Erwartungen die Severus und Billy an sie stellten. Diese Erwartungen, die so vollkommen unterschiedlich waren, dass Lilly kaum wusste wonach sie sich richten konnte um nicht sofort in ein Hornissennest zu greifen.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür riss Lilly aus ihren Gedanken. Sie legte Eileen auf der weichen und breiten Couch ab und ging langsam in Richtung der Wohnungstür. Sie sah auf die Uhr. Es war nicht zu spät für einen Besuch, und doch recht ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise kam kaum jemand zu ihr und Cathy, auch nicht unter den besten Umständen, dafür waren sie selbst oft zu selten zu Hause. Sie überlegte kurz, ob es vielleicht Billy war, doch dann schüttelte sie unwillig den Kopf. Es war nicht Billys Art angekrochen zu kommen, nicht einmal bei seiner eigenen Schwester.

Lilly schob langsam den Riegel zurück und öffnete die Tür. Als sie die Frau erkannte, die vor ihr stand, erstarrte sie.


	14. Chapter 12

Die Ähnlichkeit war verblüffend, und doch nicht vollkommen. Lilly atmete langsam aus. „Was wollen Sie hier?", fragte sie barsch. Sie konnte einfach nicht vergessen, was ein Gesicht, das dem vor ihr so ähnlich sah, ihr und ihrer Familie angetan hatte, nur weil ihre Mutter eine Hexe und ihr Vater ein Muggel gewesen war.

„Ihnen gratulieren, Miss Darley, was sonst?" Das Gesicht der Frau vor ihr verzog sich zu einer hässlichen Grimasse, die wohl ein freundliches Lächeln sein sollte, doch Lilly blieb völlig ungerührt.

„Da wären Sie nicht die Erste heute.", gab sie zurück. „Leider hatte ich genug davon vorerst. Gehen Sie." Sie konnte sich nicht helfen: die Frau, die vor ihr stand sah Janet Wallis so ähnlich, dass eine unbeschreibliche Wut in Lilly aufkochte.

Doch die Frau schien vollkommen unbeeindruckt. Sie hob lediglich eine Augenbraue und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sie sollten doch wissen, dass kaum jemand für die anderen Kinder seiner Eltern verantwortlich ist, nicht wahr?"

Lilly presste die Zähne aufeinander um ihr Gegenüber nicht laut anzuschreien. Was nahm sich diese Frau heraus Lillys Brüder mit Janet Wallis gleichzusetzen? Die Frau war ein Monstrum gewesen, dass keine Mühen gescheut hatte Lilly und ihre Brüder aus dem Weg zu räumen.

„Mein Name ist Sarah Wallis, doch ich nehme nicht an, dass sie von mir gehört haben." Die Frau hob die Hand, schob Lilly beiseite und betrat die Wohnung. „Meine Schwester kannten Sie ja."

„Ich erinnere mich dunkel." Lillys Stimme triefte förmlich von Sarkasmus, als sie Wallis hinterher starrte. Die andere Frau spazierte gerade hoch erhobenen Hauptes in das Wohnzimmer.

„Und das ist wohl die kleine Eileen."

Urplötzlich beschleunigte sich Lillys Pulsschlag. Sie ließ die Tür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fallen und von einer unbeschreiblichen Angst um ihr Kind getrieben stürzte sie Wallis hinterher. „Lassen Sie mein Kind in Ruhe!" Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn direkt auf Wallis, gerade als die sich zu Eileen hinab beugte. Gilderoy begann leise zu knurren, doch auch davon blieb Wallis vollkommen unbeeindruckt.

„Ich bin gekommen, um Ihnen ein Angebot zu machen.", sagte sie schlicht und hob die Schultern. Sie richtete sich auf und nahm unaufgefordert auf dem Sessel neben der Couch Platz.

„Schade, ich habe kein Interesse an Angeboten." Lillys Hand zitterte. „Verschwinden Sie auf der Stelle, oder…"

„Oder was? Sie legen mich genauso um, wie Hendrickson damals?" Wallis lachte leise und ihr Gelächter ließ Lilly einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagen. Ganz gleich, was Wallis sagte, sie unterschied sich kein Stück von ihrer Schwester.

„Was ist hier los?"

Lilly zuckte zusammen und ein paar rote Funken stoben aus ihrem Zauberstab hervor, als sie Severus' Stimme hörte. Sie wandte langsam den Kopf und sah ihn auf sich zukommen. „Lilly?" Er warf einen Blick auf Wallis, die mit einem unverschämt süffisanten Lächeln noch immer in dem Sessel saß und die Szene offenbar voll Interesse verfolgte.

„Ich sagte Ihnen, dass ich weder Ihnen, noch ihrem Kind etwas tun will.", erklärte Wallis noch einmal, beinahe so, als sei Lilly schwer von Begriff.

Lillys Griff um ihren Zauberstab wurde fester. Ihre Hand zitterte, und noch immer stoben Funken auf der Spitze des Stabes. Ohne allzu große Mühe entwand Severus ihr den Stab. Mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick beobachtete sie, wie er ihren Zauberstab einsteckte und einen Arm um sie legte. Sie fühlte sich jämmerlich und schutzlos. Als sie zu ihm aufblickte und seinen skeptischen Blick bemerkte, brach ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl der Unmündigkeit über sie herein. Sie schluckte schwer und wusste nicht, wie sie sich gegen diese Ungerechtigkeit wehren konnte. Durch diese einfache Geste hatte er sie da stehen lassen, wie ein Kind, das mit Dingen spielte, die es nicht anfassen sollte; von denen es keine Ahnung hatte. Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und bebte innerlich vor unterdrückter Wut, als er sie auch noch näher zu sich heran zog.

„Was wollen Sie hier?", führte er das Gespräch fort, dass Lilly begonnen hatte, als sei sie selbst gar nicht mehr da.

Wallis lächelte freundlich zu Severus hinauf und ihr Blick strahlte förmlich ob der Erniedrigung. Sie hasste Lilly ebenso leidenschaftlich, wie ihre Schwester es getan hatte, das war ihr mehr als nur deutlich anzusehen. Severus hingegen schien ihr eher willkommen als Gesprächspartner als Lilly. „Ich nehme an, Sie sind der Vater? Sie sind Snape, nicht wahr?", fragte sie und stand langsam auf, als Severus nickte. Wallis streckte ihm mit strahlenden Augen die Hand entgegen. „Meine Schwester hat mir von Ihnen erzählt. Ich bin Sarah Wallis."

Der Name war auch offenbar Severus nicht unbekannt. Er hatte die Hand erhoben, um Wallis' zu nehmen und zog sie dann zurück. „Ich erinnere mich an Ihre Schwester.", erwiderte er und ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht. Doch auch dieses offensichtliche Missfallen über den Besuch dieser Frau konnte Lilly nicht besänftigen. Sie löste sich von ihm und trat an Eileen heran, um sie von den Blicken der anderen Frau abzuschirmen.

Noch immer vollkommen unbeeindruckt, winkte Wallis ab. „Deshalb bin ich nicht hier. Ich nehme an, Sie wissen von der Lehrinstitution hier in den Vereinigten Staaten für junge Zauberer und Hexen?"

Severus nickte knapp. „Natürlich weiß ich davon.", erwiderte er steif. „Warum fragen Sie?"

„Ich dachte, das erklärt sich von selbst?" Wallis zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihre Tochter ist zwar kein Reinblut, aber nah genug dran eines zu sein, um für diese Schule annehmbar zu sein. Ich möchte Ihnen einen Platz dort anbieten, sobald Eileen neun Jahre alt wird."

„Wie haben Sie überhaupt von Eileens Geburt erfahren?"

„Denken Sie ernsthaft, ich lese den Tagespropheten nicht? Auch wenn es ein britisches Blatt ist, ist sie doch immer noch eine der führenden Zeitungen in der Zaubererwelt."

Lilly erinnerte sich an Georges Anzeige und verfluchte ihren Schulfreund innerlich für sein gut gemeintes Geschenk, das ihr bereits nach einem Tag so viel Ärger eingebrockt hatte.

„Was für eine Zaubererschule meinen Sie?", mischte Lilly sich ein. Ganz gleich, wie Severus sie behandelt hatte. Es ging hier immerhin um ihr Kind, und das würde sie in keine Schule geben, die mit Leuten wie Wallis Kontakt pflegte. Gleichzeitig konnte sie eine Frage nicht ignorieren, die förmlich von innen gegen ihren Schädel hämmerte: wenn es in den Staaten eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gab, warum um alles in der Welt, war sie dann nach Hogwarts gegangen?

Wallis zog unwillig die Stirn kraus. „Eine Schule für Reinblütige Zauberer und Hexen, Darley.", antwortete sie, jede anfängliche Freundlichkeit vergessen. „Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch.", fügte sie mit einem Anflug von Hohn hinzu, der Lilly bis ins Mark traf. „Natürlich war Ihre Mutter von gutem Blut, aber was Ihr Vater war, ist ja wohl nicht zu leugnen. Ihre Tochter hingegen…" Ein feines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, das Lilly beinahe dazu getrieben hätte der Frau ihr Gegenüber an die Gurgel zu springen. „Ihre Tochter hat genug reines Blut in sich, um an unserer Schule in Salem aufgenommen zu werden."

Lilly rümpfte die Nase. „Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass-"

„Wir haben kein Interesse!", fuhr Severus dazwischen und Lilly verstummte jäh. Er trat einen Schritt auf Wallis zu und seine Augen funkelten, als würde er sich nur mit Mühe zurückhalten. „Unsere Tochter wird in keine Schule gesteckt, die von Leuten wie Ihnen geleitet wird und jetzt verschwinden Sie!"

Wallis zuckte zusammen und ihre Augen verengten sich. „Es war nur ein Angebot, Snape. Nichts weiter. Kein Grund so wütend zu werden."

„Warum wollen Sie überhaupt meine Tochter bei sich aufnehmen? Wenn ich Ihnen nicht gut genug war, warum dann Eileen?"

„Ich dachte, Sie hätten kein Interesse?" Wallis hob spöttisch die Augenbrauen und wandte sich auf dem Absatz um, bevor sie förmlich aus der Wohnung stürmte und die Tür hinter sich zuknallte.

Lilly starrte ihr hinterher. Das Auftreten dieser Person war ihr ein Rätsel. Warum war sie gekommen? Es schien ihr vollkommen abwegig, einen Platz an dieser Schule für Eileen anzubieten, wo sie selbst, Lilly, Wallis doch offensichtlich ebenso ein Dorn im Auge war, wie ihrer Schwester?

Severus seufzte und ließ sich langsam neben Eileen auf die Couch nieder. Lilly spürte, wie sich ihr Rückgrad versteifte, als sie seinen Blick auf sich spürte.

„Das wird nicht das letzte sein, das wir von ihr gehört haben.", prophezeite er ihr, doch Lilly reagierte nicht. Sie wandte sich abrupt um und hob Eileen in ihre Arme.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Severus verständnislos und sah zu ihr auf, als sei sie nicht Herrin ihrer selbst.

„Was mit mir los ist?", fauchte Lilly und presste Eileen an sich. „Du behandelst mich wie ein Kind, während dieses… dieses Miststück hier herinplatzt um mir meine Tochter wegzunehmen, und du…" Sie unterbrach sich, als sie Severus' leises Lachen hörte.

„Lilly…", begann er und merkte offenbar gar nicht, wie sein Tonfall sie in Rage versetzte. „Du bist doch noch ein halbes Kind."

Seine Worte versetzten ihr einen Stich, der sie fast in die Knie zwang. Nie hätte sie erwartet von ihm derart abfällig behandelt zu werden. „Was sagst du da?", fragte sie leise. Ihre Stimme bebte und sie musste an sich halten um nicht davon zu rennen. Er hatte sie hart getroffen, ganz gleich, ob er seine Worte so meinte, wie sie geklungen hatten oder nicht.

Severus stand auf und legte ihr vorsichtig die Hände auf die Schultern. „Du bist einundzwanzig. Wie kannst du von dir selbst sagen, dass du erwachsen bist?"

Lilly wich zurück und schüttelte seine Hände von sich ab. „Dann sag mir eins.", begann sie, während sie Eileen fest an sich presste. „Wenn ich noch ein Kind bin, warum hast du dich dann überhaupt mit mir eingelassen, he? Warum hast du mich geschwängert?" Sie trat herausfordernd einen Schritt auf ihn zu und fühlte sich doch so gar nicht nach einem Streit. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn unfair behandelte, doch das war ihr egal. Hatte er nicht genau dasselbe eben mit ihr getan? Sollte nicht alles anders sein? Sollte sie nicht froh sein, dass er an ihrer Seite war? Sollte er nicht alles dafür tun, um sie zu unterstützen? „Wenn ich so unglaublich unfähig bin, wie ein kleines Schulmädchen, solltest du mich auch weiterhin so behandeln, und nicht so tun, als würdest du es ernst mit mir meinen."

Severus starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich es nicht ernst mit dir meine?"

Lilly wandte sich von ihm ab. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sah, dass sie schon wieder Tränen in den Augen stehen hatte. Natürlich hatte er recht! Er meinte es ernst mit ihr und doch… sie hatte ihm weh tun wollen, doch noch nicht einmal dazu war sie fähig. „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe.", sagte sie schnell und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Sie legte Eileen in ihre Wiege und ließ sich selbst auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie verrannte sich immer so schnell in Situationen, aus denen sie selbst kaum noch allein heraus kam und sie wusste, dass sie sich benahm wie ein Kind! Er hatte ihr helfen wollen, warum nahm sie es nicht einfach an? Doch die Erinnerung, dass er sie so öffentlich bevormundet und damit bloßgestellt hatte, ließ sie nicht los. Ein leises Schluchzen entrann ihrer Kehle. Sie zog die Knie an und schlang die Arme um ihre Beine, als könnte sie so ihren Körper davon abhalten auseinander zu brechen. Alles ging schief! Sie hatte es innerhalb eines Tages geschafft die Woods gegen sich aufzubringen, ebenso wie Billy. Joe war weg und Severus hatte sie vor den Kopf gestoßen, obwohl sie es gar nicht gewollt hatte.

Die Grenze zwischen Wut und Bedauern war so unglaublich dünn, dass sie die beiden Gefühle kaum auseinander halten konnte. Ihre Augen brannten, und ihr Herz verkrampfte sich in ihrer Brust zu einem eisernen Klumpen, der ihr das Atmen umso schwerer machte. Sie hatte Severus verletzt, das wusste sie und er verdiente es nicht, so von ihr behandelt zu werden. Doch ebenso wenig verdiente Lilly es, derart herablassend herum geschoben zu werden, als wisse sie selbst nicht, was sie tue.

Sie wandte den Kopf und starrte zur Tür hinüber, halb hoffend, und halb befürchtend, dass er ihr hinterher gehen würde. Doch er kam nicht.

Draußen war es still und nur das leise Atmen ihrer Tochter war es, das sie hörte. Sie war sich fast sicher, dass Severus Billys Aufforderung nachgekommen war, und die Wohnung verlassen hatte.


	15. Chapter 13

Eileen drehte langsam den Kopf weg und schloss die Augen. Mehr brauchte Lilly nicht zu sehen um zu wissen, dass ihre Tochter genug getrunken hatte. Sie legte Eileen zurück in ihre Wiege und beinahe augenblicklich war die Kleine wieder eingeschlafen. Es war faszinierend, wie still die Kleine war. Sie meldete sich, wenn sie Durst hatte, oder ihre Windel nass war, ansonsten schlief sie, als gäbe es nichts Schöneres auf der Welt.

Lilly strich mit der Kuppe ihre Zeigefingers über die samtene Haut des Kindes und fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht zu hart mit Severus ins Gericht gegangen war. Mit einem Seufzen ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und nahm den letzten Schluck des Heiltrankes. Mittlerweile fühlte sie sich so, wie schon vor Beginn der Schwangerschaft nicht mehr und sie war froh um jeden Muskel ihres Körpers der nicht schmerzte. Während der Geburt hatte sie gedacht, das Kind würde sie in Stücke reißen. Jetzt war es, als hätte sie nie ein Kind zur Welt gebracht; als wäre alles, wie zuvor, obwohl die Geburt doch gerade mal knapp zwei Tage her war.

Sie spürte wie die Wärme des Trankes ihre Kehle hinab rann und wie gleichzeitig Kraft in ihre Glieder strömte, die sie lang nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

Lilly lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Jetzt würde sie erst recht nicht einschlafen können. Sie sah noch einmal zur Tür, doch es war so still geworden, dass sie sich beinahe sicher war, dass weder Severus, noch Cathy da waren. Vermutlich war Cathy noch immer bei Barney's, oder sie hatte sich auf die Suche nach Billy gemacht.

Sie warf Eileen noch einen letzten Blick zu, bevor sie langsam ihr kleines Zimmer durchquerte und die Tür öffnete. Im Flur brannte noch immer Licht und Lilly dachte mit einem Augenrollen an die Verschwendung von Strom. Sie ging in die Küche und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Erst jetzt, da ihr Magen laut knurrte, fiel ihr auf, dass sie den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen hatte. Lilly nahm sich ein paar Zutaten heraus, aus denen sie ein halbwegs passables Sandwich machen konnte und nur wenige Minuten später saß sie auf der Anrichte und sah aus dem Fenster hinaus, während sie lustlos auf ihrem Brot kaute.

Auf der Feuertreppe vor ihrer Wohnung lag eine dünne Schneeschicht. Alle paar Minuten kam ein Windstoß und fegte einen Großteil des Angesammelten Schnees davon, doch eine dünne Eisschicht blieb auf dem eisernen Geländer zurück, nur um kurz darauf wieder mit Schnee bedeckt zu werden. Das Licht der Straßenlaternen drang nur spärlich bis zu ihrem Fenster hinauf, doch das bisschen, das sie erreichte, ließ die tanzenden Schneeflocken orangerot aufleuchten.

Lilly lehnte den Kopf an die kalte Scheibe und beobachtete, wie das kalte Glas langsam von ihrem Atem beschlug. Sie war sich nicht sicher. Wenn sie die Situation mit Severus noch einmal in Gedanken durchspielte, wusste sie, dass sie auch jetzt nicht anders reagieren würde. Wie hatten sie es so schnell, nach so kurzer Zeit geschafft sich zu entfremden? Hatten sie sich überhaupt jemals nah gestanden?

Lilly erinnerte sich noch gut an die Dankbarkeit, die sie empfunden hatte, als er sie damals im Gerichtssaal verteidigt hatte, und an das Ziehen in ihrem Bauch, wenn sie an ihn gedacht hatte. Aber war es nicht viel mehr gewesen als eine irrwitzige Phantasie? War sie etwa jahrelang einem Traum; einem Trugbild hinterher gelaufen? Sie wusste es nicht und konnte nicht daran glauben. Sie liebte ihn, auch wenn sie nicht sagen konnte, worauf diese unmögliche Liebe aufbaute. Sie liebte ihn, obwohl er sie tief verletzt hatte und obwohl sie nicht wusste, wie sie je mit ihm würde zusammen leben könnte.

Ein grauer Schleier, der alles hinter sich in ein verschwommenes Bild verzerrte, lag vor dem Bild, das sie sich einmal von ihrer Zukunft gemacht hatte. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich wieder mit Billy würde versöhnen können, oder mit Severus. Sie würde sich mit Severus eine Wohnung suchen müssen, denn wie sie bereits wusste, würde sie Boston um keinen Preis verlassen. Lilly würde Cathy in dieser Wohnung zurück lassen und versuchen müssen eine stabile Lebensgrundlage für sich und ihre Familie zu finden, und eine Anstellung in Barney's Diner war dafür nicht geeignet, ganz gleich wie gern sie dort mittlerweile arbeitete.

Sie fuhr zusammen, als sie eine Regung in den Schatten bei der Tür wahrnahm. Langsam löste sich eine Gestalt aus den Schatten und Lilly war nicht überrascht Severus' Züge zu erkennen, als das Licht von draußen auf sein Gesicht fiel. Beinahe zögerlich ging er auf sie zu und seine Hand legte sich mit einer solchen Vorsicht auf ihr Knie, als habe er Angst, sie zu zerbrechen. „Lilly.", seine tiefe Stimme durchdrang sie, wie ein Messer. Es lag so viel in diesem einen Wort, in diesem einen Namen, dass Lilly sich gleich noch schuldiger fühlte. Sie wagte nicht, die Hand auf seine zu legen, aus Angst aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass es nur ein Traum war. Sie hörte ihn seufzen, und spürte, wie er seine Hand zurück zog. So schnell sie konnte fasste sie nach seinem Handgelenk und hielt ihn fest. Sie wusste nicht, was sie dazu antrieb. War sie nicht eben selbst zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es vielleicht doch keine gute Idee war, wenn sie zusammen blieben?

Er ließ sich zu ihr herüberziehen, sodass er zwischen ihren Beinen zu Stehen kam. Vorsichtig streckte er die Arme aus und legte sie um ihren Körper. Seine Wärme traf auf ihren kalten Körper und eine leichte Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihren Armen aus. Als er ihr Zittern spürte, zog er sie noch enger an sich. „Lilly, ich liebe dich, und es tut mir leid, wie ich mit dir geredet habe."

Sie sah sein Gesicht nicht, doch die Ehrlichkeit in seiner Stimme, entlockte ihr einen erleichterten Seufzer. „Mir tut es auch leid."

„Lilly, ich glaube nicht, dass du unfähig bist.", sagte er schließlich und hielt sie ein Stück von sich weg. Sein Blick traf ihren und da war Lilly wieder klar, warum sie sich überhaupt in ihn verliebt hatte. Er war so unumstößlich ehrlich zu ihr; war es immer gewesen und sie wusste, dass er ihr nie absichtlich weh tun würde. „Ich mache mir nur manchmal Gedanken, und dann…"

Lilly legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und brachte ihn so zum Schweigen. „Schon gut." Ihr Zeigefinger fuhr die Konturen seiner schmalen Lippen nach, bevor sie ihre darauf legte. Wie von selbst glitten ihre Hände unter sein Hemd und als ihre kühle Hand seine warme Haut berührte, betete sie nur, dass Cathy nicht innerhalb der nächsten Stunde nach Hause kommen würde.


	16. Chapter 14

Sie schmiegte sich eng an den Körper, der neben ihr lag. Severus' Brust hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig und seine tiefen Atemzüge erfüllten den Raum. Lilly drehte sich auf den Rücken und streckte alle Glieder von sich, endlich wieder zufrieden mit sich und der Welt. Der weiche Stoff des Lakens knisterte leicht unter ihren Bewegungen und sie hielt jäh inne, um Severus' leichten Schlaf nicht zu stören.

Lilly setzte sich langsam auf und nahm Eileen aus ihrer Wiege, um sie anzusetzen. Wie von allein fand die Kleine, was sie suchen sollte.

Severus hinter ihr streckte sich ausgiebig und Lilly wandte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken.", flüsterte sie, als könnte jedes zu laute Geräusch die Ruhe um sie herum zerstören. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, als er die Hände auf ihre Schultern legte und sie an seine Brust zog.

„Warum sollte ich das verschlafen wollen?" Er drückte seine Lippen an ihre Schläfen und lächelte auf Eileen herab, als gäbe es nichts Schöneres auf der Welt.

Ein Schauer, ein Nachbeben des soeben Erlebten, lief ihre Wirbelsäule hinab wie Wasser, das sich unaufhaltsam seinen Weg sucht und ihren Lippen entfuhr ein leises Seufzen. „Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist." Wie um sich selbst zu beweisen, dass sie nie anders gedacht hatte, küsste sie seine Wange. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss das weiche Kratzen seines Bartes. Er musste sich seit Tagen nicht rasiert haben. Lilly lehnte sich noch mehr an ihn, um dieses Gefühl nicht zu verlieren.

Als sie draußen die Wohnungstür zuschlagen hörte, versteifte sie sich, wie ein Tier, das den Angriff eines Raubtieres jederzeit zu erwarten hatte. Doch die Schritte, die auf dem Flur erklangen, waren leicht. Es war nicht Billy.

Halb erleichtert, halb enttäuscht drehte sie den Kopf von ihrer Zimmertür weg. Auch wenn sie sich noch immer vor ihrem Bruder fürchtete, so hoffte sie doch immer noch auf ein klärendes Gespräch. Und wie wusste: wenn sie sich mit ihrem Bruder aussöhnen wollte, würde sie auf ihn zugehen müssen.

Nur mit Mühe riss sie sich von diesen finsteren Gedanken los. „Werden wir Eileen nach Hogwarts schicken?", sie konnte das Unbehagen nicht aus ihrer Stimme heraus halten, doch seit Wallis da gewesen war, sprang die Idee von Eileens zukünftiger Zaubererausbildung immer und immer wieder aus ihren trüben Gedanken hervor, obwohl es doch noch Jahre dauern würde, bis Eileen sich darüber würde Gedanken machen müssen.

Lilly spürte, wie Severus hinter ihr mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich weiß nicht. Denkst du nicht, Hogwarts ist eine gute Schule?"

„Schon.", lenkte sie ein und versuchte in Worte zu fassen, was sie an der Vorstellung ihre Tochter in Hogwarts zu wissen, störte. „Aber es ist so weit weg…"

„Wäre es dir lieber, sie ginge auf diese Schule in Salem?"

Lilly holte tief Luft, als könnte sie damit die Erinnerung an ihren Streit zurückhalten, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Wallis Auftreten und ihr Vorschlag hatten erst dazu geführt, dass sie die Zweifel wieder zugelassen hatte. Das durfte nicht noch einmal passieren, allein schon wegen Eileen. „Woher wusstest du von dieser Schule?"

Severus seufzte, als habe er gehofft das Thema weiterhin zu umgehen. „Janet Wallis hat in meinem letzten Schuljahr auf einmal angefangen von dieser Schule zu erzählen, die ihre Eltern aufbauen wollten, um Reinblütige Hexen und Zauberer zu erziehen."

Lilly erinnerte sich vage daran, dass Detective Wallis ihr erzählt hatte, dass ihre Mutter aus England stammte, wie Lillys Mutter selbst auch. „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie auch in Hogwarts gewesen ist."

„Ihre Mutter ist eine Bulstrode, und hat natürlich noch immer Kontakte nach England. Von daher war es für die Frau nur natürlich, dass ihre Kinder auch nach Hogwarts gingen. Allerdings ist Sarah nie eingeschult worden."

„Warum haben Wallis' Eltern dann eine Zaubererschule begründet?" Es schien ihr vollkommen rätselhaft, wieso eine gestandene Zaubererfamilie, die sich der Tradition verpflichtet fühlte urplötzlich neue Wege einschlug, die sie von eben diesen Traditionen abbringen würden.

„Vermutlich hat ihnen nicht gepasst, dass Dumbledore die Schule ungerührt der Geschehnisse so normal wie es ging weiterführte. Ich weiß es nicht."

„Ungerührt der Geschehnisse?", wiederholte sie.

„Voldemort.", sagte Severus, als erkläre dieser eine Name alles. Und das tat er. Natürlich tat er das. Wie hatte Lilly vergessen können, dass der dunkle Lord um die Zeit von Severus' Schulabschluss immer mehr Anhänger um sich geschart hatte um alles, was ihm auf seinem Weg zur Macht im Wege stand, auszulöschen. Lilly erinnerte sich noch an ein Buch, in dem der erste Aufstieg des dunklen Lords beschrieben war, und noch immer ließ der bloße Gedanke an diesen Mann, der ohne jeglichen Skrupel seine Ziele verfolgt hatte. Lilly hatte durch ihn und seine Anhänger zwei gute Freunde verloren und beinahe auch Severus.

Lilly schloss die Augen und lehnte sich wieder an ihn. „Ich will einfach nicht, dass Eileen so weit weg ist.", antwortete sie und sie spürte förmlich, wie er wieder dazu ansetzte ihr vorzuschlagen mit ihm nach England zu gehen. Doch er schien zu wissen, dass es keinen Zweck haben würde. Sie würde hier bleiben, und nichts konnte sie davon abbringen. „Boston kann schön sein.", sagte sie, wie um sich selbst zu überzeugen. „Man muss es nur sehen wollen." Doch während sie das aussprach, richtete sich ihr Blick unbewusst in die Ferne.


	17. Chapter 15

Seit zwei Wochen war er hier und er bereute jede Sekunde, die er wach war, dass er sich entschlossen hatte zur Army zu gehen. Der Sand schien sich in jede Falte seiner Kleidung geschlichen zu haben, die viel zu warm war für die Hitze, die ihm hier den Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb.

Und der Sand war überall. Er knirschte unter seinen schweren Stiefeln, wenn Joe von einem Gebäude der Kaserne zum anderen ging. Es scheuerte auf seiner Haut, ganz gleich ob er gerade geduscht hatte, oder nicht. Es war die Hölle und Joe wünschte sich sehnlichst nach Boston zurück, die Stadt, die er wie auf einer Flucht verlassen hatte. Er hatte seinen eigenen Weg finden wollen, ohne die Bevormundung seines Bruders, ohne immer auf seine Schwester Rücksicht nehmen zu müssen. Und so war er rücksichtslos gegangen und hatte alles Bekannte hinter sich gelassen. Jetzt wünschte er sich in seine Heimatstadt zurück, wie er es nie zu glauben gewagt hätte.

Joe seufzte tief und machte sich auf den Weg zur Kantine, die mehr ein Zelt war, als ein wirklicher Speiseraum. Er schlug die beige Zeltplane zurück und betrat mit knurrendem Magen das Zelt, aus dem ein Duft herausdrang, der ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließ. Immerhin war die Verpflegung nicht so schlecht, wie er zu Anfang befürchtet hatte, und der Hunger trab das Essen hinein, dass nicht einmal mit Abstand an Barneys saftigen Cheeseburger heranreichte.

Er grüßte ein paar bekannte Gesichter und ließ sich von einem anderen Lietenant, der Küchendienst hatte, seinen Teller befüllen. Während Joe zu den anderen jungen Männern ging, mit denen er teilweise bereits seine Grundausbildung hinter sich gebracht hatte, fragte er sich, wie er bloß der Idee so hatte verfallen können, hier in Afghanistan würde er sich beweisen können. Seit er hier war, hatte er nichts gesehen außer Wüste, Dreck, diesem Lager und einer kleinen Stadt, deren Äußeres ihn mehr an eine schlechte Filmkullisse als alles andere erinnerte.

„Und, Darley? Bereit für einen weiteren, spannenden Arbeitstag?" Don Michaels grinste ihn breit an, sodass seine weißen Zähne geradezu strahlten.

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Michaels." Joe nahm die Flasche Ahornsirup, die in der Mitte des Tisches stand und hielt die Flasche beinahe senkrecht über sein Porridge.

„Willst wohl einen Zuckerschock bekommen, damit du nicht ausrücken musst, he?" Michaels streckte die Hand aus und entwand Joe die Flasche.

„Das nicht.", erwiderte Joe mit einem Lächeln, das mehr Selbstbewusstsein zur Schau trug, als er im Moment verspürte. „Aber der Fraß hier ist einfach nicht anders zu ertragen." Er tauchte seinen Löffel in den zähen Brei vor sich und fragte sich, wie er überhaupt darauf gekommen war, sich ausgerechnet Porridge geben zu lassen, wo er den doch eigentlich gar nicht mochte.

„Denkst du wieder an deine Alte zu Hause, oder was ist los mit dir?" Don hatte sich etwas vorgebeugt und beobachtete Joe interessiert.

„Was redest du denn da?" Joe schob sich einen Löffel in den Mund und verzog bei der Konsistenz angewidert das Gesicht. Wie konnte Lilly diesen Schleim nur freiwillig essen?

„Das ist mir schon mehrfach aufgefallen, Alter.", erwiderte Don und nippte an dem dampfenden Kaffee, der vor ihm stand.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, was du meinst, Michaels."

„Dieser verträumte Gesichtsausdruck, der melancholische Blick. Komm schon Darley, wenn du uns nicht sagen kannst wer sie ist, wem dann? Hast du sie wenigstens ordentlich rangenommen, bevor du los bist?"

Joes Hand verkrampfte sich um den Löffel und er musste stark an sich halten, um seinem Gegenüber nicht das heiße Porridge ins Gesicht zu schütten. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und zischte: „Es ist meine Schwester, also pass auf was du sagst!"

Don, der offensichtlich die Gefahr gewittert hatte, bevor es zu späte war, hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ist ja schon gut Mann, ich will nichts gesagt haben."

Joe atmete tief aus und ließ den Löffel resigniert zurück in die Schüssel fallen. „Kurz bevor ich geflogen bin, hat sie ein Kind bekommen.", erklärte er und gestand sich damit ein, was er bisher zu verdrängen versucht hatte. Er hatte seine kleine Schwester im Stich gelassen, obwohl er sich nach dem Zwischenfall mit Bones und Hendrickson geschworen hatte immer für sie da zu sein und Billy zu helfen wo er konnte. Er wünschte sich er würde seine Entscheidung zur Army gegangen zu sein nicht bereuen, denn dann hätte er das Heimweh, das mehr und mehr in ihm aufkeimte, wenigstens in Gedanken wegschieben können. Er hatte versucht seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen, doch jetzt erst merkte er, dass er so auch unmöglich leben konnte. Er brauchte seine Geschwister wie die Luft zum Atmen und diese Erkenntnis schnürte ihm die Luft ab, denn sie war wie eine Fessel, die ihn immer wieder nach Boston zurückschleifen würde.

„Und der Kerl, der ihr das Kind gemacht hat, ist wo?", fragte Don und schob seinen leeren Teller von sich.

Joe verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und starrte an die Zeltwand ihm gegenüber. „Der ist erst wieder aufgetaucht, als ich weg war und jetzt hat sie ihn geheiratet.", erklärte er nüchtern, dabei brannte der bloße Gedanke in ihm wie ein alles verzehrendes Feuer. Lilly hatte ihm geschrieben. Mehrmals. Hatte ihm berichtet, dass sie und Billy sich zerstritten hatten; wegen Snape, dass sie und er sich eine gemeinsame Wohnung gesucht hatten, weil die Cathy die kleine Eileen, sich selbst und den Vater der Kleinen nicht länger zumuten wollte. Natürlich hatte sie ihm nicht vergessen zu schreiben, als sie Snape in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion geheiratet hatte. Ohne Gäste, ohne Vorankündigung, und Joe war sich sicher, dass Billy spätestens ab diesem Zeitpunkt unversöhnlich gewesen war. Von seinem Bruder hatte Joe keinen einzigen Brief erhalten, und Joe konnte es ihm nicht einmal verübeln. Billy hatte sich auf ihn verlassen und mehr als nur Großmut gezeigt, indem er ihn zum Flughafen gebracht hatte.

„Dann ist doch alles gut! Was willst du denn mehr, Darley?" Don schien wirklich zu glauben, dass damit das Problem gelöst war, aber der andere hatte ja keine Ahnung. Joe zog die Stirn kraus und überlegte für einen Moment seinen Kameraden einzuweihen; ihm zu erzählen, was er von Snape hielt und dem, was er Lilly angetan hatte. Doch dann dachte er daran, dass es Michaels eigentlich egal sein konnte. Joe machte sich noch immer Vorwürfe, doch das ging Michaels beim besten Willen nichts an.

Joe war da gewesen, als Snape ins Krankenhaus gekommen war, um Lilly zu besuchen. Er hatte ihr den Welpen gezeigt, den er für sie und das Kind besorgt hatte und anschließend Snape auf dem Flur getroffen. Für einen Moment hatte er überlegt Snape auf dem Krankenhausflur die große, krumme Nase zu brechen, doch dann war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Snape die Mühe nicht wert war und Lilly das übernehmen würde. Doch da hatte er seine kleine Schwester falsch eingeschätzt.

„Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht.", murmelte Joe und stand auf. „Komm, wir müssen uns fertig machen."


	18. Chapter 16

Laute Musik durchdrang seinen Körper. Um ihn herum nichts als etwas undefinierbar Lautes. Seine Ohren dröhnten und sein Herz schlug so hart, dass es war, als wäre jeder Schlag eine Faust, die von innen gegen seinen Brustkorb donnerte.

Joe umschloss die Waffe in seinem Schoß umso fester. Er konnte kaum atmen, seine Ohren drohten zu zerbersten und die Gesichter seiner Kameraden konnte er durch die aufgesetzten Masken nicht erkennen. Er wusste nur eines: wenn er noch eine weitere Stunde auf dieser schmalen Bank im Heck des Transporters sitzen würde, würde er kaum je wieder stehen können. Sein Kopf dröhnte und etwas hatte sich über seine Wahrnehmung gelegt; etwas, das kaum zu definieren war, doch er hatte das Gefühl jeglichen Kontakt zur Realität verloren zu haben.

Noch immer dröhnte die Musik und erst als alle anderen um ihn herum aufstanden, wusste er, dass der Transporter angehalten hatte. Jemand zog ihm am Ärmel hoch. Michaels.

Joes Augen fühlten sich ungewöhnlich trocken an, und als er von der Ladefläche auf die Straße sprang, hatte er das Gefühl, als drehe sich die Welt um ihn herum. Das Hämmern der Beats drang noch immer in seinen Ohren und ein roter Schleier hatte sich vor seine Augen gelegt. Grelles Sonnenlicht stach ihm entgegen und Joe blinzelte. Nichts in der Ausbildung hatte ihn auf diesen Moment vorbereitet.

Passanten blieben stehen. Joe sah ein paar wutverzerrte Gesichter, doch sie kümmerten ihn nicht. Er folgte nur denen, die so gekleidet waren, wie er.

Ein helles Haus, ein dunkler Eingang. Kaum war er über die Schwelle getreten, schlug ihm kühle Luft entgegen, doch sein Kopf kühlte nicht ab. Es war, als sei er in einem Alptraum gefangen, aus dem er nicht aufwachen konnte, weil kein Schlaf ihn zurückhielt.

Licht drang nur spärlich in diesen Raum, und die paar Sonnenstrahlen, die wie blitzende Messer das Dämmerlicht durchschnitten, ließen die Gestalten, die in eine Ecke gedrängt wurden, nur schemenhaft erkennen.

Jemand lachte. Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall riss ihn in das Hier und Jetzt, doch noch immer dröhnten seine brennenden Ohren, als würden sie gleich abfallen. Auf zitternden Beinen bewegte er sich auf die Schemen zu. Nur langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an das schlechte Licht. Einer der Soldaten griff nach einem der Schemen. Ein Mann schrie im Protest. Eine Frau heulte auf, wie ein verwundetes Tier.

Joe stand wie erstarrt da und beobachtete, wie der Soldat, der eine Person aus der Gruppe heraus gerissen hatte, dem Häufchen Elend den Schleier vom Kopf riss. Seidiges, schwarzes Haar kam zum Vorschein und die wimmernde Frau, sah sich panisch und hilfesuchend an. Als ihr Blick seinen traf, glaubte Joe an dem Sandschutz vor seinem Gesicht ersticken zu müssen.

Den Ausdruck in diesen vor Panik weit aufgerissenen Augen kannte er. Die Frau war ein Mädchen und konnte kaum älter sein als Lilly.

Sie sprach ihn an. Joe verstand sie nicht, doch er hörte, dass sie ihn anflehte ihm zu helfen. Bevor er sich rühren konnte, packte der Soldat sie bei den Haaren und sie schrie. Ein lauter, spitzer Schrei, der ihm die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ.

„Wo sind eure Anführerß?", brüllte der Soldat. Joe kannte die Stimme. Michaels. Er hob die Waffe und hielt sie dem Mädchen an die Schläfe.

„Ta-li-ban!", raunzte Michaels jetzt einen Mann an, der sich vor ihn auf den Boden geworfen hatte. Der Mann schüttelte wie wild den Kopf und hob flehentlich die Hände. Er sagte etwas in dieser Sprache, die keiner der Soldaten verstand. Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht.

„Du verdammtes Arsch, sag mir, wo Osama ist!"

Doch auch sein Gegenüber verstand nicht, was der Amerikaner von ihm und seiner Familie wollte. Er stammelte, und die weitere Gestalt, die hinter ihm stand zitterte so stark, dass sie sich an die Wand lehnen musste.

„Michaels, lass es gut sein.", hörte Joe sich in einem beschwörenden Tonfall sagen. „Osama wird sich nicht bei einer Familie verkriechen." Doch noch während er sprach ahnte er, dass Worte keine Wirkung haben würden.

„Was weißt du, du verdammter Taliban?"

Joe wusste nicht, was in den Mann gefahren war, mit dem er noch vor ein paar Stunden beim Frühstück gesessen hatte. Es war, als sei Bones zu seinen schlechtesten Zeiten wieder gekommen.

Nein. Bones mochte ein Schwein gewesen sein, das ohne Rücksicht nur sich selbst der nächste gewesen war. Joe schauderte und trat einen Schritt auf Michaels zu, genau in dem Moment, als eine dumpfe Explosion die Luft verpestete.

Der Kopf des Mädchens zersprang wie Porzellan, als das Geschoss der großkalibrigen Waffe in sie eindrang. Ohne einen weiteren laut, sackte der Körper in sich zusammen.

Der Mann, der Michaels zu Füßen gelegen hatte, sprang auf und fiel dem Mörder seiner Tochter an, mit einem Schrei, der Joe das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Was war hier gerade geschehen? Die Szenerie schien so abstrus, so abwegig, dass Joe jeden Glauben an Realität verlor.

Die anderen Soldaten stürzten nach vorn und zerrten den Mann von Michaels weg. „Sag mit, wo Osama ist, oder ich schicke dich deiner Tochter gleich hinterher." Michaels richtete die Waffe, an deren Lauf noch immer das Blut des Mädchens klebte, auf dessen Vater. Dann schien er sich eines Besseren zu besinnen. Er drehte sich zu Joe herum und griff nach seiner Jacke.

Joe konnte sich nicht wehren. Wie in Trance taumelte er nach vorn; starrte auf das entsetzte und wutverzerrte Gesicht des Mannes ihm gegenüber. „Los, mach schon!"

Die Bruchteile einer Sekunde, die Joe brauchte um zu begreifen, was Michaels von ihm wollte, kamen ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Der Blick des Mannes brannte sich in seinen Kopf an und seine Füße drohten wegzurutschen. Der Fußboden war glitischig von Blut.

Mit einem Ruck riss er sich von Michaels los. „Du spinnst doch!", fuhr er seinen Kameraden an.

„Was ist los, Darley?", lachte Michaels. „Hast du deine-"

Ein reißender, ohrenbetäubender Knall riss Joe von seinen Füßen. Eine heiße Schmerzenswelle fuhr über ihn hinweg und zerfetzte seinen Rücken.

Hitze.

Kälte.

Schwarz.


	19. Chapter 17

„Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät bin."

Lilly sah von dem Tresen auf, den sie gerade mit einem Spültuch bearbeitete. „Kein Problem." Sie nahm die Kaffeekanne von der Wärmeplatte und machte sich auf ihre letzte Rund um den Gästen in Barneys Diner ihre leeren Tassen aufzufüllen.

Cathy ging um den Tresen herum und band sich ihre Schürze um die Hüften. Als Lilly zu ihr zurückkehrte, lächelte Cathy ihr nur kurz zu. „Kommst du zurecht?", fragte Lilly und Cathy nickte abwesend.

Die Zurückweisung in ihrer Körpersprache tat nicht weh, denn sie war nicht wirklich böse gemeint. Sie waren sich einfach nur fremd geworden. Das war alles. Lilly sah auf den schmalen, goldenen Reif an ihrem linken Ringfinger. Sie und Severus waren bald nach Eileens Geburt in eine gemeinsame Wohnung gezogen. Severus hatte sein Haus in Manchester verkauft, und von dem Geld lebten sie drei jetzt immer noch größtenteils. Lilly selbst hatte keinerlei Ersparnisse. Dafür verdiente sie zu wenig, und da Severus im Moment nicht arbeitete, kam durch ihn auch kein Geld herein.

Lilly stieß sich von dem Tresen ab und ging in die Küche. Als sie die Tür aufstieß, fuhr Barney erschrocken zusammen und sprang mit einem Satz von Eileens Kindersitz weg. „Schon fertig?", fragte er mit einem schuldbewussten Grinsen.

„Was hast du ausgefressen?" Lilly kam nicht umhin sein Grinsen zu erwidern, als sie um die metallene Arbeitsfläche herum ging und in den tragbaren Kindersitz hinein spähte. Eileen lachte und streckte die kurzen Arme aus. An ihren Lippen klebte noch immer ein verräterischer Tropfen Schokoladensoße.

Lilly lachte und hob ihre Tochter aus dem Sitz. Severus, der sonst immer auf die Kleine aufpasste, hatte heute noch etwas zu regeln gehabt, und so hatte Lilly Barney gebeten heute ausnahmsweise ihre Tochter einmal mitnehmen zu dürfen. „Hat Barney dir wieder was gegeben, das du nicht essen solltest?" Sie grinste u Barney hinüber, der mit einem noch breiteren Lächeln den Rest der Soße von seinem Zeigefinger schleckte.

„Immer nur Milch ist doch Langweilig.", sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern und ließ noch etwas Soße auf den Finger tropfen. Er hielt ihn Eileen unter die Nase und die Kleine öffnete die Lippen und saugte vertrauensvoll daran, als kenne sie nichts anderes.

„Hey!"

Lilly und Barney fuhren herum. Cathy hatte sich mit dem Oberkörper durch die Luke gebeugt und sah mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck zu ihnen hinüber. „Hier warten die Leute auf ihr Essen!" Sie zog sich zurück.

Barney zuckte ergeben die Schultern und ging zum Waschbecken, um die restliche Soße von seinen Händen zu waschen. „Manchmal glaube ich, sie ist hier die Chefin." Er klang bitter, doch als er sich wieder zu Lilly und Eileen umwandte, sah sie, dass er lächelte.

„Sei froh, dass du sie hast.", erwiderte Lilly und legte Eileen wieder in ihren Kindersitz.

„Bin ich doch."

Als Lilly die Küche durch die Hintertür verließ, fragte sie sich, ob sie sich nicht von Cathy hätte verabschieden sollen. Aber wozu? Cathy verabschiedete sich auch nur mit einem Nicken von ihr, wenn sie ging. Wie schnell es gegangen war, dass sie sich kaum noch etwas zu sagen hatten!

Lilly dachte beinahe wehmütig, an die angenehme und manchmal viel zu direkte Mitbewohnerin, die sie bei sich aufgenommen hatte, als sie wieder nach Boston zurückgekehrt war. Doch seit das mit Billy geschehen war, hatten sie sich voneinander entfremdet, denn obwohl Cathy nicht guthieß, was er getan hatte, so konnte sie ihn dennoch nicht abweisen.

Lilly konnte ihre Freundin verstehen. Immerhin hatte sie Severus auch nicht abgewiesen, nachdem er sie hatte sitzen lassen und sie selbst machte auch Billy keine Vorwürfe. Er war nun einmal impulsiv und hatte nur selten Kontrolle über sich. So wurde man halt, wenn man sich sein ganzes Leben vor seine Geschwister stellte, um sie vor dem eigenen, wahnsinnig gewordenen Vater zu beschützen.

Nicht, dass sie in letzter Zeit mit Billy geredet hätte. Im Gegenteil. Seit dem Zwischenfall in Cathys Wohnung, hatte sie ihren Bruder nicht wieder gesehen und sie konnte in ihren Briefen an Joe nur schwer an sich halten ihn zu bitten Billy eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. Sie hatte noch immer Angst vor ihm, obwohl sie ihn verstand und auch immer noch um sich haben wollte. Immerhin war er ihr Bruder und ihr ganzes Leben hatte sie zu ihm aufgeblickt. Wie konnte sie ihn jetzt aufgeben?

Das gluckernde Brummen eines vertrauten Motors ließ Lilly aufblicken. Billys Mustang fuhr gerade auf den Parkplatz vor dem Diner und für einen Augenblick überlegte Lilly einfach umzukehren und sich hinter den Müllbehältern zu verstecken, bevor er sie sah. Doch das war zu albern. Außerdem musste er sie schon längst gesehen haben.

Sie zog die Schultern hoch und ihr Griff um den Kindersitz, in dem Eileen eingeschlafen war, wurde fester. Billy würde seiner Nichte nichts antun, doch Lilly brauchte etwas, das ihr wenigstens das Gefühl gab, Halt zu haben. Mit zitternden Fingern griff sie in ihre Jackentasche und beförderte ihre Wagenschlüssel zum Vorschein.

In dem Moment, in dem Billys Wagentür aufging, ließ sie die Schlüssel fallen. Sie hatte ihren Bruder seit drei Monaten nicht gesehen und ihn unverändert vor sich stehen zu sehen, war ein Schock, den sie selbst kaum erklären konnte. Sie schluckte schwer und richtete den Blick auf den Boden. Sie wollte gerade in die Hocke gehen, als Billy vor ihr stand und sich bückte, und ihr den Schlüssel in die Hand drückte.

Sein Blick war noch immer kühl, doch die Geste ließ ein kleines Lächeln über Lillys Gesicht huschen. „Danke.", murmelte sie.

Er nickte nur und warf einen kurzen Blick in den Kindersitz. „Wie geht es ihr?", fragte er und schob sich eine Zigarette zwischen die Lippen, bevor er auch Lilly eine anbot. Sie hatte seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr geraucht, doch dieses offensichtliche Friedensangebot konnte und wollte sie nicht ablehnen. Sie nahm die Zigarette entgegen und nickte kurz. „Gut.", antwortete sie und beugte sich vor, als er ihr die offene Flamme de Feuerzeuges entgegenhielt.

„Sie ist groß geworden.", bemerkte er und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über den schwarzen Flaum auf Eileens Kopf.

„Du hast sie lange nicht mehr gesehen.", antwortete Lilly und zog an der Zigarettte. Zuerst glaubte sie, der Rauch würde sie ersticken, doch dann ging es.

„Ja, ich weiß." Billys Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und Lilly sah den nächsten Konflikt schon wieder auf sich zurollen, wie eine unerbittliche Lawine. „Cathy wartet auf mich.", sagte er dann kurz angebunden, und ohne ihren Blick noch einmal zu suchen, ging er an ihr vorbei und durch die Tür des Diners.


	20. Chapter 18

Er war taub. Das war der erste Gedanke, der ihm durch den Kopf schoss, als er die Lider aufschlug, und noch bevor die Dinge in seinem Sichtfeld aufhörten dunkle und helle Flecken zu sein und Konturen anzunehmen. Er sah, wie sich ein unbekanntes Gesicht über ihn beugte und er hatte das Gefühl, sein Kopf müsse gleich explodieren. Und dann setzte ein helles Fiepen ein, das gleichzeitig eine Erleichterung und eine nervenaufreibende Geduldsprobe war.

Der Mann, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte öffnete die Lippen und sagte etwas, das nur in dumpfen Klängen bei Joe ankam. Er verstand sein Gegenüber nicht. Joe wollte mit den Schultern Zucken um seinem Gegenüber deutlich zu machen, dass er ihn nicht verstand, doch seine Muskeln gehorchten ihm nicht. Er versuchte den Mund zu öffnen, um etwas zu sagen, doch noch nicht einmal das war ihm möglich. Wie von allein fielen seine Lider wieder zu, so als sei die einfache Aufgabe des Sehens schon zu viel für sie.

Er sah das tote Mädchen auf dem Boden, sah den weinenden Vater. Er sah Michaels und dessen Waffe, von deren Lauf Blut auf den besudelten Boden tropfte. Und dann der Knall. Die Wucht, mit der er an die Wand geschleudert wurde. Das gleißende Licht.

Joe wusste, es war ein Wunder, dass er noch lebte und er fragte sich, ob Michaels noch atmete. Joe wünschte Michaels das Gegenteil. Michaels war zu einer Bestie geworden; bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit und ohne jeglichen Skrupel.

_Eigentlich ist es doch komisch._, dachte Joe. _Ich hatte gedacht, ich hätte den Verstand schon als Teenager versoffen, aber offensichtlich bin ich noch gut weggekommen._

Bevor Lilly die Wohnungstür ganz hinter sich zuziehen konnte, spürte sie den Widerstand am Türknauf. Sie ließ die Tür los und wandte sich um, um in ein strahlendes Gesicht zu blicken.

„Da hatte jemand einen guten Tag.", lachte sie, als Severus die Arme um sie legte und sie fest an sich drückte. Er lachte und küsste sie auf den Mund, bevor er sich von ihr löste und Eileen aus ihrem Kindersitz hob.

„Was hältst du von einem Haus mit Garten, Eileen?"

Lilly sah ihren Mann an, als sei es ein Fremder, der gerade mit ihrer Tochter auf dem Arm hielt. So euphorisch hatte sie ihn nie erlebt, dabei hatte sie geglaubt mittlerweile all seine Stimmungen zu kennen.

„Was ist passiert?" hörte sie sich stammeln als er an ihr vorbei ging und beinahe federnden Schrittes auf das Wohnzimmer zusteuerte. Lilly stellte den Kindersitz ab und folgte ihm. Er stand an einem der Bücherregale, die er aus seinem alten Haus mit nach Boston gebracht hatte.

„Ich war an der East Boston High School.", verkündete er. „Und offensichtlich fand der Schulleiter, dass ich genau der Chemielehrer bin, den sie immer haben wollten."

Lilly ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und sah ungläubig zu ihm auf. „Wie das? Du warst bisher nur Lehrer an einer Zaubererschule und Chemie ist nicht Zaubetränke." Sie konnte sich Severus nur schwerlich in einer Muggelschule vorstellen. Für ihre Augen wirkte er noch immer seltsam in Muggelkleidung und es schien ihr vollkommen abwegig diesen Mann der vor ihr stand in einem hellen Raum einer High School zu sehen.

„Ich werde mich schon einlesen.", sagte er mit einer für ihn normalerweise völlig untypischen Zuversicht. „So ein riesiger Unterschied ist das nicht."

Er schien so glücklich endlich wieder in seinen alten Beruf herein zu gelangen, dass Lilly es einfach nicht übers Herz brachte ihre Bedenken laut auszusprechen. „Was war mit einem Lebenslauf?", fragte sie stattdessen. „Wollte der Schulleiter keine Qualifikationen sehen?"

Severus kam zu Lilly, den Blick auf Eileen geheftet und setzte sich neben sie. „Ein kleiner Konfundus wirkt Wunder."

Lilly lachte, als schließlich alle Anspannung von ihr abfiel. Sie legte den Kopf an seine Schulter und schloss die Augen. Er wirkte so selbstbewusst wie seit langem nicht mehr. „Ich bin stolz auf dich.", murmelte sie, plötzlich von einer Welle der Müdigkeit erfasst. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. „Wann fängst du an?"

„Montag."

Sie schrak auf. Natürlich, sie wusste, dass es nicht so weitergehen konnte wie bisher, und dass es gut für ihn war wieder nach draußen zu kommen. Außerdem konnte sie diese Familie schlecht aus ihren spärlichen Einkünften allein stemmen, doch wenn Severus zu arbeiten anfing… „Was ist mit Eileen?"

Severus' Gesicht verzog sich zu einer schuldbewussten Grimasse.

„Sie ist drei Monate alt. Wer soll auf sie aufpassen?"

„Vielleicht finden wir jemanden…" Er brach ab, sein Blick noch immer auf Eileen gerichtet, als wolle schmerzten ihn die Worte selbst.

„Wir geben sie nicht ab!", fuhr Lilly auf. Und doch wusste sie, dass er recht hatte. Weder er, noch sie konnten auf eine Stelle und das damit verbundene Geld verzichten. Insbesondere dann nicht, wenn sie ihrer Tochter ein gutes Leben ermöglichen wollten. „Barney schien Freude an ihr zu haben.", sagte sie zögerlich und dachte daran, wie glücklich ihr Barney erschienen war, weil er Eileen um sich hatte. Im Moment schien ihr die einzige Möglichkeit, Eileen weiterhin mit zur Arbeit zu nehmen.

Severus nickte zögerlich. „Du könntest zu Hause bleiben."

Lilly presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sie wollte ihren Job nicht aufgeben, ganz gleich wie wenig sie dort verdienen mochte. Der bloße Gedanke daran nicht mehr zu arbeiten, verlieh ihr das Gefühl unnütz zu sein. Sie schluckte schwer. „Das werde ich bestimmt nicht tun!", brachte sie hervor und fuhr in sich zusammen, als ein weißes, zottiges Fellknäuel auf ihren Schoß sprang. Sofort vergrub Lilly die Finger in Gilderoys weicher Mähne.

Severus seufzte. „Ich habe auch nicht gesagt, dass du das tun sollst.", verteidigte er sich und stand auf. Sein Ton ließ sie sich gleich schuldig fühlen, natürlich würde er nicht wollen, dass sie sich schlecht fühlte, aber sie kam auch nicht um die Erkenntnis herum, dass sein Geld vielleicht ausreichen könnte um sie zu ernähren, und dass es vielleicht sogar vernünftiger wäre zu Hause zu bleiben und sich um Eileen zu kümmern. Ihre eigene Selbstsucht war ihr zuwider und doch widerstrebte es ihr den Job im Diner und damit das bisschen Unabhängigkeit das sie hatte aufzugeben.

„Es ist nur eine Möglichkeit, wie wir für unsere Tochter sorgen können.", fuhr er fort und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er in den Flur hinaus trat.

„Ich habe Billy heute getroffen.", rief sie ihm unvermittelt hinterher. Sie wusste nicht einmal, was sie dazu bewog ihm das zu sagen. Es wollte einfach aus ihr heraus.

Severus antwortete nicht sofort. Er kam langsam wieder in den Raum und sah mit ernstem Blick auf Lilly herab. „Hat er dir etwas getan?", fragte er. Er hielt Gilderoys Leine in der Rechten und der kleine Terrier sprang augenblicklich auf und begann um Severus und die Leine herum zu tänzeln.

Lilly war danach empört nach Luft zu schnappen und ihren Bruder zu verteidigen, doch sie wusste, dass das einfach nur kindisch gewesen wäre. Severus hatte jedes Recht dazu besorgt um sie zu sein, insbesondere, da er Billy nicht traute und sich Lillys Vertrauen, ihrer Angst zum Trotz, nicht erklären konnte. „Nein.", antwortete sie stattdessen. „Es scheint ihm Leid zu tun.", fügte sie hinzu, während Severus sich zu Gilderoy hinab beugte und die Leine an dessen Halsband befestigte.

„Ich bin in einer halben Stunde wieder da."

Nachdem die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war, sah Lilly noch eine ganze Zeitlang auf ihre Tochter hinab. Eigentlich hätte sie froh sein müssen, darüber wie die Dinge sich entwickelten. Sie hatte den Mann bekommen, den sie immer haben wollte, sie hatte eine gesunde Tochter und Billy hatte wider alle Erwartung den ersten Schritt getan. Doch glücklich war sie nicht. Zumindest nicht im Moment. Nicht solange Severus kein Wort über Billy verlor, weil er nichts Schlechtes über ihren Bruder sagen wollte. Billy und Severus hatten sich seit diesem Zwischenfall in Cathys Wohnung nicht mehr gesehen, doch Lilly war sich sicher, dass sie sich auch jetzt nicht würden vertragen können.

Auch verbrachte sie kaum eine wache Stunde, ohne sich um Joe zu sorgen, dessen Briefe zwar regelmäßig, aber doch nur spärlich eintrafen. Sie konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass ihm etwas passiert war. Wenn sie ehrlich war, konnte sie noch nicht einmal sagen wo genau er sich jetzt befand, und ob er unverletzt war.

Dabei hätte alles so gut sein können. Severus hatte einen Job, der ihm mehr zusagte als alles andere. Ihre Zukunft war gesicherter als je zuvor und doch konnte sie diesem Glück nicht trauen und hätte diese Sicherheit ohne zu Zögern für eine sofortige Aussöhnung der beiden Männer gegeben.

Eileen schlug die Augen auf und Lilly roch bereits den Grund. Sie stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg ins Kinderzimmer, um die Kleine zu wickeln, als das Telefon zu läuten begann.


	21. Chapter 19

Billy wusste nicht, wie es geschehen war. Wenn er die Lider für eine Sekunde aufschlagen konnte, war es als hinge ein dichter, undurchdringlicher Nebel über ihm. Zu der Hilflosigkeit kam der Schmerz. Jeder Knochen in seinem Körper schien sich bemerkbar machen zu wollen und etwas in seiner Brust brannte wie ein heißes Eisen, das in sein Fleisch gestoßen wurde.

Er gab den Versuch auf die Augen zu öffnen. Er sah ein Gesicht vor sich. Nicht einmal das. Die Form eines Gesichtes, die Züge unter einer schwarzen Maske verborgen. Die braunen Augen waren seltsam kalt. Billy kannte diese Augen ohne ihnen jedoch einen Namen zuordnen zu können. Wenn er an diese Augen dachte, legte sich eine eisige Hand um sein Herz, dessen jeder Schlag schmerzte.

Als er hörte wie eine Tür ins Schloss fiel atmete er erleichtert auf. Er war wach genug um zu hören.

„Billy?"

Eine warme, trockene Hand legte sich um seine. Er kannte diese Wärme. Lilly. Er wusste, dass sie neben ihm stand ohne sie sehen zu können.

Sie war der Grund gewesen, weshalb er überhaupt zum Diner gefahren war. Cathy hatte ihn dazu gedrängt zu kommen, wenn sie Lilly ablöste. Er wusste, dass sie das Schweigen zwischen den Geschwistern bedrückte; auch weil sie sich dadurch selbst von Lilly entfernt hatte. Billy hatte gezögert. Eigentlich hatte er nicht nachgeben wollen, doch als er sich seiner kleinen Schwester gegenüber fand, war ihm für einen Moment die Luft weggeblieben und es war, als seien der Streit und Snape nie gewesen. Er hatte sich gefragt, wie er es so weit hatte kommen lassen können.

„Was hat der Arzt gesagt?", fragte die Stimme des Mannes, der der Grund für all das gewesen war.

„Sie haben die Kugel heraus bekommen, aber es wird wohl eine Weile dauern, bis er wieder fit ist.", antwortete Lilly erstickt.

Billys Lider flackerten. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass es ihm gut ging und sie sich keine Sorgen mehr machen sollte.

Und dann sah er sie. Snape hatte sie an sich gedrückt. Lilly zitterte und Snape schien das einzige zu sein, das ihren bebenden Körper zusammen halten konnte. Billy schluckte schwer. Vielleicht hatte er sich… Snapes Blick traf seinen und der Stich in seiner Brust war nur noch ein dumpfer Nachhall des ersten Schmerzes. Warum sollte er überhaupt weiter dagegen ankämpfen; er kam ja ohnehin nicht gegen Lilly an. Immerhin war sie eine Darley. Der Gedanke erfüllte ihn mit einem seltsamen Stolz, auch wenn ein anderer Nachname ihm lieber gewesen wäre. Eine Gefühl das dem des Triumphes sehr nahe kam. Bones hatte alles daran gesetzt seinen Kindern das Leben zur Hölle zu machen und genau das war es, dass sie so stark machte. Er, Joe und Lilly waren allesamt stur und taten das, was ihnen passte, ohne Rücksicht zu nehmen auf das, was andere denken mochten. Nur aufeinander hätten sie besser achtgeben müssen. Er selbst hätte mehr auf Lilly achtgeben müssen, und sich aus ihrem Leben zurück zu ziehen, hatte keinem geholfen.

Mit einiger Anstrengung brachte er seine Hand dazu Lillys zu drücken. Sie schrak zusammen und fuhr zu ihm herum. Als er ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht sah und Snapes Hände auf ihren Schultern wurde ihm klar, dass er seine kleine Schwester nicht verloren hatte, auch wenn sie mit einem Mann zusammen lebte, der Billys Meinung nach nicht zu ihr passte. Dieser Snape konnte ebensogut auf Lilly aufpassen wie er selbst, vielleicht noch besser. Immerhin hatte Snape sie nicht verletzt. Noch nicht. Doch wenn das geschehen würde, wäre kein Fleck der Welt mehr sicher für ihn, denn Billy würde ihn finden, ganz gleich ob er ein Zauberer war, oder nicht.

„Billy, wie geht es dir?"

„Beschissen.", antwortete er mit einem schiefen Grinsen und einer Stimme, die von einer uralten, zerkratzten Schallplatte hätte kommen können.

Ein kleines Lächeln zuckte um ihre Mundwinkel und ließ ihr verweintes Gesicht kurz aufleuchten. Er wusste nicht warum, doch ganz gleich wie oft er sie so sah, kam er nicht drum herum sich jedes Mal schuldig zu fühlen, denn irgendwie war er es immer, der ihr weh tat.

Sie setzte sich auf die Kante seines Bettes und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über seine Wange. Die Geste ließ ihn nicht kalt, doch das war egal. Seine Jungs waren ja nicht hier um ihn so zu sehen. „Weißt du, wer es war?"

„Nein.", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. „Keine Ahnung. Auf einmal stand der Sack hinter mir und…" er brach ab. Wie in einem schlechten Film sah er sich zu Boden gehen; wie er hilflos dalag und nichts dagegen tun konnte, dass der Fremde an ihm vorbei ging und mit der Waffe auf Cathy zielte. Billy hatte sich nicht rühren können, obwohl seine Pistole nicht außer Reichweite war. Er spürte nur, wie das Blut sich unter ihm ausbreitete, wie er in der warmen Flüssigkeit lag, die langsam aus ihm heraus sickerte. Und dann war alles schwarz geworden.

„Cathy geht es gut.", sagte Lilly. „Barney hat sofort die Polizei gerufen und dann bei mich."

„Wo ist sie jetzt?", fragte er und ärgerte sich darüber, dass er nicht eher gefragt hatte. Wenn er bei Cathy war, schien alles gut zu sein. Sie war wie ein Rettungsring, den er nicht verlieren durfte.

„Heco hat sie nach Hause gebracht." Lilly drückte seine Hand etwas fester und lächelte traurig. „Ich wollte gleich noch zu ihr."

„Danke." Dieses Lächeln… dieser traurige Zug um ihren Mund, dessen Mundwinkel leicht angehoben waren. Diese Augen. „Du siehst aus wie Mum, weißt du das?"

Lilly zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hab's schon öfter gehört.", antwortete sie und warf Snape einen Blick zu. Natürlich. Snape war mit ihrer Mutter zur Schule gegangen. Es schien Billy jetzt nur noch umso seltsamer, dass Lilly sich ausgerechnet diesen Mann ausgesucht hatte. „Sei du lieber froh, dass du nicht aussiehst wie Bones.", lachte sie. Ein Lachen das ansteckend war, obwohl es weh tat, fühlte es sich gut an.

„Die Bullen werden wohl noch mit dir reden wollen.", sagte sie, schlagartig wieder ernst.

„Ich hab ihnen nichts zu sagen." Billy verzog das Gesicht. Es passte ihm gar nicht mit einem Polizisten auch nur fünf Minuten im selben Raum zu sein, insbesondere nach dem, was er mit Wallis erlebt hatte, doch das war nicht alles. Die Bullen würden versuchen sich an seine Sohlen zu heften. Er würde eine Weile untertauchen müssen und das war nicht gut. Nicht im Moment. Es war wichtig das Geschäft auszuweiten. Sie konnten nicht für den Rest ihrer Tage den selben Bereich der Stadt in Beschlag nehmen ohne zu erweitern. Es durfte nicht aussehen, als würden sie sich mit dem zufrieden geben, was sie hatten. Und die Bullen wären da mehr als nur hinderlich.

„Ich weiß…", antwortete Lilly.

„Wie wär's wenn wir dich hier heraus holen?", sagte nun Snape und Billy sah überrascht auf. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass Snape ihm auch nur so viel wie ein Quäntchen Freundlichkeit entgegenbringen würde. Er selbst hätte es sicherlich nicht getan, wären die Rollen vertauscht und Snape ans Bett gefesselt.

„Wie wollt ihr das anstellen?", fragte Billy skeptisch und Snape zog eine schmale Phiole mit einer braunen, dickflüssigen Substanz aus seiner Jacke.

„Was ist das?"

„Diptam.", antwortete Lilly und nahm Snape die Phiole aus der Hand. „Das Zeug ist ziemlich selten, aber wir haben eigentlich immer welches im Haus.", sie lächelte flüchtig. „Es wird helfen die Wunde zu schließen und wir könnten dich noch heute hier heraus bringen."

Billy zögerte. Er war zwar in gewisser Weise froh, dass seine Schwester eine so gute Ausbildung hatte genießen können und doch hatte er selbst nie wirklich Gebrauch von ihren Fähigkeiten gemacht. Er wusste, dass seine Mutter eine Hexe gewesen war, die vor ihrem Vater geflüchtet und in Boston gestrandet war. Er wusste auch, dass er und Joe viel zu alt gewesen waren, als sie erfahren hatten, dass ihre Schwester würde nach Hogwarts gehen können. Seine und Joes Magie war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits versiegt und irgendwie hatte Billy nie sie nie vermisst.

„Komm schon, sei kein Frosch. Du tauchst ein paar Wochen unter und irgendwann schert sich keiner mehr darum, was passiert ist. Die Bullen haben genug mit dieser neuen Gang im North End zu tun als sich lange um dich zu kümmern."

Billy nickte. „Worauf warten wir noch."

Lilly sah sich zu Severus um, der nickte und auf die Tür zuging. „Bis gleich.", sagte er und verschwand auf den Flur.

„Was habt ihr vor?"

„Severus lenkt die Schwestern ab, und ich appariere dich in unsere Wohnung. Da wird keiner nach dir suchen und wenn doch, wissen wir, dich zu verstecken." Sie zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu und schob das Krankenhaushemd ein Stück zur Seite um den Verband freizulegen. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln machte sie sich ans Werk und Billy erkannte seine kleine Schwester, die er aufgezogen hatte als sei sie seine eigene Tochter, obwohl sie nur acht Jahre trennten, kaum wieder.


	22. Chapter 20

Myrime: Danke für dein Review und ich weiß genau was du meinst :-D Leider ist es genau dieser Sturkopf, den ich so an Billy liebe! Diese Geschichte ist irgendwie noch dramatischer als die davor, habe ich das Gefühl. Der dritte Teil schleicht sich im Moment langsam dahin (warum musste ich auch alles durchplanen…) Aber es passt schon und hier gibt es noch eine Meeenge zu lesen. Versprochen.

3 Jahre später –

„Will mehr Kuchen!" Eileen schob die Unterlippe vor und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ihre hellen Augen, die Billys so ähnlich sahen, funkelten und für einen Moment sah sie aus wie eine kindliche Version ihres Onkels.

„Nein, du kriegst keinen Kuchen mehr!" Billy mimte unbewusst die Trotzbekundung seiner Nichte und es schien beinahe so, als versuche er durch seinen grimmigsten Gesichtsausdruck so viel Angst und Schrecken wie nur möglich verbreiten zu wollen.

„Burtstag!", protestierte Eileen und klammerte sich an Billys Bein, als könnte sie durch möglichst viel Nähe möglichst viel erreichen. Doch diesmal schien Billy sich nicht weichkochen lassen zu wollen.

Joe schlich sich von hinten an Eileen heran und hob sie hoch um ihr ein Stück Geburtstagskuchen in den Mund zu stecken. Allerdings hatte Eileen Billys Bein noch immer nicht losgelassen, sodass der gefürchtetste Drogenbaron der Stadt nun mit hochgestrecktem Bein mehr auf seinem Sessel lag als saß.

Lilly wandte sich lachend von der Szenerie ab, die sie vor ein paar Jahren nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Auch jetzt schien es ihr wie ein unglaublich teures und seltenes Gut ihre Brüder und ihre Tochter zusammen zu sehen. In ihrem Haus. In dem Haus, das Severus vor gut einem halben Jahr gekauft hatte, als die Bank ihn für kreditwürdig befunden hatte.

„Joe, was soll der Scheiß!", hörte sie Billy noch rufen.

„Scheiß!", lachte Eileen.

„Da hast du's geschafft, Billy. Ihr erster Fluch!"

Lilly drehte sich noch einmal herum und sah, wie Joe Eileen den Mund zuhielt, während diese versuchte das neue Wort in die Welt hinaus zu posaunen.

„Die beiden machen alle Erziehungsversuche zunichte!" Severus legte ihr von hinten die Arme um die Schultern.

„Du bist doch nur beleidigt, weil du ihnen keine Angst einjagen kannst."

Sie schrie auf, als sein Zeigefinger sich in ihre Seite bohrte. Er lachte und seine Stimme, so gelöst wie Lilly sie erst seit drei Jahren kannte, ließ einen angenehmen Schauer ihren Rücken hinab rinnen. Mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen ließ er von ihr ab und küsste sie auf die Stirn, bevor er zu Billy und Joe hinüber ging und Eileen aus Joes eisernem Griff zu befreite um ihr die Kuchenkrümel aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

„Scheißkuchen!", lachte Eileen und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals.

Zögerlich löste Lilly den Blick von diesem Bild und ging in die Küche um die Kaffeekanne noch einmal aufzufüllen.

„Lilly, deine Tochter ist ein verdammter Schmierfink!" Joe kam in die Küche, seine Hände klebten nur so von Schokoladenkuchen.

„Ihre Onkel geben ihr ja auch alles, was sie zum Schmieren braucht.", erwiderte Lilly mit einem Lächeln, als Joe sich zu Gilderoys Futternapf hinabbeugte und die größten Krümel dort loswurde. Der Hund, den er Lilly und Eileen einmal geschenkt hatte war sofort zur Stelle und leckte die restlichen Krümel von Joes Hand.

„Nur weil ihre Mum zu streng ist und der Dad auch immer so böse jeden anfunkelt, der durch die Tür kommt."

„Ach komm, sei nicht unfair."

Joe grinste unschuldig und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Willst du etwa leugnen, dass er ein ziemlich böses Gesicht machen kann?"

Lilly lachte. „Wenn er will. Aber seine Schüler mögen ihn.", antwortete Lilly und drückte ihn kurz an sich. „Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist."

„Ja, ich auch.", seufzte Joe und Lilly spürte wie der Druck seiner Arme sich für einen Moment verstärkte. „Das waren drei ziemlich beschissene Jahre.", sagte er schließlich und löste sich von ihr. Das Eingeständnis überrasche Lilly nicht wenig und als sie etwas wie Schmerz in seinen Augen aufblitzen sah, verkrampfte sich ihr Magen.

Joe war vor knapp einer Woche aus seiner Zeit bei der Army wieder gekommen und hatte ihr gegenüber kaum ein Wort darüber fallen lassen. Sie ahnte, dass während dieser drei Jahre, während derer ich alles in den Schoß zu fallen schien, Joe durch einen Teil der Hölle auf Erden gegangen war, den Lilly sich nur schwerlich ausmalen konnte. Joe hatte bereits Jahre bevor er sich verpflichtet hatte vorgehabt Boston den Rücken zu kehren und zur Army zu gehen und Lilly hatte bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran gezittert. Und als er dann wegging hatte er ihr gefehlt.

Natürlich hatte sie auch jetzt nur selten eine ruhige Nacht, denn was Billy trieb wusste sie nicht, aber wenigstens Joe nicht mehr im Krieg zu wissen beruhigte sie mehr, als sie sagen konnte.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte sie zögerlich und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mal sehen, was so auf mich zu kommt." Joe streckte sich ausgiebig und verließ die Küche mit einem Augenzwinkern das Lilly nicht einordnen konnte.

Lilly folgte ihrem Bruder mit dem Koffer als Billy gerade aufstand.

„Wollt ihr schon gehen?"

„Haben noch was vor, Lil.", antwortete Billy, bevor er sich den alten Ledermantel anzog.

Ihr Blick schweifte zu Joe, der lediglich mit den Schultern zuckte. Lilly musste stark an sich halten um ihre Brüder nicht zu bitten noch etwas zu bleiben: Warum konnte sie nur so schwer loslassen? Sie würden doch wiederkommen; sie würde die beiden wiedersehen. Aber sie war so froh, dass Joe wieder in Boston war, dass es ihr schwer fiel ihn auch nur für länger als einen Tag aus den Augen zu lassen, denn sie konnte nicht ignorieren welche Gefahren hier auf ihn und Billy lauerten.

Vor einiger Zeit hatte die Gewalt in den Straßen zugenommen. Es kam immer häufiger vor, dass eine neue Gang auftauchte und drohte Billys Geschäft kaputt zu machen. Er und seine Gang hatten alle Hände damit zu tun ihr Revier zu verteidigen, denn seit auf Billy geschossen und er gezwungen worden war für ein paar Wochen unterzutauchen, hatte er an Gesicht verloren. Er galt als angeschlagen, obwohl seit seinem erzwungenen Verschwinden bereits drei Jahre vergangen waren. Glücklicherweise war bei dem Überfall auf Barneys Diner niemand sonst zu Schaden gekommen, sodass Barney nicht dazu gezwungen gewesen war Anzeige zu erstatten. Die Polizei hatte dann auch bald aufgehört nach Billy zu fahnden und er konnte wieder auf die Straße. Sein Image hatte trotzdem einigen Schaden genommen und er musste hart daran arbeiten es wieder zu richten.

„Seid vorsichtig, ja?"

Joe grinste und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Hast du so wenig Vertrauen zu uns?"

Lilly wollte antworten, ihm sagen, was sie von seiner Großspurigkeit hielt, doch ein Blick von Severus genügte um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Ihr kommt aber heute Abend zum Essen vorbei.", forderte er die beiden auf, wenn auch ohne rechten Enthusiasmus. Auch wenn er und Billy sich nicht mehr sofort an die Kehlen gingen, sobald sie einander begegneten, waren sie dennoch nie wirklich warm miteinader geworden.

„Worauf du wetten kannst, Sevie!", sagte Joe und kniff Eileen liebevoll in die Wange.

Lilly sah, wie Severus zusammenzuckte, als Joe diesen, offensichtlich unwillkommenen, Spitznamen nannte.

„Scheiß Billy, bleib!", befahl Eileen empört, als Billy und Joe sich in Richtung der Tür bewegten. Sie streckte die Arme nach ihren Onkeln aus und Severus konnte die Kleine nur mit Mühe auf seinem Arm halten. „Bis später.", sagte Billy, bevor er die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

Mit einem schweren Seufzen ließ Severus sich auf die Couch fallen. „Sevie.", schnaubte er verächtlich.

„Scheiß Sevie!"

Lilly lachte und setzte sich neben Severus.

„Genau das, Eileen." Ein sanftes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen und fuhr Eileen mit der freien Hand durchs Haar.

„Du stehst nicht auf Spitznamen, oder?" Lilly grinste ihn breit an, während Eileen sich langsam aus Severus Armen herauswand und auf den Fernseher zu stahl. Weder Lilly noch Severus versuchten sie aufzuhalten, während sie den richtigen Schalter betätigte, als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan.

„Nein.", antwortete Severus und legte einen Arm um sie um sie näher an sich heran zu ziehen. „Spitznamen müssen wirklich nicht sein." Er sah zu Eileen hinüber, die den Blick wie hypnotisiert auf den Bildschirm geheftet auf dem Coyote gerade eine Falle für den Roadrunner aufbaute. „Es ist doch unglaublich, dass sie schon drei Jahre alt ist, oder?"

Lilly nickte und drängte sich enger an ihn heran. „Es wird höchste Zeit für ein Geschwisterchen, meinst du nicht?"

Severus versteifte sich und riss den Blick von Eileen los. „Lilly…"

Sie sah, wie er smit sich ran und ihr dämmerte plötzlich, dass er gar keine weiteren Kinder wollte. Sie schluckte, als der Blick seiner dunklen Augen ihre traf; sah, dass er das offensichtlich gar nicht aussprechen wollte.

Ein Klopfen an der Haustür durchbrach die fast unerträgliche Spannung zwischen ihnen. Lilly sprang augenblicklich auf, doch Severus hielt sie am Handgelenk fest. „Lilly ich bin zu alt, um noch ein Kind in die Welt zu setzen. Das wäre unverantwortlich."

Lillys Blick verschwamm, doch sie nickte und wandte sich von ihm ab. Seine Worte taten ihr weh, auch wenn sie ahnte, dass er Recht hatte. Er war siebenundvierzig Jahre alt, und auch wenn Zauberer älter wurden als Muggel, würde Eileen zu allen Anlässen einen Vater dabei haben, der ihr Großvater hätte sein können. Lilly war das gleich, doch sie hatte lange nicht daran gedacht, dass der Altersunterschied zwischen ihnen ihm zu schaffen machen könnte.

Sie spürte seinen Blick in ihrem Rücken und wischte sich verstohlen über die Augen. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so reagieren würde. Bevor sie die Haustür öffnete, fuhr sie sich mit der Hand über ihren noch flachen Bauch.

„Hey!", bevor sie die Tür ganz geöffnet hatte, schlug ihr dieser Gruß entgegen und vertrieb für einen Moment ihre finsteren Gedanken. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie George Weasley auf der Schwelle stehen sah, hinter ihm eine ihrer ältesten Freundinnen.

„Hey!"Lilly und drückte erst George und dann Mara an sich. „Du hast wohl nicht mehr lang, oder?", bemerkte sie mit einem vielsagenden Blick auf Maras stark gewölbten Bauch.

„Zwei Monate noch!", verkündete George mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust.

„Und wo ist mein Patenkind?" Mara strahlte geradezu, als sie Hand in Hand mit George das Haus betrat.

Lilly seufzte. Es war für sie immer noch seltsam Mara und George zusammen zu sehen. Blanche war diejenige, die sie für den Rest von Georges Leben an dessen Seite erwartet hätte, doch seit dem Krieg war alles anders. Blanche hatte ein paar Monate nach dem Ende der Schlacht bei George gewohnt, da sie nirgendwo anders hatte hingehen können. Lilly selbst hatte ihre einstige Schulfreundin nicht wiedergesehen, seit diese sie von dem Ort weggelockt hatte an dem Oliver gestorben war, während Blanche sie festhielt um sie zu retten. Obwohl Lilly wusste, dass Blanche ihr nur helfen wollte, kam sie nicht umhin ihr in gewisser Weise die Schuld an Olivers Tod zu geben. Wäre sie selbst da gewesen, als die Todesser kamen, dann wäre sie jetzt tot und nicht Oliver.

Blanche war irgendwann verschwunden, niemand wusste wohin und auch die Auroren, die sie scharf beobachteten seit der Krieg vorbei war, hatten sie nicht aufspüren können. Das war der Zeitpunkt gewesen an dem Mara und George sie näher gekommen waren.

Mara hatte in Fred, Georges Zwillingsbruder, einen Lebensgefährten verloren und es schien Lilly seltsam, dass sie jetzt mit George verheiratet war und George mit der Frau, die seinen Bruder glücklich gemacht hatte. Doch vielleicht hielten sie so aneinander fest: durch die Erinnerung an einen Verlust den sie nicht überwinden konnten.

Lilly zog die Haustür hinter sich zu und betrat das Wohnzimmer, wo George Eileen mit offensichtlichem Erfolg vom Fernseher abgelenkt hatte. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab hervor geholt und ließ Seifenblasen daraus hervorquellen, die auf Eileen zuschwebten, wo sie an ihr hängen blieben. Langsam entfernten sich ihre Füße vom Fußboden und sie jauchzte laut vor Freude.

Lilly sah zu Severus, um dessen Lippen ein verstohlenes Lächeln spielte. Es war schön, ihn glücklich zu sehen. Und vielleicht… würde er sich mit der Idee anfreunden können noch einmal Vater zu werden.

Mara seufzte zufrieden und ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen. „Sieht aus, als würden unsere Kinder doch mal zusammen nach Hogwarts gehen, oder?", fragte sie mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln in Lillys Richtung, das Severus nicht bemerkte.

„Wir wissen noch nicht, ob wir sie nach Hogwarts schicken.", sagte er stattdessen.

„Scheiß Hogwarts!", jauchzte Eileen, als ihr Kopf leicht gegen die Decke stubste.

„Kommt sie auch wieder runter?" Lilly stand auf und sah zu Eileen empor, die anscheinend selbst keinerlei Ambitionen hatte herunter zu kommen.

„Scheiß Hogwaaarts!"


	23. Chapter 21

Der Schnee knirschte unter ihren Sohlen, als sie auf das langgestreckte Gebäude zuging, dessen Fassade so wenig einladend wirkte wie das Hochhaus einer Versicherung.

Lilly fröstelte und sie zog ihren Mantel enger um sich. Sechsundzwanzig Meilen trennten Salem von Boston und sie hatte noch immer das Geräusch des Motors in den Ohren. Natürlich hätte sie apparieren können, doch sie zauberte nicht mehr gern. Sie vermied es wenn sie konnte, und konnte sie es nicht, dann hatte sie ein seltsames Gefühl dabei. Magie barg Verantwortung und sie hatte gesehen, was geschah wenn Menschen diese Verantwortung vernachlässigten. Sie seufzte tief und steckte die Hände in ihre Taschen. Sie sah zu dem Eingang des Gebäudes empor. „Salem Willows Park School For Girls" las sie da auf den ersten Blick, doch auf den zweiten erkannte sie, dass dort „Hexeninstitut von Salem" stand.

„Mum, warum kann ich nicht an diese Schule, die ist viel näher, als die District High School und tolle Schuluniformen haben die auch!"

Lilly drehte sich um und sah ein kleines Mädchen, das sehnsüchtig zu der Schule hinüberblickte, von der Sarah Wallis ihr vor drei Jahren berichtet hatte.

„Die Schule ist zu teuer, Meggie!", sagte die Mutter und ihr Blick traf Lillys für einen Augenblick. „Sind Sie von hier?", fragte sie.

Lilly schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte mir diese Schule eigentlich nur ansehen.", gab sie zu. „Jemand hat sie mir einmal empfohlen."

„Keiner, der Ihrem Kind gut gesonnen ist, wenn ich das sagen darf." Die Frau zog die Schultern hoch und trat auf Lilly zu, während die Tür des Gebäudes aufschwang und ein riesiger Schwall Mädchen auf den Schulhof zu strömen begann.

„Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte Lilly, während sie die Mädchen in ihre marinefarbenen Uniformen betrachtete. Das Mädchen hatte recht, die Uniformen sahen wirklich gut aus.

„Fällt Ihnen nicht auf, dass Sie die Mädchen nicht auseinanderhalten können?", fragte die Frau und Lilly zuckte zusammen. Die Frau hatte recht. Keines der Mädchen trug die Krawatte schief, keines trug das Haar offen oder trug eine Brille. Bis auf ihre Haarfarben unterschied sie nichts.

Sie schluckte schwer. Sie wusste gar nicht, wieso sie es überhaupt auch nur eine Sekunde in Betracht hatte ziehen können Eileen an diese Schule zu schicken. Wenn sie mit Janet Wallis schon keine guten Erfahrungen gemacht hatte, wieso sollte es dann bei ihrer Schwester anders laufen. „Ich denke, Sie haben recht. Vielen Dank." Sie lächelte der Unbekannten dankbar zu und warf noch einen Blick auf die Mädchen, die wie kleine Zinnsoldaten immer im Kreis gingen. Sie alle wirkten wie nach einem Modell geschaffen, kein Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihren Gesichtern, kein Blick schweifte ab von dem Weg, den ihre Füße wie von allein beschritten. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie sich vorstellte ihre Tochter in der Menge dieser Mädchen zu sehen.

Sie wandte sich ab und ging so schnell sie konnte zu ihrem Wagen zurück.

Die Frau nahm das Kind wieder bei der Hand und machte sich wieder auf den Weg. Als sie in eine Seitengasse traten, wuchs die Gestalt des Kindes urplötzlich an, doch die Frau schien weder überrascht, noch erschrocken. Sie trat auf den großgewachsenen Mann zu, der jetzt vor ihr stand und ließ sich von ihm in den Arm nehmen. Mit einem Mal wirkte sie jünger, ihr blondes Haar wurde von ein paar schwarzen Strähnen durchzogen. „Woher wusstest du, dass sie jetzt kommen würde?", fragte der Mann, doch Blanche zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern.

„Ich wusste es eben.", antwortete sie.


	24. Chapter 22

Mit einem erstickten Seufzer drehte Lilly sich auf die andere Seite. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Wecker. Ihre Augen hatten sich wohl schon vor Stunden an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Es war drei Uhr und sie konnte nicht schlafen.

Nachdem sie aus Salem wieder zurückgekehrt war, hatte sie Eileen bei Barney abgeholt und den Rest des Tages verbracht wie sonst auch. Severus war zur üblichen Zeit nach Hause gekommen, sie hatten gegessen und Eileen ins Bett gebracht. Nur wenige Stunden später war die Kleine zu ihren Eltern ins Bett gekrochen und Lilly hatte sich wohl schon zum tausendsten Mal gefragt, ob Billy, als zwischen Bones und Lucy Darley noch alles in Ordnung gewesen war, wohl auch so vertrauensvoll zwischen die Laken der Eltern gekrochen war, die Wärme der beiden genossen und sich sicher gefühlt hatte.

Severus Atem ging ruhig und Lilly wusste, dass er tief und fest schlief. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Hemd, das er auf den Boden geworfen hatte. Er hatte einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich und einen weiteren vor sich. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass Lilly heute in Salem gewesen war, dass sie sich den Kopf zerbrach über die Zukunft ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter.

Lilly spürte Eileens Fuß gegen ihr Kreuz drücken und sie drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken. Sie nahm den kleinen Fuß in die Hände und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. Bald würde sich in ihr wieder etwas regen. Bald würden sie zu viert sein. Sie würde es Severus bald sagen müssen.

Die Schatten der Vorhänge an der Decke. Sie rührten sich nicht. Doch irgendwann würde Lilly sie aufziehen und einen neuen Tag beginnen. Zur Arbeit gehen. Nach Hause kommen. Sie fühlte, wie ihr flau im Magen wurde. Sie würde sich nicht verstecken können, würde weitermachen und sich Gedanken darüber machen müssen, wie sie mit Eileens Zukunft umgehen hatte.

Maras und Georges Besuch hatten ihr vor Augen geführt, dass sie sich nicht vor der Entscheidung würde drücken können. Natürlich. Eileen würde gut in Hogwarts auskommen und immerhin musste Eileen irgendwann ihre Gabe zu nutzen lernen, ebenso wie das zweite Kind es lernen musste. Doch das Hexeninstitut von Salem war nun wirklich keine Option mehr.

Doch was war mit Hogwarts? Was nahm sie so sehr gegen den Gedanken ein ihre Kinder nach Hogwarts zu schicken, wo sie selbst und Severus doch auch an dieser Schule gewesen waren? Diese Schule war der eigentliche Grund für den Krieg gewesen, der so viel zerstört hatte. Weil die Schüler von Anfang an in verschiedene Häuser eingeteilt wurden, war die Entfremdung der Schüler von vorn herein bestimmt gewesen und dadurch wurde so viel zerstört. Die Slytherins konnten sich seit jeher gut von den anderen absondern und irgendwie hatten sie nie recht dazu gehört. Die meisten hatten sich Voldemort angeschlossen, als er und seine Todesser das Schloss stürmten und Muggelgeborene waren bei ihnen nicht gern gesehen. Wie in Salem. Eileen würden sie lediglich akzeptieren, weil sie die Tochter von zwei Eltern war, die jeweils einen Muggelelternteil gehabt hatten. Und gerade deswegen würde auch sie in Salem lediglich zweitrangig in dieser Eliteeinheit der Engstirnigkeit sein.

Die Dinge mussten sich ändern. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Aber wie sollte sich jemals etwas ändern, wenn neue Ideen nirgendwo akzeptiert werden würden?

Lilly seufzte erneut. Sie würde die Sache mit Severus diskutieren müssen. Er machte sich sicherlich auch Gedanken um Eileen und er schien ebenso wenig daran denken zu wollen Eileen nach England zu schicken. Auch wenn es kaum ein Unterschied war, ob ihre Tochter in den Ferien hundert oder tausend Kilometer zurücklegen musste um nach Hause zu kommen, war es doch etwas anderes die eigene Tochter im selben Land zu wissen oder auf einem anderen Kontinent. Sie überlegte ihn zu wecken, doch dann entschied sie sich dagegen. Er würde morgen lange genug vor einer Klasse unwilliger Schüler stehen, die nichts weiter wollten als die Stunde hinter sich zu bringen.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie etwas klirren hörte. Sie setzte sich vorsichtig auf und sah zu Severus hinüber, der sich unruhig regte. Sie schwang langsam die Füße aus dem Bett und trat an das Fenster heran. Der schwarze Mustang in dem sie fahren gelernt hatte stand in der Einfahrt und Lilly seufzte ergeben. Sie wandte sich vom Fenster ab. Als sie die Treppe hinunter lief, streifte sie sich ihren Morgenmantel über. Sie öffnete die Haustür und war wenig überrascht Billy vor sich stehen zu sehen. Etwas Dunkles lief von seiner Stirn hinab und fiel auf seinen alten Ledermantel. „Wie ist das denn wieder passiert?", fragte sie mit weniger Sorge, als der Situation vielleicht angebracht gewesen wäre.

Billy grinste breit und schloss sie in die Arme. „Wir sind den Wichser los!", verkündete er strahlend, doch Lilly spürte das getrocknete Blut an ihrer Haut kleben, als er seine Wange gegen ihre drückte. Sie nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn ins Haus. „Wie konntest du überhaupt Auto fahren."

Billy lachte und zog die Schultern hoch. „Ging schon irgendwie."

„Du bist wahnsinnig." Sie zwang ihn sich auf einen der Küchenstühle zu setzen und öffnete einen der Küchenschränke um Verbandszeug und Diptamessenz heraus zu holen.

„Vielleicht." Ein unverschämtes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und Lilly hätte ihn gerne geschlagen, wäre da nicht das heftige Pochen ihres Herzens gewesen, das sie vor Schreck beben ließ. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Billy mit einer leichten Verletzung zu ihr kam und doch ließ es sie nie unberührt.

„Wo ist Joe?", fragte sie, während sie einen Lappen in kaltes Wasser tauchte und auswrang um die Wunde zu reinigen.

„Zu hause, nehme ich an."

„Er war nicht dabei?"

„Nein."

Lilly atmete erleichtert aus. Wenigstens war einer ihrer Brüder heute Nacht in Sicherheit gewesen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzte sie ihre Arbeit fort. Beim ersten Mal hatte sie ihn gefragt, weshalb er nicht zu Cathy ging, immerhin war sie seit mehr als drei Jahren seine … sie fand keine Worte für das, was Cathy war, obwohl Partnerin dem schon sehr nahe gekommen war. Doch Billy war nicht jemand, der sich permanent binden konnte, auch wenn er es bei Cathy versuchte. Er und Cathy waren ein gutes Gespann, weder Cathy, noch Billy machten sich etwas vor. Irgendwann würde es zwischen ihnen vorbei sein und eine Zukunft war unmöglich. Lilly wünschte sich, dass es anders wäre, doch das war ein Wunsch, der wohl unerfüllt bleiben würde. Billy war einfach nicht der Typ, der sich niederließ. Dafür war er zu verkorkst. Er brauchte seine Gang ebenso wie er Cathy brauchte, doch Cathy würde er leichter fallen lassen können, denn sie war nicht seit jeher ein Teil von ihm.

Als sie fertig war, ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber fallen.

„Danke." Billy drückte kurz ihre Hand und lehnte sich dann entspannt zurück.

„Wie ist das überhaupt passiert?" Lilly fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und streckte sich ausgiebig.

„Ach." Billy machte eine abwertende Handbewegung. „Der Wichser, der unser Revier aufgemischt hat, hat sich endlich verzogen." Ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und Lillys Blick fiel auf das blutige Tuch, das noch immer auf dem Tisch lag. Für eine Sekunde war sie versucht zu fragen, wie Billy und seine Gang es geschafft hatten den Unruhestifter loszuwerden und wie viele Menschen dabei draufgegangen waren. Doch er hätte es ihr ohnehin nicht gesagt. Sie brauchte nur zu wissen, dass es ihm gut ging und keiner seiner Freunde das Leben verloren hattte, denn sonst wäre er beim besten Willen nicht so gut gelaunt. „Ist jetzt wenigstens Ruhe?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und zog sein Päckchen Zigaretten hervor. Bevor er sich eine ansteckte, hielt er Lilly die Packung hin, doch sie lehnte mit einem Kopfschütteln ab. „Besser nicht."

Billy zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, doch dann schien er zu verstehen. „Wieder schwanger?"

Lilly nickte. „Wieder schwanger."

Er antwortete nicht. „Ich glaube es wird Zeit", begann er stattdessen, „dass Joe endlich anfängt."

Lillys Hände verkrampften sich um die Tischkante. Nicht schon wieder. Joe war gerade heile angekommen, da sollte er gleich in die nächste Schlacht rennen? Das war einfach nicht fair! Doch das sagte sie nicht. Es war spät. Sie war müde und hatte keine Lust sich zu streiten. „Was wäre wohl gewesen…" sie zögerte einen Moment. „Was wäre gewesen, wenn ich nicht nach Hogwarts gegangen wäre?"

Billy zögerte einen Moment und schien ernsthaft nachzudenken. Das Ende seiner Zigarette glomm rot auf, bevor er den Rauch durch Nase und Mund ausstieß. „Ich weiß nicht. Dann wäre wohl Bones noch am leben und wir alle unter seiner verfickten Fuchtel."

„Wie… wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ich habe es doch richtig verstanden, dass Wallis nur hinter dir her war, weil du zaubern kannst, oder?"

Lilly nickte.

„Da hast du's. Du hättest ebenso wenig gelernt was mit dir los ist, wie Joe und ich und dann hätte Wallis niemals Hendrickson auf die losgelassen."

Bei der Nennung des Namens war Lilly unwillkürlich zusammen gezuckt. Sie stand auf um sich ein Glas Wasser aus dem Kran zu füllen. „Ich weiß nicht, was mit Eileen werden soll.", gestand sie schließlich.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich will nicht, dass sie nach Hogwarts geht. Das ist so weit weg, und-"

Billys plötzliches Lachen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und sah ihn fragend an. „Was?"

„Denkst du, dass es Joe und mir anders gegangen ist?" Er stand auf und kam langsam auf sie zu. „Hogwarts ist verdammt weit weg, aber es war deine beste Chance auf was Besseres."

Lilly schluckte einen bissigen Kommentar nur mit Mühe herunter. Er hatte es immerhin nicht für gut befunden, dass sie nach ihrem Abschluss einen Beruf ergriffen hatte, den Hogwarts ihr ermöglicht hatte. Im Gegenteil. Er war noch nicht einmal zu ihrem Abschluss gekommen. Joe war da gewesen. McGonagall hatte ihn abgeholt. Aber Billy war nicht da gewesen. „Trotzdem.", sagte sie entschlossen. Es hatte keinen Sinn ihm all ihre Bedenken was Hogwarts betraf vorzulegen.

„Wenn dir die Schule nicht passt, such dir halt eine andere!" Billy breitet die Arme hilflos aus und zog seinen Ledermantel wieder an sich. „Ich muss los." Er nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände und presste seine Stirn gegen ihre. Sie roch das Leder seiner Jacke, seinen von Tabak und Rauch geschwängerten Atem und dann war er weg. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und verließ das Haus.

Und dann fiel Lilly die Lösung wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ganz gleich wie wahnwitzig die Idee auch war. Irgendwie müsste es funktionieren und sie müsste es versuchen.


	25. Chapter 23

Das Bett knirschte leise als Lilly sich langsam darauf niederließ. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen stahlen sich bereits durch die Vorhänge. Nachdem Billy gegangen war, hatte sie einfach nicht zurück ins Bett gehen können. Die ganze restliche Nacht hatte sie auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer gesessen und Notizen gemacht. Die Idee war wahnsinnig und doch… sie witterte eine Chance, die sie vorher nicht für möglich gehalten hätte und ihr war selbst jetzt noch danach sich immer wieder selbst auf die Schulter zu klopfen. Sie wusste, dass es funktionieren könnte.

Lilly schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit fühlte sie sich so, als könnte sie endlich etwas bewegen. Es war wie damals als Gryffindor endlich nach langer Durststrecke den Quidditchpokal gewonnen hatte, oder wie an dem Tag an dem sie selbst eine professionelle Quidditchspielerin geworden war. Es war lange her und sie vermisste das Spiel, vermisste das Gefühl des Triumphes wenn sie es schaffte den Quaffel durch einen der gegnerischen Torringe zu befördern. Und doch. Allein der Gedanke an das, was sie plante war wie ein Sieg auf dem Quidditchfeld.

„Mum?"

Ein leises Flüstern und Lilly wandte den Kopf. Eileen saß aufrecht im Bett und rieb sich die Augen. „Schon aufstehen?" Sie klang schläfrig, obwohl Lilly wusste, dass ihre Tochter innerhalb von nur wenigen Minuten so wach sein würde, dass sie ein ganzes Altersheim auf Trab halten könnte. Sie lächelte und zog die Kleine an sich um ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken.

„Wenn du willst gerne, aber lass Daddy noch eine halbe Stunde schlafen, ja?"

Eileen nickte zustimmend und ließ sich von ihrer Mutter aus dem Schlafzimmer tragen. Lilly hätte sich selbst gern noch einmal hingelegt, obwohl sie noch immer aufgeregt war. Sie fühlte sich als könnte sie nie wieder schlafen und gleichzeitig hätte sie stehend ins Land der Träume verschwinden können. Eine Dusche würde Wunder wirken.

„Duffy Duck?", fragte Eileen, als Lilly sie auf den Boden stellte und Lilly nickte. Sie hatte zwar gelesen, dass zu viel Fernsehen nicht gut für Kinder sei, aber um Himmels Willen ihr hatte es doch auch nicht geschadet. Außerdem wusste Eileen sehr genau, wie sie den Fernseher zu bedienen hatte. „Aber nur bis zum Frühstück.", flüsterte sie und sah Eileen an, als diese nur auf mehr oder weniger sicheren Beinen die Treppe hinunter ging und sich dabei am Geländer fest hielt.

Lilly streckte sich ausgiebig und öffnete die Tür zum Bad. Sie warf den Morgenmantel und ihren Schlafanzug auf den Boden und stieg in die Badewanne. Als heißes Wasser aus der Brause auf sie hinab rieselte entfuhr ihr ein leiser Seufzer. Es war unglaublich, wie gut das Wasser auf ihrer Haut sich anfühlte, und wie es langsam die Lebensgeister in ihr weckte. Sie sah auf ihren Bauch hinab, der noch immer flach war, doch sie hatte das Gefühl, als sei er schon um einiges härter als zuvor. Doch das konnte nicht sein. Und doch. Sie stellte sich vor, wie sie aussehen würde, wenn sie von neuem anschwoll und fragte sich, wie Severus wohl darauf reagieren würde. Während Eileens Schwangerschaft war er nicht da gewesen und es hatte keine Zeit in ihrem Leben gegeben, da Lilly sich unwohler gefühlt hatte. Natürlich war es schön gewesen neues Leben in sich wachsen zu spüren und doch war ihr ihr Körper als unförmig und plump vorgekommen. Severus würde sie nicht mehr ansehen wollen. Sie seufzte erneut und strich sich über den Bauch.

Als die Badezimmertür ins Schloss fiel, zuckte sie zusammen. „Ich dachte du wolltest fernsehen?"

„Warum sollte ich das wollen?"

Severus' samtige Stimme drang zu ihr hindurch und sie wurde vom schlechten Gewissen gepackt. Sie wusste, dass sie es ihm hätte sagen sollen, bevor es ihr Billy gegenüber herausgerutscht war. Na ja. Eigentlich war es ihr nicht heraus gerutscht. Sie hatte es loswerden wollen. Und sie wusste, dass Severus keine weiteren Kinder wollte. Sie beugte sich vor und stellte das Wasser ab. „Ich mach dir Platz.", sagte sie und fuhr zusammen, als der Duschvorhang zur Seite gerissen wurde. Vor Schreck verschränkte sie die Arme auf der Brust und starrte auf ihre Füße. War sie eben noch voller Energie und Zuversicht gewesen war ihr jetzt als müsse sich jede Sekunde der Boden vor ihr auftun und sie verschlingen. Sie hatte es gewollt. Sie hatte aufgehört den Verhütungstrank zu nehmen, weil sie, selbstsüchtig wie sie war, noch ein Kind haben wollte ohne auf Severus' Wünsche Rücksicht zu nehmen.

„Was ist los?"

Sie sah, wie seine unbekleideten Beine vor ihr in die Wanne stiegen und sie presste sich mit dem Rücken gegen die eiskalten Fliesen. Sie spürte wie ihre heiße Haut langsam abkühlte ein angenehmes Kribbeln rieselte ihre Wirbelsäule hinab. Ihr Blick wanderte langsam hoch, als seine Hände sich auf ihre Hüfte legten. Er sah müde aus, und doch versprach sein Blick ihr so viel wie damals im Krankenhaus, als sie sich wieder gesehen hatten. „Severus, ich…" Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und berührte ihre Lippen kurz mit seinen. Federleicht. Sie spürte seine Lippen noch immer, als er ihr in die Augen sah.

„Ich bin schwanger.", gestand sie schließlich und versuchte eine Reaktion aus seinem Mienenspiel heraus zu lesen. Nichts. Rein gar nichts. Sie fühlte, wie etwas in ihr in sich zusammensackte und sie zu Boden reißen drohte. Wie viel lieber hätte sie ihn rasend vor Wut gesehen. Alles wäre besser gewesen, als dieses eindeutige Nichts.

Er schloss für einen Moment die Lider und schlug sie dann wieder auf. Für einen Herzschlag glaubte sie seine Mundwinkel zucken zu sehen, glaubte zu sehen, dass seine Augenbrauen sich für eine Sekunde in die Höhe bewegten, doch dann war es vorbei. Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut und wünschte sich, dass er sie küssen würde um sie vergessen zu machen. Sie wollte vergessen, dass er dieses Kind nicht wollte, dass er nicht noch einmal Vater werden wollte. Er zog sie an sich. Seine dunklen Augen nahmen sie gefangen und sie wollt weglaufen, doch sie konnte nicht. Sie fühlte sich hohl, leer. Abgestumpft. Sie wollte sich nicht so fühlen. Sie wollte sich fühlen wie sonst in seiner Gegenwart, doch die Wut, die er auf sie verspüren musste raubten ihr fast den Atem.

„Tja, daran kann man wohl nichts machen."

Sie hörte auf zu atmen, als seine Lippen ihre trafen und sie konnte sich nur mit Mühe dazu zwingen tief Luft zu holen. Sie spürte seine warme Haut auf ihrer, spürte sie auf ihrem Bauch, spürte seine Beine gegen ihre, spürte das noch warme Wasser an ihren Füßen und die kalten Fliesen in ihrem Rücken. Ihre Knie gaben nach und das herrliche Gefühl, das seine bloße Nähe zu verursachen schien war wieder da. Er fing sie auf und zwang sie langsam hinab, bis sie auf dem Rücken lag. Die Wanne war etwas zu kurz, aber breit genug. Er legte sich zwischen ihre Beine und sie schloss die Augen.

Als sie völlig verausgabt in dem lauwarmen Wasser lagen, konnte Lilly einfach nicht anders als zu lachen. Sie hatte ihr rechtes Bein noch immer um seine Hüfte geschlungen und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ich dachte du würdest mir böse sein."

Er zog eine Braue in die Höhe und zog sie ein Stück näher an sich heran. „Hör mir zu.", begann er. „Ich liebe dich. Und ich liebe Eileen. Ich bin verrückt nach euch beiden und ich habe es für keine gute Idee gehalten, dass du wieder schwanger wirst. Aber jetzt ist es passiert und weißt du was? Ich bin froh darum. Es ist halt einfach passiert und es wird schon alles gut werden."

Lilly seufzte erleichtert und küsste ihn sacht auf die Nasenspitze. „Ich bin froh, dass du das sagst."

„Ich freue mich sogar ein bisschen.", gestand er mit einem breiten Grinsen, das sein Gesicht um Jahre verjüngerte. „Ich bin dabei."

Lilly biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah auf seine Brust hinab. „Davor habe ich ja ein bisschen Angst.", gestand sie. „Ich meine… ich weiß wie ich schwanger aussehe, und du nicht und ich mag es beim besten Willen nicht, dass du mich so sehen wirst."  
>„Daran hättest du wohl denken sollen, bevor du aufgehört hast den Trank zu nehmen, den ich dir einmal die Woche braue."<p>

Sie konnte nicht anders als sein Grinsen zu erwidern.

„Ich werde schon nicht weglaufen, wenn du anschwillst wie eine Melone. Ich habe nämlich schon schwangere Frauen gesehen. Das ist keine Seltenheit, weißt du?"

Lilly nickte und fuhr dann erschrocken auf. „Ach verdammt! Musst du nicht in die Schule?"

Severus seufzte. „Dann komme ich halt etwas später."

„Und das kommt von dir?"

„Mhm." Er nickte. „Ihr Amerikaner seid so unglaublich faul. Das ist ansteckend."

„Hey!", sie stieß ihm sanft in die Rippen. „Deine Frau, deine Tochter und dein ungeborenes Kind sind amerikanische Staatsbürger, vergiss das nicht."

„Ja ich weiß." Er streckte sich ausgiebig und stand dann auf. Er reichte ihr eine Hand und zog sie zu sich hoch. „Ich würde jetzt gerne mit dir ins Bett verschwinden, aber ich fürchte fast, dass unsere liebe Tochter sowieso schon zu viel ferngesehen hat und dringend Aufsicht benötigt." Er fuhr mit dem Daumen über ihre Augen und Lilly wurde klar, dass sie diese dunkle Ränder haben mussten. „Du hast diese Nacht gar nicht geschlafen, oder?"

Lilly schüttelte den Kopf und löste sich von ihm um sich den Morgenmantel wieder überzustreifen und in ihre Pyjamahose zu schlüpfen. „Ich habe nachgedacht.", sagte sie.

„Wie du mir schonend von deiner Schwangerschaft berichten könntest?"

„Nein über die Schule, die Eileen und unser zweites Kind einmal besuchen sollen."

Severus lachte leise und stieg ebenfalls aus der Dusche. Er legte die Arme um sie und sie atmete seinen Geruch ein. Es war eine seltsame Mischung aus Seife, Wasser und Schweiß, die sie dazu verleiten wollte ihn nie wieder loszulassen. „Dafür ist es ein bisschen früh, meinst du nicht?"

Lilly schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.", begann sie und setzte sich auf den Rand der Badewanne. „Hör zu. Hogwarts ist zu weit weg und Salem ist weit ab von jeglicher Diskussionsbasis. Diese Schule ist grauenhaft. Ich war gestern da, ohne dir etwas davon zu sagen." Sie versuchte sich nicht von ihrem schlechten Gewissen beeinflussen zu lassen und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ich will nicht, dass unsere Kinder auf eine dieser Schulen gehen."

„Dann bleibt uns nicht mehr viel Auswahlmöglichkeit, Lilly. Nicht wenn du möchtest, dass unsere Kinder eine gute Ausbildung genießen."

„Ja ich weiß." Lilly spürte wie die Aufregung sie langsam wieder erfasste und sie begann unsicher zu lächeln. „Deswegen habe ich die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Aber ich habe eine Idee."

„Lass hören…"

„Okay." Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte ihre Gedanken erneut zu ordnen. „Pass auf. In Salem gibt es zwei Schulen für Zauberei. Eine für Jungen und eine für Mädchen und beide dürfen nur von reinblütigen Hexen und Zauberern besucht werden. Halbblütern, geschweige denn Muggelgeborenen ist es vollkommen unmöglich diese Schule zu besuchen, es sei denn sie haben sehr, sehr gute Freunde in Großbritannien."

Severus nickte. „Und du hast eine Lösung gefunden?"

Lilly hob die Schultern. „Wie wäre es, wenn du und ich eine eigene Schule gründen? Genau hier in Boston. Genug leerstehende Gebäude gibt es und ich wette es dürfte uns auch nicht allzu schwer fallen qualifiezierte Lehrkräfte zu finden." Sie schwieg einen Moment. Ausgesprochen hörten sich ihre Worte wahnwitzig an, ja sogar vollkommen irrsinnig. Es war, als hätte ein kleines Kind seinen Wunschtraum von einem eigenen Schloss mit Einhorn geäußert und mit einem Mal fühlte Lilly, dass ihre Idee vielleicht doch keine so gute war. „Nur leider…", begann sie nun weniger enthusiastisch. Haben wir weder Geld, noch irgendwelche Kontakte, die uns helfen könnten."

Severus überlegte einen Moment. Er schwieg und ließ sich dann neben Lilly auf den Badewannenrand nieder. „Die Idee ist gar nicht so schlecht. An das Geld dürfte aber recht leicht heran zu kommen sein."

„Hm?" Sie sah überrascht auf.

„Du hast es wirklich vergessen." Severus lachte leise. „Markus Rosier.", erklärte er und plötzlich fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Das Vermögen ihres Großvaters. Natürlich. Sie hatte es eigentlich niemals anrühren wollen, doch es war da und es würde einen guten Zweck erfüllen können.

„Meinst du, wir könnten so etwas schaffen?", fragte sie mit leisem Zweifel.

Er lachte und zog sie an sich. „Einen Versuch ist es wert."


	26. Chapter 24

„Zitterst du?"

Ein Lächeln das versuchte sie aufzuheitern. Eine Hand die ihre drückte. Lilly atmete tief durch und trat einen Schritt näher an Severus heran. „Ich frage mich nur, ob es Eileen wirklich gut geht."

Severus lachte und küsste sie. Er wusste, dass sie log. Warum hatte sie überhaupt solche Angst? Er war es doch, der seine Freunde im Krieg bewusst verraten hatte und sich ihnen jetzt wieder stellte. Für Lilly. Für Eileen.

„Barney und Cathy haben sich schon immer gut um sie gekümmert. Vergiss das nicht."

Lilly nickte und straffte die Schultern. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen. Wenn es auch nur war um ihm die Sicherheit zu geben die er brauchen würde. Sie erwiderte seinen Händedruck und schritt mit ihm auf das herrschaftliche Haus zu. Sie wusste, dass viele der alten Zaubererfamilien oft sehr wohlhabend waren, und doch hatte sie ein solches Haus als tatsächlichen Wohnsitz einer einzigen Familie noch nie gesehen.

Die hohen Hecken, die den Weg zur Rechten und Linke säumten, schienen sie einzuengen und ihr die Luft zu rauben, obwohl sie sich draußen befanden. Als sie sich der abweisenden Fassade von Malfoy Manor näherten, merkte sie, wie sie sich immer mehr an Severus' Hand klammerte.

„Wenn die Malfoys jemanden auseinandernehmen, dann doch wohl nicht.", kommentierte er und strich mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. Er lächelte selbstsicherer als er sich fühlen konnte, bevor er an die schwere Eichentür klopfte.

Die Tür schwang auf und als Lilly die dämmrige Eingangshalle erblickte, hielt sie den Atem an. Sie war schon einmal hier gewesen. Als sie den ersten Fuß auf die marmornen Fliesen setzte, spürte sie den dumpfen Nachhall eines Ziehens hinter dem Bauchnamel, eine Telefontaste, die sie voranzog, dann ein Zauberstab in ihrem Nacken. Ein aufgeschlagenes Knie. Blanche. Während Oliver ermordet wurde hatte Blanche sie hierhergebracht und dann noch weiter weg von dem Menschen, dem sie hätte helfen sollen.

„Severus!" Eine viel zu freundliche Stimme riss Lilly aus ihren Gedanken. „Ihr seid ein wenig zu früh."

Lilly hob den Blick. Zwei großtgewachsene Männer standen auf der Treppe. Beide waren ihr unbekannt, doch sie spürte, dass beide ihr nicht sonderlich wohlgesonnen waren.

„Wären wir später gekommen, hätte es dir auch nicht gepasst, Lucius.", entgegnete Severus, als Lucius Malfoy mit einem kühlen Lächeln auf den Lippen näher auf sie zu trat. „Ich bringe Sie zu meiner Frau."; sagte er an Lilly gewandt und sie musste sich förmlich von Severus losreißen um ihm folgen zu können. Sie nickte Malfoy zu und folgte ihm die Treppe hinauf. Sie spürte den Blick des zweiten mannes auf sich gerichtet als sie an ihm vorbei ging und versuchte ihn zu ignorieren. Sie war nicht hier, um Bekanntschaften zumachen.

„Ich frage mich, Miss Darley", begann Malfoy, als sie außer Hörweite waren, doch Lilly unterbrach ihn.

„Snape."

Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und hielt Lilly die Tür auf als sei er ein Gentleman, doch sein Mienenspiel sagte ihr alles, was sie wissen musste: Er hasste sie. Doch das kümmerte sie wenig. „Tatsächlich. Und wie lange noch?" Sein Blick streifte ihren gewölbten Bauch, als sei das Grund für Severus genug um sich von ihr zu trennen. „Wie auch immer. Glauben Sie wirklich, dass sie nach der Schande Ihrer Mutter einen Anspruch auf das Erbe ihres Großvaters haben?"

Lilly hielt seinem Blick stand. „Soweit ich weiß, hat seine Mutter ebenfalls einen Muggel geheiratet und Sie waren trotzdem mit ihm befreundet."

Malfoy öffnete den Mund, doch ihm schien keine passende Antwort einzufallen. Beinahe erleichtert blickte er auf, als seine Frau zu ihnen trat. „Lucius, sie ist hier um mit mir zu reden und nicht um mit dir zu streiten." Als Lilly Narzissa Malfoy wiedersah, erkannte sie ihr Gegenüber kaum wieder. Die Frau, die Lilly vor zehn Jahren auf einer Verhandlung begegnet war, war um zwanzig Jahre gealtert. Die Haut war stark eingefallen, das Haar beinahe grau. Narzissa Malfoy musste einmal schön gewesen sein, ging Lilly auf, doch der Krieg schien auch an ihr nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen zu sein.

Als Malfoy die Tür hinter sich zuzog und Lilly mit seiner Frau allein ließ, wies Narzissa Lilly einen Platz auf einer Couch und Lilly fiel ein, dass Voldemort während des letzten Kriegsjahres das Heim der Malfoys zu seinem Hauptquartier gemacht hatte.

Lilly nahm Platz und nickte Narzissa dankbar zu, als diese ihr eine Tasse Tee einschenkte.

„Ich bin froh, dass Severus endlich eine Familie hat.", sagte sie unvermittelt mir einem eindeutigen Blick auf Lillys gewölbten Bauch.

Lilly war nicht wenig überrascht. Sie hätte eine derartige Äußerung nicht erwartet. „Ich dachte nicht, dass er Sie sonderlich interessiert."

„Wegen dieser leidigen Geschichte?" Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf und Lilly biss die Zähne zusammen. Der Krieg war weit mehr gewesen als nur eine_ leidige Geschichte_. Er hatte Menschenleben gekostet. Viele Menschenleben. „Er hat meinem Sohn das Leben gerettet und sogar den unbrechbaren Schwur auf sich genommen."

Lilly nickte. Severus hatte ihr davon erzählt. Voldemort hatte gewollt, dass Narzissas Sohn Dumbledore umbrachte und Severus hatte es für ihn getan. Um Draco zu schützen und weil Dumbledore es gewollt hatte.

„Severus ist Dracos Pate. Da war es doch selbstverständlich, dass er sich für ihn einsetzt."

„Vielleicht.", sagte Narzissa und nippte an ihrem Tee. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Lucius dasselbe für ein Kind von Severus getan hätte."

„Nicht, wenn ich ihn darum gebeten hätte. Nein. Ich bin immerhin ein Schlammblut, oder?"

Narzissas Miene blieb unbewegt. „Halbblut. Genau wie Severus. Er hat während seiner Schulzeit darunter zu leiden gehabt. Allein unter Slytherins. Seine Freundschaft zu Evans hat ihm die Sache nicht erleichtert. Hätte sie ihn genommen, wäre vermutlich einiges anders gelaufen."

Es war seltsam dieses Gespräch mit einer Fremden zu führen. Und sie wollte nicht über Lily Evans reden, genausowenig wie Severus über Oliver reden wollte. „Das kann schon sein.", sagte sie. „Aber Evans wollte ihn nicht und jetzt ist er mit mir verheiratet. Wir haben eine Tochter, ein zweites Kind ist unterwegs und es wird Zeit sich Gedanken um diese Kinder zu machen."

„Und deswegen sind Sie hier." Narzissa stellte ihre Tasse ab und schlug die Beine übereinander. Sie faltete die Hände und sah Lilly abwartend an. Bei diesem Blick spürte Lilly, wie ihr Nacken feucht wurde. Sie war bis hierhin gekommen. Jetzt galt es. Sie stürzte den mittlerweile nur noch lauwarmen Tee hinunter.

„Sie wollen, dass ich Ihnen das Schulgeld für Ihre Kinder aus der Hinterlassenschaft Ihres Großvaters zur Verfügung stellte, ist das richtig?", kam Narzissa ihr zuvor. „Es ist ein bisschen früh dafür, finden Sie nicht?"

„Ich will kein Schulgeld.", wiedersprach Lilly. „Weder für Hogwarts, noch für Salem."

Narzissa schien ernsthaft überrascht. „Dann kann ich nichts für Sie tun. Markus Rosier hat eindeutig festgelegt, dass er sein Geld ausschlielich für die Ausbildung seiner Nachfahren aufwenden will."

Lilly ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Ihr lag auf der Zunge, dass weder Billy noch Joe eine Chance bekommen hatten, dass sie selbst nur deswegen nach Hogwarts hatte gehen können, weil Severus sich für sie eingesetzt hatte. Weil sie ohnehin einen Brief bekommen hätte, weil sie in England geboren worden war. Doch das sagte sie nicht. „Das soll es ja auch.", begann sie ruhiger, als sie sich fühlte. „Salem ist eine fürchterliche Schule. Niemand, der aus keiner Zaubererfamilie kommt, wird dort akzeptiert und einige Talente, die sich vielleicht entwickeln könnten, bleiben einfach von vornherein auf der Strecke. Severus und ich wollen das ändern. Eine Schule wie Hogwarts, wo alle akzeptiert werden."

Narzissa hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Haben Sie überhaupt eine Ahnung von der Schule? Außer dass Sie selbst vor ein paar Jahren Schülern waren? Haben Sie sich weiter mit Magie beschäftigt nachdem sie wieder nach Amerika gegangen sind?"

Lilly schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das hatte sie nicht. Nicht wirklich. Es hatte nur zwei Disziplinen gegeben, in denen sie während ihrer Schulzeit wirklich gut gewesen war. Zaubertränke und Quidditch. „Severus wird die Schule leiten und Zaubertränke unterrichten.", erklärte sie. „Und ich kann mich vorerst um Muggelkunde und Fliegen kümmern. Für alle anderen Fächer müssen wir noch Lehrer suchen."

Narzissa rümpfte die Nase. „Muggelkunde?" Es hörte sich aus ihrem Mund an, wie eine grässliche Krankheit. „Ihre Schule hört sich nicht nach einem Ort an, in dem Muggelalltag unbekannt wäre."

Lilly schluckte einen bissigen Kommentar herunter. „Es ist nicht gut, wenn Zauberer die Muggel vergessen. Das kann zu nichts führen."

„Ich erinnere mich daran, dass Ihre Mutter einmal etwas Ähnliches gesagt hat. Wussten Sie, dass Lucy –"

„Meine Mutter", unterbrach Lilly sie rüde, „ist hier nicht von Belang. Warum ich hier bin-"

„Ja, Sie haben sich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt, aber leider kann ich Ihnen nicht helfen. Markus Rosier hat mir aufgetragen sein Geld in seinem Sinne zu verwalten und er hasste Muggel." Narzissa stand auf und trat einen Schritt auf Lilly zu, wie um sie herauszufordern. „Er hasste sie so sehr, dass er einen Muggel tötete, weil er Lucy zu nahe gekommen war. Als sie dann die Muggelgeborene aus dem Weg räumte", sie zuckte mit den Schulter „hätte er ihr fast verziehen, aber dann musste sie ja verschwinden und ihr Vater mit seiner Schande allein lassen und den guten Namen noch mehr beschmutzen, indem sie einen Muggel heiratete, der noch nicht einmal in seiner Welt ein Jemand war."

Lilly schluckte schwer und erhob sich ebenfalls. Sie redete nicht gern über ihre Mutter, hauptsächlich vielleicht, weil sie Lucy Darley nie kennen gelernt hatte und weil diese Frau sich offensichtlich noch weniger um sie geschert hatte als Bones. Was für eine abscheuliche Frau sie gewesen sein musste.

„Was auch immer meine Mutter getan hat, hat nichts mit mir zu tun.", sagte sie. „Und ich glaube nicht, dass das hier von Belang ist." Sie überlegt kurz. Sie hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Narzissa ihr das Geld für die Schule verweigern würde. Doch das hätte sie tun sollen. Sie stand vor einer massive Wand und musste sich nun überlegen, wie sie diese überwinden könnte. „Ich habe Ihnen einen Vorschlag zu machen." Sie tat einen Schritt und stand Narzissa nun direkt gegenüber. „Ich weiß, dass Sie und Ihre Familie nicht gut gestellt sind. Sie haben den Dunklen Lord unterstützt. Jeder weiß das, aber es kann Ihnen niemand nachweisen. Jeder weiß, dass sie Muggel und Muggelgeborene hassen. Ich biete Ihnen die Möglichkeit Ihren guten Ruf wieder herzustellen. Geben Sie mir das Geld eines Großvaters. Tun Sie so, als sei es Ihres. Ihr Ruf wird gerettet und Sie müssen selbst kein Geld investieren. Persönlich wünschte ich mir, ich wäre nicht auf das Geld für diese Schule angewiesen, aber das bin ich."

Narzissas Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen Erstaunen und Abscheu und Lilly wappnete sich innerlich für eine Abfuhr. Doch sie wusste, dass ihr Angebot ein gutes war. Die Malfoys waren auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis jemand etwas fand, das sie belasten konnte. Eine großzügige Spende könnte die Malfoys aus der Schusslinie ziehen.

Narzissa nickte leicht und streckte Lilly die Hand entgegen. „Abgemacht."

Lilly schüttelte Narzissas Hand und war über die Wärme die davon ausging überrascht.


	27. Chapter 25

Myrime: Ich danke dir nochmal. Deine Reviews kommen wirklich immer zum rechten Zeitpunkt :-D

Persönlich habe ich diese Idylle sehr, sehr gerne geschrieben, weil sie einem eine gewisse Freiheit lässt. Leider bleibt die Entwicklung der Charaktere auf der Strecke. Es ist schwierig seine Charas wirklich kennenzulernen, wenn alles glatt läuft.

Tjaja, die Malfoys. Prinzipiell sind sie ja sehr einfach zu beschreiben, aber ich fand immer schon, dass Narzissa etwas an sich hat, das sie beinahe sympathisch wirken lässt. Wir werden sehen was das hier noch wird :-D

Im nächsten Kapitel wird übrigens mein neuer Liebling vorgestellt. Der „stammt" aus einem RPG und da wurde er nicht von mir geschrieben, aber ich habe ihn mir einfach mal angeeignet. Er ist einfach so… na ich bin mal gespannt auf deine Meinung ^^

Narzissa begleitete sie in die Eingangshalle, in der Severus, Lucius Malfoy und der dritte Mann noch immer standen und sich unterhielten. Als Lilly und Narzissa sich ihnen näherte, verstummte das Gespräch und der fremde Mann blickte auf und lächelte Lilly auf eine Art und Weise an, die ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken fahren ließ. Sie unterdrückte den Drang Sich an Severus Hand zu klammern und erwiderte das Lächeln so selbstsicher sie nur konnte.

„Und das ist deine Frau, Severus?", seine Mundwinkel zuckten und seine Stimme war samtweich. Lillys Arme legten sich wie von allein um ihren Bauch. „Er hat wohl nicht von mir erzählt?" Er sah Lilly wieder direkt an und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Wie ein kleines Kind. Als sei sie fünf. „Mein Name ist William Mulciber. Severus und ich waren zusammen in Hogwarts." Mulciber streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Wie paralysiert schüttelte Lilly diese eiskalte Hand und fühlte sich in der Gegenwart des Fremden vollkommen machtlos. Mit einem Schaudern fragte sie sich, was es mit diesem Mann auf sich hatte.

„William.", sagte Narzissa. „Mrs Snape hat gerade einen sehr interessanten Vorschlag gemacht."

Mulciber ließ Lillys Hand los und sie trat einen Schritt näher an Severus heran, der sofort einen Arm um sie legte.

„Und welchen?" Lucius Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue und sah seine Frau fragend an.

Lilly versuchte Severus anzulächeln. _Wir haben es geschafft._, dachte sie. _Alles wird gut._ Severus verstärkte den Druck seiner Hand, während Narzissa Lillys Vorschlag, natürlich ohne den mit damit verbundenen Anschuldigungen zu wiederholen, erläuterte. „Vielleicht hättest du auch Interesse daran, dich an diesem Projekt zu beteiligen, William?"

Mulcibers dunkelbraune, fast schwarze Augen strahlten beinahe, als er sich Lilly wieder mit einem breiten Grinsen zuwandte. „Ich werde mich gerne beteiligen.", sagte er. „Es hätte Lucys Idee sein können."

„Lilly ist nicht ihre Mutter, William.", sagte Severus. Ein seltsamer, besitzergreifender Stolz in seiner Stimme.

„Nein, ich weiß." Mulcibers Blick war undurchdringlich, als er nach Lillys Hand griff und sie kurz an seine Lippen führte. „Trotzdem werde ich mich über ein baldiges Wiedersehen freuen."

Lilly nickte vorsichtig. Und jetzt fiel ihr ein, wo sie den Namen Mulciber schon einmal gehört hatte. Sie wusste, dass ein Todesser namens Mulciber nach dem ersten Krieg nach Askaban geschickt worden war und während ihres letzten Schuljahres gemeinsam mit Bellatrix Lestange hatte fliehen können. Doch dieser Mulciber konnte es nicht sein. Nach dem letzten Krieg wäre er wieder in Askaban gelandet. Und doch. Diese dunklen Augen, der kalte, berechnende Blick. Sie konnte ihm nicht vertrauen, doch wenn er ihnen Geld geben wollte um eine Schule für Muggelgeborene zu errichten, ganz gleich zu welchem Selbstzweck, dann war es ihr gleich.

„Ich fürchte, dass Lilly und ich jetzt aufbrechen müssen.", sagte Severus. „Wir werden ein weiteres Treffen arrangieren."

Die Verabschiedung fiel kurz aus und als Lilly mit Severus den Weg zum Eingangstor zurücklegte, spürte sie noch immer Mulcibers Blicke im Rücken.

„Worüber habt ihr geredet?", fragte Lilly. „Bevor Mrs Malfoy und ich zu euch gekommen sind?"

Severus zuckte die Schultern. „Über alles mit dem sich auf höfliche Weise und ohne Beleidigungen die Zeit vertreiben lässt."

Lilly lachte leise. Sie wusste, wie sehr er Smalltalk hasste. Doch dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Mulciber ist mir nicht … ich mag ihn nicht sonderlich."

„Ich auch nicht.", gestand er. „Aber wenn er uns helfen will, nehme ich seine Hilfe gerne an. Aber er war ein guter Freund in Hogwarts. Das habe ich ihm nie vergessen, auch wenn er später ein Todesser sondergleichen geworden ist. Wäre Lily nicht gestorben, wäre aus mir vermutlich genau so ein fanatischer Mistkerl geworden. Ich war auf dem besten Weg."

Wieder dieser leise Stich der Eifersucht. Ja, er liebte sie. Hatte sie geheiratet. Doch wäre Lily Evans nicht gestorben wäre alles anders gekommen. Selbst Narzissa hatte das gesagt. „Das bist du aber nicht.", sagte sie schnell, wie um sich selbst von dem Gedanken abzulenken.

„Ich weiß nicht…" Er lächelte leicht und drückte sie enger an sich. „Selbstsüchtig genug bin ich ja." Er küsste sie auf die Lippen und sie atmete seinen Geruch ein.

„Ich finde nicht, dass du so schrecklich bist.", erwiderte sie und drängte sich ihm entgegen.

Er lachte, doch seine Augen blieben ernst. „Du bist einfach zu gut." Er legte die Arme um ihre Tallie. Seine Lippen wanderten an ihrer Wange hinab. Küssten ihren Hals. Sie seufzte. Erleichtert. Alles war gut. Endlich einmal. „Eileen wird noch schlafen.", sagte er dann. „Wir können sie noch ein wenig bei Barney lassen." Seine Umarmung wurde fester. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen und keine Zeit verlieren."

Lilly spürte, wie die bekannte und willkommene Hitze in ihr aufstieg. Es hatte sich nichts zwischen ihnen geändert. Trotz des Kindes.


	28. Chapter 26

Seine Lippen waren heiß auf ihrer Haut. Sie liebte jeden Augenblick. Jede Sekunde. Liebte es, wie es ihm nach ihr verlangte. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl ganz allein ihm zu gehören. Es tat gut. So verdammt gut.

Er seufzte. Ihren Namen. Und sie wusste, dass es ihm ähnlich ging. Sie vergrub die Hände in seinem seidigen Haar. Sah ihm in die Augen. Diese unbschreiblichen dunklen Augen. Die ihr alles versprachen. Versprechen die da waren um im Sande zu verlaufen. Doch das war ihr gleich.

Seine Haut. Weich. Das weiche Haar seiner Beine streifte ihre Haut. Es kitzelte, doch sie lachte nicht. Etwas durchrieselte sie. Heiß und kalt. Es war unbeschreiblich. So vertraut und neu zugleich. Seit dem ersten Mal hatte sich so viel verändert und doch war es ähnlich.

Wie hatte sie es vergessen können?

Wie?

Er sah ihr in die Augen. Vertraut. Und doch nicht. Er war anders als sie. Hatte anders gelebt. Und doch. Da war etwas. Immer schon. Etwas, das sie aneinander band. Etwas, das beide nicht verstanden. „Warum zitterst du?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war seltsam nervös. Gerade eben hatte sich ihr Leben verändert. „Es ist alles gut.", beruhigte sie ihn und er lächelte. So einfach und doch.

Ihn in sich zu spüren. Zu spüren wie die Zeit sich verlangsamt, während sie sich ihm entgegen drängte, ihn immer tiefer in sich aufnahm.

Lilly lächelte selig, als sie aufstand um sich anzuziehen. Sie musste Eileen abholen und sie dann in den Kindergarten bringen. Severus Gehalt hatte auch das endlich möglich gemacht. Sie nahm ihre Tasche an sich und ging noch einmal zum Bett, auf dem Severus selig eingeschlafen war. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und drückte ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Severus, du musst aufstehen.", flüsterte sie und er stöhnte leise. Er wollte nicht. Sie wusste, dass er hart arbeitete. Für sie und Eileen. Und sie wusste nicht wie sie ihm je würde danken können. Vermutlich war das unmöglich.

„Wie spät…", fragte er verschlafen.

„Sieben."

Er nickte und rollte sich auf den Rücken.

Lilly lächelte, band ihre Haare zu einem lockeren Knoten und verließ das Haus. Heute war ein guter Tag, auch wenn sie todmüde war.


	29. Chapter 27

Der Weg zur alten Wohnung war noch immer vertraut, obwohl sie lange nicht mehr dort gewesen war. Die Häuser, die die Straße säumten wirkten seltsam leer, obwohl sich überall auf der Straße Menschen tummelten. Es war keine rege Geschäftsamkeit, die die Straßen von Boston in diesem Teil der Stadt am Leben hielt, sondern etwas, das einem Außenstehenden Angst einjagen konnte. Jugendliche ohne Aussicht je einen guten Job zu bekommen. Jugendliche, die mehr Zeit mit Schuleschwänzen verbrachten als in der Schule selbst. Jugendliche wie Billy und Joe es gewesen waren. Wie so viele der Männer und Frauen es gewesen waren, die auch jetzt ohne viel Zuversicht lebten.

Lilly kannte dieses Gefühl. Sie selbst hatte lange genug damit gelebt. Und doch war sie zufrieden gewesen. So seltsam es war: ihr Leben war gut gewesen, auch wenn Bones jemand gewesen war, vor dem man sich besser versteckte als in die Quere zu kommen, war es doch nichts ungewöhnliches gewesen. Viele Väter in dieser Gegend waren nicht gerade das, was man sich unter Mustereltern vorstellte. Viele waren arbeitslos, viele drogenabhängig. Teile der Stadt wie dieser hier erhielten sich seltsamerweise von allein. Die wenigen, die einen regelmäßigen Job hatten finanzierten das Leben ihrer Familie, die das Geld für unnütze Dinge ausgab. Die Polizei kümmerte sich nur halbherzig um sie. Ab und an versuchte ein Polizist sich zu profilieren indem er eine Gang zerschlug, doch eine solche Handlung hatte selten irgendeine nachhaltige Wirkung. Die nächste Gang wartete nur darauf den Platz der alten zu übernehmen. Dass Billy sich hier so lange gehalten hatte, war für Lilly ein gutes Zeichen. Er war einfach zu gut. Auch wenn es vermutlich daran lag, dass er weniger Skrupel hatte als die anderen Männer, die versuchten es in ihren verarmten Vierteln es zu etwas zu bringen. Und Billy machte es gut. Er zwackte nicht alles Geld von seiner Gang ab, sondern verteilte das meiste fair unter allen und wenn jemand einem Mitglied zu nahe kam, war Billy persönlich zur Stelle.

Lilly parkte ihr Auto auf dem Parkplatz auf dem es auch gestanden hatte, als Billy es ihr geschenkt hatte. Damals schon war es nichts weiter gewesen als ein altes Ding, das drohte jede Sekunde auseinanderzufallen, doch Billy und Joe hatten es so gut sie konnten wieder hergerichtet und seitdem funktionierte es, bis auf den gelegentlichen Streik hie und da, einwandfrei.

Ihr Blick wanderte an der Fassade empor hinter der sie aufgewachsen war. Es war unmöglich zu sagen was sie fühlte, als sie ihren Wagen abschloss und auf die Haustür zuging. Billys Wagen stand auf dem grobgeteerten Asphalt. Er war zu Hause.

Als Lilly das Haus betrat schlug ihr der altbekannte Geruch nach abgestandener Luft, kaltem Rauch und verdunstetem Alkohol entgegen. Auf dem Weg zur Treppe sah sie die leeren Glasflaschen, die niemand je wegräumte, sah den abbröckelnden Putz an den Wänden und fragte sich, ob es hier immer so ausgesehen hatte. Ob ihrer Mutter, als sie Bones heiratete und mit ihm hierherkam dasselbe Bild entgegengeschlagen worden war. Lilly wusste nicht, was es war. Sie hatte in ihrem ganzen Leben so viele Minuten an ihre Mutter gedacht, wie sie Finger hatte, doch seit dem Besuch bei den Malfoys vor ein paar Stunden ging ihr diese seltsam fremde Frau nicht aus dem Kopf. Mulciber musste sie gut gekannt haben. Hatte er sich auch von ihr abgewendet, als diese Muggelgeborene gestorben war. Lilly hatte immer gedacht ihre Mutter hätte Hogwarts abgeschlossen.

Lilly erklomm die Stufen, die zu ihrem Stockwerk führten. Die Tür zur Wohnung befand sich am Ende des Ganges. Je näher Lilly ihr kam, desto mehr erkannte sie, dass sich hier vieles verändert hatte und immer mehr verfiel. Vor ein paar Jahren, als Lilly hier noch gelebt hatte, hätten Billy und Joe keinen Müll vor der Tür stehen lassen und dem Holz einen neuen Anstrich verpasst.

Es war beinahe ein Wunder, dass die Apartmentnummer noch immer am Holz befestigt war und ihr kein Ungeziefer entgegen kam, als sie sich der Tür näherte. Als sie den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte, drangen wütende Stimmen zu ihr durch. Für einen Moment überlegte sie wieder zu gehen, doch dann erkannte sie Cathys Stimme „Mir ist egal, was deine Jungs von dir denken.", hörte Lilly die andere Frau wutentbrannt ausrufen, als sie die Wohnung betrat. „Du hast mich vor ihnen nicht zu behandeln wie das letzte Stück Dreck!"

„Ich kann doch vor keiner Frau kuschen!", erwiderte Billy ebenso hitzig.

Lilly stand noch immer halb in der Tür, hinter Cathy und konnte Billy genau ins wutverzerrte Gesicht sehen, doch er schien sie gar nicht zu bemerken. Er wandte sich von Cathy ab. „Du verstehst nicht-"

„Was zur Hölle verstehe ich nicht?" Cathy bebte und Lilly fühlte sich so verloren und hilflos ihre Freundin derart am Boden zerstört zu sehen, dass sie am liebsten weggerannt wäre, doch das brachte sie nicht über sich. Sie schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.

„Was willst du hier?"

Lilly fuhr zusammen. Billy hatte sie also doch bemerkt. Nun fuhr auch Cathy herum und Lilly war beinahe erleichtert keine Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ich…" Lilly räusperte sich verlegen. „ich habe nur nach etwas gesucht und dachte es wäre vielleicht in meinem alten Zimmer." Das war eine Lüge. Als sie zu Cathy gezogen war, hatte sie nichts außer ihrem alten Bett zurückgelassen. Doch Billy schien das gar nicht zu bemerkten. „Dann beeil dich verdammt noch mal."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort betrat Lilly ihr altes Zimmer und bevor die Tür wieder hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, hatten Cathy und Billy wieder angefangen zu streiten. Lilly hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, als hätte Cathy Billy mal wieder mit einer anderen erwischt. Das war nichts Ungewöhnliches. Sicher, Billy hing sehr an Cathy, liebte sie vielleicht sogar auf seine Weise, doch er wollte und konnte einfach nicht so tun, als sei er ein ganz normaler Mann, denn das war er nicht. Cathy tat ihr leid. Das hatte sie wirklich nicht verdient. Auf der anderen Seite gab Cathy ihrem Bruder eine gewisse Stabilität, was Lilly sehr schätzte. Allerdings schien dieser Effekt langsam dem Abrieb zum Opfer zu fallen.

Mit einem Seufzen hob Lilly den Blick und nahm den Raum in Augenschein, der offensichtlich als Billys Abstellkammer diente. Vereinzelt standen Kartons auf dem Boden; ihr altes Bett war unter alten Autozeitschriften kaum noch zu erkennen.

Lilly ließ sich auf der Matratze nieder und stieß versehentlich einen der Kartons um. Ein altes, dickes Fotoalbum fiel heraus. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln bückte sie sich um es aufzuheben. Der Einband bestand aus einem rauen, grünen Stoff. In der Mitte mochte sich einmal so etwas wie ein wappenförmiger Aufdruck befunden haben, doch irgendjemand hatte ihn abgerissen und jetzt stachen nur noch ein paar vereinzelte, silberne Fäden aus dem Stoff heraus.

Noch bevor Lilly die erste Seite mit zittrigen Händen aufgeschlagen hatte, wusste sie, dass dieses Album einmal ihrer Mutter gehört haben musste. Bones war nicht die Art von Mensch gewesen, die Erinnerungen in Büchern festhielt.

Auf der Innenseite des Einbands bemerkte Lilly eine gestochenscharfe und doch altmodische Handschrift und einen Namenszug, der ihr seit ein paar Stunden gar nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging.

_Lucy Priscilla Rosier_

Auf der anderen Seite entdeckte Lilly einen in Querformat abgedruckten Stammbaum über dem ein Wappen abgebildet war, welches einen gold-silbernen Greif auf rot-grünem Grund zeigte. Für einen Moment war Lilly überrascht die Farben Rot, Gold, Grün und Silber – die Farben der verfeindeten Häuser Gryffindor und Slytherin – in einem Wappen vereint zu sehen, doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Namen derer, die den Stammbaum der Rosiers begründeten: Rodolphus Slytherin und Margery Gryffindor. Von ihnen führte eine unterbrochene Linie zu einer gewissen Elizabeth Rosier. Vermutlich hatte diese Elizabeth etliche Jahre nach Rodolphus und Margery gelebt. Von Elizabeth ging eine seitliche Linie ab zu einem Namen, der Lilly gar nichts sagte: Jasper Tudor. Wie es aussah hatte Elizabeth eine nicht ganz abgesicherte Liäson mit diesem Tudor gehabt, denn Elizabeths Nachfahren hießen weiterhin Rosier und nicht Tudor.

Lilly verfolgte die Linien weiter. Ihr Großvater hatte eine Schwester gehabt, die einen gewissen Cygnus Black geheiratet und mit ihm drei Töchter in die Welt gesetzt hatte. Der Name der Mittleren war einmal geschwärzt und dann mit weißem Stift nachträglich noch einmal aufgeschrieben worden. Andromeda. Daneben der Name Ted Tonks und darunter Nymphadore. Sie alle sagten Lilly nichts, doch die Tatsache, dass sie geschwärzt worden waren und das Motto unter dem Wappen verlauten ließ: „Pro princibus integrum sanguinem", verriet ihr auch warum. Der Mann, den Andromeda sich ausgesucht hatte, hatte nicht ins Bild gepasst. Lucy musste die Namen wieder eingetragen haben. Bei ihrem eigenen Namen war sie auch nicht untätig geblieben. Ein Querstrich verband ihren Namen mit einem nachträglich und in Handschrift eingefügten Bones Darley. Darunter waren die Namen ihrer ersten beiden Kinder vermerkt. Billy Darley, geboren am vierten Juli Neunzehnhundertachtundsiebzig und Joe Darley, geboren am vierundzwanzigsten April Neunzehnhundertachtzig. Ein Fragezeichen prangte daneben. Lilly fuhr die geschwungene Linie des Satzzeichens nach. Lucy musste dieses Buch noch in der Hand gehabt haben, bevor sie nach England verschwand. Es war seltsam zu wissen, dass ihre Mutter sich tatsächlich Gedanken darum gemacht hatte, dass ihr drittes Kind einen Namen haben würde. Auch wenn sie noch nicht gewusst hatte welchen. Obwohl sie sich kurz vor der Geburt das Leben nehmen würde.

Dieses Fragezeichen schien Lilly zeigen zu wollen, was Freunde ihrer Mutter nicht hätten sagen können. Bis zu einem gewissen Grad war sie ihrer Mutter wohl doch nicht egal gewesen. Und auch, dass sie die Geburtsdaten ihrer Söhne notiert hatte zeigte, dass Lucy Darley ihre Kinder nicht vergessen hatte. Für sie gehörten ihre Kinder ebenso zur Familie Rosier wie Jasper Tudor, Markus Rosier, Andromeda Tonks und Narzissa Malfoy. Auch wenn sie ihre Familie verlassen hatte, so hatte sie ihre Wurzeln nicht vergessen, auch wenn ihr Vater sich offenkundig darum bemüht hatte seine Tochter aus seinem Leben zu verbannen.

Als Lilly den Stammbaum sah, erkannte sie, dass auch sie irgendwie dazugehörte. Selbst wenn ihre Mutter davor geflohen war. Lilly war zwach gleich, dass einer ihrer Vorfahren Salazar Slytherin oder Philip Rosier gewesen sein mochte, doch sie erkannte, dass auch die althergekommenen Zaubererfamilien ihre schwarzen Schafe hatten. Mit einem leichten Lächeln griff Lilly in ihre Handtasche und zog einen Stift hervor. Er war zwar blau, doch das sollte ihr jetzt egal sein. Neben das Fragezeichen, das ihre Mutter vor mehr als fünfundzwanzig Jahren gesetzt hatte, schrieb sie ihren Namen mit einer Querverbindung zu Severus Snape- Sie trug die Geburt ihrer Tochter ein mit derselben Sorgfalt wie Lucy es bei Billy und Joe getan hatte. An einer zweiten Verbindung ließ sie ein Fragezeichen stehen. Bald würde sie wissen, welchen Namen und welches Datum hier bald stehen würden.

Lilly schlug die erste Seite auf und entdeckte eine Wirdmung mit gründer Tinte un in geschwungener Schrift verfasst.

_ Liebe Lucy,_

_ halte dieses Buch in Ehren und vergiss niemals, wo du herkommst._

_ Nachträglich alles Gute zum siebzehnten Geburtstag_

_ Markus & Irma Rosier_

Zum siebzehnten Geburstag. Nur kurze Zeit darauf war Lucy von zu Hause weggegangen. Hatte Hogwarts abgebrochen. Lilly rechnete kurz nach und kamn zu dem Schluss, dass Lucy kaum länger als einen Monat in Hogwarts gewesen sein konnte. Billy war im Juli geboren und im September begann das Schuljahr. Sie wusste, dass Bones und Lucy sehr überstürzt geheiratet hatten und jetzt ahnte Lilly auch weshalb es keine glückliche Ehe gewesen war. Die beiden hatten sich kaum gekannt, als sie heirateten. Erst kam Billy. Dann Joe. Vielleicht als Notrettung. Und dann war Lucy wieder schwanger.

Lilly ließ ihren Blick auf die nächste Seite schweifen, wo sie ein altes, abgedrucktes Zauberergemälde von einem jungen Mann und einer jungen Frau, die selbst kaum mehr als ein Mädchen sein konnte, sah. Das mussten Rodolphus Slytherin und Margery Gryffindor gewesen sein.

Auf der nächsten Seite begann die Geschichte des Hauses Rosier, in Goldschrift abgedruckt. Lilly überschlug ein paar Seiten. Immerwieder stieß sie auf kleine Abbildungen von Hexen und Zaubereren die mal nur grimmig dreinschauten, mal winkten, bis sie schließlich auf ein schwarz-weiß Foto von einem Hochzeitspaar stieß, von denen weder die Frau, noch der Mann lächelte. Die Namen darunter sagten Lilly, dass dies ihre Großeltern im Jahr Neunzehnhundertfünfundfünfzig gewesen waren. Es war seltsam die beiden jetzt zu sehen. Der Blick ihres Großvaters war kalt. Mit einem leichten Stich erkannte Lilly, dass dies derselbe Blick war, mit dem Billy sie eben bedacht hatte. Die schmalen Lippen der Großmutter glichen Joes bis ins letzte. Lilly beugte sich näher über das Bild und erkannte Eileens Kinn in dem ihres Großvaters wieder. Mit einem Schauer schlug sie die nächste Seite auf.

Überrascht zog sie eine Braue in die Hhe. Sie hatte jetzt Kinderfotos von ihrer Mutter erwartet, doch stattdessen grinste ihr auf einem Farbfoto ein blondes Mädchen mit strahlendblauen Augen entgegen. Sie winkte und deutete dann auf den unteren Bildrand. Lilly konnte gar nicht anders, als das Lächeln zu erwidern.

_Liebe Lucy,_

_lach mal mehr! Wir sehen und ja gleich nochmal in Zaubertränke. Aber dusch du ruhig mal weiter. Ich lese mit in der Zeit mal deine Familienchronik durch. Staubtrocken, sag ich dir!_

_ Deine Erica._

Erica. Lucy war also auch nicht allein gewesen in Hogwarts. Was war aus dieser Freundin geworden? Hatte sie noch Kontakt zu Lucy gehabt?

Auf der anderen Setie sah Lilly ein weiteres Foto. Für einen Moment glaubte Lilly sich selbst zu sehen, zu ihrer Linken das Mädchen das Erica hieß, zu ihrer Rechten ein aschblinder Junge, der einen Arm um beide Mädchen gelegt hatte und sie so mehr schlecht als recht an sich drückte.

_Erica hat mir das Buch gegeben. Ob es dir passt oder nicht: das hier wird jetzt deine Chronik! – Darren_

Lilly war verblüfft über die mehr als offensichtliche Ähnlichkeit zwischen sich selbst und ihrer Mutter. Zwar hatten ihr schon viele Leute gesagt, dass sie Lucy Darley wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, doch erst jetzt, da sie zum ersten Mal ein Bild von ihr sah, wurde ihr klar, dass es stimmte. Lediglich Lucys Augen waren um einiges dunkler als Lillys, die Stirn ein wenig höher.

„Hast du gefunden, was du gesucht hast?"

Lilly fuhr zusammen und ihr Kopf schnellte hoch. Billy stand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, im Türrahmen. Seine Augen funkelten noch immer, doch um seinen Mund herum meinte Lilly ein entspanntes Lächeln zu erkennen. Sie atmete erleichtert auf. Offensichtlich hatten Cathy und er sich nicht vollständig überworfen.

„Nicht direkt…", antwortete sie und hielt das Buch in die Höhe, damit Billy es sehen konnte. „Hast du hiervon gewusst?"

„Was ist das?" Er trat ein paar Schritte näher und setzte sich neben Lilly. Sie roch Cathys Parfum und Schweiß an ihm. Sie unterdrückte ein Grinsen und schlug die Seite mit dem Stammbaum wieder auf. „Das war in einer der Kisten.", erklärte sie und deutete auf den Zweig an dem ihre Familie mit Lucy begann.

„Mich wundert, dass Bones das hier nicht weggeschmissen hat.", sagte er und nahm Lilly das Buch aus den Händen. „Die Kisten waren in seinem alten Wohnwagen. Ich hab sie hierhin geholt, bevor wir das Ding abgefackelt haben. Hab mir gedacht, dass vielleicht nicht alles Müll ist."

Lilly schauderte bei dem Gedanken an den alten Wohnwagen und an das, was darin geschehen war. Sie wollte gar nicht mehr daran denken

„Ich habe nur ein paar Bücher gesehen und dachte mir, dass du vielleicht etwas damit anfangen könntest. Dass sie nicht Bones gehört haben, konnte ja sogar ich erkennen." Er lächelte grimmig. „Der Wichser hat offensichtlich doch an Mum gehangen."

Lilly zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und wenn. Allzu sehr kann es nicht gewesen sein." Immerhin hatten die Bücher auch in Bones' Wohnwagen nur in Kisten gelegen.

„Nein." Billy schlug die Seite mit der Widmung auf und schnaubte verächtlich. „_Vergiss nicht, wo du herkommst_. Vergessen hat sie's wirklich nicht, sonst wär sie nicht dahin zurückgelaufen."

„Sie konnte gar nicht mehr zurück.", sagte Lilly. „Sie hat sich umgebracht, weil sie nicht wusste wohin."

Billys Kopf schoss nach oben. „Woher weißt du das?"

Lilly zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. Sie glaubte, ja hoffte sogar, dass es so gewesen war. „Anscheinend waren ihre Eltern ziemlich Verfechter des reinen Blutes.", erklärte sie. „Narzissa Malfoy, die Frau, die auf dem Prozess damals für mich ausgesagt hat, hat mir erzählt, dass Lucy wohl irgendwann mal etwas mit einem Muggel gehabt hat. Ein ziemlicher Skandal und da hat ihr Vater diesen Muggel umgebracht. Das muss kurz vor ihrem letzten Schuljahr gewesen sein, denn sie war nicht länger als einen Monat da…"

„Mein Geburtstag im Juli, he?"

Lilly nickte. Offensichtlich hatte auch Billy sich irgendwann Gedanken dazu gemacht.

„Hat diese… Narzissa? Hat sie auch gesagt, warum Mum aus Hogwarts abgehauen ist?"

Lilly schluckte. „Sie hat ein muggelstämmiges Mädchen umgebracht und ist danach verschwunden. Wie immer wenn es für sie brenzlig wurde." Sie spürte Billys Arm um ihre Schultern.

„Du bist ja richtig durch den Wind deswegen. Hast du etwa vergessen wer dein Bruder ist?" Er lachte kurz auf. „Oder wer du bist?"

„Du hast recht." Sie grinste. „Aber deswegen—", sie deutete auf das Buch, „- bin ich gar nicht hier."

„Hab ich mir gedacht. Also warum?"

„Als du vor ein paar Tagen da warst, hast du mich auf einen Gedanken gebracht.", begann sie. „Wegen der Schule auf die Eileen gehen soll. Deswegen waren Severus und ich heute morgen bei den Malfoys. Sie wollen das Geld der Rosiers locker machen, damit wir hier eine Schule aufbauen können."

„Geht es euch nicht schon gut genug?"

Lilly runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Es geht doch gar nicht um Severus und mich!", entgegnete sie, überrascht von seiner Heftigkeit.

„Und warum bettelt ihr dann um Almosen, nur weil ihr eure Tochter nicht wegschicken wollt?"

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?"

„Ist es nicht so, dass du diese Schule nur willst, weil du Schiss hat, Eileen würde irgendwann von hier abhauen? Tut mir leid, aber wenn sie das tun will, wirst du sie nicht abhalten können." Billy sah sie wieder an und in seinem Blick lag etwas, das Lilly das Herz im Halse hämmern ließ.

Sie riss sich zusammen und stand langsam auf, obwohl ihre Knie butterweich waren. „Wirfst du mir das immernoch vor?", fragte sie mit festerer Stimme als sie es für möglich gehalten hätte. Jetzt stand Billy ihr direkt gegenüber und plötzlich wurde ihr wieder klar, warum so viele ihren Bruder fürchteten. Dass ihr Bruder kein netter Kerl war. Seine bloße Präsenz schüchterte sie ein, sein Blick tat das Übrige. Plötzlich brannte ihre Handinnenfläche. Dort, wo er sie einmal verletzt hatte. Sie durfte es nicht wieder so weit kommen lassen.

„Billy,", begann sie zögerlich und hob die Hände um sie auf seine Wangen zu legen. Dass er nicht zurückwich, machte ihr Mut. „Du weißt, dass ich nicht wegen dir oder wegen Joe oder unserer Lage hier weggegangen bin."

„Was willst du hier?" Seine Finger legten sich um ihre Handgelenke und zwangen ihre Arme nach unten. Lilly presste die Kiefer aufeinander. Sie wusste, dass sie eine Kiste geöffnet hatte, die sie nicht hätte öffnen sollen. Billy hatte immer Angst davor gehabt sie oder Joe zu verlieren. Wenn sie jetzt begann eine Schule aufzubauen, entfernte sie sich noch weiter von ihm. Bisher hatte er hingenommen, dass sie, Severus und Eileen in einem Haus am Stadtrand lebten, doch dass er diese Neuigkeiten nicht gut auffassen würde, hätte ihr klar sein müssen. Vor seiner Reaktion nach ihrem kommennden Vorschlag bangte ihr schon jetzt. Für einen Moment überlegte sie, es einfach sein zu lassen, doch sie war nicht gekommen, um sich nur von ihm Vorhaltungen machen zu lassen. „Ich dachte…", begann sie zögerlich. Er würde den Vorschlag ablehnen, dessen war sie sich sicher. Das hieß aber nicht, dass sie sich abschrecken lassen durfte. Sie war eine Darley verdammt noch mal. Sie straffte die Schultern. „Markus Rosier hatte verdammt viel Geld. Und es steht uns zu. Joe, dir und mir. Seinen Enkeln. Ich werde einen Teil davon für die Schule verwenden, aber wir drei hätten die Möglichkeit-"

Billy schnitt ihr mit einer Geste das Wort ab und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich will das verdammte Geld nicht.", sagte er mit verächtlich funkelnden Augen. „Und du solltest dich auch davon fernhalten.", sagte er leise, bevor er an ihr vorbeiging.

Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, ahnte sie, dass sie ihn für eine ganze Weile nicht mehr sehen würde.


	30. Chapter 28

„Mum, ich hab Hunger!", jammerte Eileen, während sie an Lillys Hand zog. Gilderoy, der bisher an der Leine gezerrt hatte, rannte jetzt wieder auf sie zu. Er sprang an Eileen hoch und das Mädchen lachte laut, die Hände im Fell des Hundes vergraben, und ließ die Liebesbekundungen ihres besten Freundes über sich ergehen.

„Du hast doch erst vor einer Stunde bei Barney gegessen.", wandte Lilly ein und reichte ihrer Tochter die Leine.

„Ja, aber das ist doch schon so lange her!", protestierte Eileen. „Ich möchte gerne ein Eis."

Lilly lachte. „Dann sag das doch."

Doch der Gedanke an ein Eis war so schnell vergangen, wie er gekommen war. Eileen hatte Severus' Wagen in der Einfahrt entdeckt und rannte, beinahe über Gilderoys Leine und den dazugehörigen Hund stolpernd, auf die Haustür zu. „Dad ist da!"

Lilly folgte den beiden. Als sie das Haus betrat sah sie, dass Severus Eileen auf den einen, Gilderoy auf den anderen Arm genommen hatte.

„Mummy und ich waren heute zum Mittagessen bei Barney!", verkündete Eileen.

„Und was habt ihr gegessen?", fragte Severus interessiert und stellte Gilderoy und Eileen wieder auf den Boden und kniete sich zu ihnen..

„Mummy hat mich nur fünf Fritten essen lassen. Gar keinen Burger!"

„Das war eine ganze Portion, du alte Petze!", meldete Lilly sich zu Wort. Severus sah grinsend zu Lilly auf.

„Du nennst meine Tochter eine Petze?"

„Ist sie doch." Lilly fuhr ihrer Tochter kurz über den Schopf, bevor sie sich zu Severus hinunterbeugte und ihn flüchtig auf den Mundwinkel küsste. „Ich mache dir gleich etwas."

Severus stand auf und zog sie an sich. Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Lilly wusste, was dieser Blick ihr sagen wollte und am Liebsten hätte sie ihm einen kurzen Stich zwischen die Rippen gegeben. Er schien ihre Gedanken zu lesen und küsste sie.

„Das ist ja ekelig!", tönte Eileen.

„Ist es nicht!" Severus ließ von Lilly ab und setzte dazu an, nach Eileen zu packen. Die kleine quiekte laut auf, als Severus ihre Körpermitte zu fassen bekam. Gilderoy bellte und fing an um die beiden herumzuspringen. Eileen entwand sich Severus' Griff und rannte ins Wohnzimmer.

„Bleib hier!", rief er ihr hinterher und Lilly sprang zur Seite um ihm Platz zu machen, als er Eileen nachsetzte. Severus jagte Eileen um die Couch herum. Gilderoy verfolgte Severus und als eine Vase zu Bruch ging, schien keiner es zu bemerken. Mit einem Lächeln zog Lilly ihren Zauberstab und reparierte das zu Bruch gegangene Gefäß, ohne dass irgendjemand Notiz davon nahm.

Lilly wandte sich um, um in die Küche zu gehen und sich um das Abendessen zu kümmern, als ihr Blick auf das Album fiel, das sie aus Billys Wohnung mit nach Haus genommen hatte. Es war aufgeschlagen. Eine Seite, die sie bisher noch nicht bemerkt hatte.

Mit einem Lächeln trat Lilly näher. Sie erkannte den Jungen auf dem Bild, obwohl sie nie zuvor ein Bild von ihm in diesem Alter gesehen hatte. Der siebzehnjährige Severus auf diesem Bild schien nicht recht zu wissen, ob es ihm gefallen sollte, dass er fotografiert wurde, oder nicht. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, doch sein Blick schweifte ab. Zum Hintergrund. Lilly erkannte die Große Halle in Hogwarts während des Abendessens. Der Severus auf dem Bild schaute immer wieder zum Gryffindortisch hinüber. _Was kann er da nur suchen?_, schoss es Lilly durch den Kopf, doch dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Evans.

Sie wollte das Buch gerade zuschlagen, als ihr die Zeilen unterhalb des Fotos auffielen.

_Was soll ich schreiben? Ich denke, Du wirst schon wissen was Du tust. Jedenfalls wünsche ich Dir alles Gute und sei nicht zu leichtsinnig. – Severus._

„Sei nicht zu leichtsinnig?", murmelte Lilly verständnislos. Sie hätte gar nicht erwartet, dass Severus, egal in welchem Alter, jemals freundschaftliche Sprüche in irgendein Album geschrieben hätte, doch ein Rat wie dieser schien Lilly vollkommen sinnlos. Sie sah zu ihrem Ehemann, der Eileen mittlerweile gefangen hatte und sich mit ihr auf die Couch geworfen hatte, wo er jetzt gnadenlos gekitzelt wurde. Sie lächelte. Er hatte sich verändert. Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass er mit einem Kind spielen würde.

Und da fiel ihr Blick auf die andere Seite und sie runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Sie kannte den Jungen, der hier abgebildet war und selbstsicher in die Kamera lächelte, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Doch Lilly konnte nicht sagen, woher sie ihn kannte. Die hellbraunen Augen, die niedrige Stirn. Als ihr Blick auf die Widmung fiel, wusste sie auch warum sie das Gesicht kannte. Immerhin hatte sie es heute morgen erst gesehen und der dazugehörige Mann war ihr unheimlich gewesen. Ein wenig zu aufdringlich, ein wenig zu freundlich.

_Lucy,_

_ich bleibe dabei: jeder hat in diesem Haus einen Platz und du hast bei mir einen ganz besonderen. _

_ William_

_P.S.: Du kannst deiner Freundin Erica Williams sagen, dass sie das Buch nicht einfach rumliegen lassen sollte, wenn sie darin gelesen hat. _

Einen ganz besonderen Platz? Lilly zog verblüfft die Brauen in die Höhe. Also war ihre Mutter nicht nur mit diesem Muggel und Bones angebandelt, sondern auch mit Mulciber? Das erklärte immerhin Mulcibers Worte und Severus angespannte Reaktion darauf.

Ihre Mutter musste wirklich sehr verzweifelt gewesen sein, dass sie sich von einem Schleimer wie William Mulciber umgarnen gelassen hatte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Severus stand mit einem Mal neben ihr. Sie fuhr herum.

„Warum hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass Lucy etwas mit Mulciber hatte?"

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hast nicht gefragt.", sagte er beiläufig, doch sein Tonfall verriet, dass er das Thema lieber möglichst schnell wechseln wollte. „Eileen ist vollkommen erschöpft und ich habe sie mit Gilderoy vor den Fernseher gesetzt. Was sagst du zu einem Tee, hm?" Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und begab sich in die Küche um Wasser aufzusetzen. „Und warst du bei Billy?"

Lilly setzte sich an den Küchentisch und stützte die Stirn in die Hände. Mit einem Mal schmerzte ihr Kopf, als habe sie einen ganzen Krug mit Eiswasser darin getrunken. Sie hatte sich den Nachmittag über ablenken können, doch jetzt strömte mit einem Mal alles wieder auf sie ein. Die Schule. Ihre Mutter. Der Streit mit Billy. Sie wollte sich ablenken, wollte nicht auf Severus Frage eingehen, wollte ihn fragen, wie sein Tag gewesen war, doch sie traute ihrer Stimme nicht.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Severus ein Glas Wasser vor sie stellte. „Dass ich mal auf Muggelmedizn zurückgreifen würde…" Sie meinte ein Lächeln aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.

Er setzte sich neben sie und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Sie lehnte sich an ihn. Er war für sie da; war immer für sie da, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Als sie spürte, wie seine Fingerkuppe sanft über ihre Wange strich, merkte sie, dass sie weinte. „Was ist los?", fragte er leise. Seine Stimme tat gut. Alles tat gut.

_Ich habe Angst Billy wieder zu verlieren._, hätte sie gern gesagt, doch das konnte sie nicht, denn wenn sie es ausspräche, wäre die Bedrohung mit einem Mal Wirklichkeit.

Sie spürte etwas. Etwas, das sie Lächeln ließ. Etwas, das ihre Tränen für einen Moment versiegen ließ. Eine Bewegung. In sich . Sie nahm Severus' Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch, damit auch er es spüren konnte.

Seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch. Das Kind, das sie weiter verband. Lilly lächelte und schmiegte sich enger an ihn um seiner Wärme noch näher zu sein. Etwas traf ihren Scheitel. Sie sah auf. Severus weinte und lächelte zugleich.


	31. Chapter 29

„Verdammter Scheißer!", schrie Bones und trat einen Schritt auf Billy zu. Der Junge zog den Kopf ein, obwohl das nichts bringen würde. Er hatte Bones' Bowlingpokal heruntergeschmissen. Bones hob die enthauptete Figur, als wolle er Billy damit schlagen. Das war zu viel.

„Hör verdammt noch mal auf!" Lucy breitete die Arme aus und stellte sich beschützend vor ihren Sohn. „Er kann doch nichts dafür!"

„Halt den Mund!", fuhr Bones sie an. „Wenn du nicht wärst, hätte das gar nicht passieren müssen!"

„Du bist betrunken.", sagte sie so ruhig sie nur konnte, obwohl die Wut in ihr überzukochen drohte. Sie war seine Beleidigungen mittlerweile gewohnt und doch versetzten sie ihr jedes Mal einen Stich. Weil sie ihn nicht liebte. Weil Billy und Joe keine Schuld daran trugen, dass die Ehe ihrer Eltern eine einzige Katastrophe war.

„Natürlich bin ich betrunken! Wie soll ich das hier denn sonst aushalten, he?" Er packte sie grob am Arm. Es war ihr egal. Solange er nur von Billy abließ. Er stieß sie in Richtung des Schlafzimmers. Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich und Lucy wusste, wie sie sich jetzt zu verhalten hatte. Damit es nicht weh tat. Damit er schlief und sie die Kinder beruhigen konnte.

Als er sie aufs Bett stieß und sich nicht einmal die Mühe gab die Tür zu schließen, bevor er sich auf sie schmiss, verfluchte Lucy ihn und wünschte ihm und sich die Pest an den Hals.


	32. Chapter 30

Myrime: Jetzt ist es wohl an mir, mich zu entschuldigen. Ich war gut 1,5 Wochen ohne Internet, deswegen hat es solange gedauert. Dafür gibt es auch mehr Kapitel. Ich danke dir auf jeden Fall für dein ganz ausführliches Review! Die spornen mich immer wieder an, insbesondere jetzt, wo ich mit der Fortsetzung eine kleine Downphase habe. Eine andere Fanfiction ist dazwischen gekommen, obwohl ich mir vorgenommen hatte das nicht geschehen zu lassen. Nach dem dritten Teil ist also definitiv Schluss.

Lucy ist und bleibt einer meiner Lieblingscharas und für mich war es einfach unglaublich wichtig ihre Geschichte zu erforschen.

Billy gehört auch zu meinen Lieblingen, gerade weil er sich nie wirklich zusammenreißen kann. Und Joe.. ja den liebe ich auch. Eigentlich liebe ich alle. Bis auf Lilly, die geht mir langsam aber sicher auf den Senkel (was bestimmt auch der Grund für meinen Hänger ist)

6 Monate später –

Es war September und der Spätsommer in Boston zeigte sich von seiner sonnigsten Seite. Der Asphalt schien zu flimmern, und die Blätter leuchteten in satten Farben. Bald würden sie anfangen sich zu färben und bald danach wäre auch die Sommerzeit vorbei.

Lilly lehnte sich in den Sitz zurück und wünschte sich, Severus hätte beim Kauf des gebrauchten Fords darauf geachtet, dass sein Wagen eine Klimaanlage hatte. Aber wie hätte er das auch wissen sollen? Allein die Tatsache dass er Auto fuhr war bereits etwas, das ihr noch immer vollkommen irreal vorkam, ganz abgesehen davon, dass er mittlerweile sogar besser einparken konnte als sie selbst.

„Ist dir nicht gut?", fragte er und Lilly öffnete langsam die Lider.

„Doch, doch.", antwortete sie und legte die Hand auf ihren Bauch. Nicht mehr lange. Vielleicht noch eine Woche, vielleicht etwas weniger.

„Wir hätten den Termin auch noch verlegen können. Ich habe heute eh nicht so viel Zeit."

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber dann haben wir es schon mal über die Bühne und müssen uns keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen."

Das Baby trat und sie zuckte leicht zusammen. Das Baby… sie wussten nicht, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen sein würde. Sie wollten es gar nicht wissen. Es war gesund, und das war alles was sie wissen mussten.

„Wir sind da."

Lilly sah auf. Das alte Gebäude, in dem einmal ein Krankenhaus gewesen war, bevor der Bezirk und damit auch der benötigte Platz größer wurden. Die Raumaufteilung und die Größe des Gebäudes waren perfekt für ihre Zwecke. Vier Stockwerke und ausreichend Zimmer. Im Fall der Fälle würden sie die Schule magisch ausdehnen können. Auch die Lage war nicht schlecht. Weit genug vom Stadtzentrum weg um kein Aufsehen zu erregen und doch eine ungefährliche Gegend. Lilly stieg aus und ließ den Blick noch einmal schweifen. Rechts und links an das Gebäude das sie erst vor ein paar Tagen gekauft hatten, schmiegten sich kleinere Mehrfamilienhäuser, doch auch das sollte kein Problem sein. Hinter dem Haus befand sich ein weitläufiger Hinterhof, den sie ebenfalls magisch absichern konnten.

„Ich frage mich, wo er bleibt." Severus stellte sich neben sie und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an seinen Wagen.

„Wir sind ein bisschen zu früh dran.", sagte Lilly mit einem Blick auf ihre Uhr. Sie sah diesem Treffen mit William Mulciber nicht sonderlich euphorisch entgegen. Seit sie das Bild von ihm im Fotoalbum ihrer Mutter gesehen hatte, war er ihr noch unsympathischer geworden. Sie hatte Severus gefragt, was er über Mulciber und Lucy wisse, doch er hatte nicht wirklich darüber reden wollen. „Es kam mir auch komisch vor.", hatte er ausweichend gesagt. „Aber so gut kannte ich Lucy zu dem Zeitpunkt auch nicht."

Das hatte ihr als Erklärung nicht gereicht, aber mehr hatte sie nicht aus ihm herausbekommen können. Es frustrierte sie, dass er wieder anfing Teile seiner Vergangenheit vor ihr zu Verbergen, doch andererseits hatte das auch kaum etwas mit ihrer heutigen Situation zu tun. Es stand lediglich fest, dass Lilly William Mulciber nicht leiden konnte, dass Severus ihm skeptisch gegenüberstand, und dass er sie heute treffen wollte um sich das Gebäude anzusehen, das sie als Schule vorgesehen hatten. Immerhin hatte er genug Geld zusammenbringen können um ein paar Klassenräume auszustatten, indem er einige seiner alten Schulfreunde in die Sache mit hineinzog. Noch immer musste Lilly bei dem Gedanken daran lächeln, dass viele ehemalige Anhänger des dunklen Lords jetzt Geld für eine Schule spendeten, an der genau die Schüler unterrichtet werden sollten, die sie so sehr verabscheuten, um ihren guten Ruf wiederherzustellen. „Ablass" hatte Severus es genannt und er hatte Recht.

Viele ehemalige Todesser, die nicht enttarnt worden waren, standen jetzt Schlange um sich freizukaufen, doch das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass Lilly ihnen nicht traute. Und trotzdem würden sie ihnen ein minimales Mitspracherecht einräumen müssen.

Das vertraute Geräusch eines ankommenden Apparierenden riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Guten Tag."

Lilly wandte den Kopf und erkannte Mulciber, der überraschend gut mit einem Versicherungskaufmann hätte verwechselt werden können. Der Anzug, den er trug, wirkte selbst auf Lillys ungeschultes Auge teuer und es ließ ihn in dieser Muggelumgebung kein wenig auffallen.

„Ich bin doch nicht zu spät?" Mulciber trat auf sie und Severus zu und schüttelte ihnen die Hand. Lillys hielt er einen Herzschlag zu lang, doch Severus schien es gar nicht zu merken.

„Nein, bist du nicht. Ich habe trotzdem nicht viel Zeit. Elterngespräch."

Mulcibers Mundwinkel zuckten. „Ich vergaß… du unterrichtest wieder."

Severus nickte und ging damit über Mulcibers Minenspiel hinweg. „An einer High School. Vorrübergehend."

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass Lehrer einmal dein Traumberuf werden würde?" Mulciber lachte leise, dann sah er zu dem Gebäude. „Das ist es? Sieht nicht sehr… einladend aus."

„Es muss renoviert werden, das stimmt, aber ich glaube trotzdem, dass es funktionieren kann.", erklärte Lilly während sie, Severus und Mulciber auf das Haus zugingen.

„So groß wie Hogwarts ist es nicht."

„Nein, aber das muss es ja auch nicht sein." Severus steckte den Schlüssel für die Eingangstür ins Schloss und drückte die Tür auf. „Wenn es sein muss, kann man ja erweitern."

Mulciber ließ Lilly den Vortritt, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das Lilly fast zum erbrechen gebracht hätte. Je liebenswürdiger er tat, desto weniger gefiel er ihr. Doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. Sie betrat hinter Severus das Gebäude und die abgestandene, wenn auch kühle Luft, ließ sie sich zurück in die brütende Spätsommerhitze wünschen.

Vor ihnen führte eine breite Treppe in die oberen und in das untere Stockwerk. Zu ihrer Rechten lag die Tür zu dem was einmal die Notaufnahme gewesen war, zu ihrer Linken die ehemalige Cafeteria. Severus deutete auf letztere Tür. „Hier kommen Küche und Speisesaal hin.", erklärte er und führte Mulciber durch die Schwingtüren. Der Lenoleumboden quietschte leise unter Lillys Schuhsolen, als sie den beiden Männern folgte. „Die Schüler werden das Essen selbst zubereiten. Hauselfen haben wir keine und es ist auch nicht schlecht, wenn sie es lernen."

Lilly unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Severus selbst hatte sich Anfangst mehr als schwer damit getan auch nur Nudeln zu kochen, obwohl er in einer Muggelumgebung aufgewachsen war.

„Ich kann mir schlecht vorstellen, dass du selbst es sonderlich gut kannst, Severus.", sprach nun Mulciber Lillys Gedanken aus und warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Ich werde den Teufel tun schlecht über meinen Mann zu reden.", sagte sie zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung. Severus zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und wandte sich dann mit einem leisen Schnauben ab.

„Auf jeden Fall besser als du, William."

Mulciber hatte Fragen für jedes Detail parat. Für die Anzahl der Klassenräume, die Anzahl der Schüler. Für den Stoff der durchgenommen werden würde und für die Einrichtung. Sie hatten gerade einmal das Erdgeschoss und das erste Kellergeschoss geschafft, als Severus mit einem Seufzen auf seine Uhr sah. „Ich muss los.", erklärte er.

„Kein Problem, wir kommen schon zurecht.", sagte Mulciber.

Severus sah Lilly fragend an und sie warf einen Seitenblick zu Mulciber. Nein, vor ihm musste sie keine Angst haben. Trotz des unguten Gefühls, das sie jedesmal beschlich, wenn sie ihm gegenüber trat und das sie auch jetzt noch spürte wie den dumpfen Nachhall eines betretenen Schweigens. Des Schweigens um die Geschichte ihrer Mutter.

„Ich hole Eileen nachher ab.", sagte sie mit einem Nicken. Ein flüchtiger Kuss auf den Mundwinkel, ein kurzer Händedruck mit Mulciber und Severus war die Treppe hinauf verschwunden. Er würde den Wagen nehmen um unnötige Fragen der Eltern zu vermeiden.

„Und wie kommst du nach Hause?", fragte Mulciber.

Lillys Kopf fuhr zu ihm herum. Hatte er sie gerade geduzt? Ein spöttisches Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und erwiderte mit demselben Lächeln. „Ich sehe vielleicht nicht so aus, aber ich bin eine Hexe und weiß mich fortzubewegen."

Mulciber lächelte noch breiter. „Natürlich. Wie hatte ich das nur vergessen können."

Sein arroganter Tonfall verleitete Lilly beinahe dazu ihm zu demonstrieren, wie leicht es ihr fallen würde ihn einfach hier stehen zu lassen, doch stattdessen seufzte sie nur leise und führte ihn ins erste Stockwerk. „Hier werden Zauberkunst, Muggelkunde und Verwandlung unterrichtet werden.", begann Lilly und öffnete die erste Tür.

„Und wer soll unterrichten?", fragte Mulciber und betrat hinter ihr den Raum.

„Severus wird Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten, ich Zaubertränke. Für Muggelkunde und Zauberkunst haben wir ein paar alte Freunde von mir gewinnen können. Für die restlichen Stellen wollen wir eine paar Anzeigen in den Tagespropheten setzen." Sie lächelte leicht in sich hinein als sie an Maras überschwängliche Reaktion dachte nachdem Lilly ihr vorgeschlagen hatte für einige Zeit an der neuen Schule zu unterrichten. George hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick verkündet, dass er es als eine Frechheit ansehe nicht gefragt zu werden. „Aber du hast doch deinen Laden.", hatte Lilly entgegnet. „Ron schaukelt das Pferd auch alleine. Außerdem kamen Fred und mit die besten Ideen als wir noch in der Schule waren. Also wird es wohl Zeit dahin zurückzugehen."

„Das hört sich ziemlich unsicher an.", bemerkte Mulciber. „Ob rechtzeitig genug Lehrer da sein werden, erscheint mir fraglich. Ganz abgesehen von den zu erwartenden Schülern. Wie wollt ihr all diese Muggelgeborenen Hexen und Zauberer ausfindig machen."

„Severus war ein Jahr lang Schulleiter in Hogwarts, begann Lilly. „Und obwohl zu seiner Zeit keine Muggelgeborenen mehr durften, waren sie trotzdem registriert. Wenn eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer gebore wird, ganz gleich ob die Eltern Zauberer oder Muggel sind, dann wird es verzeichnet. In jedem Land. Beim ersten Gebrauch von Magie wird eine Art Kettenreaktion freigesetzt, die zu dieser Registrierung führt, ähnlich wie mit den Prophezeiungen. In England setzt damit die Spur ein, die es hier in den USA nicht gibt."

„Und wo ist diese _Kartei_ hier in den Staaten?"

Lilly seufzte erneut und lehnte sich an die Fensterbank. „Im Hexeninstitut von Salem. Also für uns leider unerreichbar."

Mulciber zog eine Braue in die Höhe. „Und warum? Diese Schule die ihr hier aufbauen wollte steht in keiner Konkurrenz zu Salem und spricht kaum dieselbe Klientel an."

Lilly lächelte traurig. „Genau das ist der Punkt. Die amerikanischen Hexen und Zauberer sind etwas drastischer als viele Slytherins.", sagte sie ohne Mulciber mit einem besonderen Blick zu bedenken. Seine Todesservergangenheit spielte hier keinerlei Rolle. „Es gab einmal eine Polizistin in Boston, die meine Brüder und mich aus dem Weg räumen wollte, weil unser Vater ein Muggel und unserer Mutter eine Hexe war und diese Polizisten eben der Ansicht war, wir seien ein Schandfleck auf dieser Erde. Noch schlimmer als Muggelgeborene." Sie sah Mulciber unverwandt an, doch seine Mine blieb unbewegt. „Am Ende ist sie in ihre eigene Falle getabt und ihre Schwester sitzt jetzt im Schulrat von Salem. Sie wollte Eileen für Salem gewinnen, aber wir haben sie vor die Tür gesetzt. Folglich ist sie nicht sonderlich gut auf uns zu sprechen.

Mulciber lehnte sich neben sie an die Fensterbank. Seine Nähe irritierte sie und sie rückte ein Stück von ihm ab, wie um ihm Platz zu machen.

„Wer ist diese Schulratsfurie?", wollte er wissen und Lilly musste gegen ihren Willen grinsen.

„Ihr Name ist Sarah Wallis."

Mulciber nickte. „Ich werde mit ihr reden.", versprach er, doch Lilly glaubte nicht, dass er sonderlich weit kommen würde, wenn er Wallis eröffnete weshalb er die Namen und Adressen der Muggelgeborenen haben wollte.

„Warum waren deine Brüder nicht in Hogwarts?", fragte er nach kurzem Schweigen. Wieder dieses „du". _Wer denkt er eigentlich wer er ist? Nur weil er Lucy kannte und mit Severus befreundet war, sind_ wir _noch lange keine Freunde._ Doch das sagte sie nicht.

„Ich denke nicht, dass unsere Großeltern von ihnen wussten und da sie ja auch nicht in England geboren worden sind, waren sie auch nicht für Hogwarts angemeldet. Und als Severus mir meinen Brief brachte, waren sie beide schon zu alt."

„Lucys Schulfreunde wussten von ihnen… nicht dass das etwas genützt hätte.", sagte Mulciber ruhig, so, als habe er nichts damit zu tun gehabt. „Und was war mit Bones?" Mulciber hielt kurz inne. „So hieß er doch, oder?"

Lilly schnaubte verächtlich. „Bones' väterliche Bemühungen hörten dann auf, wenn seine Kinder anfingen etwas von ihm zu verlangen. Ein Mittagessen, Schulhefte… Billy und Joe haben mich aufgezogen, weil Bones schon vor Lucys Tod alles egal war und er mehr oder weniger ausgezogen ist nachdem ich auch noch dazu kam. So viel Familienglied war wohl zu viel für ihn." Sie stockte kurz. Warum erzählte sie diesem Kerl so viel? War es einfach nur, weil er danach fragte und er niemand war, vor dem sie etwas geheim halten musste? Sie plauderte doch sonst nicht mit Fremden über ihre Familie, nur weil sie freundlich danach gefragt wurde. „Wie auch immer.", knüpfte sie an. „Bones wusste vermutlich nicht einmal, dass Lucy eine Hexe war, bis Severus mich nach Hogwarts holte und wahrscheinlich hätte er die Kosten für Schule und Uniform gar nicht aufbringen können." Dass Bones seine Kinder ohnehin lieber in sei Geschäft mit einbezog anstatt ihnen die Chancen zu geben, die sie verdient hätten, ließ sie aus. Dass Bones kein Muster an väterlicher Zuneigung gewesen war, bewies die Narbe an ihrem Bein, die Striemen auf Joes Rücken und die Furche an Billys rechter Schläfe.

„Ich kannte Lucy ziemlich gut." Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über Mulcibers Gesicht, doch seine Augen blieben kalt. „Du redest von ihr, als sei sie dir völlig egal."

Lilly schüttelte den Kopf und stieß sich von der Fensterbank ab. Das hier war kein Gespräch das sie führen wollte. Nicht so lange sie sich nicht selbst voll im Klaren über Lucy war. Ja sie hatte einen Muggel geliebt. Ja, sie hatte Freunde gehabt. Ihre Familie hatte sie nicht vergessen können. Sie und Mulciber hatten eine Vergangenheit. Lucy war eine Mörderin gewesen und war deswegen weggelaufen. Luca hätte auch bald ihre Tochter umgebracht und hatte ihre Söhne in der Obhut eines Mannes gelassen, den sie verabscheute. Lilly verstand diese Frau nicht und war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie verstehen wollte. Sie hatte Angst davor, erkannte sie jetzt. Angst vor Lucy. Vor Mulciber. Vor der Vergangenheit. Pbwohl alles sie einzuholen schien.

Lilly schauderte und legte die Hände auf ihren Bauch. Das alles ging Mulciber nichts an. „Soll ich Ihnen jetzt die Schlafsäle der Schüler zeigen?"

„Bitte. William."

Lilly spürte seine kühle Hand auf ihrer warmen Schulter und fuhr zusammen. „Auch gut.", sagte sie ohne recht zu wissen, wie sie reagieren sollte.

Sein Zeigefinger fuhr sacht über die Tätowierung an ihrem Nacken. Das Tribal das sie sich vor so langer Zeit hatte stechen lassen. Sie hob die Hand um seine wegzuschieben, doch er griff nach ihrem Handgelenk. Obwohl es nur eine leichte Berührung war, brach der alte Schmerz in ihr auf, den sie vergessen geglaubt hatte. Sie spürte, wie er sie langsam zu sich herum drehte und ihr Gesicht in Augenschein nahm. Sie war wie gelähmt, als er sich zu ihr herunter beugt, dabei hatte sie doch gedacht zu wissen, dass sie sich wehren konnte. Doch in diesem Moment wusste sie nichts. Fühlte nur. Sah nur zu. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter, legte seinen Mund an ihr Ohr. Sein Atem streifte über ihre Haut. Sie spürte seine Lippen auf ihrem Nacken, seine Arme um ihren Oberkörper. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. Nur nicht hinsehen, dann ist es nicht so schlimm. Nur nicht… Er tat ihr nicht weh und doch spürte sie wieder die brennende Schalm, die schlimmer war als die Schmerzen. Spürte den Ekel vor sich selbst. Sah Jimmy Hendrickson vor sich. Ein hämisches Grinsen, als er ihr ihre Würde nahm.

Ein harter Schlag ins Gesicht brachte sie wieder zur Besinnung. Die Haut ihrer heißen Wangen spannte von Tränen. Als sie Luft holte und die Lider aufschlug hörte sie ihr eigenes Schluchzen. Sie blinzelte und glaubte fast Mulciber sei fort, das alles sei nur ein Traum gewesen. Doch natürlich irrte sie sich. Natürlich hatte sie nicht geträumt. Er hielt ihr ein Seidentaschentuch vor die Nase. Wütend riss sie es ihm aus der Hand und wischte sich damit über das Gesicht. Sie wollte sich aufrappeln, doch ihr stark gewölbter Bauch ließ es nicht zu. Mulciber stand über ihr und beobachtete sie mit weiterhin undurchdringbarer Mine.

„Ist das deine Vorstellung von Hilfe?", fauchte sie bissig. Es war immerhin seine Schuld, dass das Nachbeben ihrer Erinnerung sie von den Beinen gerissen hatte. Es war seine verdammte Schuld, dass sie zum ersten Mal seit langem derart die Fassung verloren hatte.

Mulciber streckte eine Hand aus und half ihr auf, diesmal ohne sie mehr als nötig zu berühren. Er schwieg, als sie ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwarf und sagte kein Worte als sie aus dem Raum ging ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen.


	33. Chapter 31

Lilly betrachtete den Brief, der vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag. Sie war müde, doch in dieser Nacht fand sie keinen Schlaf. Sie konnte nicht neben Severus liegen, wenn ihr Mulciber und sein unmögliches Verhalten ihr nicht aus dem Kopf ging. Es stand zwischen ihr und Severus, hinderte sie daran ihn zu berühren, dabei hätte sie gerade heute Abend so gern seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch gespürt, als sie merkte, dass das Kind sich drehte. Ein so wichtiger Moment und sie hatte geschwiegen. Es für sich behalten. Genau wie das, was heute Nachmittag geschehen war.

Die schwungvolle Schrift auf dem Papier brachte ihre Augen zum brennen. Sie hatte den Brief in der Familienchronik ihrer Mutter gefunden, ganz hinten. Vermutlich hatte Bones nie bis hierhin geblättert, wenn er überhaupt einmal hineingeschaut hatte. Das Papier war noch immer weiß, obwohl das Datum auf dem oberen Rand des Bogen ihr sagte, dass der Brief im Januar Neunzehnhundertvierundachtzig geschrieben worden war.

Mit einem Seufzen überflog sie noch einmal die Zeilen.

_Lucy,_

_ich habe Deinen Brief bekommen und kann Dir nicht sagen wie froh ich war endlich wieder von Dir zu hören. Seit damals habe ich nichts mehr von Dir gehört, obwohl ich mir ziemlich sicher war, dass Erica von Dir wusste._

_Im letzten Schuljahr habe ich Dich vermisst, doch leider konntest Du nicht bleiben. Ich habe mir sogar Vorwürfe gemacht, dass ich daran Schuld sei. Immerhin hätte ich besser aufpassen können, dann hätte diese Edith mir keinen Liebestrank unterjubeln können._

_Du bist verheiratet, schreibst Du. Wäre er wenigstens ein anständiger Kerl… aber wenn er das wäre, hättest du mich nicht gebeten zu kommen. Sehe ich das richtig? Und du hast zwei Söhne? Sie haben große Ähnlichkeit mit Dir, Danke für die Bilder._

_Lucy, ich werde mich übermorgen auf den Weg nach Boston machen und in dem Diner ankommen, das du mir genannt hast. Ich finde es seltsam, dass du in einem Muggeletablissement arbeitest. Aber wenn es dir wenigstens ein bisschen Spaß macht…_

_Ich freue mich auf unser Wiedersehen!_

_In Liebe,_

_ Dein Dich verehrender William_

Als Lilly noch einmal die letzte Zeile las, wurde ihr speiübel. Ihr Blick fiel noch einmal aufs Datum. Sie würde Mulciber umbringen.


	34. Chapter 32

Es regnete an ihrem ersten Tag in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika und es regnete am zweiten Tag. Lucy schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen und verließ das heruntergekommene Motel, das sie sich gerade eben noch leisten konnte. Gestern hatte sie in einem Diner um Arbeit gebeten. Morgen würde ihr erster Probearbeitstag sein und sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie der Arbeit überhaupt gewachsen war. Immerhin hatte sie bisher nie wirklich arbeiten müssen außer für die Schule und auch da tat sie es nur mit dem Kopf. Ob sie überhaupt den Mut hatte jeden Tag zahllosen Menschen ins Gesicht zu sehen und Bestellungen aufzunehmen, dabei immer freundlich lächelnd… das wusste sie nicht. Sie konnte sich ja noch nicht einmal selbst im Spiegel ansehen. Es war erst ein paar Tage her. Wie hätte sie es auch schon vergessen können? Dabei hatte sie gehofft, dass Abstand zu ihrer Heimat ihr auch Distanz zu den Geschehnissen geben würde, aber dem war nicht so.

Sie hatte noch keinen Kuli zur Hand genommen, hatte auch in ihren Gedanken bisher keinen einzigen Satz formuliert um ihren Eltern oder wenigstens Erica oder William zu schreiben.

Die Straße war nass und ihre Socken waren trotz der angeblich wasserdichten Schuhe bald durchnässt. Ihr war es gleich. Sie starrte auf den Asphalt vor sich, setzte immer einen Fuß vor den anderen. Immer weiter. Einfach immer weiter. Nur nicht stehen bleiben. Das war alles.

Sie hob erst den Blick, als ein lautes Hupen sie zusammenfahren ließ. Ihr schauderte bei dem Gedanken eben beinahe vor diesen roten Wagen gelaufen zu sein. _Zwei Tage in der Muggelwelt und du läufst immernoch einfach so auf die Straße? Wirklich erbärmlich._

Lucy wich einen Schritt zurück und richtete die Augen auf die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite. Ein hochragendes Gebäude. Ein geteerter Vorhof auf dem ein paar alte Autos standen. Sie blickte nach rechts und nach links um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht wieder vor einen Wagen lief und rannte dann so schnell sie nur konnte über die Straße. _East Boston High School_, las sie auf einem Schild, das über dem Eingang hing. Bisher hatte sie über derartige Schulen nur gelesen. Wie mochte es wohl sein hier Schüler zu sein? Ohne Mitschüler die sich für besser als den Rest hielten, weil sie meinten ihr Blut sei reiner als das von anderen. Ohne Geister, die plötzlich aus den Wänden heraussprangen und Erstklässler erschreckten. Ohne Magie und großes Bromborium.

Lucy schauderte als sie daran dachte, dass sie bis vor ein paar Tagen selbst noch Schülerin gewesen war. Jetzt war alles anders. Sie musste erwachsen werden und zwar schnell. Sie musste aufhören ständig an Hogwarts zu denken und vor allem musste sie aufhören an William zu denken. Sie hatte ihn verloren, weil sie den Kopf verloren hatte. Wenn er vernünftig war, hatte er sie längst vergessen.

Lucy setzte vorsichtig einen ersten Schritt auf den Schulhof, wohlwissend, dass sie niemals dazugehören konnte, als ein rasselndes Klingeln von der Schule her ertönte. Lucy blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Das musste die Schulglocke sein. Sie schluckte und trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite, damit sie nicht jedem Schüler sofort ins Auge fiel. Kurz darauf rannten jüngere Teenager aus der Eingangstür heraus. Sie strömten an ihr vorbei und auf gelborgangene Busse zu ohne Lucy zu bemerken. Das war es. So hätte ihr Leben ablaufen sollen. Nicht in einem Herrenhaus irgendwo im Nirgendwo. Wo sie erst apparieren lernen musste um überhaupt ins nächste Dorf zu gelangen. Ins nächste Dorf, wo sie Billy kennengelernt hatte. Bei dem Gedanken an ihn schnürte es ihr noch immer die Kehle zu. Sie hatte so viel Schuld auf sich geladen…

„Hey Darley, holt deine Mummy dich heute nicht ab?"

Die verächtliche Stimme des fremden Jungen ließ Lucy herum fahren. Drei Halbstarke in Lederjacken gingen ließen die Finger knacken und bewegten sich zielstrebig auf eines der Autos zu, die in Lucys Nähe geparkt waren. Offensichtlich war hier doch nicht alles anders als in Hogwarts. Die Tür des Wagens wurde von dem kleinsten der Schlägertruppe aufgerissen, der sich bei seinen größeren Kumpanen offenbar beweisen wollte. Augenblicklich griff der rechte von ihnen, ein blonder, der sich augenscheinlich für den attraktivsten Mann der Welt hielt, ins Innere des Wagens und zog eine Gestalt heraus. Lucy sah nur den Rücken des Jungen, der jetzt gegen die Seite seines braunen Wagens gedrückt wurde, doch Lucy verschlug es beim Anblick dieser Gestalt fast den Atem. Für eine Sekunde glaubte sie William zu sehen. Doch dann drehte der Junge den Kopf und Lucy erkannte die lange Nase. Die kleinen Augen. Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können. Natürlich war es nicht William.

„Was ist los, Darley, hast du nicht etwas vergessen?", fragte der blonde Barsch und schlug den Jungen, der offenbar Darley hieß mit dem Rücken gegen das Auto.

Lucy fuhr zusammen.

„Was ist mit dem Geld, he? DU wolltest es doch gestern schon rausrücken."

Das war genug. Lucy straffte die Schultern und ging auf die Gruppe zu. Niemand sonst schien sich darum zu scheren. Offensichtlich ein alltägliches Bild. Das hier war schlimmer als die gelegentlichen Streits zwischen Schülern in Hogwarts. Erst als die Muskelprotze sie bemerkten, fiel ihr ein, dass sie ihren Zauberstab nicht mehr hatte. Für einen Moment zögerte sie, doch dann erinnerte sie sich daran, was William ihr beigebracht hatte. Sicheres Auftreten konnte so unglaublich viel ausmachen.

„Habt ihr nicht Besseres zu tun?", fragte sie mit lauter aber fester Stimme.

Der blonde betrachtete sie mit einem abschätzigen Blick. Der kleine starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Der dritte schien überhaupt nie etwas zu sagen oder zu tun.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du dich hier einmischen willst, Schätzchen.", schnalzte der blonde missbilligend und warf Darley einen fragenden Blick zu. „Ist das deine Cousine, die dich hier beschützen will, oder was ist?"

Darley presste die Lippen zusammen. Er riss sich von dem blonden los. „Verpiss dich O'Connel!", sagte er laut. „Ich hab die Schnauze verdammt voll von dir!"

„Oha, sie einmal an, wer hier aufmüpfig wird.", sagte der blonde und strich sich mit der Hand eine der nassen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Der kleinere näherte sich Darley und packte ihn an der Jacke, doch der schien nun wirklich genug zu haben. Er holte aus und schlug dem kleinen mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Ein lautes Knirschen verhieß eine gebrochene Nase. Der, der bisher noch immer nichts gesagt hatte, bewegte sich blitzschnell. Auf einmal stand er hinter Lilly und hatte sie bei den Oberarmen gepackt.

„Lass mich los, du Drecksmu…", sie hielt inne. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade beinahe gesagt hätte.

„Was wolltest du sagen?" Der blonde hatte Darley wieder bei der Jacke gepackt, und wirbelte ihn zu Lilly herum, die ihren Oberkörper nicht vom eisernen Griff des Stummen befreien konnte. Die anderen Schüler, die noch immer an ihnen vorbei gingen sagten immer noch nichts. Griffen noch immer nicht ein.

„Also, Darley. Entweder du rückst das Geld jetzt raus, oder deine hübsche Freundin hier ist bald meine ganz besondere Freundin."

Lucy riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

„Ich kenne sie doch gar nicht!", protestierte Darley.

„Und warum ist sie dann so scharf drauf dir zu helfen? Komm gib die Kohle schon her, oder ich zeig dir, wie man mit Mädchen umgeht."

Das war zu viel. Unvermittelt riss Lucy ihren Fuß nach hinten und traf genau ins Schwarze. Der Stumme stieß einen dumpfen Schrei aus und sackte in sich zusammen. Lucy bewegte sich auf O'Connol zu, doch der war zu schnell. Intuitiv verschränkte er die Arme vor dem Schritt und gab damit sein Kinn preis. Darleys Faust traf ihn mit einer Wucht, die ihn zu Boden gehen ließ.

Lucy starrte wie benommen auf die drei Jungen, die vor ihr auf dem Boden lagen.

„Steig schon ein, bevor ein Lehrer kommt!"

Darley sah sie auffordernd an. Hielt ihr die Wagentür auf. Ohne zu Zögern stieg Lucy ein und rutschte auf den Beifahrersitz hinüber. Sie hatte mittlerweile Übung im Weglaufen. Darley ließ sie auf den Fahrersitz gleiten und fuhr los, ehe er die Tür richtig geschlossen hatte. Vom Anfahren schlug diese mit einem lauten Knall zu und Lucy atmete erleichtert auf, als sie auf die Straße fuhren. Sie realisierte gar nicht, dass dies schon das zweite mal war, dass sie in einem Auto fuhr.

„Also… ehm." Darley schien zu zögern. Er warf ihr einen schüchternen Blick zu, der so gar nicht zu seinen gezielten Fausthieben von eben passte. „Du bist neu an der Schule?"

Lucy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nur neu in Boston."

„Du klingst komisch…", sagte Darley und Lucy musste lachen. Für sie war er es der komisch klang. Diese schweren Vokale und das noch schwerere „R" waren für sie völlig fremd.

„Ich komme aus England.", erklärte sie knapp.

Er schien ihr noch weitere Fragen stellen zu wollen, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Du bist irgendwie anders.", sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln.

_Das sagst du mir… lässt dich herumschubsen, setzt ihnen etwas entgegen und bist sofort wieder schüchtern…_ Lucy biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Irgendwie war dieser Kerl ja nett.

„Kann schon sein..", sagte sie vage.

„Ich bin Bones…" Darley streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, die er am Lenkrad entbehren konnte und Lucy griff danach ohne zu zögern. Seine Hand in ihrer fühlte sich gut an.

„Lucy.", stellte sie sich ebenfalls vor.


	35. Chapter 33

Der lose Asphalt knirschte unter seinen Sohlen als er durch die warme Spätsommernacht ging. Die Straßenlampen spendeten nur wenig Licht in dieser Nacht, die so dunkel war, dass er ohne die paar Funzeln nicht die Hand vor Augen gesehen hätte. Mit entschlossenen Schritten ging er auf die Wagen zu, die bereits auf ihn warteten. Joe Darley war schon eine halbe Ewigkeit wieder hier in Boston doch bisher hatte er sich noch immer nicht einfinden können. Bisher. Es würde sich bald ändern, obwohl er sich wegen der Bedingung nicht ganz sicher war. Er hatte soetwas noch nie getan. Einfach so. Wahllos.

Er schluckte. Das stimmte nicht. Er war dabei gewesen und hatte nichts getan um es zu verhindern.

Die Wagentür des schwarzen Mustangs mit den roten Tribals wurde aufgestoßen. „Komm schon rein, Joey, wir haben immerhin nicht ewig Zeit." Doch das übermütige Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines Bruders sagte etwas anderes. Billy war stolz und genoss den Augenblick.

Billys Euphorie war beinahe ansteckend. Als Joe sich neben ihn auf den Beifahrersitz niederließ, warf Billy ihm eine schwarze Sturmhaube auf den Schoß. „Gibt zwar keine Kamera an der Tanke, aber wir wollen ja kein Risiko eingehen.

Billy grinste noch breiter. Tommy drückte Joe die Machete in die Hand. Es war so weit. Joe nickte und versuchte Billys Grinsen zu erwidern, als dieser anfuhr. Der rote Mustang, das genaue Gegenstück zu dem schwarzen Wagen folgte ihnen, klebte ihnen fast an der Stoßstange. Joe spürte sein Herz wie wild schlagen. Er würde es tun. Heute Nacht. Er musste es tun, wenn er sich endlich dauerhaft hier beweisen wollte. Und doch war ihm nicht wohl dabei. Nein. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es war vollkommen in Ordnung. So war das eben hier. _Aber wenn es hier in Boston so ist,_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, _ist es in Afghanistan dann auch normal?_

Die Straße rauschte unter ihnen dahin, als sie in Richtung der Tankstelle rasten, die Tommy und Bexter zuvor ausgemacht haben. Joes Hand verkrampfte sich um den Griff der Machete als sie das erste Mal an dem spärlich beleuchteten Gebäude vorbeifuhren. Die Fenster waren heruntergekurbelt. Der Wind peitschte ihm ins Gesicht, doch er gab keinen Ton von sich. Die Jungs im inneren des Fahrzeugs gröhlten und schienen sich diebisch auf das kommende zu freuen. Bexter drückte ihm einen Flachmann in die Hand. Ohne zu Zögern und ohne zu fragen was in dem Metallbehälter war, nahm er einen ordentlichen Schluck. Billy strafte ihn mit einem Blick, der andere zur Salzsäule hätte erstarren lassen, aber nicht Joe und Joe war es egal, was Billy sagte oder dachte. Er musste nur das hier hinter sich bringen. Nur einmal, dann würde er die Rolle einnehmen, die sein Bruder einmal innegehabt hatte und Billy würde sich mehr um das eigentliche Geschäft kümmern. Die Waffen waren einträglich gewesen und seit Bones nicht mehr war, hatten sie die Sache gefährlich schleifen lassen. Das musste sich ändern. Bald.

Ein grelles, blendendes Licht. Ein anderer Wagen. Joe presste die Kiefer aufeinander, als er Billys Schnauben hörte. „Verdammter Wichser!" Joe wusste, was jetzt kommen würde. Er raste an dem silbernen Ford, dem einzigen anderem Wagen auf der Straße vorbei. Nach etwa dreihundert Metern wendete er den Mustang auf offener Straße.

„Komm, lass den Scheiß, Mann.", versuchte Joe beruhigend auf Billy einzuwirken. Es hatte keinen Sinn sich noch mehr Ärger aufzuhalsen.

„Sag mir nicht, was ich zu tun hab, Joe!", fuhr Billy ihn an. Der rote Mustang folgte ihrem Beispiel.

Wie zwei Pfeile in der Nacht schossen sie dahin, bis der Ford wieder in Sicht kam. Joe wusste nicht warum. Irgendetwas passte ihm an diesem Abend nicht. Alles schien unwirtlich. Er reichte den Flachmann wieder nach hinten. Er musste den Kopf frei haben für das was jetzt noch kommen würde.

Der Mustang überholte den Ford und scherte so dicht davor wieder ein, dass der Fahrer des Fords Toms und Bexters Hinterköpfe hätte erkennen können, wären die Scheiben nicht getönt gewesen. „Machen wir dem Schisser mal ein bisschen Angst, he?" Billy, Tommy und Bexter lachten.

Joe sah nicht nach hinten, er wusste, dass der rote Mustang direkt neben dem Ford fahren würde. Im nächsten Moment beschleunigte Billy den Wagen und bog in die nächste Straße ein. Vor einer Bauruine hielt er an. Joe wurde klar, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen als ihm klar wurde, dass er das hier nicht wollte. Aber er konnte nicht mehr zurück. Er hatte einen anderen Weg versucht und war gescheitert. Jetzt musste er sich beweisen. Das hier war seine Reifeprüfung.

„Joe, wenn du kalte Füße kriegst, musst du's jetzt sagen!", scherzte Tommy. Seine Stimme klang gedämpft. Er hatte seine alte Mütze mit den hineingeschnittenen Löchern schon aufgezogen.

„Joe bekommt keine kalten Füße!", sagte Billy ohne Joe einen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Joe antwortete nicht. Er stülpte sich die Sturmhaube über den Kopf. Sie roch nach Plastik. Nach etwas undefinierbarem. Unangenehm. „Wollen wir jetzt los, oder was?"


	36. Chapter 34

Die Wagen hielten abrupt einer neben dem anderen. Das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf, das er vergessen geglaubt und immer wieder mit diesem Tag in Afghanistan in Verbindung brachte, kam wieder auf. Er hatte keine Zeit zum nachdenken.

Billy stieß ihn aus dem Auto. Die Tür der Tankstelle war nur ein paar Schritte entfernt, doch diese Schritte erschienen Joe wie eine Meile. Da war er wieder. Der rote Schleier vor seinen Augen. Da war es wieder. Das Adrenalin in seinen Adern. Er hatte es verloren geglaubt und war froh darum gewesen es verloren zu haben. Mechanisch bewegten sich seine Beine. So schnell hinter seinem Bruder her wie schon vor Jahren als sie beide noch Kinder gewesen waren. Wie lange war das jetzt her? Joe konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Schien alles um sich herum zu vergessen. Wandelte in einer Ewigkeit des Nichts, bis Billy die Tür aufstieß und Joe ihm folgte. Das grelle Neonlicht der Tankstelle stach ihm in den Augen und riss ihn ins Jetzt zurück. Was jetzt geschehen würde war unaufhaltsam. Entweder er tat es jetzt oder er würde für immer das Gesicht verlieren.´

„Geh verdammt noch mal runter oder ich blas dir deinen verschissenen Schädel weg!", bellte Billy. Der Kassierer wich zurück.

Joe sah ihn, bevor Billy ihn bemerkte. Ein Junge. Ein paar Jahre jünger als Lilly. So alt wie Lilly, als sie nach Boston zurückkam. Er stand am Slushieautomaten, die Augen vor Schreck aufgerissen. Mit der Situation überfordert. Nicht wissend, was er tun sollte.

„Das ist dein Mann!" Billy. Joes Ohr dröhnte. Billy deutete mit der Waffe auf den Jungen. Joes Hände zitterten. Er musste es tun. Die Augen des Jungen starrten ihn verständnislos an. Erst langsam schlich sich die Angst hinein. „Das ist dein Mann!"

Ein Knall.

Blut.

Der Kassierer ging mit einem Schrei zu Boden und lag dann still.

Billy hatte ihm gezeigt wie leicht es war. So wie Michaels es schon versucht hatte ihm zu zeigen. Es war ganz einfach. Eine Bewegung des Zeigefingers und das Licht des Gegenübers war ausgeknipst. Wie bei einem Lichtschalter. Ganz einfach.

„Schnapp die diesen Hurensohn!"

Billy zog ihm mit der flachen, behandschuhten Hand über den Hinterkopf. Joe spürte den Schmerz nicht. Die Aufforderung war klar, doch er konnte sich nicht rühren. Wie damals.

„Tu es, oder du bist keiner von uns!"

Der Junge wusste was mit ihm passieren würde, doch er bekam kein Wort heraus. Sein Blick sprach Bände. Verzweiflung. Angst. Höllische Angst.

„Tu es!

Joe zitterte. Wie zur Hölle sollte er diese verdammte Machete festhalten, wenn er seine Finger sie einfach nur loslassen wollten?

_Joe stand wie erstarrt da und beobachtete, wie der Soldat, der eine Person aus der Gruppe heraus gerissen hatte, dem Häufchen Elend den Schleier vom Kopf riss. Seidiges, schwarzes Haar kam zum Vorschein und die wimmernde Frau, sah sich panisch und hilfesuchend an. Als ihr Blick seinen traf, glaubte Joe an dem Sandschutz vor seinem Gesicht ersticken zu müssen. _

_Den Ausdruck in diesen vor Panik weit aufgerissenen Augen kannte er. Die Frau war ein Mädchen und konnte kaum älter sein als Lilly. _

Lilly. Wenn sie wüsste. Doch sie wusste es nicht. Brauchte es nicht zu wissen. Würde aus ihrem ruhigen, guten Leben nicht herausgerissen werden. Das hier war in Ordnung. Das hier war, wie es sein sollte. Doch er konnte sich noch immer nicht rühren.

Billys Hand an seinem Kopf. Billy, der war wie Bones. Erst jetzt wurde Joe klar, wie ähnlich sein Bruder ihrem Vater geworden war. Doch die Stimme mit der Billy zu ihm sprach war sanfter. Beschwörend. „Du kannst das."

_Nein, kann ich nicht._, wollte Joe sagen, doch da hatte er die Waffe schon erhoben.

„Bring den Wichser um, Joey."

Eine ermutigende Stimme von hinten. Sie standen alle hinter ihm. Wenn er das tat, würden sie ihn nicht mehr fallen lassen. Mit einem Ruck schüttelte er alle Bedenken ab. Er dachte nicht mehr an Lilly. Nicht mehr an Billy. Nicht mehr an die Vergangenheit. Nicht mehr an die Gegenwart. Nur noch die Zukunft. Eine kleine Hürde. Das war alles. So einfach.

„Das ist mein Junge."

Die Machete wurde ihm aus der Hand gerissen.

Der Junge stürzte zu Boden. Joe konnte es nicht fassen. Er hatte es getan. Das Blut schoss wie eine Fontäne aus dem Schnitt, der sich im Hals des Jungen aufgetan hatte. Joe hätte mehr Kraft einsetzen müssen. Der Junge würde einen langsamen Tod sterben. Was war das? War das Bedauern? Schrecken? Was hatte er getan? Nein. Kein zurück. Nur noch nach vorne sehen.

Quietschende Reifen. Joe wirbelte herum. Der rote Mustang war bereits weg. Endlich spürte er sein Herz wieder. Er musste hier weg. Schnell. Zwei Schritte und er wäre bei der Tür.

Der schwarze Mustang setzte bereits zur Flucht an. Das war nicht wahr! Das war einfach nicht wahr! „Scheiße!" Er war zu langsam gewesen! Aber vielleicht. Sie würden halten.

Doch als er mit dem fremden Mann zusammenstieß, war ihm klar, dass er kaum noch eine Chance hatte von ihnen mitgenommen zu werden. Ein Mann in einer roten Jacke wie Footballspieler sie trugen. Er versuchte Joe festzuhalten. Nein! Nicht das! Nicht das auch noch.

Ehe er wusste wie ihm geschah fiel ihm das Atmen leichter. Die Haube war weg und er starrte dem Fremden ins Gesicht. Es war vorbei. Joe rammte ihm das Knie in die Seite. Stürzte auf die Straße. Die Rücklichter der Mustang sah er noch. „Fickt euch!"

Sein Bruder. Sein eigener verschissener Bruder hatte ihn hier stehenlassen!

Er sah das Auto nicht. Er spürte den Schmerz nicht. Nicht bis er zusammengerollt auf der Straße lag.

Sein Kopf dröhnte.

Dann wurde alles wieder Schwarz.


	37. Chapter 35

Ein Brief von Mulciber war mit der Post gekommen. Er lag noch immer ungeöffnet auf dem Beifahrersitz- Für einen Moment hatte Lilly überlegt ihn einfach auf dem Küchentisch liegen zu lassen. Bei den Katalogen und der Werbepost. Vielleicht hätte Severus einfach alles zusammen entsorgt. Doch das war unwahrscheinlich. Severus sah sich alles genau an, um nicht etwas Wichtiges in den Müll zu befördern. Er würde den Brief nicht lesen, aber ihn ihr geben und sie später fragen, was Mulciber geschrieben hatte. Fragen die sie nicht beantworten wollte. Frage deren Antworten sie nicht wissen wollte.

Lilly schauderte trotz der Hitze in ihrem Wagen. Sie hätte bereits vor einer Viertelstunde bei Barney sein sollen. Heute war ihr letzter Arbeitstag vor dem errechneten Geburtstermin. Doch sie saß einfach nur da. Starrte auf das weiße Pergament auf dem Sitz neben sich. Wie ein unliebsamer Passagier saß der Brief da, der nicht verschwinden würde, ehe Lilly sich ihm nicht gewidmet hätte.

Sie wollte keine Entschuldigungen hören. Er war ihr Vater und hatte versucht sie zu küssen. Und auch wenn er nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie verwandt waren, konnte sie es ihm nicht verzeihen. Aber solange sie nicht wusste was in dem Brief stand würde sie auch nicht wissen, wie sie bei ihrer nächsten Begegnung reagieren sollte. Mit einem Seufzen erbrach sie das altmodische Siegel, entfaltete den Pergamentbogen und begann zu lesen.

_Liebe Lilly,_

_ich habe mit Sarah Wallis gesprochen. Sie wird Dir die Kartei zukommen lassen. Allerdings soll ich Dir mitteilen, dass wir bei dem Projekt keine Unterstützung der Zaubererschaft hier zu erwarten haben._

_Anbei ein Scheck der Familie Prince. Mittlerweile stehen sie Schlange._

_Alles Gute für die Geburt. Wir sehen uns in den nächsten Wochen._

_ William._

Lilly ließ den Brief sinken und starrte auf den asphaltierten Parkplatz vor Barney's Diner. Er hatte kein Wort _darüber_ verloren. Lilly lächelte erleichtert und dann ging ihr auf, dass die eigentliche Angelegenheit damit keineswegs aus der Welt war. Schön und gut, wenn er es vergessen wollte. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie es auch tun können. Doch er wusste nicht, dass sie mehr verband als nur diese Schule. Lilly würde ihn damit konfrontieren um einen möglichen weiteren Eklat zu verhindern.

Als sie die Wagentür öffnete sog sie die heiße, aber frische Luft erleichtert ein. Im Vergleich zu der stickigen Luft im Wagen war es hier fast kühl. Lilly hatte schon lange keinen so heißen September mehr erlebt.

Sie hatte noch Zeit vor ihrem nächsten Treffen mit Mulciber. Bis dahin hatte sie noch einiges vor sich.

Vor dem kleinen Gebäude in dem sich Barney's Diner befand erspähte sie den schwarzen Mustang ihres Bruders. Seit sie in seiner Wohnung gewesen war und dort Lucys alte Familienchronik gefunden hatte, hatte sie ihn nur noch selten gesehen und sie hatten kaum noch ein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Lilly war nicht sonderlich überrascht oder schockiert. Sie gewöhnte sich langsam an Billys Sturheit in diesen Dingen. Nach über fünfundzwanzig Jahren wurde es ja auch langsam mal Zeit. Er war nicht nur zu stolz um den ersten Schritt zu wagen oder gar einen Fehler zuzugeben, sondern er ignorierte sogar schlichtweg die Notwendigkeit ein paar Eingeständnisse zu machen.

Lilly seufzte bevor sie die Tür aufdrückte. „Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät dran bin.", rief sie in Richtung der Küche, während sie auf den Thresen zuging. Sie ließ den Blick schweifen und erkannte, dass Billy der einzige Kunde war. Ein unangetasteter Burger stand vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Cathy, die neben ihm saß, sah er nicht einmal an, von der eintretenden Lilly ganz zu schweigen. Cathy bemerkte sie und nickte ihr kurz zu.

„Bei deinem Bauchumfang wundert es mich, dass du überhaupt durch die Tür gekommen bist." Barney kam aus der Küche und trocknete sich die Hände an einem alten Geschirrtuch ab.

Lilly schnaubte und riss ihm das Tuch aus der Hand um es mit einem geübten Flatschen auf sein Knie zu knallen. „Keine Dickeleutewitze, Barney.", drohte sie und wandte den Blick von Billy ab, bevor Barney bemerken konnte, dass sie ihren Bruder anstarrte.

Doch natürlich hatte Barney es bemerkt. Immerhin war er für sie der Vater gewesen, der Bones nie hatte sein wollen. _Warum auch, ich bin ja nichtmal seine Tochter._ „Du solltest mit ihm reden."

Lilly zuckte mit den Schultern und band sich die Schürze locker um den Bauch. Severus war dagegen gewesen noch bis so lange vor der Geburt zu arbeiten, aber Lilly hatte zu Hause das Gefühl ihr fiele die Decke auf den Kopf. Arbeit war die beste Ablenkung. „Er will nicht mit mir reden. Außerdem ist Cathy ja da.", sagte sie leise.

Barney seufzte. „Seit zwei Stunden sitzt er da und starrt diesen – wohlgemerkt auf Haus gehenden- Burger an, als sei der der Ursprung allen Übels. Cathy hat bisher auch kein Wort aus ihm herausbekommen."

Glaubte Barney jetzt an Wunderheilungen? Er wusste doch, dass Billy mal wieder eine Funkstille anberaumt hatte. Auf einen Kommentar verzichtend ging sie ohne Wiederrede langsam auf den Tisch von Billy und Cathy zu. Ohne ein Wort setzte sie sich ihrem Bruder gegenüber. Eine Tür fiel ins Schloss. Barney war wieder in der Küche.

Billy stierte abwesend auf seine Hände, die er vor sich, wie zum Gebet, gefaltet hatte. Doch Billy betete nicht, denn er glaubte an nichts.

Lilly warf Cathy einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Sie hatte seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr wirklich mit Billy gesprochen, hatte es sogar halbwegs geschafft ihn aus den Gedanken ihres Alltags zu streichen, doch sein Anblick versetzte ihr einen Stich, der ihrer eisernen Fassade den Rest gab. Sie hatte ihn lange nicht so verletzlich, so gebrochen gesehen. So… schuldig. Das letzte Mal… Lilly wollte gar nicht daran denken. Es bedurfte viel, ihren Bruder derart aus der Fassung zu bringen.

Cathy schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. Lilly wusste, dass ihre Freundin versucht hatte zu Billy durchzudringen und wiedereinmal gescheitert war. Wie lange würde Cathy sich noch vor der Mauer, die Billy wie einen Schutzwall um sich herum errichtet hatte, abmühen? Lilly musste Cathys Ausdauer bewundern, aber sie erkannte auch, dass selbst Cathy langsam die Geduld verlor. Und was dann aus Billy werden würde, wenn er in Cathy keinen Rückzugsort mehr fand, wollte Lilly sich gar nicht ausmalen.

Vorsichtig streckte Lilly die Hand nach denen ihres Bruders aus. Seine Haut war rauh, wie Lilly sie in Erinnerung hatte. Die erste wirkliche Berührung seit Monaten und schlagartig wurde ihr klar, dass Billy und Joe lediglich ihre Halbbrüder waren. Das, was sie wirklich zusammenhielt war Bones gewesen. Die Angst vor ihm. Die Wut auf ihn. Das Zuhause, das er ihnen überließ um nicht länger ihre Nähe ertragen zu müssen. Erst jetzt ging Lily auf, dass wenn Lucy damals zu Mulciber gegangen wäre als zu Severus, sie ihre Brüder niemals kennengelernt hätte. Wie viel wäre ihr erspart geblieben? Wie viel hätte sie niemals kennen gelernt? Wie eine Ertrinkende klammerte sie sich an Billys Hand fest imselben Moment in dem seine Hände sich um ihre legten. Er hob langsam den Blick. Seine Augen waren trocken und gleichzeitig unglaublich leer. Als wäre er in einer anderen Welt. „Es tut mir leid..", sagte er heiser. Er hatte lange nicht mehr gesprochen.

„Was?", fragte Lilly zögerlich.

„Joe.."

Ein Wort und ihr Herz verkrampfte sich zu einem schmerzhaften Ding in ihrer Brust, das sich weigerte seine Arbeit zu tun. „Was ist mit Joe?"

„Er gehört jetzt dazu."

Lilly schluckte und das Ding fing langsam wieder an zu schlagen. Sie atmete auf. Und dann ging ihr auf, was das hieß. Joe gehörte dazu. Zu der Gang. Er hatte das Aufnahmeritual durchlaufen und bestanden. Ein unschuldiger Mensch war gestorben. Durch Joe. Aber das war Lilly im Moment gleich. Solange Joe lebte war alles in Ordnung. „Das hast du doch gewollt.", sagte sie zögerlich und verstärkte den Druck auf Billys Hand.

„Ja ich weiß..", sagte Billy und ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Seine Augen leuchteten kurz auf. Stolz. War Billy auch stolz auf seine kleine Schwester? Wohl eher nicht. Und wenn doch zeigte er es nicht. „Er…" Billy räusperte sich kurz. „Ich hab's verschissen.", sagte er dann. „Die Bullen haben ihn erwischt."

Da war es wieder. Das Ding. Das Ding, das sich weigerte zu funktionieren. Sie spürte wie ihr die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. „Wie konnte das passieren?", sagte sie lauter als beabsichtigt. Billy fuhr zusammen. Er wusste, was er angerichtet hatte. Gut so. „Billy du hättest das nicht passieren lassen dürfen!", spie sie. Sie sprang auf. Ihr Herz schlug wieder. Schnell und heftig. Kräftiger, als gut für sie war.

„Das weiß ich!" Billy hatte die Kiefer aufeinander gepresst und sah aus dem Fenster. Diese Gleichgültigkeit.

„Weißt du was das verdammt noch mal bedeutet?" Ihr Stimme war höher als sonst. Sie bekam kaum noch Luft. Joe… im Gefängnis. Nein! Nein! Nein!

„Ja, das weiß ich, Lilly! Jetzt setz dich auf deinen Hintern und-"

„Sag mir verdammt nochmal nicht, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe, Billy! Ich bin alt genug- ah!" Da war es. Das Ding. Nicht mehr in ihrer Brust. Es schmerzte. Lilly krümmte den Oberkörper nach vorn. Es war, als wäre etwas in ihr geplatzt.

„Lilly?"

Cathy. Lilly schnappte nach Luft. Sie merkte noch, wie sie zu Boden fiel und Billys Arme sie auffingen.

„Ich bring sie ins Krankenhaus…", sagte Billy. Plötzlich ruhig. Er blickte auf Lilly hinab. Sie sah, dass wieder Leben in diesen Augen war, die immer über sie gewacht hatten. Sie hätten auch über Joe wachen sollen. Es tat immer noch weh. Das Kind.

„Ich rufe Severus an."

Billy nickte und dann wurde es plötzlich dunkel.


	38. Chapter 36

Der Reihen in dem Raum mit der hohen Decke und den marmorverzierten Wänden waren nur spärlich besetzt. Das Sonnenlicht wurde durch die milchigweißen Gardinen gedämpft, ebenso wie Lillys Schritte, als sie den Raum betrat. Teppich. Das hatte sie vergessen. Hatte es gar nicht wahrgenommen.

Mit klopfendem Herzen ließ sie sich auf einen der vielen freien Plätze in der letzten Reihe nieder. Rechts. Auf Joes Seite. Auf der Seite, auf der sie schon einmal gesessen hatte. Nur weiter vorne. Als sie, Billy und Joe beschuldigt worden waren Jimmy Hendrickson und Bones und Baggy umgebracht zu haben.

Sie spürte, wie sich das Kind in ihr rührte. Noch immer sicher. Noch immer behütet. Es war falscher Alarm gewesen, doch die Ärzte hatten Bettruhe verordnet. Sie war spät dran, aber das war ihr egal. Als ob sie im Bett bleiben könnte, wenn sie wusste, dass Joe im Gefängnis landen könnte. Severus wusste nicht, dass sie hier war. Er würde sich nur unnötig Gedanken machen. Aber sie konnte Joe doch nicht allein lassen! Sie nahm ihm nicht übel, dass er versucht hatte dazuzugehören. Sie nahm ihm nicht einmal übel, dass er wahllos getötet hatte um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Sie nahm ihm übel, dass er sich hatte erwischen lassen und dass sie sich jetzt Sorgen um ihn machen musste.

Nick Hume betrat den Raum, gefolgt vom Staatsanwalt. Nick Hume. Er lebte nicht weit von ihrem und Severus' Haus entfernt. Sein Anblick ließ ihr Herz sinken. Er sah sie nicht einmal an, erkannte sie vermutlich nicht einmal. Wie auch? Sein Sohn war gestorben. Nick wusste vermutlich nicht, dass Lillys Bruder der Mörder seines Sohnes war. Wie hätte er auch die junge Frau, die glücklich zu sein schien mit ihrem Mann, ihrem Kind, ihrem Haus, mit dem Mann in Verbindung bringen sollen, der maskiert eine Tankstelle überfiel mit einer Machete in der Hand und Brendan Hume die Kehle aufschlitzte, einfach nur weil der das nächstbeste Opfer war.

Lillys Eingeweide verkrampften sich, als Joe eintrat und sie sich nicht in der Lage fand ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Er erkannte sie. „Hey…", raunte er ihr zu. Sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Keine Panik, ich mach das schon.", sagte er so selbstsicher, dass sie ihm für einen Moment glaubte. Auf seinem Gesicht sah sie die Schürfwunden. Nichts Ernstes. Und trotzdem spürte sie das Jucken der Krusten und den Schmerz beim Lächeln als wären es ihre Wunden und sie wollte ihren Bruder in die Arme schließen. Doch dann fiel ihr Blick wieder auf Nick, während die Polizisten Joe nach vorne führten. Nick. Keine Panik.

Sie hatte Nick und gelegentlich seine Frau und seine Söhne Luke und Brendan während eines Spazierganges mit Gilderoy und Eileen getroffen. Nick hatte ihr vor etwa einem Monat geholfen ein paar Einkäufe ins Haus zu tragen und Lilly wusste dass er und Severus bei ihrem Einzug in das neue Haus ein Bier zusammen getrunken hatten. Obwohl Severus gar kein Bier mochte. Weil er höflich hatte sein wollen.

Da war auch wieder Richterin Shaw. Als sie eintrat, standen alle auf. Nur Lilly nicht. Ihr Bauch ließ vorwurfsvolle Blicke abprallen. Sie konnte sich kaum noch normal bewegen, doch das war ihr gleich. Sie wollte hier sein. Für Joe. Obwohl sie wusste, dass er heute Nacht nicht nach Hause kommen würde. Oder gerade deshalb. Sie wusste es nicht, hoffte nur, dass es schnell vorbeigehen würde.

Die üblichen Phrasen. Die Anschuldigungen wurden verlesen. Die ganze Zeit über starrte Lilly auf Joes Hinterkopf. Joe schien das alles wenig zu berühren. Es war, als ginge es hier nicht um ihn. Als habe er nichts, aber auch gar nichts damit zu tun. Gut. Er plädierte also auf unschuldig. Ob er damit durchkommen würde, wusste Lilly nicht. Der Staatsanwalt bat darum einen Zeugen benennen zu dürfen. Um Zeit zu sparen. Um Geld zu sparen. Wie lächerlich! Ganz gleich, wie leid Nick Hume tat, ganz gleich wie sehr sie den Tod seines Sohnes bedauerte; sie betete darum, dass er nicht genug gesehen hatte um Joe hinter Gitter zu bringen.

„Mr Hume.", sagte die Richterin und Lilly fuhr zusammen. Jetzt gleich. Gleich würde er aussagen, dass Joe Brandan getötet hatte. Dass er dabei gewesen war. Dass er seinem Sohn nicht mehr hatte helfen können. Für eine Sekunde stellte Lilly sich vor jetzt an Nicks Stelle zu sein. Irgendein Kerl aus ihrem alten Viertel an Joes Stelle. Dieser Kerl hätte Eileen auf dem Gewissen. Sie wusste, dass sie um nichts in der Welt davor abgehalten werden könnte diesem Kerl den Todesfluch mitten ins Gesicht zu schicken. „Hier steht, sie können bezeugen, dass Mr Darley hier direkt vor ihren Augen ihren Sohn angegriffen und seinen Tod verusacht hat?"

Lilly richtete sich kerzengerade auf. Die Nerven bis zum zerreißen gespannt. Weil sie wusste was kommen würde.

„Sind sie gewollt,", fuhr Shaw weiter fort. „Diese Aussage in einer weiteren Verhandlung abzugeben?"

Nick stand auf. Er zögerte einen Moment. Dann sagte er: „Nein Euer Ehren, das bin ich nicht."

Lilly riss die Augen auf. Gleichzeitig entfuhr ihr ein leichter Seufzer der Erleichterung. Keine Aussage, keine Verurteilung.

„Es war..", Nick stockte. „dunkel. Und es waren zu viele. Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher."

Der Rest der Konversation zwischen Shaw und dem Staatsanwalt, bekam Lilly nicht mehr mit. Sie wollte aufspringen, zu Joe rennen. Ihm um den Hals fallen. Alles war gut. Joe war freigesprochen.

Bevor sie sich hochhieven konnte, ging Nick an ihr vorbei. Ihr Lächeln gefror, als sie die Wut in seinen Augen sah. Wut auf sich selbst. Auf Joe. Und auf sie. Die Nachbarin, die nicht zur Beerdigung seines Sohnes gekommen war, weil sie schwanger war und jetzt auf der Verhandlung auftauchte und über den Freispruch des vermeintlichen Mörders lächelte. „Nick…", sagte sie leise, doch Nick ignorierte sie, stürmte an ihr vorbei. Was hatte sie auch gewollt? Sich entschuldigen? Sich rechtfertigen? Ihm sagen, dass Joe Darley ihr Bruder war und es ihr in genau diesem Moment egal war, ob er Brendan getötet hatte, oder nicht?

Lilly wartete einen Herzschlag, dann folgte sie Nick auf den Gang. Er war nirgends mehr zu entdecken. Sie ging ein Stück den Flur entlang, bis sie an eine Bank kam. Die stickige Luft des Verhandlungsraumes hatte sie hinter sich gelassen. Hier war es kühl. Den leichten Modergeruch nahm sie kaum war.

Sie zog ihr Handy aus ihrer Tasche und wählte Billys Nummer. „Lilly, was ist los?" Seine Stimme.

Joe wurde aus dem Verhandlungsraum geführt. Er grinste Lilly entgegen und sie drückte ihm ihre letzte Schachtel Zigaretten in die Hand, bevor er weiter abgeführt wurde. Sie hatte nicht mehr geraucht, seit sie von ihrer zweiten Schwangerschaft wusste. Die Packung aber hatte ihre Handtasche nie verlassen.

„Lilly, was zur Hölle willst du?"

„Er ist freigesprochen, Billy."


	39. Chapter 37

clo: Herzlichen Dank für dein Review! Habe mich tierisch gefreut und endlich habe ich mich wieder an die Fortsetzung gesetzt. Das wird dann aber auch der letzte Teil. Wie gesagt: die Fanfiction ist ein kleines Crossover. Wenn du Zeit und Lust hast kann ich dir nur den Film „Death Sentence" empfehlen. In das Umfeld habe ich meine Lilly ja gesetzt. Viel Spaß mit den nächsten Kapiteln!

Joe hatte für eine Sekunde geglaubt, er habe sich verhört. _Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher._ Sechs Worte und er war freigesprochen. Dabei hatte er mit Allem gerechnet, obwohl er Lilly gesagt hatte, dass er es schon hinbekommen würde. Was hinbekommen? Was genau?

Der Bulle wies ihm den Weg nach draußen.

Als Joe die alte, rote Lederjacke überstreifte spürte er, wie seine Haut spannte. Er war wirklich gut weggekommen. Kaum etwas geprellt, ein paar Schürfwunden, eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Das war alles. Und er hatte geglaubt für den Rest seines Lebens in den Knast zu wandern. Was für ein Einstieg in das Leben, das Billy von ihm gefordert hatte.

Joe lachte leise und löste den Knoten der lästigen Krawatte. Severus hatte sie ihm vorbeigebracht zusammen mit einem weißen, kurzärmligen Hemd und einer schwarzen Hose, die Joe allesamt zu weit waren. Severus hatte darauf bestanden, dass Joe sich wenigstens ordentlich anziehen solle. Snape. Er hatte es für Lilly getan, wusste Joe. Damit sie nicht jedes vierte Wochenende einen Bruder im Knast besuchen musste. Nein, er fand immer noch, dass Lilly es hätte besser treffen können. Aber es hätte auch fiel schlimmer enden können.

Er griff in seine Hosentasche und zog die Packung Zigaretten heraus, die Lilly ihm eben in die Hand gedrückt hatte. So schnell er konnte, ohne zu rennen, ließ er den Flur des Gerichtsgebäudes hinter sich und trat ins Freie. Er sah gerade noch, wie Lilly mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu Severus ins Auto stieg. Für einen Moment dachte er daran ihr hinterher zu rennen, doch dann ging ihm auf, dass es wohl für sie und das Baby so weit war. Es wurde auch Zeit. Er lächelte, als er an Gilderoy dachte und daran, wie sehr Lilly sich über den Welpen gefreut hatte. Es war ein Abschiedsgeschenk gewesen, denn damals hatte Joe nicht gewusst, ob er wiederkommen würde.

Als er die Spitze der Zigarette an die Flamme des Feuerzeuges hielt, hörte er die vertrauen Motorengeräusche, die er das letzte Mal gehört hatte kurz bevor er allein gewesen war. Sie hatten ihn zurückgelassen, doch mittlerweile war ihm klar, warum sie es getan hatten. Sie hatten schnell verschwinden müssen und Joe hatte zu lange gezaudert.

Er blieb für einen Moment stehen und beobachtete, wie die beiden Wagen hintereinander vor dem Gebäude hielten. Bexter stieg als erstes aus. Breit grinsend und mit einem kleinen Jubelschrei. Dann Tommy. Heco… Und die anderen. Sie klopften ihm auf die Schultern und beglückwünschten ihn. Als sei er ihr Held. Und für einen Moment fühlte er sich so. Joe hatte es geschafft. Jetzt stand ihm nichts mehr im Weg. Er war einer von ihnen. Endlich komplett. Er würde sich nur noch beweisen müssen, dann war er da, wo Billy einmal gewesen war, bevor der den Teil der Arbeit übernommen hatte, den Bones einmal ausgefüllt hatte.

Billy war der letzte, der ausstieg. Er ging um die Motorhaube seines schwarzen Mustangs herum. Während er gemäßigten Schrittes auf Joe zuging, stiegen die anderen wieder ein. Billy schlang einen Arm um Joe.

„Hast dich gut durchgeboxt, he?"

„Ja…" Von wegen. Er hatte gar nichts getan. Hume war sich einfach nicht mehr sicher gewesen. Joe konnte es sich immer noch nicht erklären. Er hatte den anderen Mann sofort wiedererkannt. Ohne zu Zögern hätte er ihn an den Galgen geliefert, wären die Rollen vertauscht gewesen.

„Bin stolz auf dich." Billy zog Joe näher zu sich heran. „Wer ist jetzt n Mann?" Er grinste. Erleichtert. Billy hatte endlich erreicht, was er wollte und Joe konnte nicht einmal sagen, was ihn daran glücklich machte. Sein Bruder nahm ihn endlich wirklich für voll.

„Steig ins Auto!"

Als Joe dem Befehl seines Bruders Folge leistete, so wie er es meistens tat, bemerkte er den silbergrauen Ford nicht, der auf der anderen Straßenseite stand.


	40. Chapter 38

Joe sah der Schwarzhaarigen nach, als sie seine kleine Einzimmerwohnung verließ in der früher mal ein Motelzimmer gewesen war, bevor das Motel vor fünf Jahren pleite gegangen war. Das Geld das Billy ihm für die Schwarzhaarige gegeben hatte, befang sich noch immer in seiner Hemdtasche, wo Billy es hineingesteckt hatte. Es war zu biel gewesen und es war ja nicht so, als hätte er keine Nutte bezahlen können. Von Billys Geld würde er Lillys zweitem Kind etwas kaufen.

Joe verschränkte die Hände im Nacken und sah zufrieden zur Decke. Im Halbdunkel seines Zimmers waren die Schimmelflecken nicht zu erkennen. Aber es war ja auch gleich. Alles war besser als ein Zimmer mit vergittertem Ausblick. Selbst diese Kaschemme. Sein Blick fiel auf die Mülltüten, die er eigentlich vor seinem Einstieg hatte herausbringen wollen und der modrige Geruch, der von ihnen ausging, drang bereits zu ihm herüber. Er hätte es nicht aufschieben sollen. Wie so vieles. Er wusste nicht, weshalb Billy und Lil sich gestritten hatten, doch er ahnte, dass er diesmal würde vermitteln müssen. Gleich nachdem er den Müll herausgebracht hatte, würde er Billy anrufen.

Als er sich vom Bett hochstämmte und sich aufrichtete spürte er, wie die Haut entlang der Krusten sich spannte und die blauen Flecken protestierten schmerzhaft. Joe zuckte missmutig die Schultern und stieg in seine Hose. Es hätte auch schlimmer kommen können. In dem Moment in dem ihn das Auto erwischt hatte, hatte er nur einen Gedanken gehabt: „Das war's". Aber das war es nicht gewesen.

Joe nahm die Tüten an die Hand und trat ins Freie. Die Schwarzhaarige war nicht mehr zu sehen. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Mitternacht. Wie es Lilly jetzt wohl ging? Und Eileen? Der Gedanke an Snape kam ihm gar nicht, als er eine der Zigaretten entzündete, die Lilly ihm gegeben hatte. Es war die letzte aus der Packung. Heute hatte er so viel geraucht, dass es an ein Wunder grenzte, dass seine Ohren nicht qualmten.

Joe grinste und ging die letzten Meter zum Müllcontainer. Er überlegte, ob er wohl noch Whiskey im Nachtschrank hatte, während er die Tüten in hohem Bogen in den Container beförderte. Jede Nacht wurde es schlimer.

Als Joe sich herumdrehte, war es, als sein ein Blitz in seine Glieder gefahren. Der Anzug zerknitter, die Haare zerwühlt stand er vor ihm. Hume.

„Was, du?" Joe lachte heiser und erleichtert zugleich. Von dem Kerl ging nun wirklich keine Gefahr aus!

Der andere sagte nichts. Die Oberlippe zuckte; verzerrte das Gesicht zu einer hässlichen Grimasse.

„Mann, Alter, du hast mich erschreckt."

Und dann sah Joe die rostige Klinge, die Hume aus seiner Manteltasche gezogen hatte. Joe hob eine Augenbraue. Das konnte nicht sein ernst sein! Das passte nicht! Kerle wie Hume akzeptierten die Tatsachen und überließen den Rest den Cops. Sie fuhren nicht mitten in der Nacht in die Ghettos der Stadt um eigenhändig Rache zu üben. Das konnten sie nicht! Und dann ging ihm auf, dass Hume nur gesagt hatte, er sei sich nicht mehr sicher, um Joe eigenhändig aus dem Weg zu räumen.

„Was ist? Willst du mich abstechen?" Seine Stimme war brüchig. Klang ungläubig. _Nicht jetzt._

Noch immer keine Reaktion. Er musste hier raus und zwar schnell. Bevor Hume seinen Mut zusammengerauft hatte und auf Joe losging.

Joe trat einen Schritt zur Seite, doch da war es schon zu spät. Wie in Zeitlupe sah er, wie Hume die Hand mit dem Messer vorschnellen ließ. Joe fing die Hand in letzter Sekunde ab. Er wollte Hume das Messer aus der Hand reißen, doch die Klinge war ohnehin schon zu nah an seinem Körper. Mit der bloßen Faust holte er aus und zielte auf Humes Lippe. Er traf. Hume taumelte kurz zurück und fing sich wieder ehe Joe in den Hof laufen konnte. Humes Hand krallte sich in seinen Kragen, schleuderte Joe gegen die Wand. Die Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst. Er hatte noch genug Verstand um Humes bewaffnete Hand weitestgehend von sich fern zu halten.

Humes freie Hand schloss sich um seine Kehle. Drückte zu. Joe hörte sein eigenes Japsen. Ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Er strampelte als könne er so weglaufen… oder Halt finden. Ganz gleich. Als helle Punkte vor seinen Augen tanzten, traf sein Fuß den Bauch seines Gegners. Joe war frei. Hume taumelte. Joe holte aus. Gleich war er in Sicherheit. Gleich war Hume Geschichte. Er stolperte und im Fall wusste er, dass er seine einzige Chance verloren hatte. Er riss Hume mit sich. Ein Klirren und ein hässliches Knirschen. Ein heißer Schmerz durchzuckte seine recht Hand. Hume stieß ihn von sich und Joe wusste dass er zu langsam war, ehe er das Reißen spürte.

Sein Rücken schlug auf den kalten, harten Asphalt. Zu seiner Rechten sah er die Zigarette, die er hatte fallen lassen. Dann wurde sein Blickfeld schmaler.

Über sein eigenes, rasselndes Atmen hinweg hörte er wie Hume aufstand. Joe wollte ihn anschreien, ihm jede Beleidigung an den Kopf werfen, die ihm einfiel, doch er bekaum kaum noch Luft. Es wurde kalt. Auf seinem Bauch war es warm.

_Es ist nur fair._, dachte er bitter und wollte die Lider schließen, doch nicht einmal das konnte er noch. Und dann wurde Joe klar, dass er einen Neffen gehabt hätte, wenn er nicht genau heute Nacht hätte sterben müssen.

Jetzt musste er nicht mehr die Augen schließen um in Dunkelheit zu versinken. Und doch sah er sie. Sie alle.

Erst seine Mum. Wie sie ging um nie mehr wiederzukommen.

Bones, der ihm und Billy in einem einmaligen sentimentalen Augenblick eine Schokolade in die gierigen Hände drückte. Joe wusste noch, wie sie geschmeckt hatte, hatte den Geschmack wieder auf der Zunge. Die Süße war nicht lange an seinem Gaumen hängen geblieben.

Lilly, die ihn so fest an sich drückte, weil sie ihn nie wieder gehen lassen wollte. _Wäre ich doch bei der Army verreckt._

Billy, der ihm sein erstes Bier ausgab. Es war widerlich gewesen, aber er hatte es getrunken, weil er ein Mann sein wollte.

Eileen, die ein Bild für ihn malte, das jetzt an seinem Kühlschrank klebte. Eine Familie, die er Lilly wünschte und selbst nie haben würde.

Die Machete. Das Blut. Er wollte es nicht mehr sehen. Das haus die familie darin das mädchen die bombe die machete. Alles wurde Eins.

Und dann blieb sein Herz einfach stehen.


	41. Chapter 39

Lilly konnte nicht mehr schreien. Jede Kraft schien sie verlassen zu haben, denn es dauerte schon Stunden Mehr wusste sie kaum noch. Es zog sich hin und sie hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren.

Alles um sie herum verschwamm zu einem einzigen, dickflüssigen Etwas, das ihr so fern war, dass sie sich fragte, wie sie jemals in dieser Welt hatte leben können.

Severus war da, doch sie bemerkte ihn kaum, spürte nur, dass er ihre Hand hielt; dass er versuchte ihr beizustehen.

Das Kind schien sie von innen heraus zerreißen zu wollen. Wie hatte sie das hier schon einmal durchstehen können? Wie wusste es nicht mehr. Wusste nur, dass es nicht so weitergehen konnte.

Sie zwang sich dazu einmal tief durchzuatmen. Zweimal. Wie hatte das hier angefangen? Nach Joes Verhandlung war ihre Fruchtblase geplatzt. Sie hatte sofort Severus angerufen. Der hatte Eileen zu Cathy gebracht und sie abgeholt. Alles gut. Alles in Ordnung. Und dann hatte sie schnell bemerkt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Die Schmerzmittel schlugen nicht an. Mittlerweile waren drei Ärzte im Raum.

Lilly spürte, wie heiße Tränen ihre Wangen herunterliefen, doch sie wusste, dass sie nicht weiter bloßgestellt sein konnte als ohnehin schon. Eine weitere Schmerzwelle ergriff sie und wie durch einen dicken Dunstschleier hindurch hörte sie das Klingeln eines Handys und wurde für einen Moment wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt. Plötzlich war alles ganz klar und sie hörte und sah alles. Severus wandte sich von ihr ab und trat, das Handy am Ohr ans Fenster.

„Severus?", sie hörte die Panik in ihrer Stimme.

„Sir, Sie dürfen hier drin nicht telefonieren! Sir?", Severus winkte unwirsch ab und Lilly sah den besorgten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Eine weitere Schmerzwelle wusch über sie hinweg.

„Ja. In Ordnung… Billy… tu nichts Unüberlegtes." Severus nickte und steckte das Handy wieder ein.

„Wir müssen operieren."

Severus nickte und Lilly konnte nicht einmal mehr protestieren, zu sehr verbiss sie sich den nächsten Schrei. Billy… er sollte nichts Unüberlegtes tun? Warum rief er jetzt an? Und warum sagte Severus ihr nicht, was los war?

Als sie sah, wie die Plastikmaske sich langsam auf ihr Gesicht niederließ, drehte sie den Kopf weg. „Severus, was ist los?", flüsterte sie heiser.

„Nichts… Alles ist gut."

Kein Sonnenstrahl drang in das_ Four Roses_ und die laute Musik übertönte jedes Gespräch. Lediglich seine Jungs hörte er über die durchdringenden Bässe hinweg. Billy starrte auf das Glas billigen Whiskeys vor sich und bekam nicht einen Schluck herunter. Seine Jungs… was bedeuteten sie schon? Jetzt, wo Joe…

Billy stützte den dröhnenden Kopf in die Hände. Gern hätte er die Lautsprecher aus ihren Halterungen gerissen. Sie Zerschmettert und auf den Einzelteilen so lange herumgetreten, bis sie nichts weiter waren als Staub unter seinen Stiefeln. Doch dann würde die Stille kommen und mit ihr Gedanken, die er nicht denken wollte. Nicht jetzt. Er wollte nicht fühlen, nicht denken… einfach nur hoffen dass die Kopfschmerzen alles Weitere überlagern würden. Natürlich konnte es nicht so kommen. Sein Kopf schnellte hoch, als er die Worte der Männer am Tisch verstand.

„Er war ein verdammt guter Junge!", hörte er Tommy gröhlen. Billy sah vor seinem inneren Auge, wie Bodie und Baggy bei ihnen sitzen würden, hätten sie sich nicht auch vorzeitig aus dem Staub gemacht.

„Ein verdammt guter Junge!"

Billys Hand schloss sich fester um das Glas. Er spürte, wie er am ganzen Leib zu zittern begann, so, als würde er jeden Moment platzen. Sein ganzes verdammtes Leben hatte er nichts weiter gewollt als Joe und Lilly zu beschützen. Erst hatte er bei Lilly versagt, jetzt bei Joe.

Er stand auf und spürte wie die Schwere in seinen Beinen ihn wieder auf den Barhocker sinken lassen wollte, ihne zu Wissen ob der Alkohol, die Trauer oder der Hass auf Joes Mörder jede Bewegung einem Kraftakt gleichen ließ.

Die Gläser der Männer am hinteren Tisch stießen zusammen, doch das Geräusch klang hohl. Billy war egal, was sie von Hie gehalten haben mochten. Das hier war beleidigend. Seine Hand schnellte hervor und entriss den nächstbesten Bierkrug seinem Besitzer. Mit solcher Wucht landete es auf dem Tisch, dass das Bier darin überschwappte. Plötzliches Schweigen schlug ihm entgegen.

„Also das werden wir machen?", fragte er mit einem sarkastischen Ton unter der kaum unterdrückten Wut. „Warum erweist ihr ihm nicht wenigstens ein bisschen Respekt?" Sie taten es nicht, weil sie Joes Tod zelebrierten, weil es ein Grund war sich noch einmal zusammen zu setzen. Nicht, weil es ihnen leid tat. Billy hielt das Glas in die Höhe und ließ das klebrige, warme Bier auf den Boden laufen. „Das ist der Grund, warum ihr nichts seid!", brach es plötzlich aus ihm heraus. Er sah sie, sie alle und hasste jeden Einzelnen von ihnen, weil sie noch lebten und weil Joe tot war. „Das ist der Grund, warum ihr ein Haufen verdammter Wichser seid! Weil ihr euer Glas lieber austrinkt und so lange redet bis ihr noch verschissener seid als so schon!"

Niemand wagte es auch nur den Blick zu heben, während Billys Stimme die Musik übertönte als sei sie nichts. Das Blut in seinen Adern schien zu kochen. Und sie reagierten nicht, Sahen nur betreten zu Boden. Diese feigen Ratten fühlten sich so groß, so unbesiegbar. Joe war nicht einfach nur irgendwer gewesen, auf den man mal ein Bier trank! Joe war Billys Bruder gewesen! Der nächste in der Rangfolge! Sein verdammter kleiner Bruder und sie taten so, als sei er ein x-beliebiger Penner gewesen. Wie sie. Und jetzt war es ihnen peinlich.

Billy setzte eine Grimasse auf, die ein verständnisvolles Lächeln sein sollte. Er nahm das nächstbeste gefüllte Schnapsglas auf und hielt es hoch, so wie sie es zuvor mit den Biergläsern getan hatten. „Tut mir leid…", er versuchte zu grinsen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Nicht einmal ansatzweise. Und dann geschah es endlich. Er schrie seine Wut, seinen Hass einfach heraus, auch wenn er von den Pennern vor sich keine Reaktion zu erwarten hatte, was seinen Puls nur noch beschleunigte. Warum wiedersprach ihm keiner! Warum hatten sie alle so eine verschissene Angst vor ihm? Er wollte den Streit. Er wollte einen Grund haben auf einen von ihnen einzudreschen. Und keiner bot ihm Angriffsfläche. Er war allein und er hatte keine Möglichkeit auch nur eine Kleinigkeit zu tun um sich besser zu fühlen. „Nehmt eure verdammten Gläser hoch! Alle!" Zögerlich und doch ohne Widerstand hoben sie die Gläser. Bevor sie zusammenstießen schleuderte Billy seines mit solcher Wucht gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand, dass es in tausend Scherben zersprang. Es half nicht. Nichts half. Er wandte sich ab. Er brauchte Ruhe… und wenn er sie nur nicht mehr anzusehen brauchte.

Er spürte ihre Blicke im Rücken und als der erste von ihnen das Wort erhob, verkrampften sich sämtliche Muskeln in seinem Körper.

„Er war für dieses Scheißleben nicht gemacht. Er war nicht wie wir." Tommy.

„Nein, er war nicht wie du!" Billy fuhr herum. „Das meinst du! Er war besser als du!"

Tommys Blick zeigte mehr Überraschung als Wut. „Wir sind so gut wie Brüder, seit wir Kinder waren, und jetzt kommst du mir so? Was? Jetzt bin ich auf einmal nicht mehr so gut wie du? Joe war wie Familie für mich! Du auch!"

Billy presste die Kiefer aufeinander, urplötzlich von schlechtem Gewissen gepackt. Sie alle waren immer da gewesen. Einige waren älter als Billy, viele waren jünger und sie alle hatten sich zusammengerottet. Erst unter Bones, dann ohne ihn. Und sie hatten es gut gemacht. Er nickte leicht und bedeutete Bexter zur Seite zu rutschen um ihm Platz zu machen. Billy rutschte neben seinen Kameraden auf die Bank. Er brauchte sie um zu bekommen was er wollte und sie würden ihm helfen, weil er auch sie und ihre Familien niemals im Stich gelassen hatte. Tommy saß ihm jetzt gegenüber.

„Also…", begann Billy. „Ich will diesen Wichser kriegen, der das getan hat."

Wie aus der Pistole geschossen kamen die Bestätigungen seiner Jungs. Als hätten sie nur darauf gewartet dass Billy zur Besinnung kam und sagte, was Sache war.

Billy zog die einzelne Kerze auf dem Tisch zu sich heran und zündete seine Zigarette daran an. „Also, wer hat es verdammt noch mal getan?"

Bexter meldete sich zu Wort. „Es war nicht the Hull, Billy, nicht B-Street. Keines der Schweine!" Bexter hatte Recht. Die anderen Gangs hatten ihren Bezirk in Ruhe gelassen und an Billy Darleys Bruder hätte sich niemand herangetraut. Niemals. Einen solchen Krieg hätte keiner von ihnen führen wollen.

„Meine Schwester…", begann Heco und stecke sich eine Zigarette an. „sagte sie Hätte einen Kerl im Anzug im Hof gesehen. Hat einfach nur da rumgehangen."

Das war es also. Billy stand auf. „Wie viele Kerle im Anzug seht ihr in unserem verschissenen Bezirk." Er ging zum Tresen. Die Zeitung, die er suchte lag obenauf. „Seht ihr, hier ist was Witziges. Wenn einer von uns umgebracht wird, kommen wir nicht in die Zeitung. Aber der Sohn eines Seniormanagers von Starfish Capital… Sieh mal eienr an." Er setzte sich wieder auf seinen alten Platz und zeigte Heco die Zeitung. Ein Bild des Kerles, den Joe getötet hatte und das des Vaters waren unter einer riesigen Schlagzeile abgebildet. „Rede mit deiner Schwester"

Heco sprang sofort auf. Seine Schwester Bel arbeitete im _Four Roses_. Heco ging zu ihr hinüber und zeigte ihr die Zeitung. Sie nickte.

Endlich würde Billy etwas tun können.


	42. Chapter 40

Es war hell geworden. Das war der erste Gedanke, der Lilly kam, als sie die Augen aufschlug. Dann kam der Schmerz. Ein Schmerz der sie wünschen ließ wieder ohnmächtig zu werden. Ein Schmerz, der ihren Unterleib betäubte und den Rest ihres Körpers lähmte. Und dann verebbte er langsam. Ganz langsam, bis nicht einmal mehr der dumpfe Nachhall zu spüren war. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass sie schluckte, spürte das harte Plastik des Bechers an ihren Lippen. Erst jetzt sah sie Severus. Erst jetzt fühlte sie seine Hand auf ihrer Stirn, als sei sie ein Kind, das seiner Pflege bedurfte. Normalerweise hätte sie seine Hand unwirsch weggeschoben, doch heute war sie fast froh darum, dass er da war, und ihr durch eine Berührung, ganz egal wie seltsam sie sich auch anfühlte, zeigte, dass er bei ihr war.

Er nahm den Becher herunter und stellte ihn vorsichtig hab. Ein Heiltrank, ging Lilly auf und wusste wieder wo sie war und warum. In einem Krankenhaus… die Bilder wuschen wie in einer Flutwelle über sie hinweg. Der Weg zum Krankenhaus war ihr unendlich lang erschienen. Noch während sie beobachtete wie Joe in Billys Auto stieg hatte sie gespürt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Doch sie hatte nichts gesagt. Um Severus nicht zu beunruhigen. Um das Unaussprechliche noch eine Weile für sich zu behalten. Doch als sie endlich im Krankenhaus ankamen, hatte sie sich schon kaum noch auf den Beinen halten können. Sie hatte gehört, dass die Geburt eines zweiten Kindes oft kürzer war als die des ersten. In ihrem Fall war sie tausend mal schlimmer gewesen. In diesem Augenblick wusste sie nicht einmal ob das Kind überhaupt noch am Leben war. Sie spürte wie Tränen in ihren Augen aufstiegen und versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch Severus zwang sie mit sanfter Gewalt in die Kissen zurück und küsste ihre Stirn. „Wir wollen ja nicht, dass die Ärzte deine urplötzliche Heilung auf meinen Trank zurückverfolgen und mich verbrennen.", sagte er scherzhaft.

Lilly lachte nicht. „Was ist mit dem Kind?"

Mit Severus Lächeln schwappte eine Welle der Erleichterung über sie hinweg, wie Lilly sie noch nie erlebt hatte. „Der schönste und gesündeste Junge, den du je gesehen hast.", sagte er und Lilly lächelte befreit. Sie drückte seine Hand und wollte in diesem Moment einfach nur, dass sich niemals etwas ändern würde.

„Das ist gut.", antwortete sie. „Wo ist er?" Sie ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen und entdeckte das Kinderbett, das am Fenster stand. Nur einen halben Meter von ihr entfernt. Ihr Herz schlug schneller, als sie sah, wie sich etwas darin rührte. Eine einzige Bewegung und sie spürte sofort, dass der Schmerz, den sie empfunden hatte um dieses Leben auf die Welt zu bringen vollkommen nichtig war. Eine Bewegung ließ sie in diesem Moment alles vergessen.

„Er schläft…" Severus stand auf und trat auf das Bettchen zu. Lilly beobachtete, wie er sich darüber beugte und das Kind heraus nahm. Mit einem Lächeln, das alle Falten auf seinem Gesicht verschwinden ließ, legte er ihr das Neugeborene mit dem pechschwarzen Haarschopf in die Arme.

Es war so anders als damals bei Eileen. Diesmal wusste sie, was sie tat, als sie das kleine Köpfchen ihres Sohnes abstützte und mit der Hand über den Weichen Flaum strich. Diesmal wusste sie, dass sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte für ihre Kinder aufkommen zu können. Diesmal wusste sie, dass ihre Kinder immer einen Vater haben würden.

„Ich hatte Angst um dich."

Lillys sagte nichts. Sie musste ihm nicht eingestehen, dass sie selbst kaum daran geglaubt hatte noch lebend aus dem Kreissaal herauszukommen. Sie drückte ihren Sohn enger an sich. Sie würde ihn nicht mehr loslassen. Nicht solange sie noch einen Funken Leben in sich spürte. „Hast du Billy und Joe schon bescheid gesagt?"

Severus' Gesichtsmuskeln zuckten unmerklich. „Sie können nicht kommen.", sagte er. „Billy muss noch etwas erledigen."

Lilly versuchte nicht zu zeigen wie verletzt sie war. Sie hatte zwei Verwandte, die ihr etwas bedeuteten. Zwei. Und Billy – ja sogar Joe – hatten wichtigere Dinge zu tun als ihre Schwester und ihren Neffen zu besuchen. Sie schluckte schwer. Sie war bei Joes Verhandlung gewesen, hatte versucht ihm zu helfen so gut es ging, doch er quittierte es indem er nicht einmal vorbeischaute. Und Billy… er hatte immer so besorgt getan, zumindest immer dann wenn sie sich nicht gerade stritten. Und jetzt… Severus hatte ihm gesagt, er solle keine Dummheiten machen. Am Telefon. Als Lilly kaum noch etwas von ihrer Umwelt mitbekommen hatte. Keine Dummheiten. Was hieß das? „Bevor… bevor sich mich in den OP gebracht haben, hast du mit Billy telefoniert. Du hast ihm gesagt-"

Er legte ihr den Zeigefinger auf den Mund und brachte sie so zum Schweigen. „Er wollte nur wissen, ob es dir gut geht.", erklärte er und beugte sich über sie, um ihre Lippen zu küssen. „Und Dummheiten macht er ja immer, also sollte man ihn immer daran erinnern keine zu machen."

Lilly runzelte skeptisch die Stirn. Sie glaubte ihm nicht, doch sie war zu müde um jetzt einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen. Sie sah auf das kleine, friedlich schlafende Gesicht ihres Sohnes herab. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, streichelte sie seine Wange mit dem Daumen. Die Haut war so weich, dass Lilly sich sicher war niemals aufhören zu können. „Hast du…", sie räusperte sich und sah zu ihm auf. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und nahm ihre Hand. Beschützerisch. Beinahe so, als wäre sie zerbrechlich. „Hast du eine Idee für einen Namen?"

Severus' Mundwinkel zuckten. „Joe…", sagte er mit belegter Stimme, legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange und küsste sie.


	43. Chapter 41

Billy war müde. So unglaublich müde. Seine Augen brannten und er konnte die Lider kaum noch offen halten. Er wollte nur noch ins Bett. Nur noch allein sein. Warum schien einfach nichts mehr zu funktionieren.

Sein Handy vibrierte in seiner Hosentasche, doch er tat nicht einmal so als würde es ihn kümmern.

Als er seine Wohnung betrat sah er sofort, dass er nicht allein war. Das schmutzige Geschirr war aus der Spüler verschwunden, ebenso die leeren Flaschen neben der Couch. Kein Staubkörnchen war zu sehen. Eigentlich hätte er sich gut fühlen sollen in eine saubere Wohnung zurückzukehren, doch in diesem Moment hätte es ihm nicht gleichgültiger sein können.

Billy streifte die schweren Bikerstiefel aus und ließ sich mit einem schweren Seufzer auf die Couch fallen. Warum konnte sie ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen? Er wollte niemanden sehen. Nicht einmal sie. Er schloss die Augen. Augenblicklich sah er wieder, wie das Auto an ihm vorbei gen Boden flog. Vom obersten Deck eines Parkhauses aus. Tommy war darin gewesen. Hume war schuld daran. Er war zu schnell gewesen für sie alle. Heute Nachmittag hätte alles vorbei sein können. Er und seine Jungs hatten vor Starfish Capital darauf gewartet, dass er endlich herauskommen würde. Als er kam hatten sie keine Zeit verloren. Billy hatte ein ganzes Magazin verschossen und nicht einmal getroffen. Er stöhnte und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Sie waren Hume nachgerannt und sie waren nicht einmal in seine Reichweite gekommen. Und jetzt war Tommy auch tot. Genau wie Joe.

Ihre Schritte kamen aus Richtung des Flurs auf ihn zu. „Warum bist du hier?", fragte er. Sie blieb stehen. Er wusste, dass er Cathy nicht fair behandelte und es eigentlich nie getan hatte. Aber sie hatte gewusst auf was sie sich einließ.

„Es geht dir nicht gut.", hörte er sie sagen. Sie kam auf ihn zu. Langsam schlug er die Augen auf. Sie trug eine enge Jeans und ein noch engeres Tob, das nur wenige Fragen offen ließ. Es war ein wenig hochgerutscht und entblößte den unteren Teil ihres Bauches. Nicht viel. Normalerweise hätte dieser Anblick gereicht um ihn alles andere vergessen zu lassen. Aber nicht heute. Heute wollte er einfach nur seine verdammte Ruhe!

Sie stieg auf seinen Schoß, sodass sie rittlings auf ihm saß. Ihr Haar streifte sein Gesicht, als sie sich über ihn beugte.

Er war wie betäubt. Ihre Berührungen ließen ihn kalt. Er wollte sie wegstoßen, doch er konnte nicht. Er konnte gar nichts mehr. Sie legte die Hände auf seine Wangen und sah ihm in die Augen. Wie machte sie das? Wie brachte sie ihn dazu sie nicht abzuweisen? Er wusste es nicht. Sie küsste ihn. Sanft. Wie er es bei ihr nie tat. Noch immr rührte er sich nicht. Er konnte nicht und er wollte nicht. Er hatte versagt. Wieder war jemand gestorben.

„Billy…" Ihre Stimme war leise, beinahe ein Flüstern. „Snape hat mich angerufen. Lilly und er haben einen Sohn."

Billy schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Lilly. Er hatte sie ganz vergessen. „Wie heißt er?", fragte er.

„Joe… Sie weiß es noch immer nicht, sagt er."

Billy nickte. Es war besser so. Das erste Mal waren er und Snape sich einig. Lilly ging es im Moment nicht gut. Billy wusste, dass sie eine schwere Geburt hinter sich hatte. Bis das mit Hume nicht erledigt und bis es ihr nicht besser ging, sollte sie nichts von der ganzen Scheiße erfahren.

„Tommy ist tot.", sagte er trocken und schlug die Augen wieder auf. Er beobachtete, wie Cathys Augen sich für einen Moment weiteten. Doch sie sagte nichts. „Ich schaffe es einfach nicht… wir waren zu langsam."

Cathy schüttelte den Kopf. „Du schaffst es.", sagte sie und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag war er ihr dankbar. Dankbar, dass sie da war. Dankbar, dass sie Hume ebenso tot sehen wollte wie er. Weil auch sie Joe gut gekannt hatte. Weil Joe es nicht verdient hatte so zu gehen. Abgestochen wie ein Schwein in irgendeinem Hinterhof. „Heco hat etwas vorbei gebracht.", sagte sie und deutete in eine Ecke des Zimmers. „Er sagte, er hätte dich nicht mehr gesehen, aber dass du es dir vielleicht mal ansehen wolltest."

Billy folgte ihrem Blick und entdeckte den schwarzen Aktenkoffer. Er sah teuer aus. Passte zu Hume. Hume. Billy ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Eher würde die Hölle einfrieren, als dass er aufgeben würde.


	44. Chapter 42

Er war an den Straßenrand gefahren. Um zu verschnaufen. Um nicht allzu gehetzt auszusehen, wenn er nach Hause kam. Was würde Helen sagen, wenn sie erführe, dass er zwei Menschen umgebracht hatte. Erst Joe Darley, dann diesen Typ eben. Einer von den Kerlen, die ihn verfolgt hatten. Er wusste selbst nicht, wie er dazu fähig gewesen war seinen Kopf an den Sitz festzuschnallen und dann das Auto einfach rollen zu lassen. Er hatte zugesehen, wie das Auto die Absperrung durchbrach und mit der Motorhaube zuerst auf dem Asphalt aufschlug.

Wie hatte das passieren können? Wie war sein Leben so schnell aus der Bahn geraten? In diesem Moment wünschte er sich, er hätte den Staatsanwalt unterstützt, hätte ausgesagt, dass er sich sicher war. Über Darley. Darüber dass er Brendan umgebracht hatte.

Seine Hand traf das Lenkrad vor ihm. Warum hatte er es in die eigene Hand nehmen müssen`? Er wusste wer die Männer waren, die heute vor dem Büro auf ihn gewartet hatten. Sie hatten Darley auch nach der Verhandlung abgeholt.

Nick schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Es war so knapp gewesen. Fast wäre seine Familie auch ohne Vater gewesen. Sein Handy klingelte. Mit einem Blick auf das Display erkannte er Helens Nummer. Er atmete tief durch, versuchte seinen Puls zu beruhigen. Sie durfte nichts merken. „Hallo, Schatz. Tut mir leid, ich bin späte dran."

„Nick?" Ihre Stimme klang panisch. „Nick, weißt du, wo Luke ist?"

Luke! Nein, nicht auch noch Luke! Sein Herzschlag, der sich gerade wieder beruhigt hatte, wurde wieder schneller. _Nein! Nicht Luke!_ „Nein.", sagte er ruhiger als ihm zumute war. „Vielleicht ist er bei seinen Freunden, hast du bei ihnen angerufen? Warst du am Fußballplatz,"

„Ja, war ich. Ich hab alles abgesucht, hab die Nachbarn gefragt. Nick, was ist, wenn ihm auch… wenn ihm auch etwas passiert ist?"

Und dann dämmerte ihm, wo Luke sein könnte. „Keine Sorge, ich glaube ich weiß, wo er ist.", sagte er und legte auf ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Jetzt durfte er keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Ohne sich umzuschauen, wendete er seinen silbernen Ford und fuhr so schnell er konnte los.

Nick versuchte den grauenhaften Gedanken abzuschütteln. Sie hatten ihn nicht. Die Gang hatte Luke sicherlich nicht erwischt! Sie waren heute viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen ihn umzubringen – aber wer sagte ihm, dass heute alle da gewesen waren? Blödsinn! Sie kanten seine Familie doch gar nicht – Halt. Natürlich. Lilly Snape. Sie war bei der Verhandlung gewesen. Ihr erleichtertes Lächeln als Joe Darley freigesprochen worden war; das hatte er nicht von ihr erwartet. Gut – er kante sie kaum, doch es war nicht einmal zwei Wochen her, da hatte er ihr noch Einkäufe ins Haus getragen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war sie hochschwanger gewesen und gestern hatte sie einen kleinen Jungen zur Welt gebracht. Was hatte es mit dieser jungen Frau auf sich, die bereits zwei Kinder mit einem Mann hatte, der älter war als Nick? Und was hatte sie mit Joe Darley zu tun? Hatte sie die Gang informiert? Über seinen Arbeitsplatz? Über seine Familie? Nein – wie denn. Von Helen wusste er, dass Lilly seit Ende der Verhandlung im Krankenhaus war. Sie hätte gar keine Gelegenheit gehabt die Gang auf ihn anzusetzen.

Die Tankstelle, die sein Leben so grundlegend geänder hatte; die er nie mehr hatte wiedersehen wollen, tauchte an seiner rechten Seite auf. Nick kannte jedes Detail des Gebäudes. Kannte die ausgewaschene Reklame für Waschmittel, kannte den Riss in der Scheibe der Tanksäule ganz rechts, obwohl er nur einmal hier gewesen war. Der Ort an dem alles angefangen hatte. Er konnte und wollte noch immer nicht wahrhaben was alles geschehen war: dass Brendan tot war, dass er einen Mord begangen hatte, dass jetzt jemand hinter ihm her war.

Als Nick seinen Jüngsten am Schaufenster stehen sah, die Sirn an die Scheibe gelehnt, den Blick auf die Stelle gerichtet an der sein Bruder an seinem eigenen Blut erstickt war.

So schnell er konnte, stand Nick aus und ging auf ihn zu. Seinen Sohn zu sehen tat gut. „Luke!", rief er. „Was zur Hölle machst du hier? Deine Mutter macht sich sorgen. Geh ins Auto"

„Nein." Endlich drehte Luke sich um. Er hatte seinen Schulrucksack noch immer um die Schulter geschlungen. Er war gleich nach der Schule hierhergelaufen. Weil Nick ihm gesagt hatte, wo es passiert war.

„Geh ins Auto!", wiederholte Nick.

Wieder schüttelte Luke den Kopf. Das war zu viel. Nick tat die letzten Schritte und packte Luke rüde am Arm. „Komm.", sagte er ungeduldig. Er wollte keinen Teil seiner Familie in diesem Bereich der Stadt wissen. Nicht jetzt. Nie wieder. Und Luke benahm sich wie ein Kleinkind. Nick zerrte Luke von der Scheibe weg. Luke stolperte und fiel zu Boden. „Fick dich!"

Nick sah sich um, er spürte förmlich die Blicke der Männer im Nacken, die ihn und seinen Sohn gleich töten würden. Einfach nur, weil sie es konnten. Wie sie es bei Brendan getan hatten. „Lucas…", versuchte er ruhig zu sagen. „Das hier ist keine sichere Gegend."

Luke sprang auf. „Ja, das weiß ich!", schrie er, Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter. In dem Moment in dem Helens Anruf gekommen war, hatte Nick gewusst, dass er seinen einzigen verbleibenden Sohn vernachlässigt hatte. Weil der Schmerz um Brendan zu groß gewesen war. Weil er hatte vergessen wollen. „Wär es besser gewesen, wenn ich es gewesen wäre?", schluchzte Luke. „Ist es das? Für euch wär es doch einfache, als euren Goldjungen zu verlieren."

Nick antwortete nicht. Was sollte er sagen? Sollte er sagen, dass er Luke liebte, denn das tat er. Und doch hatte er ihn vernachlässigt und verraten indem er sich nur um sich selbst kümmerte. Er holte tief Luft. „Luke.. bitte komm ins Auto."

Luke sah ihn wieder an, die Augen verquollen, die Nase lief. Er hatte mehr verdient, wusste Nick, doch er konnte es im einfach nicht geben.

„Komm schon." Nick beugte sich vor und hob Lukes Rucksack auf.

Doch sein Sohn reagierte noch immer nicht, sah auf den Boden, zur Seite. Nicht zu ihm. „Luke! Geh in das verdammte Auto. Sofort! Sofort!"

Langsam sah Luke ihn wieder an. Sein Blick voll von Verachtung. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging auf den Wagen zu.

Nick seufzte und wusste dass mehr als nur Lukes Zorn verdient hatte.


	45. Chapter 43

Zersplittertes Holz und alte, vergilbte Notenblätter übersäten die Holzdielen. Niemand hatte sich jemals die Mühe gemacht hier aufzuräumen nachdem sie das alte, verlassene Krankenhaus für sich beansprucht hatten.

Die verstaubten Butzenscheiben ließen nur spärlich das Licht der Nachmittagssonne herein, doch es reichte um die Luft in der Kapelle aufzuheizen. Hier drin schien alles rot zu sein. Selbst Billys Hände, als er sie auf den Aktenkoffer legte und den Mechanismus betätigten, der den Deckel aufspringen ließ.

Es war an der Zeit abzurechnen. Mit Hume. Mit Allem, das ihm lieb und teuer war. Hume hatte seine Familie zerstört, jetzt musste er bluten.

Ein paar Bleistifte, ein Notizblock und anderer nutzloser Kram kamen zum Vorschein, als Billy sich den Inhalt des Koffers ansah. Und dann entdeckte er das Portemonnaie. Er schlug es auf. Kreditkarten. Geld. Rund zweinhundert Dollar. Billy schnaubte verächtlich. Der Kerl trug Geld mit sich rum, als sei es nichts.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf das Familienfoto.

Hume. Der Kerl, den Joe erledigt hatte. Eine attraktive, braunhaarige Frau. Ein Junge, kaum älter als vierzehn.

Als Billy die Gesichter sah, regte sich nichts in ihm. Rein gar nichts. Doch er wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Er sah zu dem großen Holzkreuz das, von zwei Engeln umschwebt, noch immer über dem Altar hing.

Er griff nach einem roten Edding aus der Aktentasche und strich die Gesichter durch. Eins nach dem anderen. Erst das des Jungen, der eh schon tot war. Dann das der Frau. Das des Jungen, der seinem Bruder bald Gesellschaft leisten würde. Hume ließ er unberührt. Er würde leben. So wie Billy lebte. Und Hume würde jede Sekunde seines Lebens bereuen.


	46. Chapter 44

Zwischen ihnen auf dem breiten Bett lag Joe, die Augen fest geschlossen, die Arme und Beine weit von sich gestreckt. Auch Eileen hatte so geschlafen. So friedlich. Als könnte nichts in der Welt ihren Schlaf jemals stören. Joes Hand hatte sich um Severus' kleinen Finger geschlossen.

Der Anblick ließ Lillys Herz höher schlagen und sie fuhr mit der Kuppe des rechten Zeigefingers über Severus' Gesicht. Die Falten, die sich darin eingegraben hatten waren etwas, an das sie sich gewöhnt hatte wie die Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase. Sie gehörten zu ihm und sie liebte jede Einzelne davon.

Er lächelte und sie wusste, dass er sie jetzt in die Arme schließen würde, würde Joe nicht zwischen ihnen liegen. Ihr Joe. Joseph Snape. Ihr Sohn.

Eileen hatte den Blick gar nicht von ihm abwenden können, als Severus sie vor ein paar Stunden hierhergebracht hatte. Jetzt lag sie, eingerollt wie ein Hund zu ihren Füßen. So, wie sie es auch mittlerweile zuhause gerne tat. Nachts kam sie meist zu ihnen.

Lilly sah zu ihrer Tochter. Sie wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen zu ihrem Vater unter die Decke zu kriechen. Nicht einmal zu Billy oder zu Joe, obwohl die beiden für sie die einzige Familie waren, die sie kannte.

Sie seufzte zufrieden und ließ den Kopf wieder in die Kissen sinken. Bei Eileen war sie gleich nach der Geburt nach Hause geschickt worden. Jetzt war alles anders. Sie war versichert, denn Severus hatte einen festen Beruf und jetzt bestanden die Ärzte förmlich darauf noch mehr Untersuchungen bei ihr anzustellen um sicherzugehen, dass es ihr auch wieder gutging. Aber sie wollte nach Hause. Es ging ihr gut.

„Woran denkst du?", fragte er sie und sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich denke daran, dass ich nach Hause möchte.", gestand sie. „Mir fehlt nichts."

Severus nickte nachdenklich. „Ja, das kann ich mir denken.", erwiderte er. „Aber lass den Ärzten doch noch etwas Zeit.

Lilly runzelte unwillig die Stirn. „Ich habe mich selten besser gefühlt." Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken. Die Bettkante war nun auf einer Höhe mit ihrer Schulter. Weiter bewegen konnte sie sich nicht. „Ich vermisse Gilderoy und ich will endlich aus diesem Krankenhaus raus. Langsam fange ich an mir Sorgen um Joe und Billy zu machen. Es ist nicht normal, dass sie sich nicht melden."

Das stimmte nicht ganz. Manchmal konnte eine Woche vergehen, ohne dass sie auch nur eine SMS von einem von ihnen bekam. Doch diese Situation war anders. Keiner von ihnen hatte sich nach ihr oder ihrem Kind erkundigt, war geschweigedenn gekommen. Sie seuftze tief. „Irgendetwas ist nicht in Ordnung.", sagte sie und sah wieder zu ihrem Ehemann.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Lilly." Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Alles ist gut."

Doch seine Worte konnten sie nicht beruhigen. Sie öffnete den Mund um ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte, dass sie nicht wusste, ob sie ihm in dieser Sache trauen konnte, als er ihr mit einem kurzen Kuss das Wort abschnitt. „Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht und tu es noch immer. Glaub mir bitte, dass alles gut ist."

„Das ist das erste Mal, dass du mir eine schlechte Lüge auftischst.", entfuhr es ihr. „Was ist los, Severus? Willst du mich hier einsperren?" Langsam wurde sie wütend, Er hatte ihr den Heiltrank gegeben. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass es ihr jetzt besser ging. Glaubte er ernsthaft, dass die Ärzte ihr noch würden helfen können? Sie fühlte sich blendend. Und er wusste es genau.

Er setzte sich auf und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Gerade holte er Luft um zu antworten, als ein Klopfen an der Tür ihn unterbrach.

„Herein.", sagte Lilly laut genug, dass die Person vor der Tür es hören konnte. Mit einem Blick gab sie Severus zu verstehen, dass dieses Gespräch sicherlich noch nicht vorbei war.

„Ist was los, Mommy?" Eileen gähnte und reckte sich, als ein Mann im grauen Anzug den Raum betrat. Mit steinerner Miene ließ er den Blick durch den Raum schweifen ehe er auf Lilly hängen blieb. „Sind Sie Lilly Snape?", fragte er ohne Vorankündigung und Lillys Herz blieb stehen. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr. Sie kannte diesen Tonfall. So sachlich wie er war, ebenso fatal konnte er sein. Sie nickte stumm und sah zu Severus, als der Mann fortfuhr: „Mein Name ist Detective Phillipp Marksen. Ich würde gern unter vier Augen mit Ihnen sprechen."

„Nimmst du dir dann die Augen raus?", fragte Eileen, die großen Augen auf Maksen gerichtet. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln strich Lilly ihrer Tochter über den Kopf. „Nein, das wird er nicht tun.", erklärte sie. „Er möchte nur allein mit mir reden, Kleines.

„Können wir das nicht aufschieben?" Severus war mittlerweile aufgestanden. „Meine Frau hat gerade eine schwere Geburt hinter sich."

Doch Marksen schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn es Ihrer Frau nicht gut geht, wird sie mir das auch selber sagen können."

Lilly nahm Severus' Hand. „Geh doch solange mit Eileen in die Cafeteria." Ihre Stimme war ruhig, doch innerlich bebte sie. Seine Sorge in allen Ehren, doch das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte, das e_r_ von allen Menschen dieser Welt etwas vor ihr geheim hielt, konnte sie nicht abschütteln. Er zögerte. Aber nur kurz. Dann hob er Eileen hoch und ging mit ihr hinaus. Als er die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, ließ er eine Stille zurück, die Lilly noch mehr in Unruhe versetzte. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft, als sie seinen Blick auf sich spürte, doch ihr Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. Sie durfte keine Regung zeigen. Durfte nichts sagen. Sie nahm den kleinen Joe auf ihren Arm, stand auf und brachte ihn zu dem Kinderbett. Einfach um etwas zu tun und Marksens bohrendem Blick auszuweichen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie zu einer Zeit wie dieser stören muss.", hörte sie ihn sagen. Und sie hörte auch, dass er es ernst meinte.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm herum und zuckte mit den Schultern, als würde ihr all das, seine Bitte um eine Auskunft, die er gleich vortragen würde, das mulmige Gefühl in ihrem Magen, als würde all das nicht existieren. „Ich bin nicht die erste Frau, die ein Kind auf die Welt bringt.", erwiderte sie.

Er nickte, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ein Nicken gepaart mit einem Block, der ihr trotz aller Freundlichkeit den Boden unter den Füßen wegzureißen drohte. Vorsichtig ließ sie sich auf das Bett sinken.

„Mrs Snape.", begann er. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach für Sie sein kann –" Er zögerte kurz. Was war nicht leicht? Was sollte ihr schwerfallen? „Aber ich muss sie fragen wo ihr Bruder Billy sich im Moment aufhält. Ich weiß, dass sie ihm nahe stehen, aber es ist wichtig."

Sie hatte es gewusst! Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und sie holte tief Luft ehe sie ruhig antworten konnte. „Da kann ich Ihnen leider nicht helfen.", sagte sie und selbst wenn sie es auch ahnte wo er war – denn meist war er im Büro – hätte sie niemals einem Polizisten gesagt, wo er Billy finden würde. „Kann ich Ihren Ausweis sehen?"

Marksen zögerte nicht. Seine Dienstmarke funkelte in der Abendsonne, die durch das Fenster hereinströmte. „Ich weiß, dass er Ihr Bruder ist.", sagte er und wiederholte sich nur. War er sich so unsicher? Glaubte er, dass er sie durch Wiederholungen weichkochen konnte? Er ließ die Marke wieder sinken und steckte sie in die Innentasche seines Sakkos. „Allerdings sollten Sie auch wissen, dass ich Sie ins Verhör nehmen kann."

Lilly schluckte. Egal was er ihr auch androhte: verraten würde sie Billy nicht. Um Nichts in der Welt. „Ich habe ihn seit der Verhandlung von Joe weder gesehen, noch gesprochen.", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß und sah Marksen dabei direkt in die Augen. „Was wird ihm den angehängt und warum fragen Sie nicht meinen anderen Bruder Joe? Den haben Sie doch sicherlich immer noch im Visier."

Marksens Züge gefroren und Lilly hatte das Gefühl ungebremst auf einem Aufschlag entgegenzurasen, der ihre Gliedmaßen zerschmettern würde. Sei urplötzlich starrer Blick ließ ihre Eingeweide gefrieren und als er sprach, nahm sie seine Worte kaum war. „Joe Darley ist tot."

Tot. Ein Wort, das in ihrem Leben immer einen Platz gefunden hatte. Ein Wort, das auf so viele Menschen, die sie gekannt hatte zutraf. Aber nicht auf Joe. Nicht auf den Ruhepol in ihrem Leben. Auf den Punkt, der immer konstant war. Der immer Partei für sie ergriff. Der sie aus Bones' Bodyshop getragen hatte…

„Es tut mir leid, dass sie es von mir erfahren… ich dachte.."

Doch Lilly beachtete ihn gar nicht mehr. Wie in einem schlechten Film starrte sie auf ihre Handflächen, während ihr Blick langsam verschwamm, als könnten diese Hände an der Vergangenheit festhalten. An Joe. An ihrem Bruder. Sie spürte wie die tätowierte Haut auf ihrem Rücken zu kribbeln begann, als erinnere sie sich an den Tag, an dem die Farbe in ihre Haut eingedrungen war. Joe war die ganze Zeit da gewesen, während das Tribalmuster ihren Nacken, ihre Schultern und ihre Wirbelsäule entlang gezogen worden war. Sie schloss die Augen und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Wie konnte der junge Mann, der ihr vor ein paar Tagen noch mit solcher Zuversicht entgegen gestrahlt hatte jetzt tot sein? Das konnte – durfte nicht sein! Sie wollte schreien, doch nichts als ein dumpfer, hohler Schluchzer entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Jetzt wusste sie, was Severus vor ihr geheim gehalten hatte und eine zuvor ungekannte Wut nahm den Platz der Unsicherheit und der Angst. Ein. Sie war auf einmal da, ohne sich langsam auszubreiten, wie sie es zuvor gekannt hatte. Jetzt war ihr Kopf schlagartig klar; alle nebensächlichen Gedanken waren verschwunden, als habe es sie nie gegeben. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie mit heiserer und dennoch fester Stimme.

„Sie erinnern sich an die Verhandlung gegen ihren Bruder?"

Lilly nickte, doch Marksen zögerte plötzlich. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und wappnete sich für das, was kommen würde. Schließlich fuhr Marksen fort: „Wir wissen jetzt, dass Nicholas Hume eine Falschaussage gemacht hat um die Sache in seine eigene Hand zu nehmen. In der Nacht nach der Verhandlung, hat er Ihren Bruder im Hof seines Wohnhauses erstochen."

Tränen stiegen in Lillys Augen auf, doch sie blinzelte nicht. Welche Angst musste Joe gehabt haben? Wie ungerecht es war, dass er seinen Neffen, der doch nach ihm benannt war, niemals im Arm würde halten können.

„Gestern morgen rief Mr Hume mich an. Mit einem halben Geständnis und der Bitte seine Familie vor Ihrem Bruder zu schützen."

Severus hatte es gewusst. „Tu nicht Unüberlegtes.", hatte er gesagt. Nichts Unüberlegtes. Severus hatte gewusst was vor sich ging, hatte gewusst, dass Joe tot war.

„Vergangene Nacht wurden zwei Polizisten, sowie Helen Hume im Haus der Humes ermordet. Mr Hume und sein Sohn Lukas wurden angeschossen, aber sie werden wohl beide durchkommen. Mr Hume ist verschwunden. Vermutlich ist er in diesem Moment auf der Suche nach Billy. Sie wissen, wie es ist, wenn eine Partei einen Krieg anfängt, Mrs Snape. Keine von beiden wird aufhören, bis der andere vollends ausgeschaltet ist."

Lilly schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Helen… Lilly hatte sie gemocht. Sie und Nick und Lukas und Brendan. Und Billy und Joe hatten diese glückliche Familie auseinander gerissen, so wie Hume ihre Familie auseinandergerissen hatte. Ihre Hände krallten sich in das weiße Laken. „Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, was ich nicht weiß.", sagte sie und öffnete die Lider wieder. Marksen stand noch immer neben ihrem Bett. Sollte sie ihm wirklich vertrauen? Sollte sie ihm sagen, wo Billy war? Nein. Wenn sie das täte, würden sie ihn festnehmen, würden ihn vor Hume in Sicherheit bringen, sicherlich, doch es würde auch bedeuten, dass Billy vor Gericht gezerrt wurde und das konnte sie nicht ertragen. Sicherlich. Billy war kein Engel, aber er war ihr Bruder und für ihren Bruder, den einzig noch lebenden Verwandten den sie hatte, würde sie alles tun.

„Sind Sie sich sicher, Mrs Snape? Sind Sie sich sicher, dass sie keine Ahnung haben, wo sich Ihr Bruder aufhält?" Marksens forschender Blick ruhte auf ihr.

Langsam hob sie den Kopf. Ihre Augen schwammen noch immer von Tränen und sie spürte die gähnende Leere in ihrem Inneren. Eine Leere, die tief reichte. Eine Leere, die nur durch Zorn davon gehindert wurde sich weiter auszubreiten. „Nein.", antwortete sie. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Sie wusste nur, dass sie nicht tatenlos herumsitzen konnte.


	47. Chapter 45

clo und Myrime: Wie freue ich mich über eure Reviews 3 Ich fand die Story ja schon viel zu dramatishc, aber wenn es euch trotzdem noch gefällt, macht mich da verdammt froh. Eure Reviews machen mir ja beinahe Stress. Jetzt muss ich wohl doch langsam mal weiterschreiben an der Fortsetzung xD

Wie gesagt: diese Geschichte ist ein Crossover. Wo ich mich am Anfang nur an den Charakteren entlanggehangelt habe, übernehme ich jetzt auch die Handlung (was im dritten Teil nicht passieren wird.) Wie gesagt: meine Empfehlung ist: Death Sentence

Im Endeffekt bin ich aber doch ein bisschen stolz darauf, dass ich es geschafft habe diese beiden unglaublich verschiedenen Universen miteinander zusammenschmelzen zu lassen… aber eure Meinung ist natürlich dreifach so spannend ^^

Weiter geht's ….

Joe trank noch, als die Tür wieder aufging und Severus den Raum betrat. Lilly sah nicht auf. Seinen Anblick konnte sie nicht ertragen. Er sah sie an. Sie spürte seinen Blick, doch sie reagierte nicht; weigerte sich seine Anwesenheit in irgendeiner Weise zu kommentieren.

„Ich habe Eileen zu Cathy gebracht." Seine tiefe Stimme, die sie sonst zu beruhigen vermochte, die ihr bisher ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit gegeben hatte, ließ sie kalt. Sie stand auf als Joes Lippen sich von ihrer Brust gelöst hatten und legte ihr vollkommenes Kind wieder in sein Bett.

„Lilly-" Er brach sofort wieder ab. Sie konnte hören, dass es ihm leid tat, aber was hieß das schon? Sie fuhr herum. Er stand nur ein paar Meter hinter ihr, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, die Schultern eingezogen. So hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen, so – ängstlich. Und als sie ihn sah, tat er ihr leid, denn ganz gleich, was er ihr durch sein Schweigen angetan hatte, liebte sie ihn. „Severus.", begann sie. Sein Name, sonst so vertraut, fühlte sich komisch auf ihrer Zunge an. Fremd. „Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?" Ihre Stimme wurde dünn und sie spürte, wie die Tränen sie erneut zu übermannen drohten. Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, hob die Arme, als wolle er Lilly darin einschließen, doch ihr Blick ließ ihn erstarren. Er ließ die Arme wieder sinken.

„Ich hatte Angst um dich.", gestand er. „Du solltest nicht auch noch… Billy und ich wollten nicht, dass du auch noch da hineingezogen wirst."

„Dass ich nicht hineingezogen werde? Dass ich nicht erfahre, dass mein Bruder ermordet wurde?" Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und ihre Stimme brach.

Severus schwieg und sein Schweigen war Antwort genug.

„So etwas kannst du nicht für mich entscheiden, Severus.", sagte sie. „Ich bin kein Kind vor dem man hässliche Sachen geheim hält. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mir so etwas antun würdest."

Severus sah sie an. Sein Blick sagte ihr: Ich habe ihn nicht getötet, Lilly. Das kannst du mir nicht vorwerfen. Und sein Blick schmerzte, weil er das Loch in ihrer Brust noch weiter aufriss. Etwas in ihr zerbrach, doch sie konnte sich auch nicht von ihm abwenden.

Hier standen sie also. Nach all den Jahren die sie gebraucht hatten um zueinander zu finden. Und innerhalb eines einzigen Tages hatten sie sich nichts mehr zu sagen. Nie hatte sie ihn mehr geliebt. Nie hatte sie ihn mehr gehasst. Sie dachte an den Abend an dem er sie gerettet hatte. Vor sich und vor ihrem zerstörten Lebenswillen. Sie dachte an seine letzte Lüge. Er hatte gelogen, weil er sie liebte und dadurch war alles kaputt gegangen.

Sie senkte den Blick. Es tat einfach zu weh. „Lass mich bitte allein.", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme war so rauh, dass sie das Kratzen ihrer Worte in der Kehle spürte. Severus trat auf sie zu. Sie sah seine schwarzen Schuhe. Sie spürte seinen Finger unter ihrem Kinn und wollte ihn abschütteln. Ihr Kopf wurde angehoben und sie sah sein Gesicht. Ein Gesicht, das sie so lange begleitet hatte. So lange und doch nicht lang genug.

„Ich liebe dich.", sagte er. Die dunklen Augen bohrten in ihre und sie wünschte sich, sie könnte darin versinken. Wie zuvor, Doch es ging nicht. Vor ihr stand ein Fremder. Sie schloss die Augen, um ihn nicht sehen zu müssen, als er sich vorbeugte und sie vorsichtig auf den Mund küsste.

Sie hörte, wie er ging. Wie er sich von Joe verabschiedete. Wie die Tür hinter ihm zufiel. Als Lilly die Lider wieder aufschlug, brannten ihre Wangen. Sie wartete ein paar Herzschläge. Dann trat sie auf den Nachtschrank zu. In der obersten Schublade lag ihr Zauberstab.

Sie blickte nicht zurück, als sie sich in Gedanken auf den Ort fokussierte, sich um die eigene Achse drehte und aus dem Krankenhauszimmer verschwand in dem ihr Sohn selig schlief.


	48. Chapter 46

Lilly hatte die Pistole aus dem Handschuhfach ihres Wagens geholt. Die Pistole, die Billy ihr gegeben hatte. Die sie nie aus der Hand hatte legen sollen. Sie spürte die schwere Waffe in der Hand, spürte das kühle Metall des Laufes gegen ihre Haut. Wie es langsam ihre Körperwärme aufnahm, während sie sich bewusst wurde, was sie tun würde. Weil sie wusste, was sie im Begriff war zu tun. Weil sie wusste, was sie aufgab – aufgeben musste, wenn sie ihren Bruder retten wollte.

Lilly straffte die Schultern und ging schnellen Schrittes an den vier Autos vorbei, die vor dem Haupteingang des Büros geparkt hatten. Sie sah Billys Auto und versuchte die Angst zu unterdrücken. Sie spürte ein leichtes, schmerzhaftes Ziehen im Unterleib, als sie die letzte Stufe erklomm. Sie war geheilt, ja, aber doch noch nicht ganz.

Der altbekannte Geruch nach Moder und ätzenden Säuren stieg ihr in die Nase. Wie immer ignorierte sie ihn. Es sah noch alles so aus wie immer. So schnell sie konnte durchquerte sie die ehemalige Eingangshalle und begann die Treppe hinaufzulaufen. So schnell sie konnte. Es war still. Zu still.

Im ersten Stock musste sie sich an eine graffittibeschmierte Wand lehnen. Helle Punkte pochten vor ihren Augen. Sie war vollkommen aus der Übung. _Was hätte Oliver wohl dazu zu sagen?_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. So lange hatte sie nicht mehr an Oliver gedacht. So lange war ihr Leben in einer relativ guten Bahn verlaufen. Sie holte noch einmal Luft, dann stieß sie sich von der Wand ab. Niemand hatte sich seit Jahren um den Dreck gekümmert, der auf den Stufen lag. Niemand hatte sich je um die Glasscherben geschert, die unter Lillys Schuhen knirschten. Ein Schuss ließ sie zusammenfahren. Ein Schuss, so laut, dass ihr das Herz stehen blieb. Sie brauchte einen Moment, ehe sie sich aus ihrer Starre lösen konnte. Dann rannte sie, wie sie noch nie zuvor gerannt war. Jede Stufe war eine Tortur, doch es ging. Es musste gehen. Denn Billy lebte noch! Er durfte nicht auch tot sein. Ein weiterer Schuss. Noch einer!

Vollkommen außer Atem kam sie im dritten Stock an. Das spärliche Licht einer Glühbirne wurde von dem Ventilator unter der Decke gebrochen. Sie sah kaum etwas. Ihre Rechte glitt in ihre Jackentasche. Dort, wo die Pistole war. Ihre Hand zitterte, rutschte an dem Metall ab.

Vorsichtig trat sie einen Schritt in den Gang. Sie wusste, dass es hier sein würde; dass Billy hier war. So wie sie gewusst hatte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als Joe schon tot war und Severus sich geweigert hatte ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Ein weiterer Schuss setzte sie in Bewegung. So schnell sie konnte, rannte sie den Gang entlang. Ihre Füße rutschten weg und sie schlug der Länge nach hin. Noch ein Schuss. Sie unterdrückte einen spitzen Schrei, als sie erkannte worauf sie ausgerutscht war. Blut. Tommy lag nur ein paar Zentimeter von ihr entfernt. Seine Augen starrten ins Leere. Nick. Hume hatte ihn umgebracht. Wie er Joe getötet hatte. Lilly raffte sich auf, ignorierte das klebrige Nass an ihren Händen, auf ihrem Gesicht und rannte weiter. Auf die Schüsse zu. Jeder Knall schien sie zu treffen. Sie sah Bexter. Alle tot. _Alle tot!_ Lillys Füße rutschten über zersplittertes Holz. Über Blut. Sie setzte über Leichen von Männern hinweg, die sie nur vom Sehen kannte, oder schon seit ihrer Kindheit. Mit denen sie aufgewachsen war. Die ihr Schutz geboten hatten, wenn sie es gebraucht hatten.

Schlitternd kam sie vor dem Eingang zur Kapelle zum Stehen. Hecos Leiche lag zu ihren Füßen. Sie erkannte ihn an seiner alten, abgewetzten Lederjacke. Sein Gesicht war unkenntlich.

Sie war in ihrem ganzen Leben erst einmal hier gewesen. Und es war kein Erlebnis an das sie gerne zurück dachte. Sie verspürte dieselbe beklemmende Angst wie damals, als sie den ersten Schritt in den heruntergekommenen Raum setzte. Auf die einzige noch intakte Bank zu. Zwei Gestalten saßen darauf. Billy und Hume. Hume, wie sie ihn nicht wiedererkannt hätte, hätte sie nicht gewusst, wer er war. Er hatte sich den Kopf geschoren. Blut quoll aus einer Wunde in seinem Nacken. Er war noch nicht tot und hatte den Tod doch hundert Mal verdient. Für jeden einzelnen ihrer Freunde die er umgebracht hatte. Tausendmal hätte er für Joe bezahlen müssen. Nicht mit Helen. Nicht mit Brendan. Er allein sollte tausendmal sterben.

Tränen ließen ihren Blick verschwimmen. Die beiden hatten sie noch nicht bemerkt.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller, als sie erkannte, dass sie noch nicht zu spät war. Dass Billy noch atmete. Doch er schien sie nicht zu bemerken. Langsam, ohne ein Geräusch zu machen, zog sie die Pistole aus ihrer Tasche und musste all die Kraft ihrer Hand aufwenden, damit sie ihr nicht durch die verschwitzten Finger glitt.

„Sie dich an…", hörte sie Billy sagen. „Du siehst aus wie einer von uns. Guck dir an, was ich aus dir gemacht habe."

Lilly hielt kurz inne. Billy war nicht verantwortlich! Sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Das alles hier war nicht Billys Werk. Bones war schuld an dem, was aus ihnen geworden war. Was aus Hume geworden war. Er und Lucy hatten ihnen das angetan. Weil sie sich nicht genug Mühe gegeben hatten. Weil ihnen alles egal gewesen war.

Sie hörte, wie eine Pistole entsichert wurde. Das Geräusch kam nicht von Billy. Hume.

Es war so einfach. Lilly trat um die Bank herum. Endlich bemerkte Billy sie. Und Hume. Er sah sie und Erkenntnis trat auf sein Gesicht. Es wäre einfach gewesen. Von hinten. Er hätte sie nicht gesehen. Doch sie wollte ihm in die Augen sehen. Wollte sicher gehen, dass er sah, wer sein Leben beendete.

Ein kraftloses Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht. Billy grinste schwach. Sein Atem ging schwer.

„Ist das der Dad von deinem Kind, Lilly?", fragte Hume kraftlos. Mit einem Mal war Lilly ganz ruhig. Sie hatte keine Angst mehr, weil sie wusste, dass Hume ihr nichts tun würde. Weil Hume noch Skrupel hatte. Trotz allem. Mit dem ersten Schritt in das Büro, mit dem letzten Blick auf Severus hatte Lilly alle Zweifel abgelegt. Zweifel verlangsamten sie. Zweifel und Skrupel konnte sie nicht gebrauchen, wenn Billy leben sollte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, das sie sich selbst kaum zugetraut hatte. „Du hast dich mit der falschen Familie angelegt, Hume.", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme zitterte nicht. Sie stand breitbeinig vor ihm, hatte einen festen Stand. Vor ein paar Wochen noch, hätte sie Hume auf einen Kaffee in ihr Haus eingeladen, hätte ihn, Luke, Brendan und Helen vielleicht sogar zu einem Grillen eingeladen. Jetzt war alles Anders. Joe war tot, und der Mann vor ihr war schuld daran. Als der Schmerz sie niederzuringen drohte, verschwand das Lächeln von ihrem Gesicht. „Billy ist mein Bruder.", sagte sie und drückte ab.

So einfach. So schnell.


	49. Chapter 47

Billy war schwer. Lilly spürte, wie die Wärme langsam aus seinem Körper wich. Angst legte sich wie eine eiskalte Hand um ihre Kehle und drückte zu. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie auf das weiß getünchte, herrschaftliche Haus zuging, wurde ihr Herz schwerer. Seit dem Tag an dem er sie geküsst hatte, hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Hatte ihn nicht mehr sehen wollen. Doch jetzt brauchte sie ihn.

Billy stöhnte und Lilly drückte ihn fester an ihre Seite. Ganz gleich, ob sie ihm noch mehr Schmerzen zufügte. Sie würde ihn nicht loslassen. Unter keinen Umständen.

Ehe sie die Eingangstreppe erreichte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Mulciber trat, gegen die grelle Morgensonne blinzelnd einen Moment im Türrahnmen. Dann erkannte er die beiden Gestalten, die vor seiner Haustür standen. Er riss die Augen auf, löste sich aus seiner momentanen Starre und war innerhalb von ein paar Schritten bei ihnen. Gerade rechtzeitig. Billy brach in sich zusammen, drohte Lilly unter sich zu begraben und Mulciber fing ihn auf, ehe sie beide auf den Kiesweg aufschlugen.

„Lilly, was ist passier?", fragte er, beide Arme um Billys Torso geschlungen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und beugte sich vor. Sie nahm Billys Gesicht in die Hände. Sein Mund stand offen, eine dünne Blutspur rann aus seinem Mundwinkel und über sein Kinn. Sie sah Mulciber in die Augen. Ihren so ähnlich und doch so anders.

„Hilf ihm!", sagte sie mit fester Stimme. Er schuldete ihr etwas und er wusste es. Doch er zögerte. Ein Zögern, das Lillys Wut erneut aufflammen ließ. Billy starb und er rührte keinen verdammten Finger! „Glaubst du nicht, du solltest endlich deiner Vaterrolle endlich mal gerecht werden?" Sie zog die Brauen zusammen und funkelte ihn an. „Tu mir in meinem Leben einen einzigen, verdammten Gefallen!" Sie brach ab, konnte seinem Blick nicht mehr standhalten. Zum ersten Mal hatte sie es ausgesprochen und es war erschreckend, dass die Worte die Tatsache wahr machten.

Ein Stöhnen ließ sie zusammenfahren. Mulciber hatte Billys Arm um seine Schulter geschlungen und trug ihn in das Haus hinein. Lilly zögerte. Dann atmete sie einmal tief durch und folgte ihm, ihr altes Leben hinter sich lassend.


	50. Chapter 48

Sie war überrascht, wie laut es war. Die Menschen um sie herum. Die Lautsprecherdurchsagen. Die Maschinen, die den marmornen Boden polierten. Unter anderen Umständen wäre sie aus dem Staunen nicht herausgekommen. Doch das hier waren keine anderen Umstände. Es war, wie es war. Keine andere Situation, sondern genau diese. Sie hatte getötet. Und es war so schnell gegangen, dass sie es kaum glauben konnte.

Sie seufzte und blickte auf das Flugticket in ihrer Hand. _Lucy Smith_. Der Name war seltsam, den es war nicht ihrer. Smith. Ihr Vater – wenn er wüsste, was sie getan hatte und jetzt im Begriff war zu tun – weil sie alles hinter sich ließ. Nachdem sie ihren Namen wieder in ein gutes Licht gerückt hatte. Weil sie nach der Affäre mit dem Muggel ein Schlammblut getötet hatte. Für ihre Eltern waren jetzt alles gut, doch für Lucy… wie sollte sie je wieder in den Spiegel schauen.

Ein Zauber. Ein einziger Zauber und alles war vorbei. Ein einziger, grüner Lichtblitz und Edith Jones war tot. Lucy schloss die Augen. Nicht einmal eine Stunde war es her, dass sie in den Schlafsaal gestürmt war. Erica gatte auf dem Bett gesessen, in einer Zeitschrift blätternd, als wäre nichts gewesen. Und für sie war alles normal gewesen. Keine Angst. Kein Mord. Lucy hatte keinem der anderen Mädchen irgendeine Beachtung geschenkt. Bis auf Erica würde sie keine der Anwesenden vermissen. Sie hatte wahllos alles, was ihr zwischen die Finger kam in ihren Koffer geworfen, während Erica protestiert hatte. Für einen Moment hatte Lucy überlegt die Chronik ihrer Familie zurückzulassen und damit alle Verbindungen zu kappen. Doch sie hatte es nicht über's Herz gebracht.

„Lucy, was bei Merlin ist los mit dir?" Erica hatte sie mit weitaufgerissenen Augen angestarrt. Lucy hatte den Kopf geschüttelt und gelogen. „Ich muss nach Hause."

Natürlich hatte Erica ihr geglaubt, und doch nicht versucht sie aufzuholen. Lucy hatte ihr noch einen letzten Blick zugeworfen. Ihre beste Freundin seit sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war und Lucy würde sie nie wiedersehen.

Vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum hatte William sie abgefangen. Prince, der einzige Zeuge war nicht mehr zu sehen gewesen. Lucy schloss die Augen und versuchte sich innerlich von ihm zu verabschieden. Schritte hinter ihr ließen sie aufschrecken. Sie erkannte die Auroren an ihrer stümperhaften Muggelkleidung. So unauffällig sie konnte stand sie auf. Die Auroren würden sie nicht erkennen. Lucys Hand schloss sich fester um die Flasche mit dem Vielsafttrank, die William ihr in die Hand gedrückt hatte, zusammen mit allem Geld, das er auf die Schnelle aus seinem Koffer hatte holen können.

Die Auroren gingen an ihrer Rechen vorbei, als Lucy eine Brottüte, in die sie ihren Zauberstab getan hatte, in den Mülleimer gleiten ließ. Mit Mühe hielt sie die Tränen zurück. Sie nahm ihren Koffer an die Hand und ging an den Auroren vorbei auf das Gate zu. Das Medallion mit der Uhr, die William ihr geschenkt hatte, brannte auf ihrer Haut, als sie den gefälschten Reisepass vorzeigte. Von nun an musste sie ohne Magie, ohne ihren Zauberstab zurechtkommen. Ohne ihre Familie. Ohne William und mit der Schuld.


	51. Chapter 49

Billys Atem ging ruhiger und mit seiner Atmung hatte sich auf Lillys Herzschlag beruhigt. Sie saß an seinem Bett und hielt seine Hand, die auf einmal schmal war. Kraftlos. Doch er war über den Berg. Alles andere war unwichtig. Sie hob die Hand und fuhr sich damit über seine Stirn.

„Du blöder Mistkerl.", flüsterte sie heiser. Er würde nicht nach Boston zurückkehren können. Seine Gang war Geschichte, sein Gebiet mittlerweile sicherlich von anderen übernommen. Die Polizei saß ihm im Nacken und diesmal würde er sich nicht herauswinden können. Hier war er sicher. Hier würde ihn niemand suchen.

Das leise Quietschen der Tür ließ sie aufhorchen. Sie wusste, dass Mulciber den Raum betrat, ehe er sich durch ein Räuspern bemerkbar machte. In diesem Haus lebte er allein mit drei Hauselfen. Lilly wandte den Kopf und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Danke."

Er nickte. „Kann ich mit dir reden?", fragte er beinahe kleinlaut. Lilly warf noch einen Blick auf Billy. Dann stand sie auf und folgte Mulciber aus dem Raum. Als sie auf den Flur trat, beschlich sie ein beklemmendes Gefühl. Der helle Gang, die altehrwürdigen Gesichter in Ölportröts von Mulcibers – von ihren Vorfahren- an den Wänden, drehten ihr fast den Magen um. Mit ihren selbstbewussten Blicken, mit ihren hochmütigen Gesichtsausdrücken.

Hätte Lucy Bones nach ihrem letzten Treffen mit Mulciber verlassen, dann wäre sie hier aufgewachsen und hätte ihre Halbbrüder niemals kennengelernt. So viel wäre nie geschehen. So viel hätte sie verpasst. Was wäre dann aus ihr geworden? Hätte sie trotzdem zu Severus gefunden?

Mulciber hielt ihr eine Tür auf und Lilly betrat einen Salon mit hohen Decken, teuren Polstermöbeln und einem prasselnden Feuer im Kamin. Er folgte ihr und wie ihr einen weit ausladenden Ohrensessel in der Nähe des Kamins. Sie folgt seiner Aufforderung und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen. Mit einem Mal spürte sie die Müdigkeit in ihren Gliedern.

„Also.", sagte Mulciber und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Was ist passiert, dass du mit deinem verblutenden Bruder hier aufgetaucht bist." Kein Vorwurf. Keine Neugier. Lilly fiel es schwer seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten. Doch warum sollte sie es ihm nicht sagen? Er hatte ihr und Billy geholfen. Die Wahrheit hatte er verdient.

Als sie geendet hatte, schwieg er eine Weile. Er hatte die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt und starrte ins Feuer. Schließlich öffneter er den Mund und seufzte tief. „Das tut mir leid.", sagte er und Lilly ahnte, was er meinte. Severus. Joe. Billy. Der Kuss. Diese ganze, verdammte Situation. Sie nickte. „Ja, mir auch.", sagte sie leise.

Er hob den Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen. „Wie… hast du es herausgefunden?". Fragte er mit belegter Stimme. „Ich bin dein Vater? Bist du dir sicher?"

„Sie hat den letzten Brief von die aufbewahrt. Und als sie merkte, dass sie schwanger war, hat sie Bones verlassen." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Doch warum sie zu Severus gegangen war, nicht zu Mulciber, war ihr noch immer ein Rätsel.

Mulciber nickte und betrachtete Lilly eine Weile. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nach Lucy…", er hielt kurz inne. „Sie war jemand Besonderes für mich, aber andere Dinge waren wichtiger. Und das war der Fehler. Während unseres letzten … Treffens hat sie erkannt, dass ich schuld an ihrem war. An ihrer verkorksten Ehe, an…" Er hielt kurz inne und holte ein langes, rechteckiges Kästchen aus seiner Umhangtasche hervor. Er rechte es ihr und zögerlich nahm sie es entgegen,

„Was ist das?", fragte sie.

„Ihr Zauebrstab und etwas, das ich ihr geschenkt habe." Ein trauriges Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. „Sie wollte es nicht mehr."

Lilly zögerte einen Moment und starrte auf die Oberfläche des hölzernen Kästchens. Sie strich mit dem Ginger übr das glatte Holz und fuhr die Intarsien aus Elfenbein nach. Ein filigranes Schnörkelmuster in dunkler Fassung. „Was soll ich damit?"

„Es gehört mehr dir, als mir."

Langsam hob sie den Deckel an und hielt den Atem an. Der Zauberstab ihrer Mutter. Weide mit Rosenholzintarsien, elf Zoll, lag von grünem Samt umhüllt da, als sei er nie angerührt worden. Daneben lag eine silberne Halskette. Ein Medallion auf dessen Vorderseite eine Uhr eingelassen war. Es war seltsam einen so persönlichen Gegenstand ihrer Mutter in Händen zu halten.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?"

Mühevoll löste sie den Blick von dem Kästchen. Ja, was sollte jetzt werden? Sie stand mit leeren Händen da und vollkommen allein. Sie konnte nicht bleiben. Sie konnte nicht zurück.


	52. Chapter 50

Professor Arkham beendete den Unterricht und Lucy sprang auf. Sie liebte Muggelkunde, doch in diesem Moment konnte sie es kaum abwarten aus dem Klassenraum herauszukommen. William würde am Fuß des Astronomieturms auf sie warten und Lucy wollte keine Sekunde ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Seit sie mit ihm zusammen war, war das Leben in Hogwarts erträglicher. Mit den anderen Slytherins kam sie zwar nicht unbedingt besser zurecht, doch sie hielten ihre Kommentare und ihre verächtlichen Blicke zurück. Doch das war egal. Solange William bei ihr war, kümmerten die anderen sie nur wenig.

Der Strom der Schüler, der ihr entgegenkam, zwang sie ihre Schritte zu verlangsamen. Ungeduldig ging sie an der Wand entlang um den Schülern auszuweichen.

Übermorgen war Samstag. Das erste Hogsmeadewochenende ihres Schuljahres und sie würde den ganzen Tag mit ihm verbringen können. Sie lächelte selig und zuckte zusammen, als ein gläsernes Klappern sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. Sie runzelte unwillig die Stirn, als sie die Eule ihres Vaers erkannte, die mit dem Schnabel gegen die nächstgelegene Fensterscheibe pickte. Lucy seufzte ergeben und öffnete das Fenster. Die Eule flatterte in den Gang, der sich langsam leerte und ließ den Brief in ihre Hände fallen, ehe sie wieder davonflog. Wütend schlug Lucy das Fenster wieder zu. Sie hasste es, wenn ihre Eltern sich in ihr Leben einmischten. Hier in Hogwarts fühlte sie sich meist sicher vor ihren Moralpredigten, doch ihre Briefe kamen regelmäßig, auch wenn sie nicht darauf antwortete, und riefen ihr damit ihre Eltern immer und immerwieder ins Gedächtnis. Und es geschah immer in den ungelegensten Augenblicken und jedes Mal fühlte sie sich danach wie ein gescholtenes Kleinkind. Mit vor Zorn zittrigen Fingern riss sie den Umschlag auf und zog den ordentlich gefalteten Pergamentbogen heraus. Sie erkannte die Schrift ihrer Mutter und seufzte erleichtert. Die Briefe ihres Vaters brachten sie stets aus dem Konzept… ihre Mutter wusste schwierige Themen zu umgehen.

_Liebe Lucy,_

_ich hoffe, dass es Dir gut geht und dass Du Dich wieder gut eingefunden hast. Doch was frage ich überhaupt?_

_Vor ein paar Tagen bekamen wir einen Brief von Deinem Freund William Mulciber, der Deinen Vater und mich mehr als nur erfreut hat. Wir sind so glücklich, dass du deinen Weg endlich gefunden hast. _

_Er schrieb, dass er Dich sehr mag und bat um die Erlaubnis Deines Vaters Dir den Hof machen zu dürfen, und obwohl ich glaube, dass Ihr beide noch ein wenig jung für einen solchen Schritt seid, bin ich dennoch froh, dass du das Herz eines so charmanten und wohlerzogenen jungen Mannes aus bester Familie hast erobern können._

_Bevor wir allerdings unser Einverständnis geben, werden wir Dich und ihn mit seinen Eltern am kommenden Samstag in Hogsmeade zum Essen treffen._

_Bis dahin sei versichert, dass wir sehr stolz auf Dich und Deine Wahl sind und bitten Dich trotzdem nichts zu überstürzen._

_In Liebe, _

_ Irma Rosier._

Lucy ließ den Brief sinken, hin- und hergerissen zwischen Zorn und Erleichterung. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr verziehen und der Gedanke nahm ein unsichtbares Gewicht von ihrer Brust. Doch was sollte es zu verzeihen geben? Billy? Sie hatten ihr verziehen, dass sie sich in einen Muggel verliebt hatte, weil William eindeutige Absichten geäußert hatte. Mit einem Seufzer nahm sie das Medallion ins die Hand, das seit dem Tag an dem William es ihr geschenkt hatte um ihren Hals hing. Und sie dachte an das Versprechen, das er ihr auch gegeben hatte. Hatte er danach den Brief geschrieben? War es ihm tatsächlich so ernst?

Sie lächelte leicht und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über die silberne Einfassung. Vielleicht, wenn sie mit William zusammen war, könnte sie es ertragen. Den Wahn der Reinblütigkeit. So viel würde sich ändern. So viel würde gut werden.

„Hey, Rosier!"

Lucy fuhr herum und sah in das hämisch grinsende Gesicht von Johnathan Prince, Williams bestem Freund. „Was willst du, Prince?" Sie rang sich ein liebenswürdiges Lächeln ab und steckte den Brief ihrer Mutter in ihre Schultasche.

„Ich frag mich nur, was du hier machst? William war schon die ganze Zeit so hibbelig wegen eurem Treffen und du stehst hier rum? Das ist nun wirklich nicht fair." Er grinste noch immer und Lucy war danach ihm die Faust gegen das Jochbein zu schmettern. Was ging es ihn an, was sie tat oder ließ?

Sie reckte ihm das Kinn entgegen und stieß ihn mit der Schulter an. „Und warum bist du nicht bei deiner lieben Edith?", fragte sie spöttisch. „Oder hast du schon genug von ihr? Immerhin ist sie ja _nur ein Schlammblut._ Oder habe ich mich da gestern verhört?"

Prince runzelte unwillig die Stirn und Lucy dachte an den gestrigen Abend, als er mit einigen Slytherins im Gemeinschaftsraum gefrötzelt hatte und einen Kommentar über seine neueste Eroberung einfach abgewinkt hatte. „Ich dachte, dir wäre egal, was ich tu?"

„Ist es auch." Lucy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Deswegen bist du trotzdem ein Arsch."

Sie wandte sich voller Abscheu von ihm ab. Er war rücksichtslos und nutzte jedes Mädchen aus, das naiv genug war, ihm zu verfallen. Und das waren nicht wenige.

„Herzlichen Dank, Miss Rosier!", rief er ihr hinterher und sie rümpfte die Nase. Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein? Sie war nur froh, dass William anders war. Ihr William. Ihr William, der ihr alles versprochen hatte und den sie… den sie liebte. Erst jetzt ging es ihr auf. Ja, sie liebte ihn. Und sie war glücklich. Seit sie ihn wirklich kennengelernt hatte, war sie glücklich. Sie schloss die Hand um das Medallion und bog um die letzte Kurve, noch immer mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, das sie erstrahlen ließ. Und dann sah sie ihn und sein Anblick war wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Es war, als würde ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen und sie musste sich an die Wand lehnen um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Noch immer liefen ein paar Schüler durch den Gang, doch ihre Anwesenheit konnte ihr den Anblick, der sich ihr bot, nicht verstellen.

William lächelte. So zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, wie nur sie dieses Lächeln zu kennen glaubte. Er hatte einen Zeigefinger unter das Kinn des Mädchens gelegt, über das sie eben noch mit Prince geredet hatte. Edith Jones.

Lucy schluckte und wollte weglaufen. Einfach nur noch weg. Doch sie konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Eine groteske Szene, die sie nicht loslassen wollte. William hob den Blick. Sah sie an und etwas wie Panik und Bedauern trat in seine Augen.

Lucy schüttelte den Kopf. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr. Alles um sie herum drehte sich und ihre Knie waren so weich, dass sie kaum noch stehen konnte. Das zerschmettern einer Glasflasche auf dem steinernen Boden, in dem Moment in dem Williams Lippen die des Mädchens berührte, riss sie aus ihrer Lethargie und ein Geruch, so ekelerregend lieblich, wie es nur einen auf der Welt gab, stieg in ihre Nase. Edith hatte eine Flasche Liebestrank fallen lassen und schlang jetzt die Arme um Williams Hals.

Sie konnte es nicht glauben! Dieses Biest! Dieses kleine, widerliche Biest hatte es gewagt… Ohne recht zu wissen, was sie tat, zückte sie ihren Zauberstab. Mit einem Mal war alles ganz klar. Einfach. Ihre Hand handelte eigenständig, als sie den Zauberstab auf das Mädchen richtete und als ihre Lippen sich teilten und die Worte sprachen, die ihr sonst nie über die Lippen gekommen wären, merkte sie gar nicht, dass noch andere um sie herumstanden. Dass sie nicht allein war.

Ein grüner Lichtblitz schoss aus ihrem Zauberstab und traf das Mädchen im Rücken. Sofort sackte sie in sich zusammen und mit ihr kehrte das Bewusstsein wieder zurück. Sie sah die aufgerissenen Münder ihrer Mitschüler, der wenigen, die noch da waren und hörte, wie sie alles die Luft anhielten. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Was hatte sie getan? Was um alles in der Welt hatte sie getan?

Vorsichtig trat sie einen Schritt auf das Mädchen zu. Das Mädchen, das regungslos auf dem kalten Steinboden lag und nichts mehr spürte, Nie wieder etwas spüren würde. Sie presste die Hand vor den Mund und versuchte einen Schluchzer zu unterdrücken.

„Lucy?"

William. Ihr Kopf ruckte nach oben. Er schüttelte sich. Sein Blick war wieder klar. Er sah auf Edith. Sah zu Lucy. Dann sprang er über den Körper des Mädchens. „Lucy, verschwinde!"

Panik in seiner Stimme. Angst in seinen Augen.

„Was hab ich getan?"

„Vergiss es!" Er packte sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie.

Sie blinzelte. Was war passiert? Wie hatte sie das tun können. Ihr Blick huschte wieder zu Edith. Dann zu William. „Liebestrank…", hauchte sie leise und in dem Moment schrie einer der anwesenden Schüler auf und sank lautlos zu Boden. Der nächste folgte.

Zwei weitere Hände legten sich auf ihre Schultern und zerrten sie von William weg. „Hast du nicht gehört, was er gesagt hat, Rosier! Hau ab!"


	53. Chapter 51

Myrime: Du hast alles ganz genau verstanden xD Habe nichts zu beanstanden und bin froh, dass es so herausgekommen ist, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Lucys erste Liebe war ein Muggeljunge namens Billy, den ihr Vater getötet hat. Danach wollte sie nichts mehr mit ihm oder der Zaubererwelt zu tun haben (nichtmal mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder Evan). Tja… und dann kam William (der Sack 3)

Humes Sohn habe ich wohl ein wenig vernachlässigt. Aber er lebt, das ist ein Versprechen (*noch mal auf Death Sentence verweis ^^*)

P.S.: Bin froh, dass du so schnell geantwortet hast!

clo: Ich befürchte ja fast, dass ich viel zu viel Drama schreibe, aber komischerweise ist es genau das, was mir immer am ehesten aus der Feder/den Tasten fließt. Dabei bin ich eigentlich ein glücklicher Mensch. Und ich habe dich dazu gebracht den Film zu gucken.. sldjfbsikjdbfisbf Ich liebe den Film und Garrett Hedlund (Billy) ist mein absoluter Lieblingsschauspieler.

So… weiter geht's. Nur leider gibt's jetzt nur 5 Kapitel. Ich komme mit der Fortsetzung ganz schön in Verzug! Awawaw *weiterschreiben muss*

Mulciber hatte ihr ein Zimmer gezeigt, in dem sie wohnen konnte, solange sie wollte, doch sie hatte nicht vor lange in diesem Haus zu bleiben.

Sie zog die Vorhänge zu, sodass Billy nicht von der Sonne geweckt werden würde und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Langsam nahm sein Gesicht wieder Farbe an und endlich konnte sie wieder aufatmen. Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre. Ein kleiner, kurzer Händetruck trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Allein das war es wert gewesen.

Hume. Sein Tod. Damit Billy sicher war. Er hätte nichts anderes für sie getan. Genau das hatte er bereits getan.

„Habe ich das geträumt?"

Lilly fuhr auf. Billy hatte die Augen aufgeschlagen und sah sie direkt an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und legte sich neben ihn. Ihre Arme legten sich wie von allein um seinen Oberkörper und sie lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Lilly? Wo sind wir hier?"

Sie zögerte einen Moment. „Das ist Mulcibers Haus. William Mulciber. Er war Mums Freund, bevor sie nach Boston gegangen ist."

Billys Brauen zogen sich unwillig zusammen. Unverständnis spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht wieder. Ein Unverständnis, das Lilly nur allzugut verstehen konnte. Sie selbst konnte es ja kaum glauben. Dass sie ihn hierhegebracht hatte. Dass er ihnen geholfen hatte. Doch wohin sonst, hätte sie ihn bringen sollen? In ein Krankenhaus? Zu Severus? Undenkbar!

Ehe er die Frage nach dem Warum stellen konnte, beantwortete sie ihm „Er ist mein Vater."

Billy wandte den Blick von ihr ab. Starrte an die Decke. Eine ganze Zeit lang sagte er nichts und sie ahnte was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Dasselbe, was sie auch schon gedacht hatte. Er war nur ihr Halbbruder. Zerriss jetzt das Band, das sie verband? Lilly konnte es nicht sagen. Dann, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit legte er einen Arm um sie, wie um ihr zu zeigen, dass es gleich war. Dass es keinen Unterschied machte. „Hat Bones davon gewusst? Was meinst du?"

Lilly schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er mich dann aufgenommen hätte."  
>„Er hat dich trotzdem gehasst."<p>

Ihr lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als sie an Bones zurückdachte und an das, was er ihr angetan hatte. Ganz gleich, ob er unter dem Imperiusfluch gestanden hatte, oder nicht: ihn als Vater zu haben, hatte niemand verdient, und hätte Wallis ihr nicht gesagt, dass er unter dem Fluch gestanden hätte, hätte sie es ihm trotzdem zugetraut. Bones hatte sich um nichts und niemanden geschert. Nicht um seine Frau. Nicht um seine Kinder. Nicht um irgendeine Person, die ihm keinen Vorteil einbrachte. „Er hat uns alle gehasst. Mum, Dich, mich und…" Sie stockte. Den Namen auszusprechen tat weh. „Joe."

Billy presste die Zähne zusammen. „Snape hat gequatscht.", zischte er. „Ich bring ihn um."

Lilly drückte ihn an sich. „Ein Bulle war bei mir." _Severus hat nichts gesagt. Er hat mich belogen… genau wie du._ Doch Billy konnte sie es verzeihen. Warum Billy und nicht Severus? _Weil du es von Billy gewohnt bist. Weil er dich meist im Dunkeln gelassen hat._ „Wie konntest du glauben, dass ich es nicht erfahren würde?" Sie hielt den Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme nicht zurück. Ihre Augen blieben trocken.

„Ich hätte es dir gesagt.", räumte er ein. „Sobald es mit Hume vorbei war." Seine Stimme brach und er rieb sich mit der freien Hand über die Augen. „Verdammtes Arsch."

_Du hast angefangen. Weil Joe das Ritual durchlaufen musste._ Doch stimmte das? War es Billy gewesen, der Joe dorthin getrieben hatte? Der ihn dieses Leben hatte führen lassen?

„Du warst da…", flüsterte er. „Im Büro."

„Ja.", sie spürte immer noch die schwere Waffe in der verschwitzten Hand; spürte den Rückschlag, als sie den Abzug betätigte.

Billy lachte leise und Lilly fragte sich, was so lustig war. „Und du wolltest eine verdammte Schule gründen."

Seine Worte waren wie ein Hieb in die Magengrube. Alles verloren. Alles, auf das sie hingearbeitet hatte war ihr durch die Finger geronnen. Ein trockener Schluchzer schüttelte sie. Billy drückte sie fester an sich. Er legte die freie Hand auf ihren Hinterkopf und hielt sie fest. Die Schule, ihre Familie. Beides hatte sie verloren. Doch was hätte sie tun sollen? Hätte sie getan, was Severus und Billy gewollt hatten, dann wäre Billy jetzt tot.

„Du hättest nicht kommen sollen."

„Vergiss es. Ich bin genauso stur wie du."

Billys Mundwinkel zuckten als er antwortete. „Das ist das Problem."


	54. Chapter 52

Die Straße vor ihr flimmerte in der Mittagshitze, einer Hitze, die sie aus Boston nicht kannte. Sie lenkte den ungewohnten Wagen auf einen Parkplatz und stieg aus. Das dunkelgrüne Blech des alten Fords reflektierte die Sonne und als Lilly sich dagegen lehnte fragte sie sich, ob sie wirklich das Richtige tat. Sie blickte auf den pinken Wollfaden, den Eileen ihr vor ein paar Tagen geschenkt hatte. Lilly hatte es nicht über sich bringen können, das Geschenk ihrer Tochter mit ihrem Zauberstab zusammen nach Boston zurückzuschicken. Auch den goldenen Reif um ihren Ringfinger hatte sie noch nicht abgenommen. War sie wirklich bereit alles zurückzulassen? Ihre Kinder ohne Mutter zu lassen? Ihren Mann ohne Ehefrau?

So viele Erinnerungen? Doch Lilly wusste nicht, wie sie ihm je wieder vertrauen konnte. Sie beschwor sein Gesicht vor ihr inneres Auge und fühlte nichts. Nicht einmal eine Leere, eine Sehnsucht. Nein, sie tat das Richtige.

Nachdem Billy wieder eingeschlafen war, war sie gegangen. Sie hatte William einen Brief dagelassen, ihn darum bittend um Billy zu kümmern. Billy würde es nicht passen, doch wo sollte er sonst hin?

Billys Leben in Boston war vorbei. Die Polizei würde Humes Leichnahm mittlerweile gefunden und eins und eins zusammengezählt haben. Billy Darleys Schwester war gleichzeitig mit ihm verschwunden. Nach ihrem Gespräch mit einem Detective. Das konnte für sie nur eines heißen. Sicherlich, Severus würde versuchen sie zu decken, doch sie glaubte nicht daran, dass er ohne Magie weit kommen würde.

Lilly hob den Blick und sah auf die Stadt, die sich vor ihren Füßen erstreckte. Sie kannte sie von den Bildern und aus Filmen, doch nichts hatte sie auf die Größe dieser Stadt vorbereiten können. In geordnete Quadrate eingeteilt erstreckte sich Los Angeles bis zum Horizont. Weit entfernt erspägte sie ein paar Wolkenkratzer, die in dieser gewaltigen Fläche aus kleineren Häusern beinahe lächerlich wirkten. Das Meer konnte sie nicht sehen, doch es war da. Sie spürte den Wind. Ein Wind, der etwas Neues versprach und Lilly wusste nicht einmal, ob sie dieses Neue wollte. Doch sie würde es annehmen. Eine neue Stadt, auf der anderen Seite der Vereinigten Staaten und sie fragte sich, ob die Siedler, die vom Osten in den Westen gekommen waren wohl auch diese dumpfe Angst vor dem Neuen empfunden hatten. Sie sah zu den Bergen auf der anderen Seite des Tals und beobachtete, wie sich die Wolken über ihnen auftürmten. Ein neues Gebirge über dem Alten.

Lilly riss sich vom Anblick los und stieg wieder in den Wagen. Das Geld, das Mulciber ihr gegeben hatte war so gut wie aufgebraucht. Sie war von Boston nach Chicago appariert und hatte sich dort diesen Wagen gekauft. Sie hätte schneller hier sein können, doch sie brauchte die Ruhe. Brauchte die Zeit für sich.

Als sie in die Stadt hineinfuhr war ihr, als sei sie wieder in dem Teil von Boston, in dem sie mit Severus, Eileen und dem kleinen Joe jetzt leben würde, wer nicht so viel schief gegangen. Die ordentlich gemähten Rasen vor den einstöckigen Häusern. Die Straßen, die ein Ende zu nehmen schienen.

Ein eisiger Klumpen lag in ihrem Magen, als sie an einem Haus vorbeifuhr, das ihrem alten so ähnlich sah, dass sie fast erwartete Eileen aus der Haustür rennen zu sehen. Gilderoy an ihren Fersen.


	55. Chapter 53

Der älteste Teil der Stadt Los Angeles war geradezu überlaufen von Touristen. Auf ihrem Weg durch die Stadt hatte sie keinen einzigen gesehen, doch hier schienen sie sich alle einzufinden und als Lilly einem älteren, Französisch sprechenden Pärchen auswich, fragte sie sich, ob sie nicht doch lieber wieder weiterfahren sollte. Irgendwohin, wo weniger Menschen waren. Wo sie mit ihrer Leinentasche weniger auffiel. Sie wandte sich von dem Getummel um die Stände herum ab und trat auf die vielbefahrende Straße in Richtung des alten Bahnhofs.

Für einen Moment noch betrachtete sie due bunten Wimpel an den Häusern der Straße und lauschte der mexikanischen Musik, ehe sie sich davon losriss und schnellen Schrittes in die andere Richtung ging. Eine Idylle trotz der Touristen und das letzte Überbleibsel von etwas Altem.

Eileen hätte es hier gefallen. Lilly schloss kurz die Augen und stellte sich vor, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn sie mit Severus, Eileen und Joe hierhergekommen wäre. Eileen hätte über ihre schmerzenden Füße gejammert und Severus hätte sie auf den Arm genommen, während Lilly den Kinderwagen mit Joe schon.

Mühevoll rang sie die Tränen nieder. Es würde niemals sein und es wurde Zeit, dass sie sich damit abfand. Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und setzte ihren Weg fort. Nach etwa zweihundert Metern nahm sie die nächste Straße nach rechts und befand sich wieder in der Altstadt, auch wenn diese Straße wesentlich weniger Touristen vorzuweisen hatte. Allerdings waren hier auch weniger Spanischsprechende Menschen unterwegs. Sie trat ein paar Schritte weiter in die Straße und entdeckte zu ihrer Linken eine Bar und fühlte einen leisen Stich in der Magengegend. Trotz der Sitzgelegenheiten draußen, erinnerte dieser Laden sie an das _Four Roses_. Dieselbe Musik drang durch die Tür, derselbe Geruch nach verschüttetem Bier und Zigaretten Rauch waberte ihr entgegen. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Wie konnte ein solche Laden mitten im Touristenviertel überleben?

Als sie näher an die Eingangtür trat, entdeckte sie ein Schild, das sie dazu bewegte ihre Leinentasche noch fester zu greifen. Sie atmete einmal tief durch. Hier war sie richtig. Das wusste sie einfach.

Als sie die Bar betrat, die Neonlichter sah und die Rockmusik noch mehr an ihr Trommelfell drang, erwartete sie fast Heco oder Billy in einer Ecke sitzen zu sehen… oder Joe. Sie schluckte schwer und wandte sich mit dem selbstsichersten Gesichtsausdruck den sie aufbringen konnte zur Theke. Und dann sah sie ihn. Für einen Moment blieb sie wie erstarrt stehen. Die Statur. Die Haltung. Das braune, volle Haar. Es konnte nicht sein! Erst als der Mann sich ein wenig zur Seite drehte und sein Profil erspähen konnte, schlug ihr Herz weiter. Langsamer. Beinahe ein wenig enttäuscht. Der Mann wandte sich wieder seinem Poolspiel zu und Lilly trat an die Theke. Das war nicht Oliver. Wie sollte er es auch sein können? Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen, dann sah sie sich nach dem Bartender um. Er hatte das lange, schwarze Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden und war gerade dabei ein paar vereinzelte Gläser zu spülen, als er sie entdeckte.

„Qué quieres?", fragte er barsch und Lilly musste alle Spanischkenntnisse zusammensuchen um ihn zu verstehen, die Tullio ihr hatte einbläuen können. Doch antworten konnte sie ihm auf Spanisch nicht.

„Ich bin hier, wegen dem Aushang." Lilly deutete in Richtung der Tür. „Sie suchen eine Kellnerin?"

„Hablas Español?"

Lilly schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich habe Erfahrung!", wandte sie ein. „Ich habe seit ich arbeiten kann immer gekellnert."

„Si tu no hablas Español no te quiero."

Sie ließ resigniert die Schulter hängen. Er wollte sie nicht, weil sie kein Spanisch sprach. Sie sah sich noch einmal um. Das hier… es wäre nicht perfekt, aber ein Anfang. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie überhaupt hierhin wollte. In dieser Stadt war diese dreckige Bar sicherlich nicht die einzige, die nach einer fähigen Kellnerin suchte. Doch irgendetwas hielt sie hier. War es die Erinnerung? Konnte sie noch immer nicht loslassen?

Sie wandte sich ab und tat einen Schritt in Richtung der Tür, als sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Lilly fuhr herum und sah den Mann, den sie eben noch für Oliver gehalten hatte. Wie hatte sie das denken können? Er war kleiner als Oliver es gewesen war, seine Nase war kürzer, seine Augen dunkler. Nein. Auf den zweiten Blick hatte er keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit dem Jungen den sie in und nach Hogwarts gekannt hatte. Keinerlei.

„Warte doch mal.", sagte er. Dann sah er zu dem Bartender. „Warum willst du sie nicht?"

„No habla Español!"

Der Mann lachte. „Das tut hier doch außer dir eh kein Schwein!" Er verstärkte den Druck auf Lillys Schulter und sie konnte sich nur schwer davon abhalten sich nicht loszureißen.

„Habe ich da auch noch was mitzureden?" Sie hasste es bevormundet zu werden und sie würde es sich in ihrem ganzen Leben nicht mehr gefallen lassen.

Der Mann ließ sie los und hob entschuldigend die Hände. „Musst ja nicht gleich so…" Und dann sah er sie an. Seine Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment. „Heiliger Merlin."

Lilly fuhr zusammen. Merlin? War das…

„Du bist Lilly Darley, oder? Du hast bei den Wimbourner Wespen gespielt!" Ein kleines Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Ich hab dich spielen sehen! Du warst gut! Warum hast du aufgehört?"

Lilly war wie erstarrt. Der Mann kannte sie! Kannte ihren Namen! Wusste, dass sie einmal Quidditch gespielt hatte, wo sie es doch fast vergessen hatte. So viel war seither geschehen. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte und starrte ihn einfach nur mit offenem Mund an. Da fuhr sie soweit sie konnte um dem zu entfliehen, was sie zurücklassen wollte und stieß sofort auf eine Bar in der Quiddichtfanatiker zu verkehren pflegten.

„Tut mir leid, ich hab dich wohl überrumpelt." Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Chris. Chris Hilligan das da.", er deutete auf den Bartender, der ihr Gespräch offenbar interessiert verfolgte. „Ist Squibbi, oder Squib."

Lilly runzelte die Stirn. Sie fand es nicht lustig, einem Zauberer, der keine magischen Fähigkeiten besaß auch noch damit aufzuziehen. Doch der Mann, den Chris Squibbi genannt hatte hob kurz die Hand. „Du hast Quidditch gespielt? Was willst du dann hier arbeiten? Geh wieder spielen."

Doch Lilly schüttelte den Kopf. „Das geht nicht.", erwiderte sie. Und es stimmte. Sie konnte nicht wieder anfangen zu spielen. Die Presse, die Publicity. Das konnte sie nicht. Nicht, wenn sie unentdeckt bleiben wollte.

Chris legte den Kopf schief und nahm ihr Kinn zwischen die Hände. Sie befreite sich mit einem Ruck und er lächelte leicht. „Wie wär's…", sagte er, „wenn Squibbi dich probeweise nimmt. Du kannst sicherlich in der Wohnung oben drüber einziehen, oder hast du schon nen Platz zum Schlafen?"

Lilly schüttelte erneut den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich will nicht genommenw erden, nur weil ich mal Quidditch gespielt habe!", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Ich sag ja: nur probeweise! Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, haust du wieder ab."

„Ich entscheide immer noch-", begann Squib, doch Chris schnitt ihm mit einer Geste das Wort ab. Lilly runzelte die Stirn. Was für ein Ort war das? Eine Bar voller Zauberer in der Altstadt von Los Angeles? Wo um alles in der Welt war sie hier gelandet?

„Squibbi, gib mir mal den Schlüssel für die Wohnung oben!", befahl Chris und der Mann gehorchte sofort. Als wäre er es gewohnt. „Komm mit… oder willst du nicht?"

Lilly musste nicht lange überlegen. Sicherlich, die Sache war seltsam; äußerst seltsam, doch irgendetwas hielt sie fest. Sie wusste, dass sie woanders auch noch etwas würde finden können. Doch sie wollte gar nicht. Also folgte sie Chris in den hinteren Teil der Bar. An ein paar Männern vorbei, die sicherlich auch Zauberer waren, und eine Treppe hinauf, die hinter den Toiletten lag. „Nicht sonderlich schö, aber besser als nichts, he?"

Chris schloss die Tür auf und hielt sie für Lilly auf. Sie erklomm die letzten Stufen und fand sich in einer ordentlichen, wenn auch etwas verstaubten und vollmöblierten Zweizimmerwohnung wieder. Sie wandte sich zu Chris um, der noch immer in der Tür stand.

„Wo bin ich hier?", fragte sie vollkommen überwältigt. Sie war nicht einmal zwei Stunden in Los Angeles und hatte bereits eine Wohnung und einen Job… das war nicht das Glück, das sie normalerweise hatte. Chris schmunzelte und trat auf sie zu.

„In Los Angeles?", mutmaßte er und umschloss ihr Handgelenk mit seiner Hand. Nicht brutal. Nicht fordernd. Aber es genügte. Sie riss sich los.

„Nicht." Sie verschränkte wieder die Arme vor der Brust.

Chris runzelte die Stirn. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Also…", begann er und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Sofort stieg eine Staubwolke empor. Lilly betrachtete ihn misstrauisch. Sie wusste nicht, was sie von ihm halten sollte. Auf der einen Seite half er ihr, ohne sie zu kennen, auf der anderen war er ihr unheimlich. Und sie wusste nicht einmal warum. Bis auf diese eine Berührung hatte er bisher keinen Anlass gegeben ihr nahekommen zu wollen.

„Also was?", fragte sie und ließ die Leinentasche auf den Boden gleiten.

„Warum hast du aufgehört?"

Lilly seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich fand es nicht sonderlich erquickend Quidditch zu spielen, während… während Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer Muggel und Muggelgeborene abgeschlachtet hat." Das war nur die halbe Wahrheit, doch sie schien Chris zu reichen. „Und warum hast du nicht wieder angefangen? Man hat nichts mehr von dir gehört?"

„Du scheinst dich ja sehr für Quidditch zu interessieren, wenn du eine ehemalige Spielerin der Wimbourner Wespen sofort erkennst."

Chris lachte leise. „Schuldig." Er warf die Hände nach oben, doch Lilly konnte in sein Lachen nicht einstimmen. An dieser Sache war nichts, aber auf wirklich gar nichts komisch. „Und warum findest du, es ist so eine gute Idee, dass ich hier anfange zu arbeiten?"

„Warum willst du hier arbeiten?"

Ein trotziges _Will ich vielleicht gar nicht_., lag ihr auf der Zunge, doch sie hielt sich zurück. „Was macht eine Zaubererbar mitten in Los Angeles?"

„Wo kommst du her?"

Lilly seufzte frustriert und ließ sich auf einen der beiden Sessel fallen. Gleichzeitig stand Chris auf. „Fragen, über Fragen, was?" Er lächelte leicht. „Ich würde sagen: ruh dich ein bisschen aus, und dann gehst du am Besten gleich zu Squibbi. Er sagt es zwar nicht, aber diese Aushilfe braucht er wirklich dringend." Er lächelte noch einmal und dann verließ er den Raum.


	56. Chapter 54

Squibbis Bar, das _Hungover,_ befand sich in einer Straße, in die Muggel sich so gut wie nie verliefen. Die Touristen hielten sich hier nicht auf, die Einwohner suchten hier nichts. Lilly sah einem Bus, vollbepackt mit Touristen hinterher. Sie wurden in die Altstadt gekarrt und wieder hinaus. Sie selbst, die dort nichts gesucht hatte, hatte es dort auch nicht gehalten.

Lilly hob sie Papiertüte an und verlagerte das Gewicht auf ihre andere Seite. Das leise Klirren von Flaschen drang an ihr Ohr und sie dachte beinahe grimmig an Squibbi, de es mal wieder versäumt hatte genug Whisky auf Vorrat zu kaufen. Also war sie wieder einmal losgelaufen.

Als sie am _Hungover _ankam, stieß sie die Schwingtür mit ihrer Hüfte auf und sofort schlug ihr der altbekannte Geruch nach abgestandenem Bier und kaltem Rauch entgegen. Ein Geruch, der nie unangenehm zu werden schien.

Sie stellte die Einkäufe auf dem Tresen ab, noch warenkeine Gäste da und trotzdem hätte doch wenigstens Squi irgendwo in Sichtweite stehen sollen, doch der glänzte durch Abwesenheit. Chris hatte ihr ohnehin gesagt, dass es an ein Wunder grenzte, dass sie ihn überhaupt in der Bar angetroffen hatte. Mit einem Seufzen sah sie auf die verschmierten Gläser vom Vorabend. Wie Squibbi diesen Laden am Laufen hielt, war ihr überhaupt ein Rätsel. Doch die Gäste kamen, auch wenn es immer dieselben Gesichter waren, die Lilly nicht kannte.

Sie ließ die Gläser zur Spüle hinüberschweben und erneuerte das Wasser darin. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, dass sie jetzt die meisten Aufgaben in der Bar übernommen hatte. Vermutlich war das der Grund für Squibbis Verlust an Arbeitswillen. Beinahe wehmütig dachte sie an Barneys Diner zurück und an Barney selbst, der mehr als alles andere ein Vaterersatz für sie gewesen war. In ihrem Brief an ihn, in dem sie ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie Boston für immer verlassen hatte, hatte sie nicht in Worte fassen können, was sie ihm schon längst hätte sagen sollen. Stattdessen hatte sie sich für all das bedankt, was er für sie und auch für Bily und Joe getan hatte, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass all das niemals genug sein würde.

Cathy. Sie hatten sich über die letzten Jahre hinweg entfremdet, obwohl sie immer wieder auch gern auf Eileen aufgepasst hatte. Eileen. Lilly sah noch einmal auf den pinken Wollfaden herab, der sich langsam aufribbelte und wünschte sich, sie hätte ach etwas von Joe. Doch nichts als Erinnerung war es, das sie an ihn hatte. Wenn sie anchts im Bett lag, quälten sie die Bilder des Neugeborenen und sie wollte dann nichts sehnlicher als den kleinen, warmen Körper ihres Babys in den Armen zu halten. Und dann dachte sie auch an Severus. Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, bis sie realisierte, wie sehr sie ihn vermisste, ganz gleich, was er ihr angetan hatte. Es gab kein zurück mehr. Weil sie ihn schlimmer verletzt hatte, als sie es je gekonnt hätte. Wie sollte sie ihm jetzt noch in die Augen blicken?

Energisch wischte sie die Tränen fort. Sie durfte nicht mehr zurückblicken, es würde sie nur aufhalten. In dem Moment in dem sie den Abzug betätigt hatte, war ihr Leben in Boston vorbei gewesen. Das hatte sie gewusst und sie hatte es willentlich in Kauf genommen. Sie würde es wieder tun. Für Billy. Immerhin war er ihr Bruder. Hätte sie ihn sterben lassen sollen?

Das Geräusch von flatternden Flügeln ließ sie aufsehen. Ein großer, brauner Waldkauz war durch das Fenster hineingeflogen und ließ sich nun im Gleitflug auf dem Thresen nieder, den Lilly gerade erst saubergemacht hatte. Sie seufzte ergeben und hilte eine Schale ungesalzener und geschälter Erdnüsse hervor, die sie vor den Kauz stellte. Er streckte ihr sofort ein Bein entgegen, an dem ein Brief befestigt war. Lilly erwartete eine weitere Mahnung für Squibbi. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass er in ihrer Zeit in Los Angeles vergessen hatte einen Lieferanten zu bezahlen. Sie erstarrte, als sie ihren Namen auf dem Umschlag geschrieben sah. Doch war sie erleichtert, dass nicht Severus' Hand die Worte geschrieben hatte und gleichzeitig breitete sich eine dumpfe Leere in ihr aus, die ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Er suchte sie nicht. Er vermisste sie nicht. Immerhin wusste sie jetzt, dass sie richtig gehandelt hatte.

Der Kauz schuhute ungeduldig und Lilly nahm ihm den Brief ab. Sie kannte die Schrift, obwohl sie sie nicht direkt zurornden konnte. Sie wandte den Umschlag einmal herum um vielleicht dort einen Absender zu finden. Doch ehe sie die Schrift entziffern konnte, wurde ihr der Brief aus der Hand gerissen.

„Ein Briefchen, liebe Lilly?"

Lilly runzelte unwillig die Stirn und streckte die Hand aus. „Gib ihn mir, Chris. Wie alt bist du eigentlich."

Chris hob eine Augenbraue und schmunzelte leicht. „Wie redest du denn mit mir? Ich frag ja nur." Doch das tat er nicht. Er riss den Umschlag auf und zog den beidseitig beschriebenen Pergamentbogen heraus.

Lilly griff nach dem Brief, doch Chris lachte nur leise und hob ihn ein Stückchen höher. „Was soll das! Gib ihn mir!" Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab, doch sie war zu spät.

„Expelliarums.", sagte Chris beinahe liebevoll und der Zauberstab flog aus ihrer Hand direkt in seine. „Also wer schreibt dir denn?"

Lilly hätte ihm in diesem Moment gerne die Faust gegen die Nase geschmettert, doch sie wusste, dass er ihr kräftemäßig weit überlegen war. Ihre Quidditchtage waren längst vorbei und in Schnelligkeit und Kraft würde sie sich sicherlich nicht mit ihm messen können. Also wandte sie sich ab und machte sich daran die Gläser mit Hand zu spülen. „Lies doch nach." _Mistkerl!_, dachte sie wütend und eines der Gläser zerbrach ihr unter der Hand. Sie fluchte leise, als ihr Blut in das Wasser tropfte und griff nach einem Geschirrtuch und wickelte es um ihre Hand.

„Liebe Lilly.", begann Chris vorzulesen und sie spürte wie ihre Ohren heiß wurden. „Ich wünschte mir, du hättest mittlerweile einmal geschrieben. Dein Bruder ist nicht gerade der einfachste Gast, den ich bisher hatte. Ständig fragt er nach dir und nach einer Cathy…"

Lilly ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Das war privat, das ging Chris verdammt noch mal nichts an!

„Ich versuche ihm zu erklären, dass er nicht wieder nach Boston zurückkann, nachdem was ihr beide dort veranstaltet habt, aber er will keine Ruhe geben…" Er legte eine kurze Pause ein und sah Lilly eindringlich an. Sie wandte den Blick ab und sah kurz auf die kleine Schnittwunde. „Was habt ihr denn in Boston veranstaltet?"

„Geht dich nichts an.", gab sie bissig zurück. Und das tat es nicht. Nichts von alledem ging ihn irgendetwas an!

„Warum glaube ich dir das nicht…", sagte er leise und Lilly biss die Zähne zusammen um ihn nicht anzuschreien. Er beäugte sie mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln und fuhr dann fort den Brief vorzulesen. „Ich war mit ihm bei Ollivander's; ich dachte mir ein Versuch könnte nicht schaden. Tatsächlich haben wir einen Zauberstab für ihn gefunden. Er wird niemals ein guter Zauberer sein, aber ein paar rudimentäre Dinge werde ich ihm sicherlich beibringen können."

Lilly schloss die Augen. So würde Billy sicherlich doch noch eine Chance haben. Irgendeine. Sie machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz William dafür zu danken.

„Dein Bruder war also nicht in Hogwarts? Sehr interessant."

„Halt die Klappe."

Chris lachte leise und hob den Brief wieder an. „Was mich zu einem anderen Thema bringt.", las er vor. „Severus ist auf der Suche nach dir. Kann es sein, dass du ihm keinen Brief mitgeschickt hast bei den Sachen die du ihm hast zukommen lassen? Du hast deine Kinder verlassen und deinen Ehemann ohne eine Erklärung?" Chris hielt inne und lies das Pergament sinken. Ehe ihre Blicke sich begegnen konnten verschränkte Lilly die Arme vor der Brust und sah auf den Waldkauz hinab, der einen leisen Schrei ausstieß, die Flügel ausbreitete und davonflog. Wie gern wäre sie ihm jetzt gefolgt. Einfach weg… das letzte Mal hatte es ja auch so gut geklappt.

„Dein Ehemann?", hörte sie Chris fragen und sie versteifte sofort. „Deine Kinder?"

Sie hörte, wie er langsam auf sie zuging. Hörte jeden Schritt wie den Schuss einer Pistole. Alles in ihr verkrampfte sich. Sie wollte den Brief nicht mehr haben, wollte ihn nicht mehr zuende lesen. Severus suchte nach ihr und sie konnte nicht einmal an ihn denken ohne von Schuldgefühlen erdrückt zu werden. Und Chris stand jetzt neben ihr. „Und was war das in Boston?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich von ihm ab. „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe."

„Wirklich eine interessante Geschichte."

Sie hörte das Rascheln von Pergament hinter sich.

„Warum bist du weggelaufen? Wegen dieser Sache zuhause?"

Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sie schauderte. Mit einem Ruck riss sie sich los. „Ich sagte lass mich in Ruhe!" Sie fuhr zu ihm herum, die Hand zum Schlag gehoben, als er nach ihrem Handgelenk griff und sie festhielt.

„Und ich sagte dir, dass du nicht so mit mir reden sollst." Er lächelte noch immer. Ein Lächeln, das ihre Eingeweide erfrieren ließ. Sie hatte ein solches Lächeln schon einmal gesehen. Auf den Lippen eines anderen Mannes und ihr wurde schlecht. Ihre Beine wurden weich und sie musste sich an die Theke lehnen um nicht in die Knie zu gehen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein das war nicht Hendrickson. Das war Chris. Chris war nicht Hendrickson. Doch die Bilder jenen Tages stürmten wieder auf sie nieder und sie blinzelte wütend gegen die Tränen an.

„Sieh mich an.", sagte er.

Wieder schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen, ehe sie sich nicht gefasst hatte.

„Sieh mich an!"

Er packte sie unterm Kinn und zwang sie so ihn anzusehen. Braune Augen, kräftig geschwungene Brauen, breite Nase, markantes Kinn. Volle Lippen zu einem kleinen Lächeln geformt. „Warum wehrst du dich so?", fragte er sanft und sein Atem streifte ihr Gesicht. „Deine Kinder sehen es nicht und dein Mann ist dir doch egal…"

Lilly spürte wie etwas Eiskaltes in ihre Brust gestoßen wurde. Sie hob die Fäuste um sie gegen seine Schultern zu stoßen, um ihn von sich zu schieben, doch er ließ sie nicht los. „Darley ist gar nicht mehr dein Name, oder? Wie heißt denn dein Mann?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und brachte kein Wort, keinen Fluch, keinen Laut hervor. Sie glaubte, wenn sie jetzt den Mund auftäte, würde sie schreien und nie wieder aufhören. Er legte den freien Arm um ihre Schultern und warf einen Blick auf den Umschlag. „Lilly Snape? Ich kenne keinen Snape."

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern und warf den Brief mitsamt Umschlag ins Spülwasser und als hätte das sie aus ihrer Trance gerissen, schlug sie im so hart ins Gesicht, dass sie die Schnittwunde in ihrer Hand wild pochen spürte. Ein blutiger Handabdruck zierte seine Wange und sie wandte sich von ihm ab so schnell sie konnte. Sie würde gehen. Alles hierlassen. Diesen Kerl musste sie sich nicht antun.

Und dann hörte sie ein Wort. Ein einziges Wort, das sie dazu zwang stehen zu bleiben. Und auf einmal wollte sie gar nicht mehr gehen. Es war, als nähme sie die Welt durch eine dicke Schichte Watte wahr. Alles war weg. Der Schmerz. Die Angst. Das Bewusstsein alles verloren zu haben. Wie auf Wolken ging sie zu ihm zurück. Warum sollte sie auch weggehen wollen, wenn sie hier alles hatte? Wenn sie nichts anderes brauchte.

„Du willst wirklich weg?", fragte er sanft und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.", sagte sie und presste ihre Lippen auf seine.


	57. Chapter 55

Als Lilly die Augen aufschlug, war sie wie benebelt. Sie blickt an die Decke ihrer kleinen Wohnung und braucht einen Moment um zu begreifen was geschehen war. Warum sie nackt war und verschwitzt. Warum sie ein Atmen neben sich hörte. Ein ruhiges Atmen. Das Atmen eines schlafenden Mannes.

Sie blinzelte gegen die Tränen an; fühlte sich entblößt und ausgelaugt. Sie hatte nicht gekämpft. Nicht gegen den Imperiusfluch, nicht gegen den Mann, der sich ihrer bemächtigt hatte. Ein leises Stöhnen entrang sich ihrer Kehle, als sie die Spuren der vergangenen Stunde auf und in ihrem Körper spürte. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite, die Beine fest an den Körper gepresst. Noch nie hatte sie unter dem Fluch gestanden und noch immer war es ihr, als sei sie kein Teil dieser Welt. Sie wusste, dass sie wach war, doch es fiel ihr schwer daran zu glauben. Und dann… langsam wurde ihr Verstand klarer. Sie erinnerte sich an jeden Moment seit sie dem Kauz den Brief von William abgenommen hatte, erinnerte sich an jedes Gefühl, an jede Regung ihres Körpers.

Sein Arm schlang sich von hinten um sie und sie spürte seine Hand auf ihrer Brust. Sie fuhr innerlich zusammen, doch auch jetzt wehre sie sich nicht. Ihr Inneres verkrampfte sich, als sie die Erkenntnis traf, das Chris den Imperius von ihr genommen hatte. Irgendwann hatte er sie frei gelassen, irgendwann, als sie nicht mehr gewollt hatte, dass er aufhörte, doch wie tief er sie berührt hatte, wusste sie nicht. Sie ahnte nur, dass er ihr helfen konnte den Schmerz zu lindern, oder zumindest zu vergessen. Wenn auch nur für einen Moment.

Sie drehte sich auf die andere Seite, sodass sie Chris ansehen konnt. Er hatte die braunen Augen geöffnet und sah ihr mit einem Lächeln entgegen, dass sie zum Taumeln gebracht hätte, hätte sie gestanden. Sie ahnte, dass sie Angst vor ihm haben sollte, doch das Gefühl blieb aus. Plötzlich wünschte sie sich, Severus liege neben ihr, sie würde wieder in Boston sein; das Alles wäre nie geschehen.

Chris' eine Hand fuhr ihren Körper hinab und legte sich auf ihr Gesäß. Sie schloss die Augen und seufzte leise. Seine andere Hand legte sich in ihren Nacken, zog sie an sich und sie spürte seinen Kuss wie eine Erlösung aus ihren Grübeleien. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm alles erzählt hatte. Alles, was in Boston geschehen war. Alles über Joe und Hume. Über Billy und über Severus. Alles, was sie hatte geheim halten wollen. In diesem Moment war es ihr egal. Sie legte die Arme um ihn. Ihre Lippen brannten, als sie seine auf ihren spürte. Seine Berührungen verdrängten alles Andere.

Sie schlang ein Bein um seine Hüfte und drückte ihn auf den Rücken. Ihr Unterleib pochte, als sie sich rittlings auf ihn setzte und ihn in sich hinein dirigierte. Er stöhnte auf, legte die Hände um ihre Taille und warf sich von sich herunter, sodass sie rücklings auf dem Bett landete. Er drängte ihre Beine auseinander und stieß so hart in sie hinein, dass sie einen kleinen Schrei nicht unterdrücken konnte. Er sah ihr in die weitaufgerissenen Augen, sah in ihr Gesicht und lächelte wieder. „Was ist?", fragte er. Beinahe sanft.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und legte wieder die Arme um ihn. „Hör nicht auf.", flüsterte sie. Sie wollte vergessen, wollte nicht mehr denken, auch wenn der Preis dafür Schmerzen bedeutete.

Als er sich schließlich aus ihr zurückzog fühlte sie sich verletzt und entspannt zugleich. Er wälzte sich auf den Rücken und winkte sie zu sich. Lilly folgte der Aufforderung ohne zu zögern und legte den Kopf um seine Brust. Er legte die Arme um sie und es war, als sei alles normal. Als sei alles gut.

„Warum…", begann sie leise. Doch sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden. Sie hörte seinen Herzschlag, der sich langsam beruhigte.

„Warum was?" Chris griff hinter sich und zog eine Packung Zigaretten hervor und bot Lilly eine an. Sie zögerte kurz, ehe sie eine herausnahm und sie von ihm anzünden ließ. Der erste Zug brannte in ihrer Kehle, doch der Husten blieb aus.

„Warum tust du das?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum sollte ich es nicht tun? Du scheinst ja auch nichts dagegen zu haben."


	58. Chapter 56

Und ihr beiden treuen Leser ward viel schneller als ich es war. Ich wollte den Absatz der Fortsetzung erst beenden. Es dauert nicht mehr lange, dann ist auch das geschafft, allerdings wird der dritte Teil im Vergleich zu den ersten beiden sehr kurz sein (bisher knapp 105 Seiten). Na ja. ^^

clo: Chris… ja die Sache zieht sich noch ein bisschen hin. Er ist ein Mistkerl, aber er ist einfach unglaublich spannend zu schreiben ^^ Und ja… Lilly ist genau wie ihre Mutter, auch wenn sie das nicht wahrhaben will.

Myrime Severus… ob er untätig bleiben wird? Hat er das je getan? Der arme Kerl verdient eine Bessere als Lilly, oder?

Tausend, tausend Dank für eure Reviews. Weiter geht's:

Es regnete, doch für Lucy war die Tristheit auf dem Gelände nicht greifbar. Sie schlug ihre Kapuze hoch und wollte gerade auf den verregneten Schulhof hinaustreten, als sie am Arm gepackt wurde. Sie wandte sich um und sah Severus, der ihren Blick mit zusammengezogenen Brauen erwiderte.

Sie lächelte breit. „Was ist los?", fragte sie und er ließ den Arm langsam sinken.

„Du triffst dich mit Mulciber?", entgegnete er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Lucy runzelte die Stirn. Was war denn auf einmal mit ihm los? Er hatte doch bisher keine Einwände gehabt? Immerhin war er mit William befreundet. Und was ging es ihn überhaupt an?

„Natürlich.", sagte sie und ihr Lächeln wurde noch ein Stückchen breiter. „Schon ein Weilchen."

Severus' Mundwinkel zuckten nach unten und sie sah, dass er sich um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck bemühte. „Es gefällt mir nicht.", sagte er schließlich. „Er und Prince haben sich gestern Abend unterhalten. Über dich."

Für einen Moment überlegte Lucy, ob sie sich Gedanken machen sollte, und machte dann eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ich weiß, dass dein Vetter mich nicht sonderlich mag, Severus.", entgegnete sie.

Severus kniff die Lippen zusammen. Prince mochte zu ihr nicht sonderlich nett sein; zu Severus war er grausam und behandelte ihn mindestens so wie Potter und dessen Freunde.

„Dann solltest du dich auch von ihm fernhalten."

„Was heißt _auch_ von ihm? Warnst du mich vor deinem besten Freund?" Sie konnte es kaum glauben. Severus und William waren befreundet und William war auch derjenige, der Prince zurückhielt, wenn er konnte.

Severus schnaubte. „Als o du das nicht wüsstest. Die beiden planen etwas um sich nach der Schule beim Dunklen Lord gut zu stellen." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Und du gehörst zu diesem Plan."

Lucy lief ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken- Ja, sie ahnte, dass William sich nach diesem Schuljahr dem Mann anschließen wollte, der Muggelgeborene und Blutsverräter ausrotten wollte. Und sie wusste, dass sie von vielen in ihrem Haus als Blutsverräterin angesehen wurde. Weil sie Muggel nicht für Abschaum hielt. Weil sie es gewagt hatte sich in einen Muggel zu verlieren. Die Neuigkeiten hatten sich bereits während der Ferien ausgebreitet und nach den Ferien war es wie ein Lauffeuer durch die Reihen der Slytherins gegangen. Jedoch nicht nach draußen. Nach draußen drang niemals etwas. Die Slytherins blieben unter sich. Immer. Sie alle verachteten sie. Aber nicht William. Aber nicht William. Er hatte ihr nie einen Vorwurf gemacht, hatte sie nie herablassend behandelt – er nahm sie so, wie sie war, auch wenn das Prince vermutlich nicht gefiel. Nein, Severus schätzte ihn vollkommen falsch ein.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und schenkte Severus ein kleines Lächeln. „Mach die keine Gedanken.", sagte sie. „Ich weiß, wem ich trauen kann und wem nicht."

Ehe Severus antworten konnte, ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihr, die ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließ. „Worum geht's?"

Lucy spürte wie seine Arme sich von hinten um sie legten und lehnte sich an ihn. Sie sog seinen Duft tief ein und ihr Herzschlag beruhigte sich langsam wieder. „Ich wollte dich gerade vom Training abholen.", gab sie zurück und erwiderte seinen flüchtigen Kuss.

„Mancini hat und früher vom Haken gelassen. Wir sind zu gut." Er lachte leise und sah zu Severus. „Alles klar, Severus?" Er drückte Lucy an sich und sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Sie war froh ihn wieder in ihrer Nähe zu haben.

Severus nickte knapp. Dann war er Lucy einen undurchdringlichen Blick zu, bevor er sich von ihr und William abwandte und in Richtung der Eingangshalle verschwand.

„Was wollte er?"

Lucy schüttelte den Kopf und legte die Hände auf seine. Obwohl er gerade im Regen Quidditch gespielt hatte, ging eine angenehme Wärme von ihm aus. „Nichts wichtiges.", antwortete sie. Er zog skeptisch die Brauen in die Hähe und sie ahnte, dass er ihr nicht glaubte.

Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf und drehte sich zu ihm herum um ihm die Hand auf die Wange zu legen. Sie spürte ein paar vereinzelte Bartstoppeln, die er jeden Morgen beim Rasieren zu vergessen schien. Und sie liebte es. „Mach dir keine Gedanken.", flüsterte sie.

Er beugte sich langsam zu ihr vor, seine Augen blitzten verschmitzt. „Wie soll ich mir bei seinem Blick von eben keine Gedanken machen? Vielleicht werde ich ja eifersüchtig?"

„Pass lieber auf, vielleicht hat sie sich ja schon längst dem nächsten Muggel an den Hals geworfen."

Lucy fuhr zurück und ihr Gesicht brannte, als Alexis Loan, ein Slytherinmädchen auf ihrem Jahrgang mit einem verächtlichen Blick an ihnen vorbeiging. William drückte Lucy fester an sich und sofort fühlte sie sich sicherer; weniger ausgeliefert.

„Pass auf, was du sagst, Loan!", rief er ihr hinterher.

Loan blieb abrupt stehen und kam hocherhobenen Hauptes zu ihnen zurück „Willst du mir drohen, Mulciber?", spieh sie. Mittlerweile hatte sich auch der Rest des Quidditchteams um sie geschart. Offenbar war William vorrausgegangen und jetzt waren sie alle da. Lucy legte die Arme um ihn und er legte eine Hand auf ihren Hinterkopf. Sie hörte sein Herz schlagen. Laut. Schnell. Er war wütend.

„Ich frage mich, was eigentlich dein Problem ist." Seine Hand auf ihrem Hinterkopf ballte sich zu einer Faust und Lucy konnte Loan nicht in die Augen sehen. Sie beide waren nie gut miteinander ausgekommen, doch seit Anfang des Schuljahres war es beinahe unerträglich sich mit ihr einen Schlafsaal zu teilen. Wäre Erica nicht, würde Lucy jede Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum schlafen.

Sie spürte die Blicke des Teams in ihrem Rücken und krallte sich in Williams Robe. Warum nur musste sie eine solche Angst vor ihrem eigenen Haus haben?

„Das kann ich dir genau sagen.", fauchte Loan und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf Lucy- „Es ist widerlich und eine Schande, dass du dich mit diesem Stück Dreck, diesem Blutsverräterweib abgibst! Wie tief willst du noch sinken?"

Lucy hörte, wie das Team um sie herum sich regte. Sie stimmten Loan zu, ahnte sie. Sie alle empfanden Williams Beziehung zu ihr als eine Schande.

„Ich finde es reizend, wie du dich um mich sorgst.", gab er mit sarkastischem Lächeln zurück. Dann zückte er den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Loans Brust. „Und ja, ich drohe dir und jedem andern, der meiner Freundin zu nahe tritt."

Loan riss die Augen auf. Ihre Hand zuckte zu ihrer Manteltasche, als William „Stupor!", rief und Loan brach ohnmächtig in sich zusammen. Lucy starrte auf ihr ohnmächtige Mitschülerin hinab. Mancini, der Quiddichcaptain, Prince und die anderen des Teams sahen schweigend auf Loan hinab. William nahm Lucy bei der Hand und sah jedem von ihnen ins Gesicht. „Lasst Lucy in Ruhe! Ist das klar?", sagte er laut, ehe er sie hinter sich her zog.

Sie stolperte ihm hinterher. In die Eingangshalle, die Treppen in die Kerker hinunter. Einen Gang entlang. Weder er noch sie sprachen ein Wort. Als sie vor einem verwaisten Klassenraum, angekommen waren, drückte William die Tür auf und zog sie mit sich in den Raum hinein. Er ließ die Tür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fallen. Er atmete schwer, als er sie in seine Arme schloss und so fest an sich drückte, dass ihr das Atmen schwer fiel. Aber das war ihr egal. Sie wollte von ihm gehalten werden. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie jemals wieder losließ.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich beide wieder beruhigt hatten. „Wird Mancini dich jetzt aus dem Team werfen?", fragte sie schließlich und er antwortete mit einem Lachen, das sie warm durchrieselte.

„Das kann er sich nicht leisten. Nächste Woche ist das Spiel gegen Gryffindor und in Slytherin gibt es außer Johnathan und mir kaum gute Treiber."

„Und was ist mit-" Er legte ihr den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und schnitt ihr so das Wort ab.

„Vergiss es.", flüsterte er. „Vergiss diese Idioten. Sie haben keine Ahnung." Er legte seine Lippen auf ihre und beinahe konnte sie die wütenden Blicke, das hämische Lächeln auf jedem ihrer Gesichter vergessen. Sie presste sich enger an ihn. Sie wollte nicht mehr daran denken.

William löste sich vorsichtig von ihr und drückte ihre Hand, ehe er sie vollends losließ. Er ging zur Tür und verriegelte sie mit einem Zauber. Dann trat er in die Mitte des Raumes und ließ mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes die Fackeln an den Wänden entflammen. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und lächelte leicht. „Jetzt wird es kompliziert." Er räusperte sich leicht und schloss die Augen. Lucy zog die Brauen zusammen. Sie ahnte, was er vorhatte und wusste, dass er es ohne ihre Hilfe schaffen wollte. Er murmelte einen weiteren Zauberspruch und ein kleines, altes Sofa erschien inmitten des Raumes. Er seufzte. „Tja, das war wohl nichts."

Lucy lachte leise. Sie wusste, dass er es besser konnte und dass er es getan hatte um sie ein wenig aufzumuntern. Sie ließ sich auf das weiche Polster fallen und streckte sich auf dem Rücken aus. Ihr Kopf drückte gegen die eine Lehne, ihre Beine baumelten von der anderen. „Ich finde es herrlich bequem.", sagte sie mit einem süffisanten Lächeln und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. „Warum kommst du nicht zu mir und probierst es aus?"

William erwiderte ihr Lächeln und trat zu ihr, doch als sie ein Stück rücken wollte schüttelte er den Kopf, nahm ihre Hand und kniete sich auf den Boden neben sie. Er hob die andere Hand und strich ihr sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Ein angenehmes Prickeln zeugte von der Spur, die seine Berührung auf ihrer Haut hinterlassen hatte. „Lucy?", fragte er. Ruhig. Sanft.

„Hm?", machte sie und suchte seinen Blick.

„Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass du die Frau bist, mit der ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen möchte."

Lucy stockte. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet. Nicht hiermit. Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch seine Hand hielt sie zurück.

„Warte doch mal.", bat er sie und drückte sie sanft auf das Polster zurück. Er stand auf und setzte sich neben sie. „Ich will nicht, dass dir jemals wieder einer von denen etwas tut, etwas gegen dich sagt. Was auch immer." Er griff in seine Hosentasche und zog ein Medallion an einer silbernen Kette hervor. „Es ist kein Ring. Aber ich hoffe das hier tut es vorerst auch. Er nahm ihre andere freie Hand und ließ das Schmuckstück hineinfallen.

Lucy schluckte schwer. Was sollte sie darauf sagen? Sie befreite ihre Hand aus seiner und setzte sich vorsichtig auf. Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen, als sie das Medallion betrachtete. Ein filigranes Schnörkelmuster verzierte den Rand um einen blassrosanen Edelstein. Was war das? Sie waren gerade einmal zwei Wochen zusammen… und er… sie schluckte noch einmal und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete sie den Deckel des Medallions und entdeckte eine Uhr und auf der Rückseite ein Bild von ihr und William. Sie schluchzte leise und warf die Arme um ihn. Wie sollte sie ihm sagen, was sie fühlte, wenn sie es noch nicht einmal in Gedanken fassen konnte? Diese zwei Wochen hatten ihr Leben verändert und sie wusste, dass sie immer nur an ihn denken würde, was auch immer geschehen mochte und dass sie, wenn sie wusste, dass er an ihrer Seite war, die Spötteleien der anderen Slytherins würde ertragen können. „Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte sie, während Tränen ihre Wangen hinabliefen.

Er drückte sie noch fester an sich und fuhr mit den Lippen ihre Schläfe entlang. „Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er zurück, küsste ihre Stirn, ihre Wangen, ihre Nase, ihren Mund. Sie presste sich an ihn und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Die Tränen versiegten und sie wusste dass dies der Anfang von etwas Gutem war.


	59. Chapter 57

Sie war nie sonderlich gut in Haushalstsprüchen gewesen, doch jetzt, nach knapp zwei Monaten beherrsche sie zumindest das Reinigen der Gläser ohne größere Probleme. Heute waren ihr erst zwei kaputt gegangen und das sagte schon viel aus. Immerhin beherrschte sie den Reparozauber.

Lilly räumte die fertig gespülten Gläser auf das Bord hinter dem Tresen, als die Schwingtür zum _Hungover_ aufgestoßen wurde. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich, als Chris die Bar betrat und ein paar Leute hinter sich hereinwinkte. Er trat auf Lilly zu, während seine übliche Gefolgschaft ein paar Fremde hereinbrachte. Sie sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf, ehe er ihr einen seiner forschen Küsse aufzwang. Ohne zu zögern, erwiderte sie den Kuss. Als er sich von ihr löste, schlug er ihr mit der flachen Hand auf das Gesäß. „Alles in Ordnung hier?", fragte er.

„Könnte nicht besser sein.", antwortete sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Was sagst du, wenn wir hier fertig sind, verschwinden wir nach oben?"

Lilly nickte. „Aber Squibbi ist nicht da.", wandte sie ein doch er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir machen den Laden einfach solange zu…", flüsterte er und zog sie an sich. Sein Atem streifte ihre Wange und sie legte die Arme um seinen Hals um ihn noch einmal zu küssen. „Dann beeil dich ein bisschen.", bat sie leise und spürte doch noch immer die Spuren der vergangenen Nacht. Aber sie hatte sich hierzu entschlossen und ein Zurück gab es nun nicht mehr. Sie hatte sich dazu entschlossen die Sache mit Chris weiterlaufen zu lassen. Also ging es weiter.

Er lachte leise und tätschelte noch einmal ihr Gesäß, ehe er sich wieder zu seinen Freunden gesellte. Die, die auch sonst mit ihm herkamen, lachten laut, während die anderen, die neuen, schweigend um einen der runden Tische saßen.

„Hey, Darley, bring uns Bier, ja?", rief einer der Männer und Lilly winkte ihnen kurz zu um zu signalisieren, dass sie verstanden hatte. Sie nahm ein paar frisch gespülte Gläser vom Bord und begann sie mit Bier zu füllen, als ein lautes Grölen sie zusammenfahren ließ. Sie sah zu der Gruppe. Diejenigen die eben noch gessessen hatten, waren jetzt aufgestanden. Zwei von ihnen standen auf dem Tisch, bewegten sich in obszönen Bewegungen aufeinander zu, die übrigen tanzten auf den Stühlen, zogen Grimassen, die Chris und seine Freunde noch lauter aufjohlen ließen. Die Muik, die aus den Lautsprechern drang, wurde lauter.

Lilly blinzelte, dann sah sie die Zauberstäbe der Männer und mit einem Mal war ihr speiübel. Sie erkannte, was hier vorging. Wer die Fremden sein mussten. Was die Zauberer mit ihnen taten.

Muggel. Und Zauberer, die ihre Langeweile damit vertrieben mit ihnen zu spielen. Das Glas, das sie gerade hielt glitt ihr aus der Hand und mit einem lauten Knall fiel es auf den Boden, Die Scherben und das Bier spritzten über ihre Schuhe, gegen den Tresen, gegen ihre Beine. Sie griff nach einem feuchten Lappen und begann die Scherben so einzusammeln, wie sie es sonst immer getan hatte. Damit es nicht schnell ging. Damit sie nicht aufstehen musste um weiter zuzusehen. Das war es, was die Todesser getan hatten. Nie hatte sie es selbst mitansehen müssen, doch die Geschichten, die Nachrichten, die Lee Jordan unter Einsatz seines Lebens bei Potterwatch verkündet hatte, reichten aus. Sie spürte einen Würgreiz, als sie hörte, wie ein schwerer Körper gen Boden fiel und etwas brach, das nur Knochen sein konnten. Das Johlen wurde noch lauter und sie musste sich mit dem Rücken gegen einend er Schränke lehnen um nicht umzukippen. Was geschah hier? Was tat sie hier.

„Hey Lilly?"

Chris. Seine Schritte kamen näher. Mit Mühe riss sie sich zusammen und begann aufzustehen. Noch immer hörte sie das Johlen und als Lilly den Kopf über den Tresen erhob sah sie, dass die Muggel wieder aufgestanden waren und wieder angefangen hatten zu tanzen. Sie wischte sich ein paar vereinzelte Tränen fort und bemühte sich nicht zu den Muggeln und den Zauberern, die ihren Spaß mit ihnen hatten herüberzusehen. „Gibt es ein Problem?", fragte Chris und lehnte sich neben sie an den Tresen. Sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf und fuhr fort Gläser mit Bier zu füllen und war zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben froh darum ein Reinblut zu sein. Sie hatte Erfahrungen mit Zauberern gemacht für die die Kinder von Blutsverrätern widerwärtiger waren als Muggel.

Sie unterdrückte die Frage nach dem Warum und sah Chris an, nachdem sie das letzte Bierglas gefüllt und abgestellt hatte. Ohne zu zögern trat sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Wollte, was er wollte. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und küsste ihn wieder, presste ihren Körper an seinen. Er legte die Hände auf ihre Schultern und schob sie von sich weg. Sofort ließ sie ihn los.

„Ich würde dir gern jemanden vorstellen.", sagte er und nahm sie bei der Hand. Ohne den auch noch so kleinsten Widerstand folgte sie ihm. Auf die Gruppe zu. Die Muggel hörten auf zu tanzen, sprangen vom Tisch und von den Stühlen herunter und verließen ohne einen Blick zurück das Lokal.

Lilly sah ihnen hinterher und wünschte ihnen, dass sie nie wieder hierherfinden würden.

„Ihr kennt euch sicherlich."

Lilly sah zu Chris. Er deutete auf eine Person aus der Gruppe und folgte seinem Blick. Für einen Moment blieb ihr Herz einfach stehen und sie wollte nur noch weglaufen. Nur weg. Doch sie blieb stehen. Weil er sie nicht gehen ließ.

Sie erkannte die junge Frau, die ihr zunickte. Ohne ein Lächeln.

„Blanche."


	60. Chapter 58

Lilly konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Aus allen Orten dieser Welt hatte es sie beide hierher verschlagen. In diese Stadt. Diese Stadt, die so groß war, dass man kaum innerhalb eines Tages vom einen Ende zum anderen laufen konnte! Es war eigentlich unmöglich, dass sie sich in derselben Bar wiedertrafen und doch war es geschehen. Sie wandte den Blick von ihrer einstmaligen Freundin ab. Sie wusste noch, wie sie kurz nacheinander vom sprechenden Hut in Gryffindor eingeteilt wurden, wie sie sich gefreut hatte gleich am ersten Tag jemanden kennenzulernen. Und dann war Mara noch dazugekommen. Dann Fred, dann George.

Fred war tot. Oliver war tot. Und Lilly hatte das Gefühl nie ganz abschütteln können, dass Blanche es zu verantworten hatte, dass es Oliver nicht mehr gab. Hätte Blanche sie nicht aus dem Haus gelockt, wäre sie gestorben. Nicht Oliver.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Chris, als Lilly sich von ihnen abwandte.

„Ich will sie nicht sehen.", gab sie zurück und die Kälte in ihrer Stimme jagde ihr einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken. Und sie wollte Blanche nicht sehen. Nie wieder. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an den Tag, an dem Oliver gestorben war, erinnerte sich an jedes Detail und an jede Regung. Und Blanche war mit jeder Einzelnen davon verknüpft.

„Bleib!", befahl Chris und Lilly blieb stehen. Es war so viel einfacher zu gehorchen als Widerstand zu leisten.

Lilly verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als Chris näher an sie herantrat. „Ich denke ihr beide habt euch einiges zu sagen…", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Jemand packte sie am Arm und zog sie in den winzigen Lagerraum. Als Lilly den Blick hob war sie nicht überrascht Blanche vor sich stehen zu sehen.

Lilly schnaubte, und ließ sich auf eine Kiste von Ogdens Feuerwhiskey nieder. Noch immer sah sie Blanche nicht an, doch aus dem Augenwinkel erhaschte sie eine Bewegung.

„Was willst du?", fragte Lilly barsch und schlug die Beine übereinander.

Blanche räusperte sich und Lilly schloss die Augen. Sie wollte dieses Gespräch nicht, wollte nichts von ihr hören. Kein einziges Wort. „Schon seltsam, dass du hierhin gekommen bist…", sagte Blanche schließlich, beinahe eine Spur Trauer in ihrer Stimme.

Lilly biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Tja…", machte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hast du es gewusst?" Endlich hob sie den Blick und sah Blanche direkt ins Gesicht. Seit ihrem letzten Treffen waren auch die letzten kindlichen Züge gewichen und etwas Hartes lag um ihren Mund, etwas, das sie von der Blanche, die sie in der Schule gekannt hatte so unterschied, dass Lilly sie nicht wieder erkannte. Und es auch gar nicht wollte. Blanche war vor langer Zeit für sie gestorben.

„Das mit den Muggeln." Blanches Mundwinkel zuckten, dann hob sie die Schultern. „Natürlich. Immer wenn sie ein paar in die Hände bekommen tun sie mit ihnen was sie wollen."

„Und du stehst einfach so dabei?", hakte Lilly nach und gab sich keine Mühe den gehässigen Unterton aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen.

Blanche setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Es war seltsam sie in Muggelkleidung zu sehen. „Was willst du von mir hören?"

Lilly schwieg. Sie wollte nichts von Blanche hören. Kein Wort. Sie starrte auf die Tür und fragte sich, wann sie endlich würde gehen dürfen. Wann diese Sache ausgestanden war.

Blanche schien ihre Apathie zu spüren und schwieg eine Weile, ehe sie wieder anfing zu reden. Jedes Wort, war wie ein Dolch in ihrer Brust. „Lilly, ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert."

Lilly kniff die Lider zusammen um die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Wie lange hatte sie nicht mehr über seinen Tod geweint. Oliver. Der ihr bester Freund gewesen war, ehe er mehr für sie sein wollte als er sein konnte. Sie hatte ihn benutzt. Obwohl sie ihn liebte. Aber nicht so, wie er es verdient hätte. Sie was selbstsüchtig gewesen. Und hatte es nicht einmal fertig bringen können für ihn zu sterben. Oliver. Der ihr so viel gegeben hatte und sie hatte ihm nur so wenig zurückgeben können. Sie stand auf. „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!", blaffte sie und hob die Hand um die Tür aufzustoßen, doch etwas hielt sie zurück.

„Chris tut dir nicht gut.", sagte Blanche.

Lilly fuhr zu ihr herum. Was nahm sie sich heraus ihr Vorschriften machen zu wollen? Ihr zu sagen mit wem sie sich abgeben sollte und mit wem nicht. „Halt dich daraus!", fauchte sie. „Hast du nicht schon genug kaputt gemacht?" Ihre Stimme brach und sie musste den Blick wieder senken.

„Ich habe versucht dir zu helfen!"

„Und was war mit Oliver? Er ist tot! Wegen dir!"

„Entweder er oder ihr beide! Was hätte ich bitte tun sollen?"

„Du hättest mich dalassen sollen!"

„Ich habe ihn nicht getötet."

„So gut wie!"

Heiße Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab und sie presste die Zähne aufeinander um nicht zu schreien. „Es ist deine schuld, was mit ihm passiert ist! Warum um alles in der Welt hätten die Todesser sonst nach Godric's Hollow kommen sollen? Sie wollten, dass du ihrem Meister gehorchst! Deinem Meister! Oder war Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer etwa nicht der Grund, warum er sterben musste?"

Blanche runzelte die Stirn. „Bist du jetzt fertig?"

Nein das war sie nicht. Sie glaubte nicht jemals damit aufhören zu können Blanche Vorwürfe zu machen. Niemals. Lilly stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und funkelte sie an. Wie sie es hasste hier in diesem Raum mit Blanche zu sein. Wie sie es hasste nicht weglaufen zu können. Doch sie schwieg. Biss sich auf die Zunge und schwieg.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass dir etwas passiert, weil du mit Mara meine beste Freundin warst. Ich wollte nicht, dass er dir etwas tut."

Lillys Oberlippe zuckte. Sie wollte es gar nicht hören. „Fred ist auch tot, weißt du das? Weißt du, was das Mara angetan hat?"

Blanche nickte. „Ja, ich weiß."

Ein riesiger Kloß bildete sich in Lillys Kehle und sie ließ sich wieder auf die Kiste fallen. Oliver. Fred. Gesichter, die sie nie wiedersehen würde. Wegen den Todessern. Wegen Blanche.

„Du vergisst, wer ihn getötet hat."

Lilly biss sich wieder auf die Unterlippe. Nein, sie hatte es nicht vergessen. Und würde es niemals vergessen. Immerhin war der Mann, der Oliver getötet hatte der Vater ihrer Kinder. Die Kinder, die sie verlassen hatte. Deren Vater sie verraten hatte. „Ich habe es nicht vergessen.", sagte Lilly mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Ich habe dich nicht vergessen." Blanche kniete sich zu ihr und Lilly wandte den Kopf ab. Sie wollte die Frau nicht ansehen, mit der sie sich einmal einen Schlafsaal geteilt hatte. Wollte nicht, dass diese Frau sie berührte. „Erinnerst du dich nicht an Salem?"

„Was soll in Salem gewesen sein?"

„Die Schule… ich war es, die dir gesagt hatte, dass du die Schule meiden solltest."

Lillys Kopf fuhr herum. Sie starrte Blanche ungläubig an. Das war nicht Blanche gewesen, sondern eine Mutter mit ihrer kleinen Tochter. Und dann traf sie die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Vielsafttrank! Natürlich! Blanche hätte sich niemals offen gezeigt. Noch immer suchte die halbe Zaubererwelt nach ihr. Nach dem Fall des Mannes, dessen Namen sie noch immer nicht auszusprechen wagte, war auch sie verschwunden. Spurlos. Und Blanche hatte gewusst, dass sie Lilly nicht würde trauen können. „Warum…"

„Weil ich mich immer noch um dich sorge…"

„Wie hast du gewusst, dass ich da sein würde?"

Blanche zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kenne mich mittlerweile sehr gut mit Detekorzaubern aus. Ich habe ihn in einem großen Bogen um die Schule gezogen und sobald du dorthin gekommen bist, wusste ich, wo ich hinkommen musste."

Lilly schluckte schwer und schüttelte den Kopf. Detektorzauber waren so schwer, dass sie nicht einmal in den UTZ-Prüfungen drankamen. Sicherlich, Blanche war immer sehr gut in Zauberkunst gewesen und Dumbledore war ihr Großvater gewesen, doch einen solch komplizierten Zauber hätte sie ihrer Freundin nicht zugetraut. Doch sie sagte es nicht. Was sollte es auch bringen eine solche Grundsatzdiskussion zu führen. „Und was tust du bei denen hier?" Sie ruckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Tür, auf deren anderer Seite sicherlich noch immer Chris und seine Freunde feierten.

Ein freudloses Lächeln stand auf Blanches Lippen. „Wenn man einmal drin ist…" Sie beendete den Satz nicht. Lilly ahnte, was sie sagen wollte. Mit Billys Gang war es nicht viel anders gewesen. Wenn man einmal drin war, dann gab es nur einen Ausweg: den Tod. Nicht einmal das Gefängnis beendete die Zugehörigkeit zu dieser Gruppe. Blanche hatte nie aufgehört eine Todesserin zu sein. Doch warum? Hatte sie etwa Gefallen an dem, was die anderen hier taten? Chris war keiner von ihnen, das wusste sie, obwohl er sich so benahm. Die Todesser waren nicht bis in die Vereinigten Staaten gedrungen. Doch Muggelfeindlichkeit war auch hier keine Seltenheit. Warum sonst waren keine Muggelstämmigen Schüler in Salem zugelassen.

„Robin ist hier.", sagte sie schließlich und Lilly verstand. Robin war Blanches Freund gewesen, ehe er die Schule verließ. Danach war sie mit George zusammen gekommen. Doch auch Robin wurde vom Zaubereiministerium des Vereinigten Königreichs gesucht. Auch er war ein Todesser gewesen. Zwei Vertriebene, die sich gefunden hatten.

Und was war mit ihr? War sie, Lilly Snape, jetzt etwa auch eine von ihnen? Weil sie es hinnahm, weil sie mit einem von ihnen schlief? Weil sie es mit sich machen ließ?


	61. Chapter 59

Lucius hatte sich nicht bereitgefunden sie zu begleiten. Er verachtete Severus noch immer, und Narzissa begleitete ihn lediglich des Auftretens wegen. William wusste, dass sie Lilly hasste. Wegen Lucy. Weil Lucy in ihren Augen das Ansehen ihrer Familie beschmutzt hatte. Dass Lilly allerdings auch Williams Tochter war, wusste sie nicht. Niemand wusste davon. Niemand außer Billy und den hatte William heute nur mit Mühe zurückhalten können. Billy… wirklich ein seltsamer Kerl. Und wäre die Sache mit Edith nur ein paar Wochen später geschehen, hätte es ihn gar nicht gegeben.

Leise Musik und das Klirren von Geschirr und Gläsern drang hinter der Flügeltür hervor. Als Vertreter der Sponsoren sollten sie heute Abend hier sein, wusste er. Dabei hätte er nichts lieber getan als auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen und den Ort nie wieder zu betreten, an dem er sie geküsst hatte. Einer der größten Fehler, die er je begangen hatte.

Narzissa verzog den Mund. „Wir verschwinden hier so schnell wieder, wie es nur geht, verstanden?"

William lächelte gegen seinen Willen und bot ihr den Arm an. Narzissa zögerte einen Moment, ehe sie sich bei ihm unterhakte und gemeinsam mit ihm den Speisesaal betrat. Heute war der erste Schultag an der Schule, die Lilly und Severus gegründet hatten. Es war kaum zu fassen, wie schnell die beiden es auf die Beine gestellt hatten. Zwar begann das Schuljahr im Januar, doch die Differenz zum normalen Schuljahr würde sich bald einpendeln.

William ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen, und die Unterschiede zu Hogwarts waren mehr als offensichtlich. Das Gebäude allein war selbstverständlich viel moderner. Die Einrichtung war heller. Keine Haustasche teilten die Masse der Schüler in vier gleiche Teile, dafür waren mehrere große, runde Tische im Raum verteilt, um die herum Kinder und Erwachende saßen. Einige standen an Stehtischen. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln trat William mit Narzissa an einen von ihnen heran, an dem er den Schulleiter entdeckte.

„Severus!", rief er und schlug seinem alten Schulfreund auf die Schulter.

Snape erwiderte sein Grinsen mit einer seltsamen Grimasse, die nicht einmal ansatzweise Ähnlichkeit mit einem Lächeln hatte. Lilly hatte sich also auch bei ihm nicht mehr gemeldet, obwohl William auch nicht damit gerechnet hätte. Immerhin war sie Lucys Tochter. „Nette Party.", sagte William und sah sich noch einmal um. Severus nickte knapp.

„Und wer unterrichtet hier?", fragte Narzissa und ihr war deutlich anzusehen, dass sie sich hier nicht wohl fühlte. Zu viele Muggel. Zu wenig Magie.

Severus ignorierte Narzissas spitzen Unterton und nickte in Richtung einer Gruppe Erwachsener, von denen William eindeutig aufgrund seiner Haarfarbe als einen Wealsey ausmachen konnte.

„Mara Weasley.", Severus deutete auf eine junge, braunhaarige Frau, die ein Baby auf dem Arm hielt. „Sie wird das unterrichten, was in Hogwarts einmal Muggelkunde war." Narzissa rümpfte die Nase und William verstand weshalb. Für die Malfoys waren Muggel immer abstoßend gewesen und William war es lange Zeit nicht anders gegangen. Mittlerweile waren sie ihm egal, und wenn Muggelgeborene ihm halfen seinen Ruf wieder herzustellen, dann war es ihm recht.

„George Weasley,", fuhr Severus fort, "hat zwar einen Scherzartikelladen, aber er wird hier trotzdem vorerst unterrichten. Zauberkunst. Dann ist da noch Marvin Shores, der Verwandlung unterrichtet. Catherine Whitby hat sich für Magische Tierwesen beworben, Anna Gomez hier für Kräuterkunde und ihr Ehemann Noah für Verteidigung, leider gibt es bisher keinen anderen Kandidaten …", zählte er auf und nannte noch ein paar andere Namen, die William nicht bekannt waren.

„Du hast den Posten für die Flugstunden nicht besetzt.", merkte er an, obwohl er wusste, dass er damit einen wunden Punkt treffen musste.

Die Farbe wich aus Severus' Gesicht. „Ich will die Stelle noch frei halten."

William nickte und verkniff sich eine Antwort. Lilly würde nicht zurückkehren. Das hatte sie klar gemacht, obwohl William zu dem Zeitpunkt im Salon nicht gedacht hatte, dass sie es ernst meinte. Jetzt waren vier Monate vergangen in denen sie sich nicht gerührt hatte, in denen sie sich nicht einmal um ihre Kinder oder ihren Ehemann gekümmert hatte. Es wurde Zeit den Tatsachen ins Gesicht zu sehen oder zu handeln.

„Wo sind deine Kinder, Severus?", fragte Narzissa und nippte an ihrem Glas Rotwein.

Ein kleines Lächeln, das William während der Schulzeit nicht gekannt hatte, huschte über Severus' Lippen. „Sie sind bei eine Bekannten, der sich früher schon um die Darleys gekümmert hat." Er mied es, ihren Namen auszusprechen.

„Gibt es etwas Neues?" Narzissa verbarg ihre Langeweile nur schlecht. William bedachte sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Immerhin war sie es doch gewesen, die ihm die Sponsorenrolle für die Schule angetragen hatte. Da konnte sie immerhin so tun, als würde sie interessieren war hier vorging.

Severus seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe nichts mehr gehört. Allerdings ist das auch gut. Soweit ich weiß wird immer noch nach Billy gefahndet, aber ich glaube, dass sie die Geschichte, die ich ihnen gegeben habe, geschluckt haben." Er machte eine kurze Pause. Dann sprach er leise weiter: „Dass sie mich verlassen hat." Er schluckte schwer und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit fühlte William etwas wie Mitleid für Severus. Auch er kannte dieses Gefühl. Einsamkeit. Nachdem man geglaubt hatte, alles zu haben, was man sich nur wünschen konnte. Wenn man glaubte, alles sei in Ordnung. Der lange Fall, nach dem scheinbar nie enden wollenden Kampf. Nach dem kurzen Triumph. „Sie konnten ihr nichts nachweisen, also haben sie auch aufgehört nach ihr zu suchen." Er schien beinahe ein wenig enttäuscht. Vielleich hatte er gehofft, dass sie gefunden werden würde.

„Severus, ich habe ihr geschrieben.", sagte William leise, während Narzissa ihr Weinglas in der Hand drehte und dann langsam zu der Gruppe neuer Lehrer herüber schlenderte. Doch wohl kaum aus Rücksicht. Eher aus Desinteresse. William sah ihr stirnrunzelt hinterher, ehe er sich wieder Severus zuwandte. „Sie hat nicht geantwortet. Vielleicht solltest du-"

„Ich will ihr nicht zu nahe treten. Wenn sie sich von allein meldet…" Er brach ab und sah auf seine Hände hinab. Er wusste also auch, dass sie das nicht tun würde.

„Du kannst nicht ewig warten.", sagte William leise und Severus Mund verzog sich wieder zu dieser Grimasse.

„Ja, ich weiß."

William seufzte und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen an dem Stehtisch ab. „Die Schule sieht nicht sehr magisch aus…", merkte er an und Severus, sichtlich erleichtert über den Themenwechsel nickte.

„Ist halt nicht Hogwarts.", gab er zurück. „Aber in Hogwarts ist auch einiges schief gelaufen."

William schwieg. So sehr er Severus oder Lilly verstehen konnte, ihre Ansichtein teilen konnte er nicht. Überhaupt war es ihm mehr als seltsam, wie Severus sich gewandelt hatte. Hier stand er: in Muggelkleidung, fuhr ein Muggelauto, lebte in einem Muggelviertel und hatte eine Schule für Muggelgeborene und Reinblüter eröffnet. Er hatte sich seit ihrer Schulzeit um einhundertachtzig Grad gedreht. Vielleicht hatte er ihn während ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit einfach nicht wirklich gekannt? Damals hatten sie beide danach gestrebt in die Ränge des Dunklen Lords einzutreten. Und doch… Severus hatte immer an Evans gehangen. An einer Muggelgeborenen. Und Lucy war zu ihm gegangen. Zu Severus. Nicht zu William. Weil William sie verraten hatte. Lucy, die von Muggeln fasziniert gewesen war, und in einem von ihnen den Albtraum ihres Lebens gefunden hatte. Nein. William schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Er war derjenige gewesen, der ihr das angetan hatte. Alles. Die Flucht aus Hogwarts. Dass sie sich an einen Muggel gewandt hatte, weil sie sonst keinen Freund mehr gehabt hatte. Dass dieser Muggel ihr zwei Kinder gemacht hatte. Kinder, die sie unmöglich hatte haben wollen. Sie war doch gerade einmal achtzehn Jahre alt gewesen, als Billy geboren wurde. Billy… William. Ob Lucy ihren ersten Sohn nach ihrem Muggelfreund oder nach ihm, nach William benannt hatte, konnte er unmöglich sagen.

Und dieser Muggel.. dieser Darley. Er hatte Lucy das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Hätte Lucy ihn damals nicht zurückgehalten, dann hätte er diesen Muggel eigenhändig ausgeschaltet. Doch Lucy hatte Angst gehabt. Um sich. Um ihre Kinder. Also hatte er es sein gelassen und ihr alles eingestanden. Was damals mit Edith geschehen war. Noch immer wünschte er sich, er hätte es nicht getan. Dann wäre Lilly bei ihm aufgewachsen. Dann wäre das alles nicht passiert. William ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Wie konnte Severus es alles nur so den Bach hinabgehen lassen? Wie konnte Severus einfach alles kampflos aufgeben? Aber er war immer so gewesen. Ließ alles mit sich machen. Wehrte sich nicht. Das hatte er bei Potter nicht getan, als der ihm Evans vor der Nase weggeschnappt hatte und kämpfte nun auch nicht um seine Frau. Um Williams Tochter.

William hob den Blick und sah seinem alten Schulfreund direkt ins Gesicht. „Du weißt nicht, was mit ihr passier ist.", sagte er. „Und wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre, dann würde ich alles daran setzen es herauszufinden. Wenn sie dich nicht sehen will, wird sie dir das schon sagen."

Severus öffnete den Mund und endlich schien er den Mut gefunden haben William etwas entgegen zu schleudern. Doch dann schloss er den Mund wieder und William bedachte ihn mit einem wütenden Blick. „Wenn du nicht den Mumm dazu hast, dann werd ich mich auf die Suche nach ihr machen!"

„Wirst du das?" Severus richtete sich auf und aus seinen Augen schossen Blitze. „Und warum wirst du das tun?", fragte er, mit gefährlich leiser Stimme. „Woher kommt deine plötzliche Sorge um sie? Weil sie dich so an Lucy erinnert?"

William spürte sie seine Muskeln sich anspannten und er ballte die Fäuste noch fester zusammen. „Mein Interesse an Lilly geht dich rein garnichts an!", gab er zurück. „Und wenn Lucy etwas damit zu tun hat, dann kann es dir auch egal sein."

Severus' Augen verengten sich gefährlich. „Ich denke nicht, dass es mich nicht angeht. Immerhin redest du von meiner Frau, William."

„Und nach ihr suchen willst du nicht?" Williams Lippen verzogen sich zu einem hämischen Grinsen. „Ein schöner Ehemann bist du."

„Ist sie bei dir?"

Die Frage kam so unerwartet, dass William die Kinnlade herunterklappte. Bei ihm? „Würde ich dich dann anspornen sie zu suchen?", fragte er erstaunt, plötzlich jede Agression vergessend. Severus' Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Dir würde ich es zutrauen. Nach dem, was du mit Lucy angestellt hast… machst du dasselbe jetzt mit Lilly?"

Das war zu viel! William warf einen Blick über die Schulter, dann nickte er in Richtung der Tür. Eine Szene konnte selbst diese Schule nicht gleich am ersten Tag vertragen. Er trat hinaus in die leere Eingangshalle. Er wusste, dass Severus ihm folgen würde und als William sich herumdrehte, sah er den anderen Mann nicht einmal einen Meter hinter sich stehen.

William holte aus und schlug Severus mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. „Das will ich nicht noch einmal hören!", sagte er, noch immer ruhig, während Severus sich langsam aufrichtete. William wusste, was kommen würde, ehe Severus selbst überhaupt die Faust gehoben hatte und es William mit gleicher Münze heimzahlte.

„Mistkerl." Severus funkelte ihn an und William ahnte, dass er, wenn sie in einem Duell geständen hätten, keine Gnade von Severus zu erwarten gehabt hätte.

„Lilly ist meine Tochter.", sagte William schlicht und Severus riss erstaunt die Augen auf.

„Was…" Severus stockte und William nickte, während er sich die schmerzende Hand massierte. Erst jetzt sah er, dass Severus' Lippe blutete und spürte bereits, wie sein Auge zuschwoll.

„Ich hab's dir gesagt.", sagte William. „Sie ist meine Tochter. Lucy und ich haben uns getroffen, bevor…" Er stockte und zückte seine Zauberstab und murmelte eine schnellen Heilzauber um die Schwellung in seinem Gesicht zurückzudrängen. „Ich habe es auch nicht gewusst, bis sie mit Billy zu mir gekommen ist und an meine _Vatergefühle_ appellierte. Deswegen war sie nach der Sache mit Hume bei mir."

Severus schwieg eine Weile, dann lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. „Deswegen ist Lucy zu mir gekommen… nicht zu dir, als sie Bones verlassen hat?"

William nickte. Severus hatte verstanden. Dass Lucy begriffen hatte.

„Was ist jetzt… willst du sie suchen, oder muss ich's alleine machen?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht Bones.", sagte er. Er würde sie suchen. Und wer konnte es schon wissen. Vielleicht würde er auch endlich einmal kämpfen.


	62. Chapter 60

Mit einem dröhnenden Kopf setzte Lilly sich am nächsten Morgen auf und die Wodkaflasche klirrte leise, als sie mit dem Fuß dagegen stieß. Sie warf noch einen Blick auf Chris, der neben ihr lag und schlief.

Ihr Magen rebellierte und erst in letzter Sekunde erreichte sie das Spülbecken in der Küche, bevor ihr Mageninhalt sich nach oben kämpfen konnte. Sie spürte den kalten Schweiß auf der Stirn, versuchte das Schwindelgefühl zu ignorieren. Ihre Kehle brannte wie Feuer und der Geschmack in ihrem Mund, der Geruch der undefinierbaren Masse im Spülbecken drohte einen erneute Würgreiz ihn ich heraufzubeschwören. Sie drehte den Krahn auf, bevor ihr wieder schlecht werden konnte und wusch das Becken aus, ehe sie auch ihren Mund ausspülte. Das kühle Nass verschaffte ihr sofort Erleichterung. Für einen Moment dachte sie an Severus, der ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht hielt, ihr ein kühles, feuchtes Stück Stoff in den Nacken hielt, ihr den Schweiß wegwischte.

Zitternd sah sie sich in der Küche um und entdeckte das Shirt, das Chris am Vortag getragen hatte. Als sie es sich überstreifte, nahm sie seinen Geruch wahr. Diesen Geruch, den sie nicht beschreiben konnte. Sofort war ihr wärmer. Sie lehnte sich an den Thresen und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die schweißnasse Stirn.

Nachdem sie sich endlich von Blanche hatte entfernen können, hatte Chris sie mit nach oben genommen. Squibbi hatte endlich wieder seinen Platz hinter der Theke eingenommen. Noch immer schmeckte Lilly den scharfen Alkohol auf der Zunge. Sie hasste den Geschmack, doch Chris hatte ihn ihr gegeben, also hatte sie getrunken. Ehe er wegen einer solchen Lappalie wütend wurde, nahm sie lieber das Würgen in Kauf. Sie wusste nicht, was sie ohne ihn getan hätte. Ohne ihn schien ihr das Leben sinnlos.

Ihre Hand fuhr ihren Körper hinab, legte sich auf ihren mittlerweile flachen Bauch und sie wunderte sich, warum sie Joe nicht vermisste. Nicht mehr. Wie hatte sie glauben können, dass ein weiteres Kind Severus und ihr würde guttun können? Warum war sie nach Olivers Tod nicht sofort hierher gekommen? Was band sie an Boston, wenn nicht ihre Brüder. Ihre Brüder, die sie jetzt ohnehin verloren hatten.

Ein lautes Lachen auf der Straße lockte sie zum Fenster. Die Dielen knirschten leise unter ihren Füßen, als sie sich der kühlen Scheibe näherte. Lilly kümmerte es nicht. Sie sah auf die Fußgängerzone hinab, die mit einer dünnen Schneedecke überzogen war. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft.

Chris Freunde hatten sich wieder ein paar Muggel organisiert, die sie jetzt in einer Polonaise und laut singend die Straße auf und ab laufen ließen. Lillys Blick fiel auf einen dunkelhaarigen Mann, den sie aus ihrer Schulzeit wiedererkannte. Robin. Er hatte den Arm um Blanche gelegt, die das Treiben der anderen Zauberer ohne eine Regung zu zeigen verfolgte.

Lilly ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Blanche konnte sagen, was sie wollte, Lilly würde ihr nie wieder so gegenüber stehen wie in Hogwarts. Als alles noch so einfach gewesen war. Trotz allem.

Sie horchte auf, als sie Geräusche aus Richtung des Schlafbereichs wahrnahm. Langsam näherte er sich ihr. Sie spürte seine Nähe, noch bevor sein Atem über ihre Haut strich, noch ehe er die Arme um sie legte. „In der Zeitung war heute Morgen eine Werbeanzeige.", flüsterte er und seine Stimme ließ sie erschauern. So berechnend. So kalt. Und doch sanft. „Für eine neue Zaubererschule in Boston."

Lilly schwieg. Was sollte sie auch sagen? Sie legte die Hände auf seine und lehnte sich gegen seine Brust. Er roch nach dem, was sie gerade getan hatten.

„Willst du nicht dahin?", fragte er. „Immerhin ist es doch deine Schule."

„Nein. Ich will hier blieben."

„Immer?"

„Immer."

Er legte die Lippen in ihren Hals und sie seufzte leise, als sie seine Zunge über ihre Haut gleiten spürte. Sie wollte nie wieder hier weg. Nie wieder ohne ihn sein. Grünes, eisiges Licht drang von der Straße bis zu ihnen herauf. Das Singen der Muggel erstarb.

„Chris." Sie drehte sich in seiner Umarmung herum, sodass sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Er hob eine Braue in die Höhe und erwiderte ihren Blick. Beinahe war sie ein wenig eingeschüchtert. „Warum sind hier so viele Zauberer?" Sie wusste nicht, warum sie die Frage jetzt stellte, warum sie ihr nicht schon vor ein paar Wochen gekommen war. Doch jetzt war sie ausgesprochen und sie wollte eine Antwort.

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, ehe er sie gegen den Tresen drückte und anhob, sodass sie auf der Arbeitsplatte zu sitzen kam. Seine Hände glitten ihre Schenkel hinauf, während die Zauberer untern auf der vereisten Straße wieder anhuben zu lachen. Lilly seufzte leise. Seine Berührungen entspannten sie, ließen sie vergessen. Und sie wollte nicht denken. Nicht an Muggel. Nicht an Zauberer. An nichts. Sie legte die Hände auf seine Schultern und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Sie spreizte die Beine und sie spürte, wie sein Glied sie streifte.

„Los Angeles ist eine große Stadt.", sagte er und küsste sie. Gierig. Unersättlich. Selbstsüchtig. „Und in eine große Stadt verirren sich nun einmal viele von uns." Er lies von ihr ab und fuhr mit dem Daumen über ihre Lippen. „Viele, die woanders nicht mehr hin können."

„Sind außer Blanche und Robin noch andere aus England hier?"

Chris hob die Schultern. Dann schlossen sich seine Hände um ihr Gesäß, ehe er hart in sie eindrang. Sie stöhnte leise. Vor Schmerz. Vor Wonne. „Kümmere dich nicht darum.", flüsterte er.

Und es war ihr egal.


	63. Chapter 61

Hier eine kleine Ansammlung an Entschuldigungen, warum ich so lange gebraucht habe:

Aktuell bin ich in England als AuPair um mein Auslandssemester zu absolvieren und die Zeit zwischen zwei Studienabschnitten zu überbrücken. Wenn ihr euch dafür interessiert, wie es mir da ergeht sucht einfach: „Nachdem ich gestern nicht dazu gekommen bin, und das ganze bis morgen vermutlich ohnehin nicht posten kann, kommt hier ein kurzer Bericht der ersten anderthalb Tage." Bei Google und ihr kommt auf meinen zweiten Blogeintrag. ;) Wie ihr euch denken könnt, verbringe ich nicht so viel Zeit mit der Fortsetzung (und wie gesagt: ich will immer einen Absatz der neuen Story beenden, bevor ich hier weiterposte).

So. Die Fortsetzung: „Der letzte Streich" naht sich langsam wirklich dem Ende. In einem Paralleluniversum haben Lucy Rosier und William Mulciber geheiratet. Sucht sie doch einfach mal bei Facebook, wenn ihr wollt.

Jetzt zu euch:

Danke für eure Reviews noch einmal. Das ist der beste Ansporn!

Myrime: Ich liebe Severus (habe ich das schon einmal erwähnt) und ich fand ein Pairing mit ihm immer so interessant. Er ist einfach so… ich habe einen Pappaufsteller von ihm! *hehem* Zu Blanche möchte ich an dieser Stelle nichts sagen. Aber sie wird noch wichtig. Auf jeden Fall. Wenn man bedenkt, dass sie von einer Freundin inspiriert wurde, ebenso wie Mara, ist die Sache doppelt lustig. Die beiden waren auch die ersten, die meine Lilly-Darley Trilogie gelesen haben/lesen. Dass du, und Clo die Story trotzdem verfolgen können ist oooberepisch :-D

Clo: Hahaa! Genau, was ich beabsichtigt hatte! Der Zwiespalt. Die Unsicherheit. *Triumpfschrei* Hihihi :-D Ich freu mich so! Chris, der Sack. Er ist so ein Sack. ^^

Dann lass ich euch mal nicht warten….

Seit Monaten verbrachten sie jedes Wochenende damit nach ihr zu suchen. Severus kehrte dann nur ungern nach Boston zurück, doch die Schule und seine Kinder brauchten ihn. Die Schule war neu und allzu viel Abwesenheit konnte er sich nicht erlauben.

Der Winter war dem Frühling gewichen und mit einem mulmigen Gefühl beobachtete William wie Joe, sein Enkel, anfing sich mit den Armen abzustützen und wenn Severus ihm erlaubte den Jungen auf den Schoß zu nehmen, bildete sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals, den er für Stunden nicht hinunterschlucken konnte. Eileen begrüßte ihn mittlerweile mit einem Grinsen, das ihn so sehr an Lucy erinnerte, dass es ihn schmerzte. Obwohl sie viel von Severus hatte, erkannte er auch ihre Mutter in dem Mädchen und auch sich selbst. Sie hatte seine Nase. Das kleine Mädchen, das so sehr an Severus hing, wie William es nie von einem Kind erwartet hätte. William kannte Severus als Schüler. Verliebt in eine Muggelgeborene. Im Streit mit Johnathan Prince, oder James Potter. Er kannte ihn als treuen Gefolgsmann des Dunklen Lords. Als Spion, von dem niemand so recht wusste auf wessen Seite er wirklich stand, oder ob er nur für sich arbeitete. Als Schulleiter, als Lehrer. Wie gut er in die Vaterrolle hineinpasste, überraschte William nicht wenig. Andererseits hätte er auch niemals damit gerechnet je wieder etwas von Lucy zu hören; dass er und sie ein Kind hatten. Ein Kind, das Lucy versucht hatte zu töten. Sie und das Kind gemeinsam. Weil William ihr jeden anderen Ausweg verbaut hatte. Und er hasste sich jede Sekunde seines Lebens dafür. Er hoffte es wenigstens an seiner Tochter wieder gut zu machen. Seine Tochter, die Severus gerettet hatte. Auf so verschiedene Arten. Und Severus war zu feige gewesen sie zu suchen. Bis jetzt.

In Salem waren sie zuerst gewesen und keiner von ihnen hatte sonderlich große Hoffnung verspürt sie dort zu finden. Trotzdem hatten sie es versuchen müssen. Dann New York, doch auch dort hatten sie keinen Erfolg gehabt. Sie waren sich einig es vorerst dort zu versuchen, wo sich auch viele Zauberer aufhielten. Dort würde Lilly versuchen sich einzufinden, denn vermutlich glaubte sie, dass die Polizei ihr noch immer auf den Fersen war.

Doch die Vereinigten Staaten waren groß und eine junge, blonde Frau zu finden, glich der Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen.

„Ich will nicht bei George bleiben!", sagte Eileen laut und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.

Severus seufzte und kniete sich zu ihr nieder. „Eileen, ich habe dir gesagt, dass dein Opa-", er sah kurz zu William auf, ein Grinsen auf den Lippen, das William dazu bewegen wollte ihm noch einmal die Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen. „- und ich noch einmal los müssen und George und Mara-"

„Da macht's aber immer ganz laut _Knall_!" Eileen streckte die Arme hoch über den Kopf und riss die Augen weit auf.

„Bastelt Weasley wieder?", fragte William mit einem kleinen Lächeln und Severus zog Eileen mit sich, als er aufstand.

„Immer noch.", sagte er leise, als er mit Eileen auf dem Arm wieder in Richtung des kleinen Apartments ging, das die Weasleys sich in der Schule eingerichtet hatten. Alle Lehrer, selbst Severus lebte hier. Zwar hatte er das Haus noch nicht verkauft, doch William ahnte, dass er nicht dort leben wollte, solange Lilly nicht bei ihm war. Doch William sah die Hoffnung auf ihre Rückkehr mit jedem Tag, den sie erfolglos suchten, schwinden. Doch aufgeben wollte keiner von ihnen. „Eileen, George bastelt.", begann Severus schließlich zu erklären mit einer Geduld, die er früher bei Hufflepuffs sicherlich niemals an den Tag gelegt hatte. „Und wenn er bastelt, dann knallt es halt schonmal. Außerdem kommen dabei doch auch schon einmal lustige Sachen raus, oder erinnerst du dich nicht mehr, an die Trickzauberstäbe?"

Eileen lächelte leicht. Sie waren bei den Weasleys angekommen. Mara Weasley stand, Joe auf dem Arm noch immer im Türrahmen. Sie hatte sich kaum gerührt, seit Eileen mit trotzig erhobenem Kopf davonstolziert war.

„Bleibst du hier?", fragte Severus und sah seine Tochter ernst an. Ernst, aber nicht furchteinflößend. Eileen nickte, dann setzte Severus sie ab und das Mädchen trat zögerlich auf die Frau zu, die seit Lillys fluchtartigem Aufbruch Mutterstelle an sie vertrat.

„Wo sucht ihr?", wollte die Frau wissen. Ein Reinblut, das Muggelkunde… oder wie auch immer es hier genannt wurde, unterrichtete… William war es noch immer ein Rätsel, wie ein solches Fach in das Schulprofil passen sollte.

„Erst in Dallas.", erklärte Severus. „Soweit William von Wallis erfahren konnte, ist dort neben Los Angeles die höchste Konzentration an Hexen und Zauberern. Danach werden wir uns in Chicago mal umhören."

„Aber vermutlich wird sie da ohnehin nicht sein.", warf William ein und beäugte die Frau, die vor ihm stand. Er wusste, dass Lilly mit ihr zur Schule gegangen war und er fragte sie, was die beiden wohl verbinden mochte. Er hatte von Severus von einer Dritten im Bunde gehört. Von einer Dritten, an die auch er sich noch genau erinnerte. „Die Stadt ist ihr vermutlich nicht weit genug von Boston weg…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Weasley nickte. „Viel Glück.", sagte sie und sah dabei Severus in die Augen.

„Wonach sucht ihr denn immer?", fragte Eileen schließlich und trat noch einmal einen Schritt hinaus auf den Flur.

Diesmal war William es, der sich zu ihr niederkniete. Severus starrte auf einen Punkt an der Wand und William spürte seinen Schmerz, als sei es sein eigener. „Nach deiner Mum."

Eileen blinzelte verständnislos. Wie vergesslich war ein so kleines Kind? Hatte sie ihre Mutter schon vergessen? Vemisste sie Lilly überhaupt? Sie trat einen Schritt auf William zu und hauchte ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ihr findet sie bestimmt wieder!", sagte sie leichthin und William versuchte das Lächeln den Mädchen zu erwidern.

Als er aufstand und mit Severus, nachdem er sich verabschiedet hatte zum Ausgang ging, konnte er den Gedanken nicht abschütteln, dass sie vielleicht zu Unrecht die Hoffnung in Eileen geweckt hatten.


	64. Chapter 62

Dallas war ein Desaster gewesen. Sie hatten nicht einmal in zwei Geschäfte gehen müssen um zu merken, dass Lilly sich unmöglich hier aufhalten konnte. Wie in den meisten anderen Städten war auch die Konzentration an engstirnigen Zauberern, die selbst die Malfoys noch übertrafen viel zu hoch, als dass Lilly sich dort hätte wohlfühlen können.

Chicago wirkte da etwas vielversprechender, doch William mochte nochimmer nicht daran glauben, dass sie sich hier aufhielt. Zwar lagen gut eintausend Meilen zwischen dieser Stadt und der, in der sie aufgewachsen war, doch vermutlich war ihr selbst das noch zu nah. Immerhin war sie ihrer Mutter in so vielem so ähnlich, obwohl sie es selbst kaum merkte.

Severus kam kopfschüttelnd an den Tisch zurück, an dem William sich niedergelassen hatte. William hatte den Überblick verloren, in wie vielen Geschäften, in wie vielen Bars und Kneipen sie bereits gewesen waren.

„Auch hier nichts.", sagte er und stellte ein Glas Feuerwhiskey vor William ab, ehe er sich mit seinem Glas zu ihm setzte.

„Warum bist du dir so sicher, dass sie irgendwo kellnern wird?", fragte William und nahm einen Schluck. Der Alkohol brannte in seiner Kehle, doch er ignorierte das Brennen.

„Sie hat immer gekellnert.", gab Severus zurück, ehe er sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und sein Glas in einem Zu leerte. Die vergangenen Monate hatten an ihm gezehrt. Sicherlich, er liebte seine Kinder, und er liebte seine Arbeit, doch er sah aus, wie nach dem Tod von Lily Evans. Bleich. Abgemagert. „Seit sie sechzehn war, hat sie bei diesem Barney gekellnert. Lucy vor ihr…" Er stellte sein Glas ab und William runzelte die Stirn.

Ja, er erinnerte sich daran, dass Lucy ihm davon erzählt hatte. Er erinnerte sich an jedes Wort, das in jener Nacht gefallen war. An jedes einzelne.

„Warum?" William stellte dieselbe Frage wie damals. „Eine Hexe, und auch noch eine so gute, die ihr Talent derartig verschwendet…" Er hielt kurz inne und versuchte seine Gedanken wieder auf Lilly zu richten. „Sie hätte wieder Quidditch spielen können."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Zu viel Aufmerksamkeit." Seine langen Finger drehten das Glas vor ihm hin und her. „Sie will nicht gefunden werden. Sie ist nicht hier." Er kniff die Lippen zusammen. „Zu klein.", sprach er Williams Gedanken aus. „Zu nah an Boston."

Severus fuhr sich mit der freien Hand durchs Haar. „Ich frage mich, ob wir überhaupt das richtige tun. Sie ist nicht umsonst weggegangen."

Williams Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie Severus sich so schnell einschüchtern lassen konnte. Hätte er noch eine zweite Chance bei Lucy gehabt… er hätte keine Sekunde gezögert! „Sieh dich doch an.", sagte er mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Der hässlichste Kerl auf der ganzen weiten Welt und sie hat zwei Kinder mit dir… Irgendwas muss ja an dir dran sein."

Severus Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. Dann hob er die Schultern. „Offensichtlich nicht genug… immerhin hab ich's auch verbockt."

„Sie hätte nicht abhauen müssen.", gab William zurück. „Und vor allem: woher willst du wissen, dass ihr nichts passiert ist. Scheint sie dir wie jemand, der einfach alles stehen und liegen lässt und das nicht bereut?"

Severus zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Sag mir nicht, du hättest nie etwas getan, das du nicht bereut hättest und dann versäumt es wieder geradezu bügeln." Er starrte auf die Tischplatte.

„Verfluchtes Mistvieh!"

William hob den Blick und warf einen Blick zu dem Barkeeper, der versuchte eine Eule davon abzuhalten in den Schankraum zu fliegen. Nach einem kurzen Kampf, während dem der Barkeeper ein paar blutige Kratzer einstecken musste, ließ die Eule den Brief auf den Tresen fallen und flatterte wieder aus dem Fenster hinaus.

„Severus, ich denke du bist ein bisschen zu alt, um in Selbstmitleid zu versinken, meinst du nicht?" _Zumindest musst du nicht gleich rumheulen wie ein kleines Kind._ Er konnte beobachten, wie Severus sich an einer bissigen Antwort förmlich verschluckte.

„Ist einer von Ihnen William Mulciber?"

William sah stirnrunzelnd auf. Der Barkeeper hielt den Brief hoch. „Was zur…", murmelte er leise. Dann hob er die Hand. „Ja, ich!", rief er zurück.

„Holen Sie sich den verdammten Brief ab, ich bin doch kein Hauself."

William rollte mit den Augen, dann stand er auf und ging mit einem letzten Blick auf Severus zur Bar hinüber. „Von wem?"

Der Barkeeper zuckte die Schultern. „Woher soll ichn das wissen?" Er hielt William den Brief hin und der nahm ihn mit einem knappen Nicken entgegen. Ein Blick auf die Handschrift auf dem Umschlag verriet ihm nichts, obwohl die Handschrift ihm vage bekannt vorkam. Er bestellte noch zwei Feuerwhiskey, ehe er damit und dem Brief zum Tisch zurückkehrte.

„Wer vermisst dich denn?", fragte Severus spitz. William winkte mit einer ungeduldigen Geste ab, bevor er den Umschlag aufriss. Ein Satz. Ein Satz war darauf geschrieben, der seine Brauen in die Höhe schnellen ließ.

_Sie ist im _Hungover _in Los Angeles._


	65. Chapter 63

Der Geruch des Putzmittels brannte in ihrer Nase und sie war erleichtert, als sie den Lappen wieder in den Eimer werfen konnte. Magie hätte es auch getan, doch es wäre ihr zu schnell gegangen. Sie brauchte die körperliche Arbeit und als sie sich aufrichtete hatte sie das Gefühl, als hätte sie bei Weitem nicht genug getan. Doch das _Hungover_ war sauber wie noch nie und für sie gab es vorerst nichts zu tun.

Ihr Kopf summte und sie konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln heute mehr als sonst neben sich zu stehen. Heute vor vier Jahren war die Schlacht um Hogwarts gewesen. Die Schlacht, in der sie selbst nicht gekämpft hatte. Sie war zu Severus gegangen, und er hatte sie gebeten in seinem Büro zu bleiben. Dann hatte Carrow sie gefunden und sie zum Dunklen Lord gebracht. An diesem Tag hatte sie den Cruciatusfluch kennengelernt. Hatte gelernt, wie es war, windend auf dem Boden zu liegen, nicht einmal fähig zu kriechen. Hatte die Schadenfreude des Dunklen Lords gespürt und eine Angst, die sie heute nicht mehr berührte. Eine Angst um Severus, die ihr nun vollkommen abwegig erschien.

„Du kannst ja noch einmal drübergehen."

Lilly fuhr herum und betrachtete Squibbi mit zusammengezogenen Brauen. „Wodrüber?", fragte sie gefährlich leise.

„Über die Tische! Sehen noch immer aus wie Sau, Chica."

Lilly rümpfte die Nase und stellte den Eimer auf dem Tresen ab, sodass das Wasser überschwappte und die blitzende Arbeitsplatte wieder verdreckte. „Mach's doch selber. Dieser Laden ist so sauber wie ich ihn noch nie gesehen habe, und wenn dir das nicht reicht, dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen."

Squibbis Augen verengten sich. „Ich habe dich nicht eingestellt, damit du mit mir redest, wie dir das Maul gewachsen ist."

„Ja ich weiß.", gab sie zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du hast mich eingestellt, weil du zu große Angst vor Chris hat." Sie ließ die Worte kurz sacken, ehe sie fortfuhr. „Außerdem hast du dich die letzten Wochen so auf mich verlassen, dass diese Bar überhaupt nicht mehr ohne mich laufen würde."

Squibbi schnaubte, doch er sagte nichts weiter. Er nahm sich eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey und trat damit durch die Tür, die in den Bereich führte, der für normale Gäste unzugänglich war. Lilly sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher, dann kippte sie das restliche Schmutzwasser in den Ausguss und machte sich daran den Tresen wieder trocken zu reiben. Squibbi war an und für sich kein übler Kerl, doch es gefiel ihm nicht, mit jemandem zusammen zu arbeiten. Doch dann hätte er auch das Schild nicht ins Fenster hängen müssen.

„Wow!"

Lilly sah auf um zu sehen, wer die Bar betreten hatte und wandte dann schnell wieder den Kopf ab. Blanche. Sie hatte ihre ehemalige Freundin nach dem Gespräch im Lagerraum immer wieder gesehen, doch sie mied das Gespräch, wo sie nur konnte.

„Ist das sauber hier!"

Lilly ignorierte den Kommentar, zog einen Barhocker zu sich heran und schwang sich darauf, ehe sie ein Buch hervorholte.

„Redest du gar nicht mehr mit mir?" Blanche trat an sie heran, doch Lilly hielt den Blick starr auf die Seiten vor sich gerichtet. Sie wusste gar nicht, wie sie auf dieses Buch gekommen war, doch letzte Woche war sie ziellos durch die Muggeleinkaufsstraße geschlendert und hatte das erstbeste Buch gekauft, das ihr in die Finger gekommen war.

„Schnee auf dem Kilimandscharo?" Blanche beugte sich vor um das Cover des Buches genauer erkennen zu können. „Ein Muggelbuch." Sie rümpfte leicht die Nase.

Mit einem lauten Knall schlug Lilly das Buch wieder zu und sah der anderen Frau direkt in die Augen. „Was willst du eigentlich von mir? Willst du, das alles wieder so wird wie vorher? Tut mir leid, aber da hast du dich ein bisschen verkalkuliert! Ich habe kein Interesse."

Blanches Mundwinkel zuckten, dann sah sie auf ihre Hände hinab. „Glaub mir, das habe ich schon mitbekommen."

„Was willst du dann hier? Warum lässt du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe? Geh zu Robin und lass mich in Frieden." Sie hatte die Stimme erhoben und sie spürte wie ihre Hand zitterte. Blanche hatte noch nicht einmal den Anstand den Blick zu senken. Nach allem was sie getan hatte! Immerhin hatte sie sich nicht gegen die Vorwürfe gewehrt, die in England gegen sie vorgebracht wurden, also hatte sie alles freiwillig getan. Vermutlich war sie ihrem alten Meister auch noch im Tod treu! Und Lilly war gleich, ob Blanche versucht hatte ihr zu helfen, egal auf Welche Art und Weise. Eine Todesserin mit guten Absichten war immer noch eine Todesserin.

„Wie geht es George?"

Die Frage traf Lilly vollkommen unvorbereitet und sie sah kurz auf das Buchcover vor sich. George. Mara. Sie hatte die beiden schon länger nicht mehr gesehen als Severus und ihre Kinder. Doch immerhin die beiden vermisste sie noch. Sie hatten ihr nichts getan. Mit ihnen war alles noch in Ordnung. „George und Mara haben ein Kind zusammen.", antwortete Lilly ein wenig ruhiger. „Sie sind verheiratet."

Blanche nickte. „Gut.", sagte sie und Lilly runzelte die Stirn. Blanche konnte es ja auch egal sein. Immerhin hatte sie jetzt Robin, also hatte sie auch kein Anrecht darauf George hinterherzutrauern.

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen füllte die Stille, die sich um sie herum ausbreitete. Lilly spürte Blanches Blick auf sich, doch sie weigerte sich aufzusehen. Was kümmerte es Blanche überhaupt noch? Sie war doch hier, hatte George verlassen.

„Na ja.", sagte Blanche schließlich. „Ich werde mal gehen."

Lilly nickte knapp, dann schlug sie das Buch wieder auf. Während sie las, hörte sie, wie Blanches Schritte sich langsam entfernten.

_Der Kilimandscharo ist ein schneebedeckter Berg von sechstausend Meter Höhe und gilt als der höchste Berg Afrikas. Der westliche Gipfel heißt bei den Massai „Ngája Ngai", das Haus Gottes. Dicht unter dem westlichen Gipfel liegt das ausgedörrte und gefrorene Gerippe eines Leoparden. Niemand weiß, was der Leopard in jener Höhe suchte._

Lilly runzelte leicht die Stirn und las den ersten Absatz noch einmal. Ja, was sollte der Leopard dort suchen? Hatte er etwas Neues gesucht, hatte sich dabei verlaufen? War er geflüchtet, war verwundet worden und sah seinen einzigen Ausweg in der Flucht.

Lilly blinzelte und ihr Kopf begann zu dröhnen. Was war das? Was tat sie hier? Sie schüttelte unwillig den Kopf und ein Gefühl, dass sie vergessen hatte strömte über sie ein. Ein Gefühl das sie vergessen wollte und gleichzeitig mit offenen Armen empfing. Das raue Papier in ihrer Hand fühlte sich mit einem Mal so viel echter an. Natürlicher. Als hätte sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt vergessen gehabt zu fühlen. Zu spüren.

„Was machst du da?"

Als habe er sie bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt, fuhr sie herum. „Chris?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und war froh, das seltsame Gefühl los zu sein. Es hatte ihr nicht gut getan. Sie legte das Buch beiseite und trat auf ihn zu. „Ich hab nur etwas gelesen."

Chris hob beinahe belustigt eine Augenbraue. „Du liest?"

Lilly schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht mehr." Weil sie wusste, dass er es nicht wollte. Und sie wollte ihm gefallen.

Er nickte. „Gut." Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, eher er sie noch einmal küsste. „Ich muss noch etwas mit Squibbi besprechen.", erklärte er und ließ seine Hand ihren Rücken hinab gleiten. Sie lächelte.

„Ich warte."

„Ich weiß, dass du das tust."

Er löste sich von ihr und gab ihr im Vorbeigehen einen kleinen Klaps auf den Hintern, ehe er durch dieselbe Tür verschwand.

Sie sah ihm lächelnd hinterher und als er außer Sicht war, fragte sie sich, was sie gerade im Begriff gewesen war zu tun. Was hatte sie getan, bevor Chris gekommen war? Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Sie trat an das Spülbecken und ließ warmes Wasser in den Eimer laufen. Während der Kran lief, warf sie einen Blick durch ein Fenster auf die Straße. Heute war viel los, doch keiner der Zauberer auf der Straße kam hinein.

Und dann war es, als träfe sie ein Blitz. Zwei Gestalten lösten sich aus der Menge und steuerten geradewegs auf die Tür zu. Lilly wandte schnell den Kopf. Das konnte, durfte nicht sein. Sie überlegte nach Chris zu rufen, doch die beiden würden sie hören.

Dass er hierherkam… dass er ihn mitbrachte… Sie spürte ihren Puls in ihren Fingerspitzen und stellte das Wasser ab. Sie tat so, als bemerke sie die Gestalten nicht, die die Bar betraten. Sie kannte die Schritte des einen. Sie waren unverwechselbar. Und dann blieb er stehen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie ihn, doch sie wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Sie wollte ihn nicht sehen. Sie wollte Chris. Nicht ihn. Nicht ihn.

„Lilly?" Seine Stimme klang rauh. Als habe er tagelang nicht gesprochen. Die Stimme drohte Erinnerungen heraufzubeschwören, die sie vergessen wollte. Erinnerungen an ein Haus. An eine Familie. An ein Leben, das sie nicht mehr führte.

Sie spürte zwei Hände auf den Schultern und sie verkrampfte sich. Doch sie griff auch nicht nach ihrem Zauberstab um ihn abzuwehren. Als er sie vorsichtig herumdrehte, erspähte die William in einiger Entfernung stehend. Und dann sah sie ihn. Ihn. Nach so langer Zeit. Sie hätte erwartet etwas zu fühlen. Irgendetwas. Einen Stich. Ein Jubilieren. Doch nichts. Gar nichts.

„Lilly?", fragte er noch einmal und seine dunklen Augen bohrten sich in ihre. „Lilly, was ist mit deinen Augen los?"

„Was ist?" Mulciber.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und ließ dabei den Blick nicht für einen Herzschlag sinken.

„Legilimens!" Eine kurze Pause entstand. Dann sagte William: „Severus, da ist nichts."


	66. Chapter 64

Beide Männer kannte sie. Den einen auf die eine, den anderen auf die andere Weise. Aber was hieß es schon jemanden zu _kennen._ Hatte sie nicht selbst oft genug geglaubt, dass sie alles über jemanden wusste? Über sich… über andere. Viele von ihnen waren tot, und die meisten hatte sie lange vor ihrem Ableben nicht gesehen. Weil sie sich selbst nicht gekannt hatte. Sie fragte sich, ob sie die beiden in der Bar nicht vielleicht doch falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Von Anfang an.

„Severus, da ist nichts.", sagte William noch einmal. Seine Stimme ließ sie zusammenfahren. So vertraut. Tiefer, als beim letzten Mal. Und ein Unterton schwang mit, der ihr unbekannt war. War es Angst?

Severus nahm Lillys Gesicht in die Hände. Er flüsterte ihr etwas zu, das sie, die sie draußen stand und durch das halbgeöffnete Fenster hineinsah, nicht verstehen konnte. Doch er sprach eindringlich; fest, beinahe flehend.

William ließ den Zauberstab sinken. „Wie soll sie kämpfen, wenn sie nicht weiß wogegen." Seine Augen verengten sich und er trat auf Severus zu.

Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Sie wusste, dass sie verschwinden sollte, wenn sie nicht gesehen werden wollte. Doch sie konnte nicht. Nicht solange sie sich nicht sicher war, dass die beiden Männer Lilly mitnahmen. Sie beobachtete die junge Frau, seit sie hier war und wartete darauf, dass sie anfing sich Chris zu widersetzen. Doch sie tat es nicht. Warum überraschte sie das? Wusste sie nicht selbst, wie es war einfach nicht loszukommen und immer weiter zu machen? Einfach immer weiter.

Als Chris den Brief, den William Lilly geschickt hatte, weggeworfen hatte, hatte sie ihn noch retten können. Und dann hatte sie den Ausweg gefunden, hatte William geschrieben, damit Lilly nicht den Rest ihres Lebens hier verbringen würde. Chris würde sie fallen lassen. Irgendwann. Aber ob er sie gehen lassen würde, war eine andere Frage. Sie kannte die Gesellschaft in der er sich umtrieb besser als Lilly es vermochte und sie wollte nicht, dass sie hier endete. Sie waren sich ähnlicher als sie für möglich gehalten hätte.

William ließ den Blick aufmerksam durch den Raum schweifen und hub gerade an zu sprechen, als seine Augen ihre trafen. Ihr stockte der Atem. Sie wirbelte herum, presste sich gegen die Hauswand. Er hatte sie gesehen, aber hatte er sie erkannt?

Sie spürte jede Faser ihres Körpers, während sie angespannt darauf wartete, dass er auf sie zukam, dass er wieder sprach. Doch nichts kam.

„Was ist denn hier los?" Chris.

Sie wagte noch einmal einen Blick in die Bar zu werfen. Die Blicke der beiden Männer war auf einen dritten gerichtet. Chris stand, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt mitten in Raum und hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt. Weder Severus, noch William rührten sich.

„Lilly, komm zu mir!", rief Chris laut und die junge Frau begann sich gegen Severus' eisernen Griff zu wehren, doch der ließ nicht locker.

„Ich sagte: komm zu mir!"

„Lass mich los, Severus!", schrie Lilly.

Etwas eisiges stieß in ihre Brust, als sie die andere Frau hörte. Sie erinnerte sich an das Gefühl. An die Angst. An den Zorn. Und sie wusste, dass diese Gefühle nicht echt waren.

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht…", knurrte Severus und schob seine Frau hinter seinen Rücken. Noch immer wehrte sie sich, doch gegen ihn kam sie nicht an.

William schnaubte und richtete den Zauberstab seinerseits auf Chris. „Als ob du das nicht sehen würdest."

„Sie hat ihren eigenen Willen.", bemerkte Chris mit einem Lächeln, dass ihre Eingeweide gefrieren ließ. Es war zu viel! Es ging nicht mehr!

Sie stieß die Tür auf und rief: „Expelliarmus!" Ihre Stimme hallte durch den Raum, als Chris' Zauberstab durch die Luft flog. Stille. Sie spürte die Blicke aller Anwesenden auf sich gerichtet und wusste, dass ihr Leben in Abgeschiedenheit spätestens jetzt vorbei war. Ihre Nackenhaare stellte sich auf und aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie William sichtlich schluckte. Doch sie reagierte nicht. Sah ihn nicht an.

„Lass sie los, Chris!", sagte sie mit fester Stimme, ihren neuen Zauberstab unablässig auf den Zauberer vor sich gerichtet.

Chris schnaubte, doch sie wusste, dass er ohne Zauberstab machtlos gegen sie war. Seine Kumpane waren irgendwoanders. Nur nicht hier. Sie waren vor einer halben Ewigkeit verschwunden, und Chris wusste das auch.

Er verzog den Mund zu einer hämischen Grimasse, dann sah er zu Lilly. Fand ihren Blick. Hielt ihn fest. Lang. Dann sackte sie in sich zusammen und Severus fing sie auf. Ein gutes Zeichen.

„Und jetzt verschwinde!" Sie spürte, wie ätzend ihre Stimme war, wie rau. Chris machte Anstalten sich nach seinem Zaubertab zu bücken, doch William ließ ihn auf sich zuschweben und zerbrach ihn zwischen den Händen, als sei es nichts. „Du hast gehört, was sie gesagt hat." Sein Blick war kalt, berechnend und als Chris in gebückter Haltung aus der Bar stürzte. Sie schickte ihm noch einen Fluch hinterher, mit dem er sicherlich noch tagelang zu kämpfen haben würde. Dann spürte sie wieder die Stille. Diese unheimliche Stille, die sie fast zu erdrücken schien. Sie wandte sich um um Chris zu folgen, obwohl sie wusste, dass die, die noch hier waren Antworten würden hören wollen. Antworten, die sie ihnen nur schwerlich geben konnte. Und doch.. sie wollte nicht mehr weglaufen, hatte es viel zu lange getan. Sie blieb stehen und hob langsam den Blick. William starrte sie an. Ungläubig. Beinahe erschrocken. Als sähe er einen Geist.

„Lucy?"


	67. Chapter 65

Dieses Haus war das, was sie sich immer erträumt hatte. Ganz normal. Ohne Hauselfen. Ohne eine keifende Mutter, ohne einen Bruder, der stets meinte sie unter Kontrolle halten zu müssen. Dieses Haus war das, was sie sich erwünscht hatte. Damals, bevor mit Bones alles schiefgegangen war. Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht, ihn zu heiraten? Warum hatte sie das getan? Warum hatte sie nicht irgendwo anders auf William warten können oder noch besser: einfach alles vergessen und nie wieder einem Mann etwas von sich preisgegeben.

Für Lucy war es ein Rätsel, dass ausgerechnet Severus Snape sich in so einem Haus, wohlfühlen konnte. Wie er, der er Muggel so sehr verabscheut hatte, jetzt unter ihnen lebte und Muggelgeborene unterrichtete. Nein. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes in dem ihre Tochter schlief. Ihre Tochter, die sie nie in den Armen gehalten hatte. Weil sie wollte, dass sie starb. Mit ihr.

Seit sie mit Severus, William und Lilly zurück nach Boston gekommen war, wusste sie nichts recht mit sich anzufangen. Sie ging den beiden Männern aus dem Weg und verbrachte viel Zeit in dem Schlafzimmer, in dem sie Lilly untergebracht hatten. Eine Tochter. Sie hatte niemals ein drittes Kind gewollt, doch seit sie ihre Kinder aufgegeben hatte, vermisste sie sie jeden Tag, jede Sekunde ihres Lebens.

Joe war tot, hatte sie erfahren. Joe. Ihn hatte sie gewollt. Joe. Sie hatte gehofft, dass er die Kluft zwischen ihr und Bones wieder würde kitten können. Stattdessen war sie breiter geworden. Sie hatte nichts weiter gewollt als zu William zurückzukehren, auch wenn sie wusste, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt vermutlich bereits den Todessern angehörte und sie hassen musste. Weil sie einen Muggel geheiratet hatte. Doch er hatte auf ihren Brief geantwortet, hatte sich mit ihr getroffen. Und als sie da gelegen hatten. In dem stickigen Motelzimmer und als sie sich wünschte er würde sie fragen, ob sie mit ihm und ihren beiden Kindern mit ihm nach England zurückkehren würde, hatte er ihr alles erzählt. Dass er und sein bester Freund Johnathan Prince geplant hatten eine Muggelgeborene zu töten. Dass sie Teil dieses Plans gewesen war. Dass Prince sie unter den Imperiusfluch gestellt hatte. Dass William nichts getan hatte um es zu verhindern.

Lucy seufzte und strich ihrer Tochter eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Seit drei Tagen waren sie nun wieder hier, und die junge Frau hatte kaum ein Wort gesprochen. Wie lange hatte sie unter dem Fluch gestanden? Wie viel Schaden hatte Chris angerichtet. Lilly starrte mit leerem Blick an die Decke. Beinahe so, als träume sie mit offenen Augen. Severus hatte ihr erzählt, was Bones ihr angetan hatte. Was Bones aus ihren Kindern gemacht hatte und Lucy ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass es das Beste wäre ihre Kinder bei ihm zu lassen. Zu ihnen würde er nicht so brutal sein. Doch sie hatte sich geirrt. Bones war genau der Mann geworden, vor dem sie sich immer gefürchtet hatte, wenn sie nach einem seiner Wutanfälle Nachts neben ihm im Bett gelegen hatte.

Lillys Lippen bewegten sich und Lucy meinte einen Namen in den Bewegungen erkennen zu können und war erleichtert, dass es nicht Chris war, nach dem ihre Tochter stumm verlangte.

Lucy stand auf, drückte die schlaffe Hand auf der Bettdecke noch einmal und trat dann hinaus in den Flur. Aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte sie Geräusche kommen und sie folgte ihnen. Sie entdeckte Eileen, die mit ihrem Bruder auf dem Teppich saß und ihn mit Fingerspielen zum Lachen brachte. Lucy lächelte leicht. Ihre Enkel. Sie war eine Großmutter und hatte doch das Leben ihrer eigenen Kinder verpasst. Sie hörte Schritte hinter sich und entdeckte Severus. Severus, zu dem sie gegangen war, nachdem sie keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gefunden hatte. Zu William hatte sie nicht mehr gewollt, er hatte sie verraten, und bei Bones konnte sie nicht bleiben. Sie nickte ihm kurz zu. „Lilly hat nach dir gefragt."

Severus hob kurz die Brauen, doch sie sah, wie seine Augen für einen Moment erleichtert aufleuchteten. „Ich gehe zu ihr."

Lucy nickte und sah ihm hinterher, als er die Treppe hinauf ging. Auch ihm würde sie erzählen müssen, was geschehen war. Das schuldete sie ihm, nachdem er ihre Tochter mal für mal gerettet hatte. Vor sich. Vor anderen.

Sie warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die beiden Kinder, dann folgte sie Severus. Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer der beiden stand offen. Sie sah, dass er ihre Hand genommen hatte und sich über sie beugte.

Beinahe beschämt wandte sie sich ab. Sie hatte kein Recht darauf die beiden zu stören und wenn es nur durch ihre Blicke war. Sie erreichte die Tür zu dem kleinen Gästezimmer, das Severus ihr gezeigt hatte und war froh endlich wieder allein zu sein. Sie musste nachdenken. Nachdenken über das, was kommen würde.

Doch als sie die Tür aufschob, spürte sie, wie ihr Herz sank. William saß auf ihrem Bett, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt, die Hände ineinander verschränkt, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet und Lucy wusste, dass sie um ein Gespräch nicht würde herumkommen. Sie betrat den Raum und zog die Tür leise hinter sich zu.

„Severus hat mich reingelassen.", erklärte er mit rauer Stimme, ohne sie anzusehen.

Sie nickte. „Ja, das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht.", gab sie zurück und setzte sich zögerlich auf die Bettkante neben ihm. Vor so vielen Jahren war sie wütend auf ihn gewesen. Jetzt glaubte sie fast seine Motive zu verstehen. Er hatte sein ganzes Leben nichts anderes gewollt, als dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen und als die Gelegenheit kam sich zu profilieren, da hatte er sie ergriffen. Und sie wusste, dass es ihm leidtat. Sonst hätte er es ihr damals in dem Motel nicht gesagt. Hätte geschwiegen. Hätte sie benutzt und danach fallen gelassen. Doch sie war diejenige gewesen, die weggelaufen war. So, wie Lilly.

„Warum, Lucy?"

Die Frage kam nicht unvorbereitet, trotzdem traf sie sie hart und sie musste tief Luft holen, ehe sie den Mut aufbringen konnte zu antworten. Doch kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen.

„Warum hast du uns in dem Glauben gelassen, du wärst tot?"

Sie sah, wie angespannt er war und sie ahnte, dass das, was er ihr hier bot kein Spiel war. Er hatte sich also tatsächlich um sie gesorgt. „Ich hatte Angst.", gab sie wahrheitsgemäß zurück. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Narben. Wunden, die einmal geblutet hatten. Wunden, die sie sich selbst zugefügt hatte in der Hoffnung endlich sterben zu dürfen. „Angst vor Bones. Angst vor dir… Angst vor Allem."

William biss die Zähne aufeinander. So fest, dass Lucy sie knirschen hörte. „Es tut mir alles so leid.", sagte er schließlich und sie glaubte ihm. Ja, es tat ihm leid. Warum sonst, hätte er sich auf die Suche nach seiner Tochter machen sollen. Warum sonst, war er jetzt hier? Wütend auf sich und die Welt.

„Nachdem…" Sie stockte kurz, dann fuhr sie fort. „Nachdem Severus mich ins Sankt Mungos gebracht hatte, und die Heiler das Kind entbunden und mich über den Berg gebracht hatten, wollten sie zu Severus um ihm zu sagen, dass alles wieder in Ordnung war. Doch ich hielt sie zurück. Ich wollte nicht, dass irgendwer erfuhr, dass ich noch lebte, das war meine Chance. Wo sollte ich auch hin? Ich konnte unmöglich zu dir, Bones hatte ich verlassen und soweit ich wusste, suchten die Auroren noch immer wegen Edith nach mir."

William nickte. „Johnathan hat den Mord an ihr als seine Tat ausgelegt.", sagte er schließlich. „Bevor Moody ihn und deinen Bruder Evan erledigt haben."

Lucy wandte den Blick wieder gen Teppich. Evan. Ihr Zwillingsbruder, an den sie ihn all der Zeit nie gedacht hatte, weil sie immer gefürchtet hatte, er würde sie finden. Evan war tot. Sie spürte seinen Verlust stärker, als sie es für möglich gehalten hatte. Dabei hatte sie ihn seit mehr als zwei Jahrzehnten nicht mehr gesehen. „Das wusste ich nicht." Zwar war sie seit sie beide zur Schule gegangen waren nicht mehr sonderlich gut mit ihm ausgekommen, doch das hieß ja nicht, dass sie sich nicht um ihn gesorgt hätte.

William nickte.

„Wie… haben sie dich auch…"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, dann wäre ich wohl kaum hier. Allerdings wurde ich zwei Jahre vor dem Fall des Dunklen Lords im Ministerium festgenommen. Zusammen mit Lucius Malfoy. Nach Ende des Krieges, haben wir uns allerdings beide herauswinden können." Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Unter Anderem wegen unserer Tochter."

Ein Kloß bildete sich in Lucys Kehle, als er diese Worte aussprach. Ihre Tochter. Ihre gemeinsame Tochter. Verband sie das jetzt? Was bedeutete das? _Nichts_., schoss es ihr durch den Kopf; bei Bones hatte es auch nichts bedeutet. _Aber er ist nicht Bones._

„Warst du die ganze Zeit über in Los Angeles?"

Sie nickte. „Ja… ich habe dort in einem Buchladen gearbeitet. Nicht viel, aber immerhin."

William schmunzelte leicht. Dann griff er ins eine Umhangtasche und holte eine alte, ausgelesene Ausgabe eines Buches hervor, das Lucy sofort erkannte. Sie hatte es ihm geschenkt. Damals. Am See. Als sie sich das erste Mal geküsst hatten. Er reichte es ihr und sie nahm es mit zittrigen Händen entgegen. Sie strich mit der Fingerspitze über den Titel. _Schnee auf dem Kilimandscharo._

„Ich habe es eigentlich immer dabei.", sagte er und Lucy spürte die Tränen in ihren Augen, bevor sie registrierte, wie sehr sie diese Geste berührte. Beinahe automatisch, so wie er es auch früher getan hatte, legte er einen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie an sich. Was hatte sie nur getan? Wie hatte sie alles so aus dem Ruder laufen lassen können.

Sie spürte seine Lippen auf ihrem Scheitel und wusste, dass sie nicht wieder die Kraft haben würde wegzulaufen.

Er legte die Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht leicht an. „Weißt du noch, was ich dich einmal gefragt habe?", flüsterte er. Sein Gesicht ihrem so nah. Es war so vertraut und doch so fremd. Er war älter geworden, doch sie machte sich nichts vor. Auch ihr Haar wäre jetzt grau, würde sie es nicht regelmäßig färben.

Sie nickte. „Meinst du nicht, wir wären ein bisschen alt für sowas?", fragte sie ebenso leise und er lachte. Er nahm ihre Unterarme und führte sie an die Lippen. Küsste die Narben. Küsste ihre Hand. Dann sah er ihr wieder in die Augen.

„Das heißt dann ja wohl, dass wir umso weniger Zeit für einen Neuanfang haben, oder?"


	68. Chapter 66

Nichts. Sie schwebte in einer Welt aus Nichts. Immer wieder traten Schemen vor ihr inneres Auge. Schemen, die sie nicht fassen konnte. Die sie nicht begriff. Sie spürte, dass sie berührt wurde, spürte, dass jemand bei ihr war. Doch sie wusste nicht wer, oder warum dieser Jemand sich ihr näherte.

Und dann… irgendwann sah sie das Gesicht eines Mannes. So klar und deutlich, dass sie erschrak. Sie kannte den Namen dieses Mannes, doch der war noch zu weit weg. Sie spürte, wie etwas in ihr anfing zu lodern, als sie dieses Gesicht sah und sie wusste, dass sie zu ihm wollte. Doch sie wusste auch, dass sie ihm ein furchtbares Unrecht angetan hatte. So wie er ihr. Und sie wusste auch, dass sie ihn nicht wiedersehen durfte. Weil er etwas Besseres verdiente wie sie. Etwas Besseres.

Sie erinnerte sich an das Gefühl von ihm berührt zu werden. An seine Nähe. An die Gesten, die ihr bekundeten, wie sehr er sie mochte. Wie sehr er sie liebte. Und dann… ganz allmählich tauchten auch andere Gesichter vor ihr auf. Gesichter von Kindern. Von Kindern, dir ihr bekannt waren, obwohl sie eines von ihnen kaum kannte.

Severus.

Der Name traf sie wie ein Hammerschlag. Und sie spürte eine Berührung. Einer Hand. Seiner Hand. Ganz langsam stellte sich ihre Sicht scharf. Erst sah sie nur eine helle Fläche, dann langsam Konturen. Sie blinzelte. Dann sah sie ihn. So nah bei ihr. Und mit einem Mal war alles wieder da. Sie erinnerte sich an alles. An Joe. An das Büro. An Billy. An Severus. An Hume. Los Angeles. Chris.

Etwas in ihr verkrampfte sich zu einem Knoten, der sich nie wieder lösen würde und als sie sah, dass er sich über sie beugte, wandte sie den Kopf ab.

„Lilly?"

Sie spürte die Angst, die sie gehabt hatte. Vor Chris. Eine Angst, die sie erst jetzt spürte, denn als sie bei ihm gewesen war, hatte sie nichts weiter gewollt als ihn. Der sie bloßstellte. Der sie benutzte. Und sie hatte es mit sich machen lassen. Hatte ihn gewähren lassen. Weil sie einfach zu große Angst gehabt hatte.

Sie spürte die heißen Tränen auf ihrer Wange, hörte ihre eigenen Schluchzer und spürte die Spuren der Schande.

„Lilly!" Er legte die Hände auf ihre Schultern, packte sie an den Armen. Sie konnte, wollte ihn nicht ansehen. Was hatte sie getan? Was um alles in der Welt hatte sie getan?

Ein weiterer Schluchzer drohte sie zu ersticken und er zog sie an sich. Zog sie in eine sitzende Position und sie krallte sich an ihn, weil sie nichts anderes mehr hatte. „Es ist alles gut.", murmelte er und presste sie an sich. „Es ist vorbei."

Doch war es das? War es wirklich vorbei?

Ja… sie wusste, dass Chris sie losgelassen hatte. Dass er ihr nicht mehr würde wehtun können… doch was war mit Severus? Was war mit ihr? Was war mit den Kindern?

„Severus, du… du kannst nicht…"

„Was kann ich nicht?"

Sie schluckte schwer. „Du weißt nicht, was ich getan habe."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und durch den Schleier von Tränen vor ihren Augen sah sie sein trauriges Lächeln. „Doch, ich weiß es.", antwortete er. „Er hat gequiekt wie ein Schwein, bevor ich ihn erledigt habe."

Sie zitterte und er legte wieder die Arme um sie.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich angelogen habe.", sagte er. „Ich bin froh, dass du es getan hast. Dass du Billy da herausgeholt hast."

Sie wusste nicht was sie darauf antworten sollte, als sie die Stirn gegen seine Schulter presste. „Ich habe alles falsch gemacht.", murmelte sie schließlich und schloss die Augen.

„Ich war auch nicht gerade der weltbeste Ehemann."

Lilly presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Chris ist tot?", presste sie hervor und spürte wie ihr Körper sich versteifte.

„Ja.", antwortete Severus. „Vor ihm musst du keine Angst mehr haben."

Sie zitterte noch immer, doch langsam wurde es besser. Sie wurde ruhiger, ihr Herzschlag verlangsamte sich. Er hielt sie fest. Einfach nur so. Hielt sie fest in einer Umarmung, die ihr etwas versprach, an das sie in diesem Moment kaum glauben konnte.

An einen neuen Anfang.

ENDE

Ja… das war's *heulen könnt* Jetzt ist es vorbei!

Puuuh zum Glück gibt es eine Fortsetzung. Und die bereitet mir Kopfzerbrechen. Wenn ihr wollt, dann fange ich bald an auch die hier zu posten. Das wird allerdings vorerst nur Kapitelweise funktionieren. Die ist nämlich noch nicht fertig O.O

Wenn ihr damit trotzdem Geduld habt, dann sagt mir bescheid.

Wollt ihr mehr von der Darley-Trilogie?


End file.
